Nuestro Cruel Destino
by LAYLA RYU
Summary: UA: Ella no tenía planeado enamorarse una vez más, su vida se limitaba en servir a su amo; pero al llegar a ese palacio le fue imposible no terminar amándolo. Él no confiaba en los seres humanos por el rechazo que tuvo cuando niño, pero ella lo atrapó con su dulzura y amabilidad. Lamentablemente el destino les tiene planeado muchas sorpresas y no todos serán buenas. Aviso:LEMON
1. Realidad Fingida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertencen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi. Pero la historia es autenticamente mia.

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 1: "Realidad Fingida"**

_La batalla era una bella danza para ella, las súplicas a su alrededor eran música para sus oídos, la sangre era el elegante adorno y ella era la hermosa princesa bailando al son de su espada. Le habían enseñado a usar las armas como una extensión más de su cuerpo y era la mejor en la guerra._

_Todo el mundo le temía, era la gran leyenda de los pueblos, aquella mujer que nunca perdía un encuentro por más débil que se encontrara, la más grande guerrera de todos los tiempos; pero desapareció y junto con ella su leyenda, ahora solo era un susurro viejo, muy viejo…_

En un lujoso salón se encontraba un pequeño niño de ojos color ámbar, cabello plateado y un par de orejas adornando su cabeza, delatando así, la especie de la que provenía; junto a él se encontraba una mujer con belleza singular y mirada gentil.

-¡Amo esa historia, madre!- Comentó el pequeño.

-Lo sé, Inuyasha- la mujer tomó el rostro del pequeño y le dio un tierno beso en la frente -Por eso te la eh contado, mi pequeño.

-¡Ya no soy un pequeño Madre!, muy pronto ocuparé el trono de mi padre y haré que este reino se extienda por todas las tierras del Norte y se convierta en el más grande de todos los tiempos- Protestó con voz gruñona el pequeño hanyou hacia su madre.

Izayoi le sonrió a su hijo, sabía que el futuro de su hijo sería devastador por no pertenecer a ninguna especie en su totalidad, por ser la mitad de su sangre humana y la otra mitad youkai, pero estaba segura que mientras ella estuviera con vida, no permitiría que alguien tocara a su hijo y mucho menos que lo despreciará por ser un hanyou, lo amaba y lo protegería a como diera lugar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una silueta imponente, un guerrero impecable se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, con una armadura diseñada especialmente para que la portará ese grandioso guerrero, desde lejos se podía apreciar una larga cabellera plateada y tres grandes espadas, Souunga, Tessaiga y Tenseiga, las más poderosas en todo el reino dignas de un Daiyoukai como Inu No Taisho, dueño de innumerables tierras y carácter invencible.

Inuyasha al verlo se inmuto, ese hombre al que llamaba padre, causaba temor con tan solo escuchar su nombre y el a pesar de ser su hijo no era una excepción.

-Izayoi…-Pronunció el hombre. –Necesito hablar contigo; es algo realmente importante.

El rostro del General se veía desfigurado y su bella esposa sabía por instinto que por esa expresión era realmente un caso de gran importancia.

Izayoi asintió y volvió la mirada hacia Inuyasha, sonriendo le pidió por favor que los dejara a solas, dándole un beso en su mejilla. El pequeño obedeció y salió de la habitación, pero después de cerrar la puerta pego su oído a esta y empezó a escuchar la charla entre sus progenitores.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede cariño?- comentó con voz suave Izayoi hacia su esposo.

El general lanzó un largo suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Sesshomaru vendrá dentro de tres días.- Gesticulo el General.-Me siento un poco contrariado por la reacción de Inuyasha y él, ¿Qué tal si no se agradan? ¿Y si Sesshomaru lo desprecia por ser un hanyou?, no sé qué hacer querida.

-Tranquilo, te aseguró que Inuyasha se emocionará de conocerlo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

¿Sesshomaru? Había escuchado bien, era el nombre de su medio hermano, nunca en su vida lo había visto, se sentía emocionado, al fin lo conocería.

-No estoy del todo seguro, recuerda que se quedo bajo la tutela de Irasue y al igual que su madre…- El General no pudo terminar la oración cuando Inuyasha entro corriendo hacia su madre.

-¿Es cierto que vendrá Sesshomaru?, quiero conocerlo madre y le mostrare todo el reino, ¡oh! Me alegra tanto la noticia, me contaron que es muy poderoso…

-¡Inuyasha!- Su padre estaba realmente enojado por su intromisión. –Te había ordenado que nos dejaras a solas, ¿Es qué acaso no sabes acatar una orden de tu padre?

-Perdón padre, es solo que…-

-¡Nada!- Inu No Taisho se paso los dedos por el cabello, mostrando desesperación y enfado, poco después sus facciones se suavizaron. –Está bien, de todos modos te tenías que enterar. Solo vendrá por unos días, no creo que tengas tanto tiempo para mostrarle la inmensidad del reino.

-Inuyasha…- Esta vez hablo su madre con una enorme sonrisa y ternura. –Le podrás mostrar todo lo que quieras, no debes preocuparte.- Poco después volvió su mirada hacia su esposo. –Cariño no debes ser tan duro con Inuyasha, aun es un niño.

-Lo siento querida, no era mi intención gritarle.- conjuro el General casi como un susurro.

Su madre siempre era tan dulce y comprensiva, entendía el porqué su padre se enamoro de ella.

* * *

><p>Se hicieron varios preparativos para la llegada de Sesshomaru, la servidumbre estaba nerviosa, ya que no esperaban la visita del heredero mayor del General Taisho.<p>

Al día siguiente esperaban en las afueras del palacio para darle la bienvenida a su invitado; el carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos y las puertas fueron abiertas por uno de los guardias de donde descendió un pequeño youkai con más semejanza a un sapo que a un imponente youkai. El pequeño renacuajo se puso de rodillas a un lado del carruaje para permitir el descenso de otra persona, un joven de escasa edad.

No había duda ese era Sesshomaru, poseía una tez blanca, nariz fina, cabellos platinados y marcas a cada lado de su mejilla con una luna creciente en el centro de su frente al igual que su padre y sin falta aquellos ojos de un dorado tan profundo, demostrando así la procedencia de su herencia.

Pero algo no era como lo esperaba, a decir verdad, nada era como lo imaginaba; su rostro mantenía una faceta imperturbable, sin expresión alguna y eso a comparación de cualquiera te hacía temblar de temor.

-Padre- pronunció el joven príncipe sin ninguna expresión que dañara ese hermoso rostro y al mismo tiempo con una voz que emanaba autoridad a pesar de su corta edad.

Esa palabra con dicha entonación lo hicieron regresar a la realidad de golpe, pasando su mirada de la persona que acababa de llegar a la que estaba a su lado.

-Sesshomaru- contestó con la misma voz pero con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia su primogénito. –Hace mucho que no nos veíamos querido hijo.

-Es verdad, hace mucho que dejaste las tierras del este.- poco después el joven gallardo posó su mirada a los dos individuos que se encontraban atrás de la imponente persona de su padre.

Inu No Taisho se dio cuenta de la acción de su hijo hacia su ahora esposa e hijo, así que tomó la palabra. –Te presentó a mi esposa la Reina Izayoi y a mi hijo, tu hermano Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru solo los miro por un instante dando un saludo cordial que fue correspondido por los presentes, para después entrar al palacio.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana entera desde la llegada de su hermano, en la cual no habían compartido palabra alguna. En parte se sentía decepcionado, ya que era su padre con quien compartía más tiempo y él solo lo veía a las horas de las comidas. Pero mantenía la esperanza de poder entablar alguna conversación con él o salir al pueblo a dar un paseo antes de su partida.<p>

Finalmente insistió tanto a su padre para que le permitiera compartir solo una tarde con Sesshomaru, que este terminó accediendo a su petición; no parecía muy convencido pero le dio la oportunidad.

Se encontraban ambos frente al Goshinboku, no habían dicho palabra alguna y eso empezaba a incomodarlo, así que decidió romper el "hielo".

-¿Cómo… es el…reino donde… vives?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que creyó que tal vez no fue escuchada su pregunta; se aclaro la garganta para volver a hablar pero antes de que lo hiciera se topo con esos ojos iguales a los de él y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes mostrando antipatía, así que decidió quedarse callado.

-Vamos al pueblo- ordenó Sesshomaru, Inuyasha solo asintió y lo siguió al carruaje sin decir nada.

Al llegar al pueblo dieron un recorrido a pie, solo para echar un vistazo a ciertas cosas, le fascinaba observar lo que hacían sus súbditos en su vida cotidiana.

Corría de un lado a otro viendo entre los diferentes puestos, pero Sesshomaru se quedó en un solo lugar sin interés de ver nada de lo que se hacía en el pueblo. Lentamente se acerco a Sesshomaru y decidió preguntarle -¿Acaso no te gusta?

-¿Gustarme?- pregunto el otro con cierto fastidio en su voz –No digas tonterías, nada de lo que hagan seres tan banales como estos me interesa; son solo seres que no deberían ni respirar del mismo aire que nosotros los poderosos youkais.

Inuyasha solo se quedo en silencio, no sabía que su hermano pensara así de los humanos, a él se le hacían seres tan agradables.

-¡Oh es verdad! Pero al menos ellos tienen un lugar en este mundo; pertenecen a una especie, no son una mezcla.

El pequeño hanyou lo miró atónito a sus palabras, no comprendía a que venía aquello.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de su incertidumbre y decidió aclararle la duda, después de todo que mejor que tu hermano para hablar de asuntos "delicados".

-Dime Inuyasha, ¿Qué eres tú?- sus labios se curvaron en una sádica sonrisa – ¡Ah ya recordé! Eres solo un ser hibrido, un ser tan inferior que merece la muerte, un error de la naturaleza…

-¡Mentira!- interrumpió con euforia Inuyasha –Mi madre me ha dicho que todos tenemos el derecho de vivir, de disfrutar la vida, de hacer lo que queramos… lo que tú dices es ¡mentira!- grito con euforia Inuyasha, ese Sesshomaru solo quería sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Pero que iluso eres "querido" hermano, que no te has dado cuenta que ni siquiera los humanos, siendo tan débiles te aceptan. Ellos no soportan ni tu presencia; puedes observar a tu alrededor, mira cuántos de ellos temen acercarse a ti… solo por ser un hanyou, un asqueroso y despreciable ¡Hanyou!

No lo quería creer, no eso no, el amaba ese pueblo; el estaba mintiéndole y él no le creería, ¡Nunca le creería! Pero levanto su mirada ambarina hacia los aldeanos y todos lo observaban como el bicho raro que era, como el espécimen que dijo su hermano. ¿Por qué? El no le hizo daño a nadie, el amaba a su reino, acaso era cierto que no sería aceptado por ser un hanyou. No lo soportó más y se echo a correr, deseaba desaparecer de todos y no pensar en las palabras de su hermano.

Sesshomaru solo emprendió de vuelta hacia el palacio, tendría que viajar pronto ya no soportaba más ese lugar, así que adelantaría su regreso con su madre.

* * *

><p>Recostado entre las ramas del Goshinboku estaba Inuyasha meditando las palabras que su hermano le dijo, hacia poco que se canso de llorar. Aunque quisiera no creerle le era imposible, porque todo este tiempo que pensó que su apariencia no influía en su vida era mentira; ahora entendía porque huían de él las personas, lo juzgaban sin conocerlo; por su fatal naturaleza, por ser un monstruo.<p>

Pero ya no más, si nadie podía respetarlo ni como ser humano ni como youkai, entonces aprenderían a respetarlo siendo hanyou; se arrepentirían de haberlo rechazado, de haber hablado de su inferioridad a sus espaldas. Asi es, les enseñaría a temerle; se haría tan fuerte que nadie dudaría jamás de sus aptitudes, ni su propio hermano y de esa manera tendría su lugar en el mundo.

Con este último pensamiento se levanto sacudiéndose un poco sus ropas y se dirigió a casa, ya era tarde; probablemente su madre estuviera angustiada.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al palacio se encontró con sus padres, aceptaría el regaño o castigo que se le impusiera; después de todo debía aceptar su responsabilidad.<p>

Su madre se le acerco lentamente, él sabía lo que le esperaba esa mirada tan seria se lo decía, una para nada agradable tunda.

Cuando ella estuvo a unos centímetros de él cerro sus ojos a lo que viniera, pero ningún golpe llego, al contrario de esto, su madre lo abrazo como si en siglos no lo hubiera visto y le beso la frente con tal cariño que se regocijo en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeño Inuyasha, estaba tan preocupada por ti. ¿Dónde habías estado? ¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? No quiero ni imaginármelo.

El la miro extrañado, vaya que se sorprendió con la repentina acción de su madre; ni siquiera un regaño, no es que lo deseara o algo así verdad, pero sus padres eran tan disciplinarios cuando el desobedecía que esa actitud le era inesperada.

-Madre no me paso nada…- contesto cuando recobro los sentidos -solo quise ir a ver al Goshinboku un momento. Perdóname si te eh asustado, no volverá a suceder- Su madre aflojo el abrazo, lo miro un momento y después le permitió que se marchara a su habitación.

Inu No Taisho lo iba a detener para darle un buen escarmiento, pero Izayoi evitó la acción –No cariño, Inuyasha hoy tuvo un día muy difícil; lo mejor es que lo dejemos solo- bien si su bella esposa lo decía, tal vez tuviera razón; lo mejor era dejar al pequeño solo, al menos por hoy.

Al cerrar la puerta corrediza tras él, corrió a acostarse en el futón, analizó todo lo que Sesshomaru le dijo en la tarde; después de todo tenía razón, por lo que había escuchado su hermano era un Daiyoukai y él solo un hanyou, debido a que su madre era de origen humano.

Exhalo un poco del aire que estaba conteniendo, desde mañana empezaría a entrenar arduamente y en algún futuro se enfrentaría a su "hermano" para demostrarle lo que un hanyou era capaz de hacer y se retractaría de sus palabras, oh sí que lo haría.

* * *

><p>Bajo del carruaje con la misma galantería que lo caracteriza y se dirigió a su palacio con pasos lentos, su súbdito le seguía los pasos, al fin podía relajarse en su palacio lejos de aquel olor tan desagradable, lejos de su "querido hermanito".<p>

-¡Oh ya has llegado Sesshomaru!- pronunció impetuosa Irasue -Dime ¿Cómo te fue en tu visita a tu padre? No espera, mejor dejame adivinar, te dejaste seducir por la "hermosa naturaleza" de los seres humanos como tu padre y olvidaste que son seres tan…

-Te equivocas madre- interrumpió Sesshomaru a la reina -sigo creyendo que son seres repugnantes y débiles- una enorme sonrisa adorno su pálido rostro -pero me di cuenta que no solo los seres humanos son asquerosos; sino que también los despreciables seres híbridos.- paso sus dedos entre su largo cabello platinado -"Mi adorado" hermano es un Hanyou, mezcla humana y youkai, sin lugar en este mundo- miro a su madre con sus penetrantes ojos -Mi padre cometió el error más grande del mundo al enamorarse de una insignificante humana y haber procreado junto con ella a un repulsivo hanyou.

Su madre que se encontraba sentada en su trono, sonrió haciendo más notoria su singular belleza; su hijo seguía siendo su adorado Sesshomaru, aquél que odiaba a los seres inferiores igual que ella.

-Así que un hanyou, eso sí que es interesante- pronuncio su madre recargando su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos -¿Quién podría aceptar a un hanyou en tierras youkais o peor aun en tierras humanas?- dejo escapar un tenue suspiro y volvió a sonreír, definitivamente la suerte estaba de su lado.

-Pobre chico su destino ha sido marcado, no podrá ser aceptado por ninguna especie en este mundo y tampoco podrá tener descendencia- continuo Irasue levantándose del trono y dirigiéndose a su hijo -Esta es una muy buena oportunidad para ti Sesshomaru- su sonrisa guardaba mucha maldad de eso no había duda, su madre tenía un plan -Si demuestras a tu padre tus aptitudes, la Tessaiga te será entregada y nada menos que por tu mismo padre; ya tienes tu futuro asegurado solo hazte más fuerte, muy fuerte mi querido hijo.

Sesshomaru sonrió nuevamente, su amada madre tenía razón; el reino le pertenecería y con este la poderosa espada de su padre: "El colmillo de acero" y todo gracias a la naturaleza de su hermano. Definitivamente le agradecería toda su vida a Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Esa noche el cielo mantenía una belleza tan profunda que ni en los años que llevaba de vida, nunca pudo observar algo tan magnífico. El cielo estaba surcado de innumerables estrellas y la luna mantenía un resplandor tan majestuoso que la tenía embelesada. Un extraño ruido la percato de que alguien se acercaba y todos sus sentidos se alertaron.<p>

-Mi querida Kagome, así que aquí estabas; eh estado buscándote cariño- anuncio aquél hombre con ojos color rubí.

-Naraku- ese hombre era detestable, nunca había podido ver su rostro debido a esa piel de mandril que resguardaba su identidad -¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-Kagome mi vida, tu sabes bien que es lo que quiero; ¿es qué acaso ya no recuerdas tu misión?

Dio un largo suspiro –No podría olvidarme de algo tan desagradable como eso- lo miro fijamente a los ojos -¿Qué lugar es el que debemos atacar ahora?

Naraku mostro una enorme sonrisa –Se dirigirán hacia el noroeste, atacaran y robaran el siguiente símbolo; después me comunicare con ustedes.

Lo último lo dijo como un susurro, ya se había largado ese desgraciado. Lo odiaba tanto, jugaba con los sentimientos de todos solo por su ambición y al final se deshacía de ellos como cualquier basura.

Maldijo el día en que tuvo que conocerlo, el día que le quito su libertad y la doblego a sus repugnantes ordenes; si tan solo ella no fuera la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa y no llevara en su interior la famosa perla Shikón, su vida sería tan diferente; pero sobre todo, sería libre.

Se levanto de la hierba y se dispuso a cumplir con la misión, si tenía suerte y lograba juntar los cuatro símbolos, los emplearía para deshacerse de esa maldición que la tenia atada a Naraku. Ya solo faltaban dos de ellos para terminar y hacer el ritual de la liberación de la perla. Destruiría a Naraku esa era su verdadera misión, pero por ahora el siguiente símbolo.

Se tenía que reunir con los Shichinintai en el Valle del Relámpago para preparar la emboscada, de esa manera sería más fácil atacar el siguiente palacio del territorio Youkai.

Al llegar al valle pudo visualizar a las siete figuras de los Shichinintai, quizá en esta ocasión tuvieran suerte para encontrar lo que buscaban; no le gustaba tener que crear un masacre con esas pobres criaturas.

-¡Oh! Kagome ya estás aquí… preciosa- expresó con una voz sensual el líder de los guerreros.

-Veo que aun sigues con vida Bankotsu- contesto como saludo Kagome –que gran decepción, me hubiera gustado escuchar buenas noticias al menos por hoy.

-Vamos… me dirás que no te da gusto volver a verme "mi amor". Tanto tiempo separados y tu ni un beso me das- junto sus labios y se acerco a ella con intención de besarla, pero Kagome lo esquivó.

Ese tipo era raro, cuando peleaban mostraba la faceta más fría que en tu vida podrías haber visto y cuando menos lo esperabas cambiaba su actitud soberbia a la de un joven agradable y bromista. Tal vez era por ser el más joven del escuadrón, aunque aun así era el líder y su actitud debería ser madura en todo momento.

Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, ahí se encontraban Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu y Renkotsu, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Bueno lo siguiente era diseñar un buen plan y ubicar en qué lugar exactamente de ese palacio se encontraba el símbolo. Atacarían al anochecer, así sería un poco más fácil.

* * *

><p>Kagome se infiltro exitosamente debido a las habilidades de los Shichinintai, el plan era fácil: Mukotsu esparcía veneno para debilitar a los guardias, ella entraba buscaba el símbolo con sus poderes, lo robaba y huían.<p>

Desafortunadamente no podía percibir el poder del símbolo ni ninguna otra esencia aparte de la suya y el escuadrón. Se suponía que Naraku sabía que el dichoso artefacto estaba ahí, porque rayos no lo podía encontrar.

Siguió concentrándose, tal vez estaba demasiado oculto. Después de bastante tiempo buscándolo y recorriendo el palacio se canso, definitivamente no se encontraba en ese lugar. Exhalo aire pesadamente, lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que los guardias despertaran del letargo por el veneno, pero cuando se dispuso a salir se escucho un estruendoso ruido.

-¡Maldición!- esos idiotas y su carácter impulsivo, no se daban cuenta que no estaban por diversión en ese lugar.

Al salir debía tener cuidado con los guardias que corrían de un lado a otro buscando de donde provenía el ataque. Finalmente pudo llegar al jardín subir por el muro por el cual hace escasos momentos entró, Bankotsu la ayudo a subir tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a él; dieron un brinco hasta posicionarse encima de Ginkotsu.

Minutos después Renkotsu lanzo un detonador, provocando una explosión que consumió todo el palacio. Todo para nada, solo quemaron un enorme palacio por "diversión" como diría Bankotsu.

-Bien Kagome…- dijo un poco cansado Bankotsu -¿Tienes el símbolo de Sakimi Tama?-

-No había… nada… en ese lugar… Bankotsu- contesto Kagome recuperando el aire debido a la huida.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¿Cómo que no había nada? ¡Contesta!

-¡Pues como oyes no estaba el maldito símbolo en ese lugar!- gritó exasperada.

-¡Naraku dijo que ese era el lugar indicado, no puede ser que no lo hayas encontrado!

-Yo digo que tus dones se están debilitando- dijo Jakotsu mordisqueando una varita entre sus dientes.

Kagome lo fulmino con su mirada – ¡Eso no está pasando, el malnacido de Naraku nos dio indicaciones incorrectas!- aseguro con exclamación la bella joven.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- vocifero muy enojado el líder de los Shichinintai. Ese desgraciado de Naraku solo estaba jugando con ellos como si de títeres se tratara; pero que podía hacer técnicamente gracias a él, el escuadrón de los sietes guerreros estaba con vida. Si no les hubieran tendido una trampa hace años para aniquilarlos, no serian esclavos de Naraku; malditos señores feudales que afirmaron que se convirtieron en una "amenaza", cuando ellos solo obedecían sus sucias ordenes.

Y sin querer nuevamente obedecían órdenes de otro imbécil, perdieron su libertad nuevamente; con este tipo de vida te hacía pensar que era mejor seguir muerto a haber resucitado.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora hermano?- cuestiono Renkotsu, sacando de su meditación a Bankotsu.

-Esperar a Naraku y su explicación.

Y como si se le hubiera invocado, apareció de entre las penumbras, con su típica piel de mandril cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Ninguno conocía el rostro de ese desgraciado –siento mucho lo que paso hoy muchachos- dijo sin más aquél hombre.

-¿Qué lo sientes? Por favor no digas tonterías y ve al grano.

-Querida Kagome es en serio, no era mi intención que esto les pasara, a decir verdad a mí también me sorprendió que no hayan encontrado el símbolo; pero me informaron que desafortunadamente fue enviado para ser custodiado a otro reino, aun no tengo datos suficientes para saber en qué lugar se encuentra exactamente.

-Y si te informaron ¿por qué rayos nos hiciste llevar a cabo la misión?

-Entiendan me informaron hasta hace unas horas, no es mi culpa. Por ahora lo mejor será que se mantengan ocultos hasta obtener nueva información, al parecer los rumores se han extendido acerca de que los símbolos están siendo robados y no queremos más problemas por ahora.

Todos los presentes lo miraron, no estaban de acuerdo en nada y menos en eso de ocultarse, estaban en serios problemas para caer en semejante acción; pero debían obedecer a esa orden, de esa manera no se expondrían a ser capturados y tal vez podrían mantenerse con vida hasta acabar con la vida de ese hombre que los había manipulado para su bienestar.


	2. Cambio de Vida

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen unicamente a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, pero la historia es autenticamente mia.

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 2: "Cambio de Vida"**

Años y años de entrenamiento habían convertido a Inuyasha en el guerrero más grande y poderoso del que se había oído hablar, a decir verdad el cambio fue tan drástico que incluso su carácter se deterioro a tal grado de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a decirle _"hibrido"._ Debía de aceptar que si no era de esa manera seguirían creyendo que pueden subestimarlo cada que se les dé la gana.

El cielo era tan claro ese día que no podía creer que había pasado tantos años en aquel lugar, durante todo ese tiempo demostró sus cualidades a su padre que se sentía orgulloso de tener a un hijo como él y como no hacerlo si le había derrotado varias veces.

Se levantó y se dirigió al palacio, hoy habría una reunión entre los más poderosos y destacados youkais; su imponente padre entregaría sus grandiosos tesoros a sus únicos herederos, reconociendo así al más fuerte de ellos dos. Eso sería el evento inolvidable de todas las épocas y de seguro Sesshomaru ya se encontraba celebrando de que el seria el dueño de la Tessaiga.

El palacio estaba repleto de innumerables youkais, en el trono se encontraba su padre y a un lado su hermosa madre. Sesshomaru ya había llegado junto con su madre, vaya que era hermosa; su padre tuvo mucha suerte con las mujeres de eso no había duda.

-Inuyasha que bueno que ya has llegado, te estábamos esperando para comenzar- anuncio su padre desde el trono -Bien como muchos de ustedes se han dado cuenta eh creado el más grande de todos los imperios en todo Japón; eh luchado con todo para obtener lo que deseo y eh recibido la grandiosa dicha de ser un guerrero legendario y el esposo de dos hermosas mujeres.

Vaya su padre hasta de eso estaba orgulloso, no sabía si debía interpretarlo como patanería o modestia; en fin ese tema no era de gran relevancia, lo importante estaba por venir.

-Asi mismo soy inmensamente feliz de haber procreado a dos poderosos guerreros, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, ustedes son muy importantes para mí y como premio a su fuerza hoy les otorgaré a cada uno, mis legendarias espadas.

Se levanto de su trono posándose frente a sus dos hijos, a cada lado de él, se encontraba un sirviente; cada uno sosteniendo una espada. Tomó a Tenseiga entre sus manos y la otorgo a Sesshomaru –Este colmillo es para ti mi querido hijo, me has demostrado tu fortaleza física, pero me es necesario conocer la de tu corazón y es por eso que eh decidido que debes poseer al "Colmillo Sagrado"; confío en que lograras darle el uso correcto que merece.

Sesshomaru lo miro sorprendido, ¿"El Colmillo Sagrado"?, pero que le pasaba a su padre; esa espada era tan débil e insignificante en poder, ¿Cómo podría usar esa arma en defensa? Estaba decidido a reclamarle pero su padre se adelanto en hablar para continuar con la entrega del que para él era el verdadero tesoro.

-A ti Inuyasha te entrego a la valiosa Tessaiga, cuyo poder es tan enorme como para destruir a miles de espíritus; te la doy porque me has demostrado que eres fuerte tanto en espíritu como en forma, pero me es necesario descubrir si eres capaz de proteger sin dañar, herir o matar; esta espada no debe bañarse con ganas de venganza u odio, solo para proteger lo que más llegues a amar en este mundo.

Diciendo esto último, se giro para regresar a su trono y dar por terminada la reunión de hoy, pero la voz de su hijo mayor lo hizo voltear. Sesshomaru estaba furioso, como nunca en su vida lo había visto, se acerco a él a grandes pasos.

-¿Tenseiga padre? ¿Acaso usted ha perdido la razón? Esta espada no me sirve para nada, ni siquiera es una verdadera arma, ¿Qué piensa que haré yo con ella?

-Sesshomaru te eh dicho que le darás un excelente uso, exactamente cómo has dicho, no es un arma es más que eso, pero solo tu lograras descubrirlo, solo tú- aseguro su padre con una expresión calmada.

Estaba enfadado, tan enfadado, su padre lo humilló frente a todos pero sobre todo frente a Inuyasha; eso nunca lo perdonaría, nadie dañaba su orgullo, ¡NADIE! Salió de ese lugar con la espada aun en su mano, su madre solo atino a levantarse despidiéndose cordialmente y siguiendo a su hijo.

Inuyasha miro atónito todo, no había sabido cómo responder a eso, le habían entregado a él la más grandiosa espada de todo el reino, a un "despreciable hanyou". Vaya si su hermano ya lo odiaba por su naturaleza, ahora sabía bien que lo mataría incluso con sus propias manos por haberle arrebatado semejante premio.

* * *

><p>Todo estaba mal, ese engendro ahora poseía a Tessaiga y él como el más torpe de los youkais una espada que solo resucitaba, vaya suerte que tuvo en este día. Su padre, el grandioso general lo subestimo por encima de su repugnante hermano, bien si lo que necesitaba era demostrarle que era mejor que Inuyasha no sería difícil.<p>

-Sesshomaru no deberías estar molesto…- llevo una de sus manos hacia el mentón de su hijo y lo acaricio suavemente –Inuyasha no sabe usar el colmillo, no hay de qué preocuparse, tu padre se dará cuenta de su error tarde o temprano y sobre todo si algún youkai logra matar al querido hanyou. ¿No crees mi vida?

Era cierto, sonrió pensando en lo que podría pasarle a su débil hermano; esa sí que sería una agradable noticia. Y si un youkai no lo hacía podría hacerlo el mismo, así su padre se daría cuenta de lo inepto que era Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Intento tras intento por tratar de localizar el ultimo símbolo que hacía falta, varios años buscando y no había señales del dichoso artefacto; solo esperaban poder encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, dudaba poder aguantar un poco más a Naraku. Hacía poco pudieron localizar al Sakimi Tama y no había resultado nada fácil robarlo, habían perdido a uno de los Shichinintai en el asalto, provocando una terrible furia en Bankotsu.<p>

-¡Esto es inaguantable!- rugió el líder tomando su cabeza con ambas manos -¡No soporto mas estar encerrado en este templo, la energía pura es tan asfixiante!

-Tranquilízate hermano, por ahora solo nos queda esperar a la siguiente orden de Naraku, de lo contrario no podremos encontrar al Arami Tama.

-Lo sé, pero estar encerrado por años aquí te hace sentir desesperado.

-Vamos Bankotsu, no es el fin del mundo; si aguantamos un poco más pronto volverás a "divertirte" destruyendo otro palacio- Kagome había mantenido un carácter imperturbable durante todo este tiempo, ni siquiera mostraba incomodidad por estar rodeada de una atmosfera tan pura.

-Kagome…- en serio la curiosidad lo estaba matando, él no era como su hermano Bankotsu, pero en ciertas ocasiones esa mujer daba miedo -¿Qué eres tú? Es decir, dudo que seas un demonio o alguien que fue resucitado, no suelo meterme en asuntos de los demás, pero…

-Te entiendo Renkotsu- lo miraba atentamente con esos enormes ojos cafés –el hecho de que a mí no me moleste este tipo de ambiente o que esté en contra de atacar a los youkais, a pesar de que ellos nos detestan es algo extraño en una persona como yo- Esa mujer sí que era perspicaz, vaya por eso Naraku la tenía en su poder.

-Yo no soy un youkai, ni eh sido resucitada y hace tiempo que tampoco me considero humana; a decir verdad creo que no pertenezco a nada en este mundo…– volteo su rostro al cielo, como buscando la respuesta adecuada en ese lugar -solo soy la marioneta de Naraku y la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa, si, solo eso soy, una fatal herramienta.

La miraron con sorpresa pero nadie dijo nada, después de todo no se sentían con el derecho de hablar; pues estaban en el mismo lugar.

-Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente de espera- Naraku apareció de entre las sombras –el siguiente símbolo se encuentra cerca de aquí, en el palacio del Norte.

-Ya era hora, estar aquí me estaba empezando a hartar- Bankotsu fue el primero en levantarse tomando con una de sus manos a Banryu, su poderosa espada y posándola en su hombro.

-Pero debo advertirles, el siguiente palacio no es para nada fácil de atacar. Tendrán que usar más allá de su fuerza física.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naraku? Desafortunadamente el susodicho ya se había marchado, dejándolos a su suerte.

* * *

><p>Encontrar el palacio no habría resultado complicado, pero como había dicho Naraku, no sería fácil de atacar; se encontraba custodiado por miles de guardias. Formular un plan teniendo en cuenta todas las debilidades del palacio era de gran importancia pero al parecer el palacio no mostraba ninguna a simple vista, por lo tanto tenían que observarlo durante unos días para atacar.<p>

Cada uno se posicionaría en una diferente área para hacer una estrategia, si lo hacían correctamente no habría fallas en la infiltración y aunque se presentaran pelearían, después de todo se trataba de los Shichinintai.

Al cuarto día de vigilancia, cada uno había notado un punto débil del palacio desde su posición; el plan aun tenía ciertas fallas pero podrían llevarlo a cabo. A la media noche atacarían.

Mukotsu nuevamente uso su veneno, debido a que no era muy potente Suikotsu lo ayudaría con los guardias que no fueran afectados por la toxina; el letargo solo perduraría por tres horas, no era demasiado tiempo pero era lo mejor que podían lograr. Kagome aprovecharía a entrar con Bankotsu y Jakotsu durante ese tiempo.

Al llegar al palacio Kagome recorrió una de las puertas para infiltrarse, Bankotsu la siguió dejando a Jakotsu para vigilar por donde habían entrado. La oscuridad en el palacio junto con el silencio le daba cierto aire terrorífico y Kagome no lograba concentrarse para ubicar al Arami Tama.

Afuera estarían ocultos Renkotsu y Ginkotsu, como refuerzo a cualquier anomalía y para facilitar la huida del palacio sin perder a otro integrante del escuadrón.

Después de dos horas de búsqueda, logro percibir apenas una mínima esencia, por lo que no dudaba fuera el símbolo. Mientras más caminaban, la esencia se hacía más potente; lograron llegar al que parecía ser un enorme salón, entraron silenciosamente pero no pudieron ver nada, la habitación estaba vacía.

-No hay nada…- ya no sentía ni la esencia que la había traído, pero no era lo único, volteo esperando ver a Bankotsu; pero para su mala suerte no era él quien estaba frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Después de la entrega de la Tessaiga, se paso los días perfeccionando técnicas con su espada, aunque los resultados no eran progresivos; no eran desalentadores. Pero en los últimos días se había sentido incomodo, incluso juraría que estaba siendo vigilado aunque no lograba sentir nada a los alrededores.<p>

Lo había comentado con su padre, el cual le dijo que también se sentía así, pero tampoco notó nada fuera de lo común; por lo que había pensado fue su imaginación. Al cuarto día su incomodidad incremento causándole cierta desconfianza dentro del palacio, por lo que se mantendría en guardia toda la noche, no quería que algo malo fuera a pasar por confiarse.

Cuando dio la media noche pudo al fin sentir algo, corrió una de las puertas solo para observar, viendo como sus guardias iban cayendo uno a uno alrededor del palacio. Qué rayos estaba pasando, esos guardias habían sido entrenados para nunca ser engañados por nada y de la nada estaban todos tirados por el suelo.

Resoplo haciendo que su flequillo se elevara a unos centímetros de su ceja, no se podía confiar tu vida a cualquier inepto. Se levanto lentamente, probablemente alguien se hubiera infiltrado al palacio, pero que no creyera que lo iba a dejar, eso sí que no, ese era su reino y lo defendería con todo.

Justamente como lo pensó, había dos tipos extraños en el jardín observando a su alrededor, uno de ellos estaba ventilando una sustancia, tuvo que taparse la nariz para soportar el repugnante olor. Enfoco su mirada en ambos y se dio cuenta de que eran humanos, vaya idiotas; por favor eso si que era una sorpresa, ningún humano gozaba de razón mental para atacar ESE palacio.

En fin se acerco a ellos con sigilo y con su espada atravesó la garganta de uno de ellos, para cuando el otro deseo voltear ya lo había partido en dos. Demasiado fácil. Limpio su arma agitándola suavemente, bien si se encontraban vigilando lo más probable es que no fueran los únicos.

Sus guardias se iban levantando uno a uno, esa era buena señal; lo que les hubieran hecho, el efecto ya se había acabado. Cuando la mayoría estuvo de pie, ordeno que capturaran a los idiotas que se infiltraron. Entro al palacio y escucho pasos, era una gran fortuna poseer sangre youkai en sus venas, poseía habilidades que nadie más tendría. Pudo visualizar a dos personas en el pasillo acercándose cada vez más a donde se encontraba él, aprovecho que no lo vieron y se oculto.

Los dos extraños abrieron las puertas del salón y uno de ellos entro, cuando el otro se disponía seguirlo se abalanzo contra el antes de que lo hiciera, proporcionándole un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente. Para su buena suerte el otro sujeto pareció no darse cuenta de lo sucedido a su compañero así que lo siguió, desenvaino su espada y la levanto dócilmente hacia él, pero justo cuando daría el golpe final volteo.

No podía distinguir claramente su rostro por la vestimenta que llevaba, pero sus ojos eran enormes y lo observaban con cautela. Realmente su escrutinio lo estaba fastidiando así que decidió hablar – ¡Ríndete! Si lo haces puede que perdone tu vida, de lo contrario de mataré.

Sin saber cómo paso, el sujeto lanzo una daga hacia él, afortunadamente esquivo el ataque; pero la acción lo dejo perplejo dándole la oportunidad de escabullirse al extraño. Eso había sido asombroso, ni siquiera pudo ver el movimiento de su brazo, pero eso no se quedaría así; se lo advirtió así que lo mataría.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, en qué momento se acerco. Tal vez Jakotsu tenía razón, sus dones se debilitaban, era eso o ese youkai era fuerte. Corrió lo que pudo para salir de ese lugar estrellándose bruscamente contra el fusuma, partiéndolo en pedazos y al parecer su mala suerte no acababa, los guardias estaban despiertos y la estaban siguiendo, ahora no sabía qué hacer ni que le sucedió a Bankotsu, estaba sola; otra vez.

Vaya que era rápido ese sujeto, nada comparado con sus compañeros, estaba huyendo a una velocidad increíble pero eso no era suficiente para enfrentarse al gran Inuyasha. Abalanzo su espada sobre él lanzado el viento cortante, aun no estaba perfeccionado, pero sería suficiente para detenerlo.

El ataque funciono ya que el sujeto cayó al piso estrepitosamente por evitar ser blanco del ataque, se levanto audazmente cuando notó que él se acercaba. El viento meció suavemente sus cabellos platinados y en el sujeto desprendió la capucha que cubría su rostro, dándole una sorpresa aun más increíble, era una mujer humana.

Ella no reparo en su sorpresa y se lanzó para atacarlo, con otra de sus dagas, cortando fieramente su mejilla izquierda. Se giro sobre sus talones para volver a atacarlo, pero sus brazos fueron duramente tomados por los guardias y la golpearon fuertemente en la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estaba enojado con sus guardias, como se atrevieron a meterse en su pelea, no solo eran unos idiotas traga veneno si no también unos imbéciles que se metían en donde no se les llamaba. Dio un profundo suspiro, al parecer fueron siete infiltrados, dos asesinados por él y cinco que capturaron, verían que hacer con ellos después por ahora debía saber que los impulso a entrar en el palacio.<p>

Su cabeza le dolía y no recordaba porque, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose a su alrededor a sus compañeros al parecer los capturaron, por eso el desgraciado de Naraku les dijo que no se confiaran, eh ahí el resultado. Estaban encadenados dentro de los calabozos, un momento, solo había cuatro del escuadrón, donde estaban Mukotsu y Suikotsu; rayos de seguro habían huido los muy cobardes.

El joven hanyou caminaba presurosamente hacia sus progenitores, les había contado lo sucedido y estaban orgullosos de él, lamentablemente su mejilla no dejaba de sangrar y eso le fastidiaba, ninguna herida tardaba tanto en curar en su cuerpo; esa mujer se las pagaría muy caro.

-Hijo mío, veo que sigues sangrando.

-Ya se curara, por ahora solo quiero saber cómo es que paso lo de anoche, unos simples humanos durmieron a toda la guardia con solo un veneno; ¡eso es inaceptable!

-Tranquilo, es solo que no se esperaba ese ataque, es normal su deficiencia; después de todo hace mucho que no atacan el palacio- su madre no dejaba de ser tan comprensiva inclusive con esos atolondrados, en fin no ganaría nada matando a toda su guardia, por esta ocasión la pasaría.

-Por otro lado hijo no ha sido el único ataque que tuvo el reino, anoche atacaron la parte baja del pueblo, al parecer buscaban algo. Aun no sabemos que puede ser, pero debemos estar alertas.

-Entiendo padre, estaré al tanto, por ahora me retiro.

Según la versión de cada uno es que fueron innumerables guerreros quienes los acorralaron y atraparon, eso no se lo creía ni dormida, los muy imbéciles se confiaron y ahora estaban encerrados; para el colmo perdieron a dos del escuadrón y dudaba que Naraku los liberara, perderían la cabeza antes que eso, pero que se podía hacer ahora.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde el "ataque", si se le podía llamar así, viendo que los que lo atacaron resultaron más débiles que cualquiera. Últimamente se informaban de múltiples ataques de reinos vecinos, pero nunca sabían quién provocaba esas masacres; los pueblos pertenecientes a sus tierras estaban atemorizados de ser los siguientes para morir. Lo peor del caso es que cualquiera estaría temblando de miedo de saber que moriría quemado o devorado por los monstruos.<p>

-Las masacres no cesan Inu No, ¿Qué haremos si no encontramos al culpable?

-Tranquila querida, por ahora sería bueno recolectar más guerreros para resguardar el reino.

-Dudo que cualquier youkai desee morir por salvar a los pueblos y no encontraremos humanos con semejante fuerza para derrotar a un youkai.

-Sí, eso es verdad. Pero a este paso perderemos todo el reino del norte si más aldeas son destruidas.

Izayoi lo pensó por un instante, ahora que recordaba Inuyasha le dijo que los sujetos que atraparon se hacían llamar los Shichinintai y que al parecer fueron muy buenos en algún tiempo. Qué tal si los pusieran a prueba por una vez, quizá podrían salvar su reino.

-Cariño… y si les pedimos a los Shichinintai… que nos ayuden, tal vez si les ofrecemos un acuerdo ellos acepten.

El general se impresiono por las palabras de su esposa, pero si lo analizaba correctamente no quedaban muchas opciones, bien, los utilizarían –Creo que es una buena idea por ahora.

La celda fue abierta por los guardias y cada uno fue levantado bruscamente, no sabían que era lo que les pasaría, pero al parecer este era el final de todo. Cada uno fue guiado por un guardia hasta llegar frente a los emperadores, vaya sorpresa, un youkai y una humana. Fueron obligados a inclinarse ante ellos, las cuerdas estaban muy apretadas para la fortaleza de sus muñecas, a ese paso no podría usar un arma en días.

-Se les ha mandado a llamar, para negociar con ustedes- indico el general –necesitamos de su fuerza urgentemente, pero debido al acontecimiento de hace unos días; no se les puede otorgar nuestra confianza sin hacer un acuerdo.

Con que necesitaban su ayuda, Kagome suspiro débilmente, tal vez así podrían mantenerse con vida.

-Los dejaremos con vida a cambio de que detengan la masacre del reino, claro que si llegan a traicionarnos, sus cabezas serán separadas de sus cuerpos.

El general no estaba jugando, realmente su cabeza rodaría si desobedecía; pues bien, aceptarían el trato.

-Bien mi lord, aceptamos el trato, pero…- los ojos del general se abrieron en sorpresa, una condición de su parte no se la esperaba –nos dará su protección en este castillo y no permitirá que otro de nosotros pierda la vida.

-Pero que muchacha más tonta, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta que tengo tu vida y la de tus compañeros en mis manos?

-Cierto mi lord, pero si usted no hace lo que le pido, me resistiré a ayudarle y su reino caerá debido a que no tendrá la ayuda de nuestro escuadrón, así que usted decida.

El general sonrió de medio lado, una chiquilla demasiado inteligente para la apariencia que daba, definitivamente la quería en su guardia.

-Bien, pero cuéntame ¿de qué debo protegerlos?

-Hay un hombre llamado Naraku, mi señor, el nos ha utilizado para sus propios fines y nos ha arrebatado nuestra libertad. Es probable que él sea el causante de las masacres a los pueblos, por eso le imploro nos proteja de él y nos ayude a aniquilarlo- El general hizo un ademan con la mano dando por entendido que aceptaba lo dicho.

Los Shichinintai solo se miraron entre ellos, odiaban a los youkais y más servirle a uno, pero era mucho mejor que volver al mando de Naraku. Les servirían al General y a su reina, a cambio de lo que les prometieron, inclinaron su cabeza suavemente y accedieron al trato.

El general estaba complacido, al menos sabía que no atacaban por gusto si no por ordenes de ese hombre. Eso lo dejaba satisfecho, ordeno a su guardia entregarle ropa nueva a los nuevos guerreros del palacio y armamento que ellos necesitaran para las futuras batallas.

* * *

><p>La recamara que le entregaron era demasiado grande, la ropa era muy cómoda y las armas eran lo suficiente para acabar con un imperio; pero eso no era lo mejor de todo, al fin podría aniquilar al despreciable de Naraku, eso sí que la mantenía animada. Se daría un buen baño, después de tanto tiempo su cuerpo le exigía uno.<p>

Inuyasha no entendía porque sus padres tomaron una decisión tan arrebatada, pedirle ayuda al enemigo para deshacerse de otro, que tontería; él no se tragaba esa de que no era su decisión atacar el palacio si no ordenes de su amo, eso sí que no, los observaría silenciosamente y a la primera falla los aniquilaría.

Camino rápidamente hacia las aguas termales del palacio, merecía un buen baño después de tanto entrenamiento; más tarde se haría cargo de los Shichinintai y el enemigo. Corrió las puertas del baño para entrar y las volvió a cerrar una vez dentro, camino lentamente hacia el agua pero no pudo continuar cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único en la habitación.

Vaya figura la que se mostraba ante sus ojos, era una mujer de eso no había duda, su fantástico cuerpo la delataba; estaba de espaldas a él, dándole una visión perfecta de sus suaves nalgas. Estaba inmutado y totalmente acalorado, en su vida pudo haber imaginado a una diosa griega tomar un baño en su palacio; no sabía qué hacer, si retirarse antes de que se diera cuenta o aprovechar la situación.

Pero ni siquiera pudo llevar a cabo ninguna acción ya que ella volteo, mirándolo sorpresivamente con sus enormes ojos y aunque le hubiera gustado seguir observando sus bellos ojos cafés, su mirada se desvió más abajo del cuello, notando unos enormes y bien formados senos.

Que le dijeran libidinoso si querían pero la curiosidad le ganó y siguió bajando su mirada hasta clavarla en la intimidad de la dama, ella empezó a caminar lentamente moviendo sensualmente su cuerpo, acercándose a él a cada instante y cuando la tuvo a unos escasos centímetros de su cuerpo se quedo sin aliento; era la misma mujer que ataco el palacio días atrás.

Un sonido ensordecedor retumbo en la habitación, volteando su rostro ligeramente y dejando una enorme huella roja en su mejilla; la desgraciada le había golpeado. Paso a un lado de él, tomando una yukata blanca y envolviendo su cuerpo para salir del lugar, dejando a un Inuyasha pasmado. Minutos después logro recobrarse del insulto dado y grito con gran euforia su coraje, esa maldita se las pagaría.

Salió rápidamente del baño para alcanzar a esa mujer, si se pensó que podía golpearlo así como así, que equivocada estaba. Cuando llego a donde esa mujer estaba, se abalanzo contra ella para atacarla, pero ella sorpresivamente lo esquivo.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo hijo?- dijo su madre totalmente sorprendida por la acción de su primogénito. Había invitado a Kagome a tomar el té y su hijo la interrumpía, pero que poca decencia de su parte.

-¡Maldita! Pensaste que escaparías después de golpearme- vocifero un muy enojado Inuyasha y no prestando atención a ninguna palabra dicha por su madre.

-¿Escapar de qué mi lord? Que yo tenga entendido, no eh hecho nada malo por lo cual merezca un castigo- pronuncio con voz suave y elegante Kagome.

-¿Qué no has hecho nada? Me abofeteaste sin ninguna razón- señalo su mejilla enrojecida.

-Claro que tuve un motivo para dicha acción mi lord, si gusta le recordare lo que sucedió hace unos instantes, justo cuando tomaba mi baño.

Izayoi miraba a ambos con cautela, esa chica llamada Kagome tenía una manera muy peculiar para tratar a Inuyasha, pero cuánto duraría su paciencia para soportarlo.

-Yo no hice nada… iba a tomar mi baño, ¿cómo rayos iba a saber que estarías ahí?

-Tiene razón, pero no tuvo ni el mínimo respeto por mí para retirarse; al contario decidió quedarse y observar el espectáculo ante sus ojos, mi lord, por cierto ¿Le gusto lo que vio?

La cara de Inuyasha se prendió de un color rojo tan fuerte por la pregunta de la chica que parecía que le salía humo de sus orejas y que pronto sangre de la nariz.

Kagome sonrió satisfactoriamente con la actitud del youkai, realmente no era malo que halagaran tu cuerpo de vez en cuando y menos que un poderoso lord lo hiciera. Eso significaba que gozaba aun de buena condición física como para que la admiraran por tanto tiempo en silencio.

Inuyasha no respondió a su impetuosa pregunta a cambio de ello giro sobre sus talones y se devolvió para darse su baño, ya era suficiente de mujeres sin recato por hoy. Una vez entrando al baño se desvistió y se introdujo al agua, eso lo relajo lo suficiente para aclarar su mente; no había sido su intención verla desnuda, pero tampoco reparo en retirarse como lo menciono ella, bueno después de todo no podía echarle la culpa de que se quedara embobado mirándola.

Suspiro suavemente, esa chica no estaba nada mal y la pregunta que le hizo hace unos instantes le dio a entender que no le molesto en absoluto que él la viera. Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando, esa mujer era humana, nunca lo aceptaría ni para pasar el rato; hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, no quería pensar más en ella, no por ahora.

* * *

><p>Durante mucho tiempo eh leído historias, sobre todo de Inuyasha y hoy me atrevi a decir ¿porque no? asi que aqui esta la mia esperando que sea de su agrado.<p>

Gracias

**_Layla Ryu._**


	3. Resentimiento

**Disclaimer: **Aunque me cueste admitirlo todos los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, aunque claro la historia es mia.

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 3: "Resentimiento"**

Se les encomendó el primer ataque al enemigo a los pocos días, pero debido a la desconfianza que aun existía Inuyasha los acompañaría para evitar cualquier traición de su parte. No era necesaria su presencia, pues tratándose de Naraku sabían qué clase de artimaña podría usar en combate, pero quizá resultará de ayuda el youkai aunque a Bankotsu no le agradara su presencia.

Después de unos minutos la batalla había terminado, cada uno sin heridas y logrando proteger la aldea, al parecer al gran Inuyasha aun no le convencía el hecho de tenerlos de guardia, pero debía aguantarse a las órdenes de sus padres.

Aunque no quisiera ellos eran bastantes buenos en especial el tal Bankotsu y pensar que unos días atrás lo había golpeado sin mucho esfuerzo, la vida da cada sorpresa. Pero sus pensamientos regresaban de inmediato a una mujer delgada con cabello azabache que también los acompañaba, no hablaba mucho durante los campamentos y en las peleas era tan fría de carácter, que la desconocía en absoluto.

Sus padres estaban orgullosos con la victoria de la primera batalla y esperaban no fuera la única, tenían que derrotar al enemigo antes de que él acabara con ellos. Por el momento iría a descansar, mañana entrenaría como siempre.

La reina Izayoi había estado analizando el comportamiento de su hijo, últimamente se mostraba demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos y eso ocurrió después de que Kagome entrara al palacio como parte de la guardia real. Quizás si hiciera algo para que la chica pasara más tiempo con su hijo, el cambiaria su carácter tan inmaduro y egoísta y así volviera su tierno Inuyasha que desapareció hace mucho. Bien estaba decidido, Kagome se convertiría en la guardia personal de Inuyasha.

-¿Que yo qué? No la entiendo mi lady… hace unos días mi papel en este lugar era combatir al enemigo con mi escudaron, ¿por qué ahora tengo que ser la esclava de su hijo?

-No serás su esclava Kagome, me refiero a que ahora tu misión es proteger a Inuyasha y de ser necesario lo seguirás a cualquier lado como su sombra, también obedecerás directamente sus órdenes.

-Eso es ser su esclava señora- hizo una mueca de fastidio –además dudo que el joven lord este de acuerdo con este cambio, siempre lo veo solo y no parece que pueda correr algún peligro.

-Tal vez no querida, pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar, mira será algo temporal; si en cierto tiempo aun no se acostumbran podrán separarse y tú volverás a tu puesto original que tenías, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Kagome lo pensó durante un buen rato, a decir verdad no era mucha la diferencia, pero aun así tenía que volver a servir a un hombre en todos sus "deseos"; realmente le repugnaba su condición. Dio un largo suspiro y estiro sus brazos al techo.

-Está bien mi lady- después de todo mientras lograra aniquilar a Naraku no importaba.

Para la reina fue demasiado fácil cambiarla de puesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero nunca le explico que sería ella la que debía darle la noticia al joven lord, esa mujer fue muy astuta.

Llego a la entrada de la habitación y pidió con la voz permiso para entrar, abrió la puerta después de escuchar un "adelante" del interior de la habitación. El joven lord se encontraba sentado recargado en la pared observando desde su posición a la intrusa.

Se aclaro la garganta para hablar –Buenas noches mi lord, eh venido por parte de su madre para decirle que de ahora en adelante yo le serviré personalmente y únicamente a usted- se coloco de rodillas y se inclino levemente para demostrar respeto a esa persona, aunque muy adentro de ella deseaba gritar su frustración.

Cuando ella entro en su habitación se quedo helado, estaba pensando precisamente en esa mujer y la tenia dentro de su habitación. No, él no podía pensar así pues ella era una humana que nunca lo aceptaría por su naturaleza, además que importaba, no necesitaba que nadie lo aceptara; así estaba mejor. La joven pronuncio unas palabras que lo hicieron levantarse de su lugar justamente cuando ella hacia una reverencia ante él.

-¡¿Pero qué has dicho? Esto es inaudito, mi madre está loca; yo no permitiré que una humana como tú este a mi servicio, ni siquiera confío en ti; es mas no sé ni tú nombre ¿Cómo rayos pensaste que podías sacar provecho de esto?

Eso sí que no, nadie se atrevía a levantarle la voz por más poderoso que fuera; se levanto del suelo y subió el tono de su voz –¡Escúcheme muy bien "_mi joven lord"_, usted no es absolutamente nadie en este mundo para hablarme así, yo eh tenido la consideración de ser amable con usted aunque sea un total idiota y eh intentado cualquier cosa para no fastidiarle su maldita existencia; pero si usted no pone de su parte en esta situación créame que lo lamentará!

Por primera vez en años sintió miedo al oír esas palabras de la boca de ella, nunca se imagino que poseía un carácter tan posesivo y temperamental, no pudo ni abrir la boca después de eso. Ella se giro y salió para después azotar su puerta con una increíble fuerza, que esta cayó al suelo dejando a la vista de todos, su enorme habitación.

Pero que se creía ese tonto, ella nunca le falto al respeto y de la nada le gritaba; claro como era el príncipe del palacio podía hacer lo que quisiera, pues no, eso sí que no; si no se comportaba le haría la vida imposible hasta que la respetara.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se coloco un hermoso kimono de seda azul que le dio la reina, a decir verdad fue un regalo de disculpa por el comportamiento de Inuyasha; ella le comento que fue totalmente amable al darle la noticia pero él se enfureció a tal grado que rompió la puerta de su cuarto, claro que la reina le creyó y a cambio tenia nueva ropa. Después de todo esto sería divertido.<p>

Iba en dirección a su habitación cuando vio a Inuyasha entrar a las termas y le pareció la situación adecuada para hacerle pagar un poco lo que le debía desde que se instaló en el palacio, definitivamente se entretendría con el joven lord.

Maldita mujer le había acusado con su madre por su comportamiento e incluso le dijo que el actuó violentamente, vaya joven tan mentirosa, pero la haría arrepentirse de su acción y el regaño que recibió por esa queja. Por ahora se daría un baño, entro en la habitación y se desnudo dispuesto a entrar al agua. Una vez dentro de ella cerró sus ojos y aspiro el dulce aroma del lugar relajándose por completo.

Pero se sobresalto al sentir unas suaves manos sobre sus hombros –Tranquilo mi joven lord, usted solo relájese- no supo porque obedeció a esa voz, pero las manos de esa mujer eran mágicas, en un momento se había olvidado de todo y solo se concentro en las maravillosas caricias sobre su cuerpo.

Acarició con sus manos la espalda de Inuyasha e introdujo ambas piernas en el agua, rodeando con ellas al joven; masajeó cuidadosamente los puntos tensos de su cuerpo. Inuyasha solo exhaló aire pesadamente y se apoyo sobre el pecho de la joven, dándole acceso libre a tocarle el abdomen.

Bajaba sus manos y las subía lentamente por su cuerpo de una manera tan erótica que ya no podía soportar aquello; se giro para encontrarse con la causante de su turbación y la jaló de la cintura un poco tomando su nuca para aspirar su aroma, deposito un beso en su cuello obteniendo como respuesta un gemido.

Desató lánguidamente el obi de su kimono retirando la prenda de su cuerpo y posó ambas manos sobre sus muslos, las subió poco a poco, deleitándose con la suave piel de la chica hasta llegar a sus glúteos. Sus ojos estaban tenuemente cerrados y la excitación que sentía le estaba mareando.

La introdujo al agua junto con él abrazándola por la cintura, Kagome solo atinó a rodearle el cuello utilizándolo como soporte único; sentirla tan cerca de su cuerpo era una sensación nueva, jamás en su vida había experimentado algo como aquello, la necesidad de unirse en uno solo con esa humana lo estaba consumiendo lentamente y no sabía qué hacer porque definitivamente no deseaba parar, había perdido la razón.

Ella escondió su rostro en su cuello pegando sus senos a su pecho, su respiración era tan agitada debido a la excitación que sentía al estar así con ese joven engreído. Acaricio su cabello platinado disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo, se separo levemente observando directamente a sus ojos; los cuales mostraban un dorado tan intenso que la hicieron estremecerse, bajo su vista posándola en sus labios que la invitaban a probarlos.

Ella no debía hacer eso, pero no supo cómo se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios e Inuyasha comenzó a hacer lo mismo, podía sentir su aliento en el rostro; pero recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí, por la cual no debía volver a amar y abrió sus ojos rápidamente encontrándose con un Inuyasha tan apuesto, queriendo ser amado.

Pero ella no era la indicada para él, ella ni siquiera era un ser normal, no soportaría ver a una persona sufrir por su culpa otra vez y liberando fuerzas de donde pudo lo rechazo empujando su pecho, Inuyasha al sentir tal acción abrió sus ojo de súbito.

Se sentía fatal por hacer aquello pero no había otra manera de evitar hacerle daño, aprovecho su desconcierto y salió del agua anudándose torpemente su kimono, corriendo todo lo que podía para huir de ahí.

La frialdad que sintió cuando ella se separo le llego hasta los huesos, estaba disfrutando tanto ese momento que no se esperaba esa acción tan ruda de su parte. Por un momento se sintió tan especial en sus brazos y de pronto corría de esa manera, no entendía el porqué; pero al instante se dio cuenta: a ella le causaba repulsión, no era tan diferente a los demás después de todo.

Estaba temblando y su respiración aun era agitada que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho, no importaba que pensara por su acción ya que era preferente que la odiara a que ella le causará daño; no quería ver morir a nadie más, no estaba segura de ser capaz de vivir nuevamente algo así. Por esa razón, ahora lo mejor sería mantener distancia con Inuyasha.

Giro para dirigirse a su habitación pero se topo de golpe con la reina Izayoi, que la escudriño con la mirada de pies a cabeza; no sería raro que pensara mal pues traía el kimono desarreglado y escurriendo de agua al igual que su cabello.

Ella sonrió gentilmente y le permitió seguir su camino, no había pensado que las cosas avanzarían tan rápido; a este paso pronto tendrían más familia. Camino con la misma elegancia y con el pensamiento de tener a Kagome como la nueva reina, no le haría mal llenar el palacio de pequeños niños corriendo de un lado a otro.

* * *

><p>Después de aquella situación tan bochornosa no había tenido el valor suficiente de ir a los aposentos de Inuyasha, temía que volviera a suceder algo y ella no pudiera detenerse esta vez, permitiendo que llegara más allá que un beso, aunque muy dentro de ella quisiese volver a sentir el amor.<p>

No podía dejar de pensar en ella y para el colmo su madre le había dicho que Kagome era una buena candidata a ser su esposa, por el recato y singular belleza que poseía; pero él le aclaro que no pensaba llegar a más con una empleada del palacio, lo que disgusto severamente a su madre que le grito que no debía aprovecharse de las mujeres. Resoplo haciendo que su flequillo se agitara, como si realmente hubiera podido disfrutar de aquella chica, bueno al menos ya sabía su nombre.

Estaban todos en el salón principal, esperando a que llegara Inuyasha para recibir la orden para la nueva misión, después de todo tarde temprano tenía que enfrentarlo. Bien, pues si el destino así lo quería le ofrecería disculpas por su actitud de aquel día.

Una vez que Inuyasha llego el general comenzó a hablar –Seré breve en esta ocasión, hay rumores que un demonio ha estado atacando en las regiones cercanas y para evitar que se acerque al reino deberán aniquilarlo antes de que ataque. Partirán de inmediato no podemos esperar más.

En todo momento desde que llego no había dejado de mirarla, hoy se veía realmente hermosa, eso debía admitirlo. Su padre había dado indicaciones que no pudo escuchar debido a que uno de los Shichinintai (Bankotsu) se le acerco a Kagome y le hablo al oído, a lo que ella lo miro cautelosamente e hizo una afirmación con la cabeza; apretó sus puños con fuerza, como se atrevía a acercársele de esa manera tan indecente.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha te estoy hablando!- su hijo andaba en otro mundo, ese muchacho era un caso perdido.

El susodicho volteo a su padre con una mirada sorprendida, como si lo hubieran cachado en algo indecente -¿Qué deseas padre?

-Te decía que debes tener cuidado, me parece que en este caso el enemigo es más fuerte, ¿entendiste?

-Si padre, estaré alerta a cualquier clase de ataque.

Durante el camino nadie decía nada; Kagome iba sentada a un costado de esa enorme maquina llamada Ginkotsu y Bankotsu a su lado con una faceta tan seria, los otros dos guerreros iban en la parte trasera y él únicamente se transportaba con sus pies. Aun faltaba demasiado camino para llegar a donde se suponía se encontraba dicho monstruo y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Giro ligeramente su cabeza observando con cuidado a Kagome quien llevaba un traje inusual a diferencia de los largos kimonos de seda que acostumbraba llevar en el palacio, en esta ocasión parecía más un ninja decidida a matar que una dulce mujer, además de llevar una larga capa que le cubría el cuerpo entero.

-Deberíamos acampar- indicó Bankotsu y sin recibir ninguna afirmación de parte de Inuyasha, hizo que se detuviera Ginkotsu; una vez que pararon, Inuyasha tuvo que frenar de golpe perplejo por la acción autoritaria de ese hombre y para el colmo el grupo lo obedeció sin vacilar.

-¡Pararemos hasta que yo diga!- en serio que odiaba que lo subestimara.

-Lo siento, pero no haremos siempre lo que tú digas. El grupo está cansado así que acamparemos y si no está de acuerdo puede seguir avanzando pero no cuenta con nuestra ayuda- aclaro el joven líder sin darle oportunidad de quejarse.

Sin decir nada y con el ego totalmente herido accedió, después de todo tenía razón, aunque quisiera dejarlos su padre le llamaría la atención y por ahora no deseaba más problemas. Bostezo y se sentó sobre el césped cruzando piernas y brazos; recordando múltiples palabras que recibió durante su niñez, aquellas palabras que lo convirtieron en el ser tan egoísta e insensible.

Alzo la vista hacia donde se encontraban el escuadrón, dándose cuenta que era observado y no precisamente por la persona que hubiera deseado, si no que por el tal Jakotsu. Eso le estaba molestando demasiado, pero al parecer al tipo le agradaba resbalar su mirada por todo su cuerpo; su paciencia se agotó cuando el imbécil le guiño un ojo y le lanzo un beso. Se levanto furiosamente y se largo lejos de ahí, al menos por esta noche prefería estar solo.

Kagome siguió con la mirada a Inuyasha cuando se alejaba de ellos, al parecer le molestaba la presencia de ellos pero ella necesitaba disculparse con él. Dio un largo suspiro y se apresuro para seguirlo sin importarle la opinión de sus amigos.

Llego junto a un lago y se recargo en un árbol cercano, cuando ella llego. No le molestaba su presencia para nada, pero no quería ver su rostro de asco al acercarse.

-Yo… eh venido…- esto era muy difícil, a decir verdad no tendía a disculparse con nadie -… a disculparme, yo no quería incomodarlo aquel día cuando…

-No es necesario que te disculpes, estoy acostumbrado a ese comportamiento.

Ella lo miro atontada, ¿qué estaba acostumbrado? Pero que osadía la de él para hablar así.

-Pues estará acostumbrado a tener mujeres alrededor suyo, pero tengo moral y por ello me disculpo por…

-¡Por favor! Los humanos no sienten respeto por nadie y tú no eres una excepción con tu moral. Nadie en este mundo me ha demostrado que vale la pena, me hubiera gustado creerte pero hasta tú sientes repulsión porque soy un asqueroso hanyou; así que no vengas a decir estupideces.

-¿Un hanyou? Pero yo no siento eso por ti, yo…

-¡Cállate! No me importa si es asco, odio, repulsión o antipatía; para mí es el mismo significado, ahora por favor desaparece.

Orden que no le importo que fuera obedecida por la chica, ya que él se fue cuando termino de hablar, perdiéndose en la profunda oscuridad del bosque.

-Pero es que yo en verdad… no siento asco por ti… yo…- las palabras se las llevo el viento como un leve susurro hasta apagarse entre la noche, quedándose sola y sin saber el porqué de esas palabras.

Claro cómo no, él le creería que era la única persona de este mundo que podría adorarlo; ni loco aceptaría semejante cosa, esa mujer le estaba viendo la cara de tonto y él no se lo permitiría.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente apresuraron el paso lo más que pudieron, un descanso no había sido programado pero como el equipo era humano debía tener paciencia.<p>

Llegaron a un largo prado al atardecer, la energía de ese youkai estaba cerca y ese lugar era el adecuado para llevar a cabo una pelea.

Respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos para relajar la tensión con la que había viajado, volteo discretamente hacia donde se encontraba Kagome; pero no le gusto lo que estaba viendo.

Ella estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Bankotsu y sonreía como una idiota enamorada mientras él le susurraba cosas al oído, de seguro diciéndole sandeces de amor.

Giro sus ojos y tenso su mandíbula acercándose a ellos.

-No creo que sea momento de relajarse- dijo mirando penetrantemente al ojiazul.

-Tranquilo bestia, no te exaltes; es solo que no deseo que la dulce Kagome sufra una crisis nerviosa antes que llegue el "monstruo"- contesto sin más el joven.

Kagome solo sonrió tenuemente levantándose de su lugar –Cállate Bankotsu no digas idioteces- se alejo de ellos dirigiéndose hacia los otros compañeros y dejándolos perplejos.

Esa actitud le sorprendió, trato a l imbécil humano como cualquier cosa en este mundo; dejándolo estático en su lugar, rio por lo bajo, ese tonto lo merecía por andar coqueteando con la dulce Kagome.

Pero toda sonrisa se esfumo cuando sintió acercarse una energía peculiar.

-¡Maldición!- alcanzo a decir cuando innumerables espíritus salieron a su ataque.

Es por eso que su padre le dijo que no se confiara, pero por sus malditos celos de hace un instante se distrajo.

Cada uno tomo una posición de ataque y defensa, para evitar que alguno demonio dañará a… ¿Kagome? Vaya era tanto el aprecio a ella que ninguno de ellos deseaba una herida en su cuerpo y al parecer Kagome ni se daba cuenta de las acciones de sus compañeros.

Un aroma demasiado familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteando bruscamente hacia el origen de dicho aroma. No había duda alguna, alcanzo a ver un enorme demonio con cuernos en su cabeza y sobre su hombro se encontraba un hombre de cabellos plateados con una estola blanca alrededor de su brazo. Maldición era… Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Muchas gracias por los reviews, en este capitulo se explica mas o menos que Kagome no tenía idea de que Inuyasha no era un youkai y es un hanyou; pronto se revelaran más cosas. Nos vemos y nuevamente gracias por leer mi historia!

**Layla Ryu**


	4. Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 4: "Sesshomaru"**

Ese desgraciado estaba comandando el ejército de espíritus y además era el causante de la destrucción de muchas aldeas, pero ¿qué rayos planeaba ese insensato?

-¡Sesshomaru!- grito con coraje Inuyasha hacia su hermano -¡Eres un maldito!

-¡Oh! Si solo eres tú Inuyasha, ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos "querido hermano"?- Sesshomaru seguía aun con su faceta calmada y fría, al parecer nada en este mundo podía fastidiarle tanto como para corromper su rostro.

Los otros guerreros solo se miraron entre ellos con una mirada expectante ante la presencia perturbadora de aquél hombre.

-Oye Kagome, ¿quién es ese?- se atrevió a preguntar Jakotsu como un susurro para que nadie más que la susodicha pudiera escucharla.

-Al parecer el hermano de Inuyasha- contesto con la mirada puesta sobre el individuo.

-Como eres idiota Jakotsu, le acaba de decir a la bestia "querido hermano" y todavía se te ocurre preguntar, ¡tarado!- le dijo Bankotsu golpeando con su puño la cabeza de su hermano, vaya inepto que era.

Kagome se acerco lentamente a Inuyasha, con su arco y flechas en manos; por alguna razón no se podía fiar de ese sujeto, liberaba una aura casi idéntica a la de Naraku y eso para nada le agradaba.

-Vaya "hermanito" siempre rodeado por humanos, bueno eso era de esperarse viniendo de un espécimen como tu- Sesshomaru poso sus ojos de Inuyasha a Kagome, escudriñándola con la mirada –tú debes ser Kagome Higurashi ¿no es así?

Nadie en ese lugar conocía su nombre completo a excepción de Naraku y sus actuales amos, los padres de Inuyasha, pero que su hermano lo supiera no eran buenas noticias.

-Sí, así es; mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome mi lord- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza –pero me atrevo a preguntar ¿cómo es que conoce mi nombre señor?

Él solo sonrió de medio lado –dime Higurashi ¿quién no conoce tu nombre?- pero dejo la pregunta al aire, tampoco le parecía importante que esa mujer la contestara; por ahora solo deseaba conseguir lo que se le negó hace unos días.

-No importa al fin ese no es el punto por el cual estoy aquí, Inuyasha, eh deseado verte desde hace tiempo solo para proclamar a Tessaiga- con un brazo dio la orden al youkai donde se transportaba para atacarlos.

Afortunadamente lograron esquivar el ataque e Inuyasha libero su espada para comenzar la batalla con su hermano.

-Ya era demasiado extraño que solo te presentaras para dar solo un cordial saludo Sesshomaru. Estas muy equivocado si crees que podrás tener esta espada sin antes vencerme.

-No te aludas demasiado pequeño y miserable Hanyou.

El demonio seguía lanzando ataques al azar, evitando que ellos pudieran escabullirse sin salir heridos; Inuyasha luchaba por esquivar ataque por ataque, mientras el otro demonio perro solo se limitaba a sonreír cuando lograba alcanzarlo.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un difícil enfrentamiento, no solo por el enorme youkai que abarcaba casi todo el campo de batalla, sino también por el hecho que había millones de espíritus tratando de encontrar una oportunidad para poder deleitarse con un suculento platillo de humano.

No esperaría hasta que ella o alguno de sus compañeros fuera asesinado ferozmente por algún youkai, así que preparo una flecha y apunto hacia el ejército de espíritus. Con una sola flecha logro dispersar el cielo de cualquier ser viviente.

Para el escuadrón ver un ataque de esa magnitud de Kagome no era ninguna sorpresa debido a los años que llevaban en compañía con ella, pero para los dos hermanos, fue algo tan sorprendente; solo una sacerdotisa o un demonio podía haber logrado aquello, pero esa mujer solo necesito una flecha para deshacerse de esa infestación de espíritus.

Por un momento la miraron perplejos, pero una vez más ella no presto atención a la sorpresa causada por su ataque y preparo una nueva flecha, esta vez dirigiéndola al enorme youkai de Sesshomaru.

Lanzo la flecha con una velocidad aun más impresionante, dándole apenas la oportunidad a Sesshomaru de poder escapar; el enorme youkai se vio reducido a cenizas en un instante, dejando una estela de luz de la trayectoria de su flecha hasta el impacto dado, donde se hizo un abrumador resplandor.

-¡Fiuuuuuu! ¡Vaya Kagome! ¡Ahora sí que te luciste!- dijo Bankotsu, aun con los ojos medio cerrados debido al ataque.

Ella bajo su arco lentamente, había apuntado hacia aquél caballero pero escapo en el momento preciso; se dio cuenta de sus intenciones antes de que la flecha fuera lanzada. Debía tener cuidado con ese joven si no querían morir aun.

-¡Maldita sea Kagome, no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos!- regaño Inuyasha a la joven impetuosa.

Kagome lo miro fríamente y frunció su entrecejo, ¿qué no se metiera? Pero que torpe era Inuyasha, ¿acaso esperaba a que todos murieran?

Sesshomaru los miro a todos, pasando su vista entre los cuatro guerreros hasta la joven que casi logra herirlo; ninguno parecía una amenaza a excepción claro de Kagome. Naraku le había advertido que era la única de la que debía cuidarse, ya que era capaz de arruinar sus planes.

Él no esperaría a que eso pasara, antes la mataría y así podría continuar con Inuyasha. Se precipito a ella antes de que reaccionara, alzando sus garras envenenadas y dispuestas a herirla de gravedad, pero desafortunadamente el ataque falló.

Bankotsu había sentido una ventisca fuerte dirigiéndose a donde se encontraban Kagome y él, con la escasa velocidad que pudo lograr, alcanzo a proteger a su dulce Kagome; a cambio, claro, que él saliera lo suficientemente herido.

Se retorció en el suelo tratando de ignorar el creciente dolor en su espalda, pero no parecía funcionar y lo estaba quemando lo suficiente para desgarrar su garganta con gritos de dolor.

Renkotsu vio el acontecimiento con ojos expectantes, su hermano había sido herido sin siquiera poder notar al atacante; volteo rápidamente y con su cañón lanzo un ataque para alejar a Sesshomaru ya que al parecer deseaba acabar con la vida de su hermano.

Kagome aun no podía creer lo que paso, no pudo proteger a Bankotsu y ni siquiera notó al enemigo acercarse, maldición estaban en aprietos.

Aunque no logro herir a Kagome, se sintió satisfecho que su ataque diera al menos a uno de sus camaradas; probablemente así no tendría más dificultades en acabar con ese famoso escuadrón.

Los otros tres guerreros tomaron su armamento, dispuestos a aniquilar al que se atrevió a herir a su líder. Primero fue Jakotsu, sacando de su funda a su Jakotsutou, su espada serpiente. Corrió en dirección a Sesshomaru y lanzo su espada desde una distancia corta para dar mejor alcance, pero el joven youkai esquivo el asalto con facilidad.

Poco después se precipito hacia Jakotsu tomándolo del cuello y estrangulándolo fuertemente, afortunadamente este logró recuperar su fuerza y jalo con escaso impulso su Jakotsutou para al menos librarse del agarre.

Sesshomaru lo soltó deliberadamente viendo como el frágil guerrero intentaba recuperar el aliento, tosiendo fuertemente y agarrando con una mano su cuello. Pero eso no era todo, Sesshomaru levanto uno de sus brazos y lanzo un ataque hacia el estomago del pobre humano provocando que este se quedara definitivamente sin aire.

Jakotsu cayó al suelo sobre su espalda totalmente inconsciente debido al golpe. Los otros dos no podían creer lo que veían, habían escuchado huesos crujir lo que indicaba que Jakotsu había sufrido más daños de lo que aparentaba estando tirado.

Kagome seguía ajena a lo que ocurría alrededor de ella, incluso lo que le sucedió a Jakotsu; solo se mantenía abrazando fuertemente a Bankotsu, como si con esa acción pudiera liberarlo del dolor que su rostro expresaba.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Sesshomaru? ¡¿No se suponía que yo era tu oponente? ¡Maldito déjalos en paz a ellos!- gritó un muy enojado Inuyasha, que no aguantaba que su hermano lo ignorara por querer pelear con los Shichinintai.

Levanto con rapidez a Tessaiga y lanzo el viento cortante haciendo que Sesshomaru se elevara del suelo y volteara en su dirección; Inuyasha imito su acción para poder enviarle otro ataque. Para su mala suerte su hermano tenía más experiencia en cuanto a combates, por lo que no se dejo sorprender por algún otro impulso de Inuyasha y con su estola enrollo el cuello del joven hanyou asfixiándolo lentamente.

-Solo espera un poco hermanito, pronto serás atendido por mí; no te apresures a morir aun- susurro en la oreja de Inuyasha para después estrellarlo directamente al verde césped desde la altura donde se encontraban.

Inuyasha impacto dolorosamente, no pudiéndose poner de pie por el fuerte golpe.

Sesshomaru observo con sigilo a los demás humanos, estaba seguro que si iba de nuevo por Kagome los demás interferirían y no precisamente por protegerla a ella, sino más bien por evitarle más daños a ese joven que abrazaba la chica.

Asi que tomo una fácil decisión, deshacerse de los últimos dos de pie y después atacar a la afligida joven, definitivamente eso resultaría más factible para él.

Renkotsu pudo adivinar su siguiente movimiento, ese hombre deseaba aniquilarlos a ellos también; así que tomó uno de sus cañones, lo cargo y disparo fallando por centímetros para darle. Rápidamente lo volvió a cargar y disparo nuevamente fallando. Ese sujeto era lo suficientemente rápido para sus ataques.

Cuando se disponía a cargarlo de vuelta, Sesshomaru se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él; lo que inmovilizo por completo su cuerpo. No logro alcanzar a defenderse pues el tipo tomo su rostro con su mano y expulso veneno, quemando gravemente parte de su cara.

Cayó al piso y gritó con euforia debido al dolor causado, tocándose con ambas manos el rostro. Desafortunadamente Sesshomaru no pensaba dejarlo así nada más.

Se acerco de nuevo a él y lo tomo por sus ropas, hizo tronar sus nudillos en la mano libre y atravesó la garganta del joven, dejándolo mudo e inconsciente. Con este último movimiento lo lanzo muy lejos de él, como si de basura se tratara.

Solo quedaba uno, camino lentamente en dirección a la enorme maquina; él cual se hizo hacia atrás por el temor que sentía. Sesshomaru sonrió de medio lado, ver el miedo en el enemigo le hacía sentir el depredador más fuerte del mundo.

Siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a él, desde un principio se dio cuenta del extraño olor que emergía de los cuerpos de esos seres y de acuerdo a lo que le dijo Naraku, fueron resucitados a favor de sus necesidades.

Tomo con sigilo a Tenseiga y con un solo golpe atravesó el cuerpo mecánico del último guerrero, a cualquier vista no parecía haber recibido algún golpe, sin embargo a los pocos segundos su cuerpo se desintegro por completo; dejando una enorme pila de huesos y acero.

Bien, como calentamiento había sido suficiente, ahora le quedaba la "amenaza" más grande, la chica. Con esta última muerta ya no habría más problemas ni contratiempos.

Se dirigió a ella viéndola aun hincada en el suelo y abrazando al joven que la había protegido, llorando desconsoladamente, al parecer esos dos mantenían lazos más que amistosos; que mediocres.

Seguía caminando e imaginando con cual técnica seria más divertido matarla, pero en su distracción el viento cortante paso delante de él; dejándolo totalmente aturdido. Si hubiera avanzado un poco más en estos momentos estaría muerto o al menos herido gravemente y a merced del imbécil de Inuyasha.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme de nuevo! ¡Engendro del mal, pelea como el hombre que eres!- Al parecer Inuyasha había recuperado el conocimiento y al ver lo que había hecho ese desgraciado no lo pasaría por alto.

Vaya así que el débil hanyou estaba de pie nuevamente y dispuesto a seguir con la batalla que dejo hace unos instantes.

Inuyasha no espero a que su hermano se atreviera a darle un golpe, así que preparo de vuelta su colmillo y lanzo el viento cortante, rasgando considerablemente el aire que los rodeaba y alzando una enorme nube de polvo.

A un lado se encontraba Kagome, lejos de la realidad y divagando en su propio dolor; nada aparte de Bankotsu entre sus brazos le importaba. Hacía poco que el líder de los Shichinintai se quedo dormido, al parecer era lo mejor ya que así quizás no sentiría más dolor.

Inuyasha se encontraba peleando arduamente contra Sesshomaru, intentando acertarle algún golpe con su enorme espada. A decir verdad se estaba desesperando de esa pelea, su hermano esquivaba cualquier asalto que él lanzaba; no tenía mucho tiempo, sus energía estaban llegando al límite.

Después del shock en el que había permanecido por largo rato, comenzó a recordar con claridad en donde se encontraba y que era lo que estaban haciendo minutos antes. Con los ojos aun nublados por las lágrimas miro a Bankotsu sobre su regazo.

Cuando colapso en el suelo, miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente, evitándole pensar con certeza sobre lo que debía hacer. Las palabras de Naraku indagaron profundamente en ella hasta encontrar la conmoción que deseaba y perturbarla.

Alzo la mirada hacia el largo terreno que se expandía ante ella y se llevo una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror, sus camaradas yacían sobre charcos de sangre a unos metros de ella. Pero al parecer aun seguían con vida a excepción de Ginkotsu.

Pudo ver la pila de huesos que le pertenecieron a la enorme maquina, esto hizo que toda fragilidad se esfumara totalmente de su cuerpo y que su aura se prendiera de un fuego tan intenso.

Sentía odio por aquél que se atrevió a herirlos, se levanto suavemente recostando a un lado de ella a Bankotsu, esto no se quedaría así; él siempre la había protegido incluso de Naraku y ahora no permitiría que ese hombre se fuera sin ninguna herida.

Sus energías llegaron al límite cuando más las necesitaba y Sesshomaru aprovechó esta oportunidad para arrebatarle a Tessaiga. El desgraciado lo estaba atacando con su propia arma y esto era peor al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

El único ataque que podía llevar a cabo sin su arma era con sus garras, pero la fuerza de estas comparadas con el grandioso colmillo de acero, no serian suficientes.

Sesshomaru se precipito contra él decidido a matarlo de un solo golpe, ya tenía suficiente con tener un hermano hanyou como para que además se atreviera a poseer lo único que le importaba en esta vida.

Pero su ataque fue interrumpido con una flecha destellante, la cual deshizo la transformación de Tessaiga, dejándola como una oxidada e inservible katana vieja. El solo atino a mirar el origen del ataque, viendo aun más perplejo a la joven que no aniquilo hace un instante.

El cielo estaba por oscurecerse por completo y el viento mecía sus cabellos con vehemencia, ella tensó su arco colocando sobre este una nueva flecha. Apunto de nuevo hacia Sesshomaru, esta vez dispuesta a golpearlo en un punto vital.

La flecha fue soltada e hizo un sonido irritador por la fuerza ejercida al ser lanzada, en esta ocasión aunque Sesshomaru quiso evitarla, la flecha logró alcanzar parte de su armadura rompiéndola en pequeños fragmentos.

Apenas pudo recobrarse del primer ataque cuando otra flecha ya estaba dirigiéndose a su pecho, de igual manera no logro esquivarla del todo y dio directo en su brazo. Aunque no quisiera demostrar el dolor que le causo, pudo hacer una mueca de fastidio ante el ardor que se presentaba en su extremidad.

Tomo la flecha entre sus dedos con intención de sacarla, pero logro captar el sonido del arco al tensarse y esta vez no evito el ataque, en vez de eso tomo la flecha que se dirigía a él y la derritió con su feroz veneno.

Esa mujer lo estaba subestimando y él no permitiría que sobrepasara su límite. Con suma velocidad se planto cerca de ella tomando entre su mano el frágil cuello de la muchacha, la cual no mostro dolor ante tal acción.

Ella llevo una de sus manos al pecho de él y expulso un extraño resplandor rosado que quemo la prenda llegando a rozar la piel con la que tuvo contacto. Sesshomaru al instante la soltó y ella no gimió de dolor ni tosió como su compañero había hecho momentos antes.

La joven se puso de pie y volvió a colocar un flecha en su arco, tensándolo y lanzándola, esa acción le estaba hartando. A pesar de que quisiera evadir el ataque siempre lograba alcanzarlo.

Inuyasha miraba atónito la forma en que Kagome confrontaba a su hermano, sin mostrar ningún rastro de miedo o debilidad. El siguiente ataque de Kagome alcanzo a herir la mejilla de Sesshomaru, provocando que esta sangrara al instante.

Pero la mala suerte de Kagome estaba alcanzándola, solo le quedaban dos flechas más en su carcasa, las cuales no serían suficientes para acabar con ese sujeto.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de su infortunio y se precipito para atacarla de nuevo, esta vez teniendo cuidado de sus flechas, pero Kagome no era tan tonta; eran sus únicas flechas como para malgastarlas tan fácilmente.

Cuando el joven Daiyoukai se acerco a ella velozmente, atravesó con su brazo envenenado el estomago de la chica, dejando sin brillo esos enormes ojos cafés.

Una vez que sintió que ella no se movería mas la azoto en el suelo, causando una contusión grave en la cabeza de la chica. Sonrió de lado y regreso para aniquilar a su medio hermano, ahora sí, libre de interrupciones.

Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente frustrado, estaba bien que ella no lo mirara como un ser normal, pero seguía siendo importante para él y Sesshomaru la había asesinado sin tomarse consideraciones.

-Observa bien Inuyasha, esto que hay a tu alrededor es basura; seres que no son capaces ni de sobrevivir a nuestra especie- Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de un error en sus palabras –Perdón, se me olvidaba que tu no perteneces a nada en este mundo, lo siento tanto hermano; pero no te preocupes pronto al menos pertenecerás al mundo de los muertos.

Kagome alcanzo a escuchar esas palabras, había fingido inconsciencia ante ese tipo; pero la batalla aun no concluía. Ahora entendía el porqué Inuyasha le había gritado aquellas palabras cuando intento disculparse.

El causante era su hermano; no comprendía aun la diferencia entre youkai, hanyou y humano, pero al parecer esta era de suma importancia para ambos hermanos; tanto como para enfrentarse en una pelea sin sentido.

Logro ponerse de pie con torpeza debido al dolor de su estomago, alzo con una mano el arco y coloco otra flecha ágilmente. Cuando la flecha alcanzo a Sesshomaru, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sentir su presencia, fue atravesado por el hombro causando que no pudiera moverlo.

Giro rápidamente cuando la flecha alcanzo su hombro, la maldita lo ataco por la espalda y para el colmo aun podía ponerse en pie. Tomo a Tessaiga, la cual ya había recuperado su imponente forma y lanzo un extraño ataque que iba directo a Kagome.

Afortunadamente Inuyasha logro protegerla recibiendo el golpe de su espada, pero era mejor a seguir viendo como lastimaba a Kagome. Ella volvió a ponerse de pie y tenso su arco de vuelta, pero Inuyasha lo bajo y le indico con la cabeza que no podía hacerlo.

Ahora era su turno de recuperar su espada, muchos ya habían salido heridos y no soportaría que Kagome hiciera el trabajo sucio. Regreso a su anterior batalla defendiéndose con sus garras e intentando igualar la velocidad de su hermano en cada ataque.

La pelea que se mostraba ante sus ojos era cruel y desalmada, ellos eran hermanos pero no parecían notarlo cuando de medir fuerza se trataba. Inuyasha esquivaba ataques audazmente y otros no, hiriéndolo fuertemente. Su hermano al contrario solo contaba con algunos rasguños y ambas flechas incrustada en su cuerpo.

Aunque no podía mover muy bien un brazo aun tenía la resistencia suficiente para aguantar cualquier ataque proveniente de Inuyasha. Al poco tiempo pudo observar que el joven Hanyou estaba al borde del colapso, se veía mucho más débil que cuando inicio el combate, lo cual indicaba que tarde o temprano Sesshomaru ganaría.

Con la última flecha que aun poseía, apunto en dirección a la garganta de Sesshomaru y para su buena suerte esta dio en el blanco requerido; lamentablemente él no quedo inmovilizado e hizo a un lado a su hermano para dirigirse hacia la chica.

No logro responder tan rápido como hubiera deseado, su cuerpo se vio atrapado entre las garras de ese hombre y su garganta fue traspasada ágilmente por su mano. El martirio no acabo ahí, la colgó de los cabellos y corto con sus garras deliberadamente desde su hombro hasta el centro de su pecho. Repitió la acción con el otro hombro y penetro con su mano completa el pecho de ella.

A esas alturas a Kagome le era difícil respirar y cada inhalación la hacía atragantarse con su propia sangre. Inuyasha miraba con horror y furia contenida, pero sus energías estaban al borde como para poder correr y proteger a Kagome.

Sesshomaru lo volteo a mirar con satisfacción y gusto al ver su rostro desfigurado por la angustia, ya no deseaba matar a la joven, solo hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a su cuerpo con sus flechitas. Una dulce compensación por su atrevimiento le enseñaría su lugar.

Poco después Sesshomaru se deshizo de las prendas de la chica nuevamente cortando su piel desde el pecho hasta la herida que ya había hecho en su estomago hace poco. La sangre de ella se deslizaba por su blanquecina piel hasta alcanzar el suelo, era una terrible pena que eligiera morir de esa manera tan cruel.

Acerco su rostro al de él y con la mano expulsando veneno toco la mejilla de la joven, quemando su piel al contacto y rasgándola brutalmente, pero para su sorpresa ella no se inmutaba ni lloraba de dolor; solo lo observaba en silencio, como si no le importara que su cuerpo fuera ultrajado de esa manera tan violenta.

Le hastió el saber que esa mujer no era una chica normal, más bien era algún otro espécimen del cual no sabía su origen. Cansado de torturarla tapo su boca haciendo que ella inhalara el veneno de su mano y callera en un profundo sueño del cual esperaba que esta vez no despertara.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Inuyasha, buscando fuerzas de donde pudo se abalanzo contra su hermano una y otra vez, causándole cortes profundos en su perfecta piel. Cuando logró alcanzar a Tessaiga, la arrebato de su agarre y lanzo el viento cortante con toda su fuerza.

Sesshomaru no logro protegerse y salió herido de gravedad, yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, eso había sido sorprendente incluso para él.

Inuyasha se apoyo torpemente sobre su espada, debido a las heridas que tenía su hermano dudaba que pudiera volver a ponerse en pie, pero definitivamente no podía fiarse de Sesshomaru; así que alcanzo llegar donde Kagome y retiro su hitoe colocándolo sobre los hombros de la chica, para después rodearla con ambos brazos, protegiendo su cuerpo desnudo del frio nocturno.

Lo había ayudado en la batalla y había mostrado su valentía al enfrentarse a su hermano, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella, al menos... por ahora.

* * *

><p>El día de hoy quiero agradecer personalmente a virginia260, quien ha estado siguiendo mi historia y dejando reviews acerca de este; los cuales han sido el motivo por el cual quiera seguir publicándolo.<p>

¡Muchas Gracias!

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	5. Heridas sin Dolor

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 5: "Heridas sin dolor"**

La noche cada vez se hacía más fría provocando que su cuerpo se entumiera por completo. Abrió un poco los ojos y observo el cielo, para su sorpresa estaba empezando a nevar; volteo a ver a Kagome entre sus brazos, lucía tan pálida y sus labios se encontraban morados.

A este paso ella moriría y el no podría hacer nada por salvarla. La vida solía ser tan cruel cuando menos lo esperabas, él había sufrido tanto por la indiferencia de las personas y debido a esto perdió el afecto hacia otros.

Respiro profundamente y miro hacia el horizonte, logró escuchar extraños sonidos e intento lograr captar algo mas, quizás no estuvieran tan perdidos como lo creía. Al poco tiempo un ejército de guerreros se hizo visible y con ellos alcanzó a ver a su padre, estaban salvados. Cerró sus ojos y se dejo arrastrar por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Cuando logro abrir sus ojos apenas pudo enfocar su mente en lo que veía, observo el techo de madera sobre él y con dificultad recordó todo lo que había sucedido. No sabía qué día era o en qué lugar estaba, solo que le era demasiado doloroso mover algún musculo.<p>

Pronto escucho una puerta recorrerse y alguien acercándose a él con suaves pasos, cuando la persona se ubico a un lado, se quedo en silencio; era su madre.

-¡Inuyasha, mi vida! Estaba tan preocupada, me alegra tanto que al fin despertaras hijo mío- su madre sostenía una bandeja con agua y paños entre sus manos, en su rostro se marcaban pequeñas ojeras, muestra de su preocupación.

-Madre, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo llegue aquí?- necesitaba aclarar ciertas dudas.

-Tu padre fue en tu ayuda, ya que nos enteramos que el enemigo era más fuerte de lo que se creía…- su madre revolvió sus manos sobre su regazo –le insistí tanto que por favor fuera y cuando te encontró, no fue de su agrado. Llegaste demasiado herido y no sólo tu querido, también Sesshomaru se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-Pero madre, él fue el causante de todas mis heridas al igual que las de Kagome…- de pronto un rayo ilumino su cabeza al nombrarla –por cierto ¿Qué sucedió con ella, madre? Dime ¿Lograron salvarla?

Izayoi miró con cautela a su hijo recostado en el futón, temía que al darle la noticia se exaltara y deseará matar a su propio hermano; por lo tanto debía tener prudencia al hablar con él.

-Inuyasha, sabemos… lo que hizo… tu hermano…- acomodo la manga de su kimono y la plancho cuidadosamente con la mano –cuando te encontraron… fue demasiado difícil separarte del agarre que mantenías alrededor de Kagome.

Sabía que le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero sinceramente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Ella se encontraba totalmente… desnuda en tus brazos y… solo la cubría tu hitoe- suspiro largamente y miro a su hijo a los ojos –su cuerpo recibió muchas heridas y más graves que las tuyas, además de que… inhalo una enorme cantidad de veneno. Golpearon tu cabeza para que la soltaras y no atacaras a los guardias, afortunadamente tus heridas fueron tratadas de inmediato.

-No me importa lo que me pasó, solo deseo saber acerca de los demás.

-Bueno hijo, debes entender que esto no es fácil; aunque la atendimos a tiempo, el médico indico que la probabilidad de que Kagome sobreviviera era nula. Desintoxicamos su cuerpo y purgamos las heridas, pero aun así han pasado más de siete días y ella no despierta aún; por lo tanto no te decepciones si ella… fallece.

Eso congelo totalmente su cuerpo, hace unos días atrás logro verla llena de vida y ahora le decían que moriría, sin siquiera una pizca de esperanza que lograra salvarla. Si tan solo no fuera un debilucho, la hubiera protegido y su destino no sería ese.

-En cuanto a los demás…- su madre seguía hablando, pero el ya no le prestaba atención, se había ido de la realidad y no escuchaba más que un susurro –lograron sobrevivir tres de los Shichinintai, Ginkotsu al parecer murió en combate; Bankotsu y Renkotsu aun están inconscientes al igual que Kagome, pero Jakotsu ya está despierto, aun no se ha curado totalmente pero esta fuera de peligro.

Definitivamente la noticia acerca de la condición de Kagome, lo hizo exaltarse, levanto las mantas de su cuerpo y se dispuso a ir con ella.

-Iré a verla madre, hazte a un lado por favor- su madre quedo estática, el médico le ordeno reposo hasta que cicatrizaran las lesiones y la altanería de Inuyasha podría provocar que se abrieran.

-¡No Inuyasha! ¡Tú no saldrás de aquí! ¡No voy a permitir que tu también mueras, pronto veras a Kagome, pero por ahora descansaras!

Esa orden no fue lo suficiente rígida como para que él la obedeciera, dispuesto a levantarse se sentó sobre el futón; pero su madre no lo permitiría, así que con la bandeja que había llevado para lavar sus heridas golpeo la cabeza de su hijo, regresándolo al mundo de los sueños.

-Así estarás mejor- dijo su madre a un inconsciente hanyou dando un suspiro exhausto.

* * *

><p>Los días siguieron pasando lentamente, Inuyasha ya casi estaba recuperado; aunque todavía no lograba ponerse completamente de pie sin expulsar un gemido de dolor. Había intentado visitar a Kagome en su habitación, pero su adorada madre no le permitía hacerlo.<p>

Según los informes, ella aun permanecía dormida y había logrado obtener una recuperación considerable para ser una humana, aunque su condición todavía se encontraba en peligro.

Miro al techo de madera, pensando cómo podría ver si en realidad ya se encontraba bien, no confiaba del todo en los sirvientes; su madre pudo sobornar a alguno para que le dijera mentiras y evitará preocuparlo.

Permaneció un momento acerca de que debía hacer, su mente le decía que no era de su incumbencia el asunto de Kagome, pero muy dentro de él se sentía preocupado.

Tomo la decisión más fácil, se levanto con cierta dificultad y salió de su habitación, a pesar de toparse con varios sirvientes en su camino, ninguno tuvo la valentía de detenerlo. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su habitación, medito un poco; quizás lo mejor era dejarla descansar pero él no estaría tranquilo hasta no saber algo sobre ella.

Recorrió la puerta y cerro una vez que entro. Allí estaba ella, recostada sobre el futón con el cabello ondulado regado a su alrededor como si se trataran de serpientes; se acerco un poco, la manta cubría hasta su pecho, pero podía ver su rostro el cual se encontraba vendado por la mitad.

Respiraba lentamente, cualquiera que la viera a simple vista diría que estaba muerta. Alzo un poco la tela que la resguardaba y vio con horror, todo su cuerpo estaba vendado; no era de esperarse que la chica no despertara. Los vendajes mostraban manchas de sangre, lo que le decía que sus heridas aun no cerraban.

La volvió a cubrir y pasó sus dedos suavemente por la piel expuesta de su bello rostro, esperaba que el veneno no hubiese deformado esas perfectas facciones. Ella era tan hermosa, a pesar de los vendajes, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo.

Retiro su mano y se golpeo la frente, había sido un imbécil al no haberla protegido, esa belleza no merecía haber sido maltratada. Se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho un leve gemido de parte de la joven, se aproximo a ella cuidadosamente y puso atención a lo que ella susurraba.

-In…- no alcanzaba claramente a oír lo que ella trataba de decir, así que se acerco solo un poco más.

-Inuyasha…- después de decirlo ella volvió a respirar pausadamente, lo que indicaba que estaba soñando y nada menos que con él.

Se sintió un poco extraño y de cierto modo feliz, ella estaba pensando en él a pesar de estar inconsciente. Realmente era una mujer encantadora.

* * *

><p>Después de ver a Kagome, se había quedado dormido en su habitación y de repente sentía como su cuerpo estaba flotando con cierta brusquedad. Hizo un sonido con la boca en signo de queja a lo que le pasaba y gracias a este dejo de sentir incomodidad.<p>

Cuando la joven reina no hallo a su hijo en la habitación que lo había dejado, se preocupo demasiado, pero afortunadamente la razón logro llegar a ella, dándole como idea la ubicación de su hijo.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad con varios guardias a la habitación de la joven doncella, conocía demasiado bien a Inuyasha como para saber claramente a qué lugar había ido. Una vez que llego donde había imaginado, lo vio recostado sobre la pared durmiendo plácidamente.

Ordeno de inmediato a sus guardias transportarlo de regreso a sus aposentos, se suponía que debía reposar y el muy terco no hacía caso a las indicaciones. Antes de salir volteo a ver a la chica que se encontraba en el futón y sonrió para sí misma.

Abrió sus ojos un poco adolorido y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en otro lugar al que recordaba haber visto antes de dormirse, intento levantarse para averiguar pero un dolor lo asalto fuertemente en la cabeza, provocando que llevara sus manos a tocarse.

-Te dije que debía descansar- volteo lentamente hacia la voz que escucho y vio a un lado de él a una joven mujer de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Kagome?- pero antes de que ella respondiera, abrió mas sus ojos viendo claramente a la mujer.

-No Inuyasha, yo no soy Kagome. Sé que te hubiera gustado que fuera ella- contestó con su carácter calmo observando a su hijo, quien se tallaba los ojos en señal de confusión.

-Lo siento madre- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir como disculpa.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un largo momento.

-Ella ya se está recuperando Inuyasha, se que te preocupa mucho su condición pero como ya te dijeron su avance ha sido muy factible como para ser humana.

-Yo se que ella no es una humana común, madre, por eso no me extraña su estado de salud que lleva.

-¿A qué te refieres hijo?- su madre lo miro cuidadosamente

-Cuando peleamos con mi hermano ella varias veces lanzo flechas como ataque, pero eso no es lo sorprendente, sus flechas siempre dejaron… una estela de luz durante su trayectoria. Ella posee… poderes espirituales, madre.

La boca de Izayoi se abrió levemente debido a la sorpresa que emanaba por la noticia que Inuyasha le dio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Inuyasha? ¿Eso es improbable? No existe en este mundo tal cosa…

-Madre, se supone que no existe nadie con semejantes poderes, pero te aseguro que es verdad yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, ella es una sacerdotisa.

-Pero hijo, la última persona que poseía semejante poder fue… Higurashi.

-Asi es, como tú lo has dicho, la última persona fue Kagome Higurashi.

De pronto todo encajaba, esa chica llevaba ese nombre, pero no le prestó atención cuando lo supo o prefirió ignorar tal coincidencia; la probabilidad de que después de 50 años esa valiente guerrera existiera era nula y además una farsa.

Ningún ser humano podría vivir más de medio siglo y seguir con la misma apariencia con la que se le vio en sus mejores años, a menos que vendiera su alma para mantener su juventud.

-Pero ella murió hace mas de 50 años, lo que tú me dices no puede ser cierto.

-No madre, recuerda que dijeron que desapareció, nunca mencionaron su muerte. Muchas personas afirmaron que estaba con vida pero que lamentablemente prefirió alejarse de las personas para evitar más guerras.

-No, esto es una mentira. De seguro la chica le gusto el nombre o es una sucesora.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero hasta Sesshomaru la nombro así y ella no se inmuto ante tal acción, solo afirmo que ese era su nombre. Dudo que hasta mi hermano se equivocara en ese aspecto. De hecho ni yo recordaba donde escuche ese nombre hasta hace unos momentos que pude aclarar mi mente.

La reina suspiro cansadamente, si era cierto que la joven Higurashi estaba con vida, aquella guerrera legendaria de la que siempre le hablaba a Inuyasha cuando tan solo era un niño. No, aun no podía creerlo, tendría que oírlo de ella para estar segura, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos si era cierto.

-Solo lo sabremos hasta preguntarle directamente Inuyasha, por ahora solo quedaremos con la duda. Tampoco puedo decir nada acerca si es o no, nunca la conocí en persona solo escuche sus historias cuando era joven, solo eso hijo.

-Entiendo madre, entonces esperaremos a que despierte.

* * *

><p><em>Corría a toda velocidad por el campo lleno de flores, sosteniendo entre sus manos el largo kimono que traía puesto, de vez en cuando tropezaba con las piedras y se rasgaba la piel descubierta. Debía Apresurarse tanto como pudieran sus pies, tenía que llegar a tiempo, necesitaba salvar a esas personas aunque ella muriera por hacerlo.<em>

_Cuando alcanzó a visualizar la villa, corrió más rápido, casi sentía como el corazón le bombeaba apresuradamente; la cabeza le estallaría por el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando, pero al final todo valdría la pena_

_Llegó a la entrada de la aldea y se quedo petrificada, cientos de cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, vecinos y conocidos regados por todas partes, sangre goteaba hasta de los tejados y la mayoría de las casas estaban en ruinas. Era un total desastre, una masacre; cuando recobro el aliento recordó a una persona en particular, así que de nuevo se dispuso a correr._

_Necesitaba encontrarlo, saber que estaba con vida, que aún existía una esperanza. Deseaba verlo, él era muy fuerte, probablemente si tenía suerte pudiera ayudarlo. Todo lo que anhelaba es abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba._

_Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras del templo, saltando a uno que otro cadáver durante su camino; su kimono que alguna vez fue un hermoso amarillo se encontraba lleno de manchas de sangre y algunas rupturas en su bello acabado. Cuando alcanzó la cima, apenas podía respirar, su pecho se agitaba considerablemente y su garganta se encontraba reseca exigiendo un poco de líquido para evitar el dolor._

_Alzo la mirada hacia el pequeño santuario que se encontraba delante de ella y vio algo que atravesó su corazón como una fuerte daga. Podía sentir como sus rodillas le temblaban y el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, dejándola tan blanca con la nieve._

_Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía se acerco hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suele frente a ella, se hinco a un lado y tomo su cabeza acomodándola suavemente sobre su regazo, quito algunos cabellos ensangrentados de su perfecto rostro y admiro esa singular apariencia; a simple vista parecía que se encontraba durmiendo tan plácidamente._

_Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta caer en la frente del joven que estaba abrazando, pronto se convirtieron en sollozos y al último pasaron a ser fuertes gritos desgarradores; esto no podía estar pasando, ¿En qué momento su maldito destino fue marcado? ¿Por qué tenía que perder lo que más amaba? ¿Por qué solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas?_

_Estaba harta de sufrir por culpa de la perla de Shikón, harta de traer desgracias a aquellos que la rodeaban, pero sobre todo harta de no ser feliz. Siguió llorando un buen rato sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su amado, paso sus dedos por los labios de él y se acerco para darle un beso. No quería que esto pasara, ella se lo advirtió, pero el amor no obedece ordenes solo se extiende por todo tu cuerpo y te atrapa, dejándote sin salida más que amar._

_Sintió detrás de ella un aura extraña, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y un poco temerosa decidió darse la vuelta y ver quién era el causante de esa sensación._

_Allí, al final de las escaleras, estaba una persona, cubierta con una piel de mandril, evitando que ella pudiera ver su identidad. Él se acerco lentamente y ella aferro más el cuerpo de su amado como evitando que alguien pudiera herir más su cuerpo._

_-Tranquila Kagome, no pienso hacerte daño- aquella voz sonó tan grave y escalofriante, por algún motivo le dio miedo, además de que sabía su nombre sin siquiera preguntarlo._

_-Se que has estado viviendo muchas penurias por culpa de la Shikón No Tama._

_-¿Quién eres? Responde- su miedo se acrecentaba, pero ella mostraba valentía en su voz._

_-Aquél que puede ayudarte._

_Ella lo miro perpleja, no existía nadie en ese lugar que pudiera ayudarla a menos que pudiera matarla, quizás así su dolor terminaría._

_-¿Cómo… me… ayudarías?- tartamudeo la joven._

_Naraku sonrió para sus adentros._

_-Muy fácil querida, yo liberare la perla de tu cuerpo y de esa manera… serás una mujer libre y… feliz._

_Esas palabras resonaban en su interior, sería libre de amar, de vivir, una mujer normal; cuanto deseaba serlo, volteo a ver a su amado y beso sus labios suavemente por última vez, firmando con ello que lo conseguiría, sería feliz como una vez lo deseo ser. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia aquél hombre que le ayudaría._

_Ante el cuerpo de ese joven hizo la promesa de vivir como a él le hubiera gustado hacerlo con ella…_

_Giro una vez más su rostro viendo al cuerpo en el suelo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, quizás fue su imaginación, pero la vio y ella sonrió también…_

_-Adiós mi muy amado… Kouga…- susurro para ella misma y una última lágrima cayo por su mejilla perdiéndose entre la tela de su kimono._

Abrió lentamente sus parpados, se sentía tan agotada y adolorida, solo podía ver por un ojo, el otro al parecer estaba tapado por algún tipo de tela. Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro sintiendo la humedad en una de sus mejillas, había estado llorando otra vez.

Todo lo que vio fue sólo un sueño, un cruel y agrio sueño que le mostraba con detalle lo que paso aquél fatídico día, cuando perdió todo por lo cual merecía estar con vida. Aun no podía olvidar el dulce rostro de su amado, aquellos ojos verdes que la miraron con infinito amor y que nunca más los volvería a ver.

El dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en esos momentos en su corazón, nada había sido igual cuando perdió a Kouga y ahora nuevamente estaba atada, si tan solo nunca hubiera escuchado a ese hombre, sería mejor haber perdido la vida y seguir a su amado al otro mundo, definitivamente eso hubiera sido mejor.

Cerro nuevamente sus ojos, aún se sentía cansada y débil, solo esperaba no volver a soñar…

* * *

><p>Hola otra vez a todos los que estan leyendo esta aventura, a quienes les agradezco que lo hagan y dejen reviews, que aunque por ahora no son muchos me emociona recibirlos y me dan mas ganas de publicar capitulos; muchas gracias a todos y sigan leyendo. ¡Nos vemos!<p>

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	6. El Verdadero Dolor

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 6: "El verdadero dolor"**

Durante dos semanas más se mantuvo en cama, realmente no era de su total agrado guardar reposo, pero su madre le insistió tanto y cuando se negaba siempre recibía un golpe en su cabeza que lo dejaba inconsciente, obedeciendo la orden de su madre sin quejas.

Cuando al fin logro recuperarse de la batalla se dispuso a entrenar arduamente, Sesshomaru regreso a su palacio una vez que recobro el conocimiento y confesó que se había aliado con un tal Naraku, quien le prometió entregar la Tessaiga si mataba a su hermano.

Tenía muchas dudas referentes a ese tipo y a Kagome, no había podido verla durante esas dos semanas y se sentía un poco decaído. Ella aun no reaccionaba, su madre le dijo que era por su condición humana, pero ella era más que eso, él podía sentirlo.

* * *

><p>Despertó con la vista nublada, desconocía el lugar donde se encontraba, pero eso no era lo importante. Se sentó sobre el futón y se llevo una mano a su ojo izquierdo, aun permanecía vendado. Poco a poco fue desatando los vendajes y volvió a palpar la herida esta vez descubierta; estaba totalmente sana, solo sentía un leve ardor.<p>

Suspiro cansadamente y siguió desprendiendo los vendajes esta vez de su cuello y brazos, no recordaba haberse dañado los brazos y las piernas, pero al parecer también estaban heridos. Sintió un dolor en la espalda que la hizo inclinarse, si esa parte le ardía era por aquella quemadura, maldito Naraku; a pesar de que ya no le servía aun se preocupaba por mantenerla con vida.

Claro era de esperarse, la necesitaba con vida para sacar la Shikón No Tama de su cuerpo, de no ser así nunca obtendría la famosa perla. Se levanto con dificultad y se coloco un kimono que estaba a un costado de ella de color verde; se apresuro a la puerta y salió de la habitación. Iba caminando por los pasillos, no había nadie transitando por ellos, quizás aun era demasiado temprano.

Había recordado todo con detalle, desde la batalla con el hermano de Inuyasha y realmente estaba preocupada por sus compañeros. Escucho voces acercarse a donde ella estaba y se oculto al instante en una esquina, afortunadamente no la vieron. Salió del palacio directo al jardín, aun podía sentir dolor en su costado; camino más rápido y alcanzo a ver a Jakotsu sentado en un árbol.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto una vez estando más cerca de él.

La miro con aire de sorpresa y la escudriño con la mirada, esa mujer realmente era muy fuerte, sus hermanos aun no despertaban por el veneno y ella ya se encontraba caminando.

-Así que ya puedes andar eh, a decir verdad no me lo esperaba. Los demás aun están en cama, el efecto del veneno no ha abandonado sus cuerpos.

-¿Te refieres a Bankotsu?

-¿A quién mas si no? No seas tonta Kagome, en serio te afecto la batalla, ya decía yo que no podrías haber salido intacta.

Las heridas de Jakotsu aun podían verse y llevaba vendaje desde el cuello hasta debajo de su kimono, además su energía estaba muy débil, ni siquiera logro sentir cuando ella se acercaba.

Dio la vuelta y lo dejo ahí, nunca había tenido un lazo tan fuerte con él como el que mantenía con Bankotsu. El joven guerrero solo la miro mientras se perdía por los extensos jardines y suspiro aliviadamente, no la quería cerca de él o si no se daría cuenta que sus días estaban contados de ahora en adelante.

Kagome siguió caminando esta vez sin un rumbo fijo y sin darse cuenta había salido del palacio por completo, desde donde ella se encontraba podía ver el pueblo, pero no le apetecía ir a ese lugar; así que tomo un sendero diferente y llego a un enorme árbol. Un magnifico árbol se extendía al frente de ella y un poco más adelante un pequeño lago.

La belleza de ese lugar era grandiosa y la mantenían embelesada con semejante perfección. Recargo su cabeza suavemente sobre el árbol y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por la paz que le brindaba el paisaje.

* * *

><p>Su madre le avisó que Kagome había desaparecido y que ningún guardia la vio salir del palacio, Jakotsu le menciono que había charlado con ella un rato en los jardines, pero llevaban un buen rato buscándola por los alrededores y no la podían encontrar.<p>

Él estaba desesperado, ella aun no se recuperaba completamente y para el colmo no podía ni sentir su aroma, tampoco creía poder captarlo, todo el maldito palacio estaba infestado del olor de hierbas medicinales y era complicado saber cual pertenecía a Kagome.

La noche estaba cayendo rápidamente y todos corrían de un lado a otro como hormigas haciendo sus labores. Si él tenía razón y Kagome era la misma que escucho alguna vez en las historias de su madre, significaba que debían protegerla más de lo que alguna vez debieron hacerlo; hasta ese momento solo él y su madre sabían acerca de eso, necesitaban aclarar las dudas y evitar que la noticia se propagara.

Inevitablemente el cielo se oscureció por completo y a ese paso jamás la encontrarían, un fuerte viento soplo cerca de él y con ello pudo captar un aroma en singular, corrió a donde su olfato le indicaba. Llego a la entrada principal de su palacio, pero el aroma no acaba en ese lugar, miro al pueblo, pero le pareció improbable que una mujer herida hubiese tenido ganas de ir a ese lugar.

Asi que se dirigió con un único logar en mente, el Goshinboku. Al llegar toda su preocupación desapareció al verla recargada en el árbol mirando al lago, ella se veía realmente hermosa en contraste con la naturaleza. Podría haber jurado que era un ánima buscando descanso en ese lugar.

-Inuyasha…- su voz tan dulce y elegante, lo trajo a la realidad y se acerco a ella lentamente.

Kagome lo miro mientras el caminaba en su dirección y se sentaba a un lado de ella, no pudo despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos ámbar; eran preciosos para pertenecerle a un youkai, en toda su vida pudo ver distintos tipos de color, pero los de Inuyasha realmente eran únicos.

-Kagome no deberías de salir, tus heridas…

-No importa, te aseguro que ya me encuentro mejor.

Por un largo rato se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando el lago que se extendía delante de ellos, el agua tenía un hermoso brillo azulado por el reflejo de la luna y varias luciérnagas estaban rondando por ese lugar.

-Inuyasha…- se atrevió a decir Kagome, rompiendo el silencio que se extendió entre ellos –yo… solo quiero… disculparme…- él la miro incrédulo, ¿Disculparse? ¿De qué?, ella no hizo nada en todo caso el debería disculparse por no haberla protegido.

-Kagome tu no debes…

-Por favor, dejame continuar- volvió a mirar el lago y respiro hondo –Cuando peleamos contra Sesshomaru, me di cuenta del significado de las palabras que me dijiste…

No recordaba haberle dicho nada y Kagome al parecer se dio cuenta de su incertidumbre.

-Me refiero a que ambos somos diferentes, mencionaste que yo sentía repulsión por ti, ya que eres un Hanyou.

Esas palabras le dolieron levemente, ella le diría que era un asqueroso espécimen, nada mas eso le faltaba.

-Yo no entiendo del todo ese prejuicio, pero por lo que se, significa que en tu cuerpo corre sangre youkai y humana, por lo tanto no eres un youkai completo o un humano en su totalidad. Es decir, solo eres la mitad de ambos.

-¿A qué punto quieres llegar con eso? Por si no lo sabías tengo muy en cuenta que soy, así que se clara con lo que dices- le estaba empezando a molestar que todo el tiempo le llamaran de esa manera.

-No estaba repitiéndolo porque deseaba ofenderte o algo por el estilo, yo escuche que por ese motivo eres diferente a tu hermano y que te desprecia por tu naturaleza- suspiro débilmente y se recargo un poco más en el árbol –creo que tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees.

Ella volteo a verlo y poso sus enormes ojos cafés en los dorados de él, quien la miraba con cierta confusión debido a sus palabras.

-Yo… no soy una humana, ni siquiera soy algún muerto resucitado como los Shichinintai… tampoco puedo ser un youkai, ni mucho menos un hanyou. Deje de ser humana hace más de 50 años, cuando decidí servir a Naraku. Por esa razón odie cuando Sesshomaru dijo que no eras nada en este mundo, él miente, tú eres parte de este mundo más de lo que él debería serlo. Al contrario de mí, la vida que yo llevaba fue marcada desde un principio y por ello… no debería… pertenecer a este mundo.

-Kagome… yo no sé qué decirte, tal vez tengas razón, pero eres igual a cualquier humano que eh visto durante mi vida…

-Dime Inuyasha, ¿Qué ser humano puede lanzar flechas purificadas?- ella sonrió por la forma en que él había tratado de consolarla.

-Oh, bueno eso… quizás tenga una explicación…

-¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de la perla Shikón?

Inuyasha hizo una afirmación con su cabeza, su madre siempre le conto sobre ello cuando tan solo era un niño y si estaba en lo correcto quizás Kagome supiera mas sobre la perla.

-Cuando era una niña, recibí la noticia de que yo soy la reencarnación de Kikyo, una joven sacerdotisa que murió hace muchos años por intentar proteger la perla. También me entere que dicha perla se encontraba en mi interior y que a causa de ello, debía prepararme para ser la siguiente sacerdotisa guardiana. Fui llevada por mis padres a un enorme templo donde empezaría mi entrenamiento.

-Paso un largo tiempo y los avances eran increíbles, la mujer que me enseño quedo impresionada por el buen uso de mis poderes que llevaba; pero eso no era todo, también me perfeccione con la espada y cualquier arma que me ofrecieran. Cree la fama más grande del mundo con ello y me dedicaba a proteger aldeas de diferente youkais…

Los ojos de Kagome se nublaron, estaba recordando algo que no era agradable en su totalidad y temía que por ello sus ojos perdieran ese brillo.

-Pero… por algún motivo, la información acerca de que yo llevaba la perla se filtro por las regiones, provocando que atacaran la aldea donde me encontraba para poder llevársela. Muchas veces pude defender la aldea y llego un tiempo en el que ningún espíritu se acercaba por el miedo a perder su vida. Durante ese tiempo permanecí en constante calma pero no me di cuenta que solo esperaban a que bajara la guardia y sin poder evitarlo atacaron la villa, justo el día que yo había salido.

-Cuando llegué a mi aldea era una total masacre y solo pude llorar, hasta que mi cuerpo se cansara. Estaba harta de siempre cuidarme la espalda por la maldita joya y tuve la certeza de que si moría podría encontrar la paz. Pero en mi desesperación apareció Naraku, quien dijo que me ayudaría y yo acepte con la ilusión de ser libre…

-Y por ello estabas bajo su servicio- Inuyasha puso atención a toda su historia, había escuchado muchas veces sobre la famosa guerrera que era, pero la realidad pintaba peor que la fantasía. El rostro de Kagome tenía tatuada la tristeza con la que había estado viviendo y él no podía hacer nada más que verla.

Se acerco a ella y la atrapo en un sutil abrazo, La joven se tenso un poco, pero al poco rato se relajo y lloró, como nunca en su vida vio llorar a alguien. Podía sentir en él la pena de Kagome, una mujer espectacular que sufrió por un maldito que solo deseaba satisfacer su ambición, la apretó más fuerte y recargo su mentón sobre su cabeza.

En ese momento pudo ver a la frágil chica que era, la hermosa mujer a quien le arrebataron una vida feliz por el cuidado de una joya. Él quería mostrarle que podía ser libre, él deseaba con toda su alma poder hacerla feliz.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para seguir con su entrenamiento, le había prometido a Kagome no decirle a nadie acerca de su identidad, así que le dijo a su madre que su nombre no tenía que ver con aquella guerrera. La reina sonrió en alivio y le dijo que ella ya sabía que no podría ser verdad que Kagome perteneciera a la mujer de sus historias.<p>

Ese día Kagome se puso un bonito kimono rojo y sujetó su cabello con un listón del mismo tono de su vestimenta. A esa alturas ella ya se encontraba un poco mejor que antes y ya podía moverse un poco, aunque el día anterior Inuyasha la había transportado en sus brazos.

Se sonrojo levemente al recordar la condición en que había terminado ayer, lloró todo lo que pudo y se mantuvo abrazada casi toda la noche a él. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a consolarla o escucharle, ese chico era muy especial y ella no quería que él sufriera algún daño por su culpa. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba protegerlo de las calamidades que ella traía.

Ella haría todo lo posible porque él no sufriera nunca, era una promesa, no permitiría que fuera rechazado por los demás como lo fue ella, al menos esa promesa estaba segura de cumplirla.

Una vez que se arreglo salió al jardín principal y vio a Inuyasha entrenando con su espada, era un chico apuesto, cualquier mujer desearía tenerlo a su lado. Se sentó sobre el borde del pasillo y se recargo en una columna, viendo al joven haciendo piruetas con la espada.

Inuyasha estaba intentando perfeccionar las "lanzas de diamantes", era esencial si quería ganarle a su hermano. Giró sobre su propio eje y alzo su espada, pero no llevo a cabo ninguna acción cuando vio a Kagome observándolo con fascinación.

Por un momento se sonrojo, pero su orgullo lo domino y hablo como únicamente él sabía expresar sus sentimientos: a gritos.

-¿Qué maldita sea estás viendo?

Kagome lo miro con sorpresa y luego acudió a su mente la idea de que ese joven testarudo realmente no cambio al chico amable que le ayudo la noche anterior. Se levanto bruscamente y sacudió su kimono, ignorando por completo al impetuoso joven, alejándose de ahí.

Por un momento Inuyasha deseo detenerla, pero lo pensó, si ella estaba con él no lograría concentrarse.

* * *

><p>Estaba tomando el té en el gran salón junto a la reina, estaba furiosa que mantenía el agarre de su taza con una increíble fuerza que pronto se rompería. La reina la miraba cautelosamente, un aura extraña la rodeaba e incluso parecía que la joven estaba en llamas.<p>

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?

-Nada su alteza, es solo que eh tenido una mala mañana- aclaro la joven, no deseaba decirle más a la reina e incomodarla con sus quejas.

Después de un gran rato en que la tensión se disipo por completo entre la reina y ella, fue mandada a llamar por el general. Ella accedió a ir y le dio una reverencia a la joven alteza como despedida y agradecimiento.

Cuando llego frente al general, este le indico que se sentara y le dijo que esperarían a Inuyasha, para comunicarle el asunto pendiente.

Inuyasha se inclino ante su padre y ocupo un lugar a lado de Kagome, centrando toda su atención en la presencia del hombre ante ellos.

-Ambos deben saber que no estamos en las mejores condiciones y que además hemos perdido muchos hombres, sin contar que solo quedan tres de los Shichinintai, los cuales por el momento están fuera de combate por su condición de salud. Lo que nos lleva a no tener con que defendernos o seguir protegiendo las villas y para el colmo hemos recibido más avisos acerca de ataques recientes.

El general cambió su faceta dura a una más amable y siguió hablando a aquellos jóvenes.

-No tenemos opción, así que para evitar estos sucesos, ustedes deberán ir; solo ustedes dos, el escuadrón esta delicado y no me gustaría exponerlo.

Ambos miraron por largo rato al general y Kagome hizo una reverencia para después levantarse e ir por su equipo para la siguiente batalla.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por el pueblo para ir a la siguiente villa, Kagome llevaba su arco con la carcasa llena de flechas y un par de dagas en ambas piernas, además de llevar un traje color negro que no le tapaba mucho, sus piernas blancas y brazos iban al descubierto. Inuyasha al contrario solo llevaba su traje hecho por los cabellos de las ratas de fuego, un honorable regalo de sus padres.<p>

El trayecto que llevaban para haber pasado un día entero era demasiado corto, si él hubiera ido solo a este paso ya estaría de regreso, pero su padre le dio la orden de ir con Kagome. La miro discretamente, ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos y no habían dirigido palabras desde que salieron.

-¿No crees que deberíamos apresurarnos?

-¿Y cómo planeas que hagamos eso? No contamos con Ginkotsu para hacer un viaje rápido y yo no soy tan veloz como para seguir tu paso- contesto Kagome un poco molesta por la pregunta de él.

Inuyasha medito un poco sus palabras, si seguían así, no llegarían a tiempo. Suspiro cansadamente y se posiciono delante de ella.

-Sube a mi espalda- se inclino levemente apoyándose sobre una rodilla, dándole a entender que la llevaría en "primera clase".

Ella lo miro confundía, ¿qué la llevaría? Pero qué rayos estaba pensando ese tipo. Ella volteó a ver a su alrededor, aun estaban cerca del palacio y ya llevaban un día de viaje, se mordió su labio sutilmente en señal de preocupación; quizás el tuviera razón y lo mejor sería marchar rápidamente.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse, viendo que la dulce jovencita no le permitiría llevarla; sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros, acto que le erizo la piel, poco después le brindo ambas piernas para sujetarla de ellas y así viajar más "cómodamente".

El se levanto del suelo con Kagome en su espalda, aferrándose a sus hombros con cierta desconfianza; no tenía planeado tirarla por si esa era su inquietud, pero debía admitir que le ocasionaba un escalofrío tener su aliento golpeando suavemente su cuello y estar tocando sin pudor sus esbeltas piernas.

Sacudió su cabeza para esfumar todas las ideas libidinosas que empezaban a asaltar su mente, enfocándose en el camino frente a él. Se precipitó a toda velocidad y a pesar de llevar un peso extra, no era mucha diferencia, Kagome era muy liviana como para que él pudiera quejarse.

Al poco rato ya estaban lejos de los territorios de su padre y la noche estaba empezando a caer sobre ellos, si por Inuyasha fuera, sería capaz de seguir así toda la noche, pero sabía que no debía agotar a Kagome, viendo que llevaba escasos días de recuperación.

-No te detengas por favor, Inuyasha- dijo ella cuando notó que el joven empezaba a disminuir la velocidad –No tenemos tiempo que perder, te aseguró que estaré bien, solo continua, por favor.

Él se impresiono por sus palabras, pero era verdad que no tenían demasiado tiempo y aun faltaba mucho para llegar, así que decidió obedecer su orden, más adelante podrían descansar si querían.

-Kagome ¿estás segura?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, se detuvo un poco para ver la razón por la cual ella no respondía y para su sorpresa, se encontraba durmiendo placenteramente sobre su espalda, sonrió un poco y siguió andando, esta vez con cautela para no despertarla.

* * *

><p>Decidieron acampar cerca de un río, a pesar de llevar la gran parte del camino transcurrido, todavía faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.<p>

Al poco rato de encender la fogata sintieron una extraña aura rondándolos y ambos se pusieron en guardia ante cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Ante ellos apareció un enorme… ¿globo? Quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante cosa, si se trataba de un youkai, realmente lo compadecían por su apariencia, el pobre era redondo completamente y de color rosa.

-¡Entréguenme su comida o los matare!- dijo aquella cosa tratando de simular una voz escalofriante y terrorífica.

Kagome solo atino a reírse a carcajadas agarrando con sus manos su estomago e Inuyasha la miro perplejo, la ceja de él se movió en un tic nervioso y volteo a ver a la criatura. Saco su espada y la empuño contra él.

-Lo siento amigo no tenemos comida, pero me alegra que tengas el valor de atacar, así que ¡prepárate para morir!- grito Inuyasha levantando su espada para golpearlo, pero no atino a su objetivo ya que una nube de humo lo cubrió y ante sus ojos logro ver a un pequeño mapache inclinado pidiéndole perdón por su acción.

-¡Alto Inuyasha, es un Kitsune!- grito Kagome aun tocándose el estomago –No le hagas daño, él pobrecito debe tener hambre- recuperando un poco de fuerza, se acerco hacia el pequeño y lo alzo en sus brazos.

-¿Un qué?- mientras observaba al pequeño mapache refugiarse entre los brazos de la joven.

-Un zorro de fuego, ellos normalmente habitan en las montañas es muy raro encontrarnos con uno por estos alrededores.

-Lo que pasa… es que…- el pequeño zorrito había comenzado a hablar, no le parecía ninguna amenaza la hermosa joven que lo tenía en brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, alguien te ha hecho daño?- Kagome lo miro con cariño y ternura.

-Sí, mi clan fue atacado y…- el pequeño libero unas cuantas lagrimas –mataron a mis padres…- con esto último se puso a llorar a todo pulmón.

Inuyasha hacía rato que los había ignorado, se sentó frente al fuego cruzando piernas y brazos. No le interesaba lo que un mapache del bosque dijera.

-Oh, pobre de ti pequeño, cuanto lo siento- Kagome lo abrazo más a su pecho en intento por consolarlo –y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Shippo- afirmó el pequeño – ¿y el tuyo?

-Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome- sonrió hacia el pequeño, quien se encontraba pasmado ante la revelación de la joven.

-¡Oh mi lady! Cuanto siento haber sido tan grosero- Shippo salto de sus brazos y se posó delante de ella haciendo una reverencia –No logré reconocerla, disculpe usted mi bella princesa.

En ese momento Inuyasha volteó a verlos, ¿Cómo era que es chiquillo conocía a Kagome y de dónde?

-Pensé que no lo harías querido Shippo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos; has crecido mucho pequeño.

-Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo mi lady; lo único que ha cambiado desde su partida han sido los innumerables ataques al recinto donde usted habitaba con su familia. Al parecer algo de su esencia se quedo ahí y eso ah atraído a varios youkais, pero afortunadamente nadie habito ese lugar, así que no hay problemas.

-Ya veo, mencionaste a tus padres pequeño Shippo. ¿Murieron?

El pequeño volvió a cambiar su semblante a uno triste y la observo con dolor.

-Ellos murieron al intentar protegerme y… desde entonces eh estado vagando.

Era de esperarse que ellos murieran, habían permanecido a lado de ella, al igual que Kouga, que se convirtieron en un blanco fácil. Todo por culpa de ella. Suspiro suavemente y abrazo al joven niño que estaba frente a ella.

Inuyasha deseaba preguntar de donde se conocían, pero desgraciadamente se sintió un intruso al querer arruinar el reencuentro de aquellos viejos amigos y solo se limitó a observar su charla.

* * *

><p>Lamento informar que tardare en subir el próximo capítulo, lo que pasa es que saldré de viaje y a donde voy no se me permitirá llevar mi compu, realmente me disculpo; pero les prometo que no se arrepentirán cuando suba los siguientes, el asunto entre Inuyasha y Kagome se vuelve intenso, así que no dejen de leer. Aclarando esto me despido, muchas gracias y hasta luego.<p>

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	7. Primer Interludio

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 7: Primer Interludio "La Shikón No Tama"**

Todo en el palacio estaba en penumbras, era tan enorme que daba escalofríos andar por los pasillos a esa hora, aunque estaba rodeado por innumerables guardias no quitaba el hecho de que era un palacio tenebroso.

Pero ella estaba sedienta y no aguantaría un minuto más si probar algún líquido, caminaba descalza y sigilosamente acercándose a la cocina. Su estomago también imploraba por algo de comer y ella amablemente no le negaría el derecho.

Al llegar a la amplia habitación, corrió a buscar lo que deseaba; pudo encontrar un panecillo de azúcar y un vaso de leche. Cuando el alimento pasó por su garganta hizo un gesto en señal de satisfacción. Salió de la cocina con el vaso de leche en su mano mientras tarareaba una canción y caminaba dando brinquitos, para ser una niña de escasos diez años le daba gusto el saber que no era tan miedosa. Cuando dio la vuelta en un pasillo escucho voces del salón principal.

-Entiendo Kaede, pero Kagome aun es una niña, no podremos convencerla de algo así.

-Pero no tenemos otra opción señor Higurashi.

Era la voz de su padre y el de otra mujer que no conocía, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y luego pego su oído al fusuma, para escuchar un poco mejor.

Para su desgracia no alcanzo a escuchar más, la puerta se abrió y su madre la observo desde su posición; sabía que estaba en problemas, esa mirada le decía eso. La señora Higurashi la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia adentro de la habitación, haciendo que su vaso cayera al piso estrellándose.

Una vez adentro le ordenaron sentarse a lado de su padre, quien se encontraba hablando con una mujer mayor. La anciana llevaba un traje de sacerdotisa y un parche en su ojo, parecía una bruja del bosque con esa apariencia tan desaliñada.

-Kagome…- su padre la miro fríamente y sus facciones estaban tensas –esta mujer que ves es Kaede, la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Quizás nunca la hayas visto pero hoy ha venido a contarnos algo.

Ella miro a su padre y después a la señora, haciendo una reverencia hacia ella.

-Mi pequeña princesa, sé que esto será difícil pero espero usted pueda entender- la anciana le ofreció una tierna sonrisa a la cual ella contesto de la misma forma, luego se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

-Hace mucho tiempo mi hermana murió, ella al igual que yo fue una sacerdotisa, solo que su principal misión era la de proteger la valiosa perla Shikón, desgraciadamente esa fue la causa por la que ella ya no está en este mundo- suspiro cansadamente y prosiguió –Antes de morir me pidió que quemáramos su cuerpo con la perla, de esta manera todas las desgracias desaparecerían, pero no fue así. Hoy me eh enterado que usted es la reencarnación de mi hermana y que para el colmo lleva en su interior dicha perla.

Kagome no se inmuto ante semejante declaración, ella también conocía la historia de la joven sacerdotisa Kikyo, la cual falleció hace años; tampoco era sorprendente saber que era muy parecida a ella, su madre muchas veces se lo dijo y ella estaba orgullosa de serlo. Pero lo que si fue asombroso fue el saber que la Shikón No Tama estaba en su interior.

Había escuchado que esa perla solo era una leyenda y que la probabilidad de encontrar un poder semejante era nula, por eso mismo no creía en su totalidad las palabras de la anciana.

-Si no hacemos algo, todas las desgracias se desatarán e incluso usted podría morir al igual que mi hermana- la mujer continuaba hablando a pesar de que ella ya no la escuchaba.

-Por eso hija mía, hemos decidido prepararte como sacerdotisa para que puedas llevar correctamente bien esta misión- su madre le tomaba un brazo diciéndole esto, ella aun no reparaba en la sorpresa; ella no quería ser una sacerdotisa, solo deseaba salir a explorar el mundo, jugar y algún día casarse con un joven de familia acaudalada.

Ella definitivamente no quería ese destino, se soltó del agarre de su madre y se levanto mirando desafiantemente a la anciana.

-No lo haré, soy libre de elegir mi destino y esto no es lo que yo quiero- al instante salió de la habitación dejando a sus padres pasmados.

El señor Higurashi se enojo y se levanto furiosamente decidido a darle una tunda a esa impetuosa niña como se la debió haber dado antes, para evitar ese comportamiento caprichoso; pero la anciana Kaede lo detuvo.

-No puede hacer nada mi lord, ella debe darse cuenta que no goza de la misma libertad que un niño normal y que debe tomar la responsabilidad a pesar de su corta edad, solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde.

Ambos padres miraron a la anciana y asintieron en su decisión, Kagome tenía que ver las cosas tal y como eran para ella, desgraciadamente su destino ya había sido marcado desde antes de nacer.

* * *

><p>A pesar de la actitud inmadura de Kagome en algunas condiciones, en este momento ella se sentía la mujer más madura de todo el reino, no aceptaría que por una maldita perla todo su futuro se fuera al carajo. Lo agradable de la situación es que sus padres tampoco insistieron en llevarle la contraria, ellos apoyaron su decisión y la dejaron hacer lo que fuera.<p>

Por eso ahora se dirigía a ver a su pequeño amigo, sabía que iba contra las normas relacionarse con seres sobrenaturales, pero Shippo era muy especial y siempre la hacía sonreír, así que ella no le veía nada de malo.

Cuando llegó junto a él, le contó todo lo sucedido y Shippo solo abrió sus ojos enormemente en señal de sorpresa. Luego la apoyo en lo que dijo en cuanto a la perla y ambos sonrieron por un largo tiempo más. El día estaba fresco y el cielo despejado, un día perfecto para ir a nadar.

-¡Vamos Kagome apresúrate!

-¡Ya voy Shippo!- contestaba a su pequeño amigo quien le agitaba una brazo desde el rio.

-Eres muy lenta.

-No es eso, tú eres un tramposo sin remedio- ambos rieron durante un poco más, luego Kagome remango su Kimono azulado y metió la piernas en el agua, chapoteando felizmente.

Al poco rato se vieron sorprendidos por un enorme ogro, quien solo tenía un ojo en su rostro y enormes garras en ambos brazos.

-¡Vamos, entrégame la perla de Shikón!- gritaba derrumbando a su paso demasiados árboles.

Kagome y Shippo gritaron para después salir del agua y empezar a correr velozmente. Nunca se espero ser atacada por un monstruo cerca de la aldea. Detrás de ella corría Shippo quien en el intento de correr más fuerte cayó al suelo lastimándose y quedando inconsciente.

Ella corrió a socorrerlo, pero el Kitsune no reaccionaba y el ogro cada vez se acercaba más. Cuando al fin el enorme ser se plantó frente a ella, quedo inmóvil, era sumamente grande. Kagome intentó demostrar valentía y se puso delante de Shippo, cuidando de que no se atreviera a hacerle daño.

-¡No te atrevas!

El enorme youkai hizo caso omiso a ella y con un brazo la lanzo fuera del pequeño zorrito, ese animal quería tragarse a su amigo. Ella nunca permitiría eso, pero cuando quiso ponerse de pie sintió un dolor intenso en su pierna, estaba rota. No podía protegerlo; debido a la frustración se puso a llorar tanto como pudo y cuando más pérdida se sentía una flecha salió disparada hasta llegar a la cabeza del ogro.

Alzó la mirada buscando el origen del ataque, pero no alcanzo a ver nada, maravillosamente otra flecha salió de entre los espesos árboles y acabo con la vida del monstruo quien aun se movía. Escucho un ruido y vio a la anciana Kaede salir de entre un par de arbustos, volvió su mirada al ogro que había dejado de moverse para finalmente posarla sobre Shippo, aún estaba inconsciente.

-Eso estuvo cerca mi lady, usted no debería andar por los alrededores, podrían lastimarla- la anciana se acerco a Shippo y lo cargo entre sus brazos –es normal que quisiera atacarla, lleva el poder de la perla en su cuerpo, cualquier youkai querrá matarla para obtenerlo, tenga cuidado la próxima vez.

Kagome no pudo emitir ningún sonido, solo alcanzo a ponerse de pie para caer otra vez sobre su trasero. Kaede se dio cuenta de ello y fue hasta ella, palpo la herida con sus arrugadas manos sacándole a la princesa dolorosos quejidos.

-Tendrá que esperarme, iré por ayuda.

Cuanto deseaba que no se fuera, pero vio el rostro de Shippo y prefirió ignorar su dolor, asintió con la cabeza y quedo sola dentro de ese gran bosque.

* * *

><p>Hacía poco que se encontraba dentro de la choza de la anciana sacerdotisa, había estado meditando acerca de lo sucedido y llego a la conclusión que las heridas de Shippo, fueron por su culpa. Odiaba admitirlo, pero nuevamente se comporto como una niña inmadura y caprichosa; sus padres tenían razón, esa perla era su responsabilidad y ella no quería que sus seres queridos salieran lastimados por su culpa.<p>

Estaba decidido, por proteger a todos ella se convertiría en sacerdotisa y renunciaría a su vida normal, sería la nueva guardiana de la perla Shikón.

Alzo la mirada al techo y se tapo con la manta que la anciana Kaede le había dado. De ahora en adelante no podía confiarse de nada ni de nadie. Se enrosco y cerró los ojos, estaba muy cansada.

Kaede entro a su habitación para ver como seguía la joven princesa, su rostro era tan angelical que se sintió culpable al tener que condenar a una pequeña a llevar una vida cruel. Se hinco junto a ella y acarició sus cabellos con su mano, suspiro cansadamente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Shippo estaba esperando ver despertar a Kagome, había estado durmiendo toda la noche y cuando logro despertar se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Sus padres siempre le dijeron que no se acercara a la aldea ni se relacionara con los seres humanos y ahora se encontraba en la choza de una y cuidando a Kagome.<p>

Estaba preocupado por ella, era su amiga y la anciana que los socorrió era muy amable, nada comparado con las historias que contaba su padre acerca de ellos. Se acerco un poco más a Kagome y alcanzo a divisar una sonrisa en su rostro; de seguro estaba soñando con él.

La princesa abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor, se impresiono cuando vio a Shippo sentado a un lado de ella. Sonrió y paso una mano por el cabello rojizo de él.

-Me alegra que estés bien querido Shippo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, solo fue un pequeño golpe, la que se hirió de gravedad fuiste tú.

Ella intento sentarse sobre el futón, pero el dolor en su pierna no se lo permitió haciendo que cayera nuevamente entre las sabanas. Exhalo aire pesadamente y paso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos.

El pequeño Kitsune la miro un poco perturbado por la acción de la chica y se impresiono cuando alcanzo a escuchar sollozos de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome? ¿Te duele algo? Dime- Shippo estaba nervioso por no saber la causa de las lágrimas de su dulce princesa.

Kagome hizo un intento en dejar de llorar y aclararse la voz, paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos nublados borrando las lágrimas y esbozo una frágil sonrisa hacia su mejor amigo.

-Perdóname Shippo, no pude protegerte… soy tan débil…- las lágrimas agolparon de nuevo en sus ojos, haciendo que llorara más fuerte que antes –Yo… yo… yo…- pero no logro articular ninguna palabra más y se dedico sollozar, ella no era una niña tan vulnerable, pero en ese momento no encontraba fuerzas para calmarse, solo deseaba sacarlo todo.

Shippo no dijo nada, la miro con tristeza y dolor, él amaba a Kagome y deseaba que fuera feliz, pero era un ser tan diminuto ante el mundo que solo estaba observándola en ese momento en lugar de hacer algo por ella.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Kagome levanto su mirada vidriosa hacia su amado amigo y sonrió calmadamente, se levanto torpemente y quedo frente a él, mirándolo con esos enormes orbes cafés.

-Te prometo Shippo que de ahora en adelante yo te protegeré…- el niño la miro confundido mientras ella juntaba sus blancas y finas manos con las de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir Kagome?- temía lo peor, él no deseaba verla llorar más, no quería que ella sacrificara su vida, no por favor ella no podía hacer eso…

-Eh decidido ser la nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea, de esa manera no volverás a correr algún peligro…- dijo ella determinadamente y sonriendo tranquilamente –ni tú… ni nadie más… mientras yo viva.

Lo había dicho, Kagome estaba decidida a acatar esa orden y el solo estaba petrificado en su lugar; la joven princesa perdería ese brillo hermoso como lo perdió Kikyo y el no deseaba eso. Pero para su desgracia detrás de ella estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta la anciana Kaede, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes en una enorme sonrisa.

Era demasiado tarde…

* * *

><p>Shippo la observaba detenidamente mientras ella hacia su entrenamiento, él conoció a Kikyo cuando era una niña y también cuando fue informada de su destino; desde entonces ella cambio su forma de ser y no volvió a sonreír jamás.<p>

A pesar de que Kikyo fue una de las más grandes sacerdotisas y que gracias a ella, él había obtenido la vida eterna, no deseaba ver a la joven princesa pasar por ese destino; Kagome era una luz tan brillante que esa misión la opacaría para siempre.

-¡Mira Shippo ya puedo crear una barrera!- la chica gritaba su nuevo triunfo felizmente, ella había pensado que sería horrible dedicar la vida a la perla, pero se estaba divirtiendo usando sus poderes. El motivo es que aun no sabía lo que le esperaba.

Durante un largo tiempo, Kagome se había ido a vivir al templo de la villa y estaba entrenando con la anciana Kaede; aunque a él no le permitieran relacionarse con humanos, sus padres entendieron de quien se trataba y consintieron seguirla como un guardián. No permitiría que Kagome perdiera ese brillo en sus ojos, ante cualquier situación la haría sonreír.

Ella lo miro con cautela, había hecho una promesa y debía esforzarse en su entrenamiento hasta que algún día nadie osara atacarla, que incluso el más fuerte youkai de todo el mundo se inclinara ante ella demostrando que su poder era más grande que el de cualquiera, que ninguna persona le indicara el camino por el cual ir, algún día, solo algún día en el que ella sería al fin libre… libre de la Shikón No Tama.

* * *

><p>Aquí estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo, espero mi ausencia no haya sido demasiado larga para ustedes. Les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi historia, nos vemos.<p>

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	8. El Pequeño Kitsune

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 8: "El Pequeño Kitsune"**

La noche pasó entre risas y lágrimas, ellos estaban muy felices por verse de nuevo y le agradaba saber que al menos una persona de las que conocía se había mantenido con vida a pesar de la influencia que llevo con ella. De vez en cuando metían a Inuyasha en la conversación, pero la mayoría de las veces le jugaron bromas.

Emprendieron de nuevo su viaje, Shippo les había informado que precisamente en ese lugar se encontraba un youkai que la mayoría de las veces raptaba a las mujeres jóvenes para comérselas. También advirtió a Kagome para que tuviera cuidado al enfrentarse a lo que Inuyasha soltó un bufido.

-Como si alguien pudiera ver algo atractivo en Kagome para comerla.

-No digas esa tonterías bestia, ella es muy bonita y joven, aunque no lo creas alguna vez tuvo la más grande fama entre los youkais jóvenes; incluso Kouga se…

-Shippo, no hagas caso a las palabras de Inuyasha, no ves que esta celoso- interrumpió Kagome, no queriendo informar más de su vida a Inuyasha.

-¿Celoso yo? Por favor Kagome invéntate algo mejor que eso.

Ella lo miró retándolo con los ojos y él respondió a esa agresión, lo que le pareció aun más gracioso.

-Sí, yo creo que estas celoso, porque tengo fama de ser hermosa a diferencia tuya.

-¡Kagome!- se harto de las palabras de ella y desfundo a Tessaiga, pero sintió una fuerza que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

Un enorme youkai con forma de sapo se planto frente a ellos observándolos con su mirada, cuando poso su vista en Kagome sonrió satisfactoriamente y expulso un gas venenoso por su boca haciendo que se separaran unos metros.

-Pero que suerte tengo, eh encontrado una bella jovencita; estaré feliz de comerte- el enorme sapo se relamió la boca como degustando el sabor de ella aun sin probarla, lo que ocasiono repulsión a Kagome. Qué asco ser tragado por un inmundo sapo.

Inuyasha lanzo el viento cortante hacia el anfibio, pero para su sorpresa el no salió herido, al contrario de esto se enfado y lanzo nuevamente su veneno hacia él, afortunadamente logro esquivarlo.

Cuando se dispuso a pelear contra él; el desgraciado estaba prestando atención a Kagome, quien mantenía una mirada de asco hacia él, mientras el enorme renacuajo le juraba frases de amor para después saborear su cuerpo.

Incluso a él le causaría repugnancia pensar que alguien lo amaba antes de tragarlo, con ese pensamiento ataco con su espada y el sapo esta vez lo esquivo golpeándolo fuertemente con una pata. Inuyasha fue lanzado a una distancia considerable y al levantarse sintió un repentino dolor en su cabeza.

Enfoco su mirada en el animal y se impresiono cuando vio a Kagome aplastada por una pata de aquél asqueroso ser, la rabia corrió por toda su piel y se harto de verlo humillando de esa manera a la princesa.

Alzo a Tessaiga y lanzo un ataque, cientos de lanzas de diamantes salieron de su espada envueltas con lo que al parecer era el viento cortante. Se sorprendió pero al instante el animal se vio reducido a cenizas, solo no esperaba haber dañado a Kagome con su ataque, corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a ella y la vio ahí tirada, envuelta en cenizas del que alguna vez fue un enorme sapo.

-¡Agggh! Eres un maldito Inuyasha, ¡qué asco! Estoy llena de restos de un anfibio.

El joven hanyou empezó a reírse de la condición de Kagome, era una suerte que no saliera lastimada pero que desafortunada al tener que oler a sapo.

-Lo siento Kagome, fue inevitable.

-Claro, inevitable, pero tu estúpida sonrisa no dice lo mismo.

Se sacudió las cenizas de su cuerpo, si ese había sido el enemigo no tenían porque temer más.

* * *

><p>Antes de regresar Kagome obligo a Inuyasha a buscar unas termas donde pudiera asearse. El muy miserable le dijo que se aguantara hasta llegar al palacio, que no le haría daño que de vez en cuando su desagradable aroma cambiara; ante esa agresión Kagome lo golpeó fuertemente con su arco ocasionando un chipote en la cabeza del valiente hanyou.<p>

Se sumergió mas en el agua, relajándose con el vapor; levanto la vista al cielo y vislumbró a varias estrellas destellar sobre ella, ya era de noche. Recordó el incidente de hace unas horas, ella pudo haberse hecho cargo sola de ese youkai, pero se distrajo cuando Inuyasha fue golpeado.

Algo con ese muchacho la traía demasiado perturbada desde aquella noche en la que le contó un poco de su vida, el se había comportado muy caballeroso a como normalmente lo conocía, incluso la reconforto por la dura vida que llevaba y prometió que guardaría el secreto.

Exhalo aire pesadamente y sacudió su cabeza levemente, no debía estar pensando en un hombre que no tenía el mínimo respeto con las personas. Se estiró bajo el agua y se recargo sobre una roca cerrando sus ojos para aspirar mejor el aroma del bosque.

Inuyasha estaba sentado contra un árbol a unos cuantos pasos de donde Kagome tomaba su baño, en ese momento su única compañía era un enano con cola sentado frente a él, mirándolo con atención como si deseara saber algo de su vida.

-¿Qué sucede mapache?- le estaba desesperando su acción, no soportaba ser centro de atención de un chiquillo.

-No soy un Mapache, mi princesa ya te dijo que soy un Kitsune ¿Por qué no entiendes? ¿Eres bobo o qué bestia?- respondió el pequeño zorro cruzando sobre su pecho ambos brazos, luego lo volvió a mirar, haciéndose muchas preguntas internas que amenazaban con salir pronto.

El hecho de que llamara a Kagome "mi princesa", le hizo sentir coraje, él sabía que la joven era una princesa muy reconocida en aquél entonces pero porque rayos le daba celos de un mocoso como ese que no tenía ni la mínima oportunidad con una belleza como Kagome.

Genial, ahora sus pensamientos le traicionaban diciendo que Kagome era una belleza; no es que no fuera así, pero tampoco le interesaba la joven como para admitirlo. Se revolvió el cabello con ambas manos desesperado ante la dirección que tomaba su imaginación, recordando que dicha joven se encontraba a unos metros de él, dándose un buen baño.

Shippo lo miraba extrañado, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese joven youkai estaba interesado en la princesa y si Kouga llegaba a enterarse de que la dulce Kagome seguía con vida, se desataría toda una catástrofe al verla relacionada con otro hombre. Desafortunadamente el no podía decir nada, si no todos sus camaradas correrían peligro.

-Oye bestia, ¿qué relación llevas con la princesa?- se atrevió a preguntar el pequeño, era cierto que le tenía un poco de miedo, pero era necesario investigar algo.

-¡Deja de llamarme bestia, mi nombre es Inuyasha!- apretó fuertemente ambos puños a su costado.

-Si tú no dejas de llamarme mapache, yo no tengo el porqué de no llamarte bestia- dijo con sutileza el zorrito, recostándose en el piso y observando el cielo nocturno.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido y se removió incomodo en su lugar, volteo el rostro a un lado y enfoco su mirada en un punto indefinido.

-En todo caso el que debería decirme que tipo de relación lleva con Kagome eres tú, enano.

-Pues yo soy un sirviente que alguna vez trabajo para la señorita Higurashi y ahora le debo un respeto inmenso- contesto sabiamente el Kitsune.

El joven Hanyou regreso su mirada al zorro y sonrió de medio lado, en su caso los papeles se invertían.

-Kagome es mi protegida y esclava. Ella debe ayudarme a resguardar mi reino y yo la protegeré a cambio- ni siquiera él sabía porque dijo que ella era su protegida, pero quería darle a entender al mapache que ella le pertenecía en cierto modo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de la joven princesa?- Shippo se agarro con ambas manos la cabeza al escuchar semejante ofensa -Espera ¿Qué no ustedes los demonios perros se comen a la gente?- y poco después retrocedió varios centímetros de su lugar como huyendo de Inuyasha.

-No seas tonto mapache, ¿Quién podría tragarse a Kagome? No ves que está demasiado gorda y fuera de forma, podría intoxicarme si me atrevo a comer algo tan feo.

En ese momento el pequeño Shippo se quedó sin aliento, detrás de Inuyasha se prendía una poderosa aura como el fuego y podía sentir la furia de esta hasta donde se encontraba. Kagome estaba enojada ante el comentario de Inuyasha, había creído que era un joven galante cuando escucho que era su guardián y ahora osaba ofenderla.

A lo lejos se escucho un grave ruido y muchas aves volaron al instante, un Inuyasha yacía tirado de cabeza al suelo con la boca abierta y el cuerpo temblando mientras una dulce joven se recostaba sobre un árbol para dormir. Shippo estaba perplejo y miraba con miedo al joven hanyou para después voltear a ver a Kagome, en sus años de vida nunca vio a la princesa perder la compostura por nada y en ese momento pudo observar en sus ojos el coraje destilar como agua.

-¡Que miedo! Definitivamente no me gustaría ser tú Inuyasha- atino a decir Shippo con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente se encontraban dirigiéndose de regreso al palacio, Inuyasha estaba molesto por la golpiza de la noche anterior y caminaba delante de sus dos compañeros con el ceño fruncido.<p>

Kagome llevaba en brazos al pequeño Shippo y no mostraba interés en disculparse con una engreído hanyou. Él se había ganado que ella ahora no le tomará importancia.

Siguieron caminando un largo rato, hasta que Shippo quedo dormido y ella lo suficiente cansada, pero no podía decirle a Inuyasha que pararan o su orgullo se dañaría, así que prefirió seguir caminando. La noche ya estaba sobre ellos y Kagome luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Logró aguantar el cansancio un largo trayecto, pero al fin sus energías de esfumaron y su cuerpo cedió al agotamiento, haciendo que ella se tambaleara y cayera al suelo inconsciente. Inuyasha solo escucho un ruido tras él pero no presto atención a este y camino un poco, pero se dio cuenta que no se escuchaban mas pasos a su espalda y decidió voltear; viendo en el camino a una Kagome desmayada.

Se acerco a ella y vio que pequeñas perlas de sudor corrían por su rostro, poso la palma de su mano sobre la frente de ella y sintió el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Kagome tenía fiebre y él por su eterno coraje no se había percatado, observo a Shippo quien también yacía en el suelo inconsciente e hizo lo mismo que con Kagome, el pequeño zorro también estaba ardiendo y aun estaban demasiado lejos del palacio.

Como pudo logro acomodar a Kagome y a Shippo tras su espalda, irguiéndose con dificultad empezó a dar saltos para regresar lo antes posible a su palacio. Sus energías también estaban llegando al límite, pero con un poco de esfuerzo llegarían pronto.

Después de un largo rato corriendo, llego a su palacio y rápidamente entro para depositar a Kagome en su habitación. Su madre apareció en el umbral de la puerta angustiada por su repentino regreso y cuando vio a Kagome sobre el futón, pensó lo peor. Se acerco hasta ella y la toco con sus suaves manos, cuando se dio cuenta de que respiraba y lo único que tenía era fiebre suspiro aliviada.

Indico a varios sirvientes traer agua y paños, así como ropa limpia, deslizo la shoji para permitir entrar aire por esta, Inuyasha solo miraba a su madre moverse de un lado a otro. Los sirvientes entraron con las cosas que ella pidió y poco después les indico que salieran, Inuyasha no obedeció esa orden y se quedo adentro, junto con otra joven empleada.

Pero se ruborizo al instante cuando su madre empezó a despojar a Kagome de su vestimenta, a pesar de su carácter impulsivo y violento, sabía que no podía permanecer en esa habitación, así que salió inmediatamente.

Durante el largo rato que espero, medito el porqué Kagome se encontraba en esas condiciones y recordó que aun no se recuperaba de sus heridas por completo y al haber forzado demasiado su cuerpo perdió estabilidad, provocándole fiebre.

* * *

><p>Su madre le dijo que no tenía de que asustarse, Kagome estaría bien en uno día o dos máximo, en cuanto al pequeño acompañante le dijo que era por la falta de alimento lo que ocasiono su inconsciencia y que ahora estaba mejor.<p>

A Inuyasha no le interesaba nada acerca de Shippo, le preocupaba Kagome, ella era más importante que un mapache desnutrido. Más tarde pasaría a ver a Kagome, por ahora necesitaba informar a su padre acerca de la batalla.

La reina Izayoi estaba preocupada, aunque le dijo a su hijo que Kagome estaría bien lo dudaba mucho, después del ataque de Sesshomaru sería imposible asegurar que ella logrará recuperarse por completo.

Entro a la habitación de la joven y se sentó a un lado de ella, la fiebre no bajaba todavía así que cambio los paños por unos más húmedos. Por primera vez en su vida veía a Inuyasha preocuparse por alguien que no era el mismo y el destino le arrebataba eso único en su vida.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, dirigió su mirada al muchacho que estaba en la entrada sujetándose torpemente del muro, era Bankotsu, luchando contra el dolor de su cuerpo por estar de pie.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto fatigado el joven de ojos azules, posando únicamente su mirada en Kagome.

-Tranquilo, solo es un poco de fiebre.

-¡No me diga mentiras señora, ella nunca había estado en esta situación, así que dígame lo que le sucedió a Kagome!- estaba muy enojado, antes de ir a la batalla le dijo a ella que no se expusiera demasiado y ahora resultaba que tenía fiebre, cuando en toda su vida rara vez Kagome sufría un mínimo rasguño en su hermoso cuerpo.

-Bankotsu, es en serio lo que te digo, ella solo está agotada- no quería provocar más al chico, diciéndole que estaba así por culpa de Sesshomaru y por la batalla reciente que enfrentaron afueras de la villa.

El líder de los Shichinintai gruño en amenaza y se hinco a lado de su amada Kagome, desde que llegaron a ese lugar el poder de la chica se había estado agotando extremadamente y él no deseaba perderla. Por alguna razón ella le causaba un sentimiento extraño y si no permitió que ni el mismo Naraku le causara daño nadie más lo haría.

La observo por un largo tiempo y le pidió a la reina que lo dejara a solas con ella, cuando Izayoi salió, él exhalo aire y de su cuerpo saco una pequeña luz en forma de esfera; la apoyo contra el pecho de la chica y de inmediato esta desapareció dentro del cuerpo de Kagome.

Él sabía que Kagome no era un cadáver al igual que él, pero su poder espiritual le arrebataba mucha energía y por ello Naraku siempre depositaba almas en su cuerpo, aunque no las necesitara, para que la joven soportara el dolor de la perla en su organismo. De esta manera evitaba ser herida de gravedad y mantenerse con vida.

Aunque en este momento Jakotsu y él requirieran las poderosas almas, prefería ver con vida a Kagome, quien aun tenía una oportunidad de salvarse de las garras de Naraku. Al fin de cuentas ellos ya no estaban con vida desde hace mucho tiempo y haber convivido este tiempo con la dulce joven era mucho mejor a su antigua existencia.

Unos minutos después Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, enfocando con su mirada a Bankotsu; se levanto difícilmente y sentándose sobre el futón miro al líder del escuadrón. Se veía demasiado pálido para su gusto, llevo una de sus manos y la poso sobre la mejilla del chico quien también la miraba con cautela.

Se acerco a ella y sus rostros se encontraron de repente demasiado cerca, a lo que Kagome en esta ocasión no pareció querer separarse de él. Bankotsu se acerco más y ella como un imán hizo lo mismo, sus labios se aproximaban cada vez más y más, hasta que fue inevitable juntarlos en un beso.

Un delicado beso se fundió entre ellos, la boca de ella era suave y dulce, tal y como él la imaginaba; un sabor tan exquisito que se pregunto cómo es que nunca se atrevió a probar semejante néctar. Ella lo tomo de las mejillas haciendo el beso más intenso, se inclino un poco mientras Bankotsu la tomaba de la cintura y adentraba su lengua en la boca de la joven.

Ella estaba casi colgada de su cuello y por alguna razón no quería interrumpir la acción, a pesar que no sentía nada por el joven líder más que amistad, pero en este momento no le importaban los sentimientos y a quien iban dirigidos, ella solo quería reconfortar la pequeña alma que se encontraba entre sus brazos.

Una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y ella acrecentó el beso creando una danza entre ambas lenguas, acariciando con cariño al joven Shichinintai. Se escucho una puerta abrirse, pero ellos no prestaron atención, seguían en aquel ritual placentero en el que ambos solo existían y el dolor que sentían en sus almas al perder toda su felicidad.

Cuando el beso empezó a ir lentamente, ella dejo de hacer presión y se libero del contacto apoyando su frente en la de su compañero; miro a los ojos del joven, unos ojos tan dorados y preciosos, lo que le causo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa; pero los ojos perdieron ese color ámbar hasta convertirse en unos de color zafiro, muy hermosos pero no tanto como los de… Inuyasha.

La sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro y giro su mirada a otro lado topándose con otro joven que se encontraba en el umbral del fusuma con una expresión inexplicable; sus ojos cafés se abrieron en sorpresa e intento decir algo pero en el momento Inuyasha volteo y cerró el fusuma con un tremendo ruido.

Ella aun estaba apoyada en los hombros de Bankotsu y por alguna razón estaba temblando mucho; tenía miedo pero no sabía de qué o de quien.

-Gracias- alcanzo a escuchar de Bankotsu, quien se había levantado mirándola cariñosamente, luego el joven giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar para salir de la habitación dejando a una perturbada Kagome.

* * *

><p>Eh decidido subir otro capítulo; la razón es muy simple, la historia está tomando un curso interesante incluso para mí y además creo que me hacía falta descargar un poco de inspiración, así que aquí esta. Otra cosa mañana prometo subir uno aun mejor, espero lo disfruten. Nos vemos.<p>

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	9. Intensa Venganza

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 9: "Intensa Venganza"**

Inuyasha estaba muy enojado, cualquier cosa que se topaba en su camino la azotaba o golpeaba descargando su furia con ello. La maldita perra se había atrevido a besar a un imbécil humano y él como idiota estaba tan preocupado por ella. De haber sabido que la iba a encontrar "muy bien acompañada" ni la hubiera ido a ver.

-¡Maldición!- grito con vehemencia, ella era una ramera, se daba la vuelta y se le entregaba a otro.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucede hijo mío?- su madre estaba detrás de él mirándolo, era inevitable escuchar tanto escándalo en el palacio.

El joven hanyou volteo a mirarla y con gran enojo se atrevió a gritarle todo su coraje.

-¡¿Qué maldita cosa quieres que pase? ¡La ramera que trajiste ya está bien y tu todavía me preguntas!

-¡Inuyasha no me hables así, entendido!- indico la reina, haciendo todo lo posible por no perder la cordura.

-Madre, escúchame bien, si no sacas a la desgraciada esa, que solo se está aprovechando de nosotros la sacare yo y no te gustara saber de qué manera- la amenaza le causo un escalofrió enorme en todo su cuerpo haciéndola temblar en su lugar.

Poco después Inuyasha giro bruscamente y se dirigió a sus aposentos, dejando a su madre perpleja en el pasillo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanto temprano y totalmente recuperada, la noche pasada había escuchado el tremendo ruido dentro del palacio, pero los sirvientes solo le dijeron que a veces eso era normal y que si se acostumbraba sería mucho más fácil de sobrellevar. Ella solo atino a aceptar lo que le dijeron, pero definitivamente para ella eso no fue nada normal.<p>

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la habitación de Inuyasha, llevaba en esta ocasión un kimono de seda color lila. No entendía él porqué sentía que necesitaba disculparse con él joven amo del palacio por lo que ocurrió entre ella y el líder del escuadrón.

Cuando estaba frente a la habitación, el fusuma estaba roto y cualquiera que viera la condición del cuarto pensaría que una tormenta pasó por ahí. Ella abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y entro, viendo con calma los daños en la recamara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa ronca voz la hizo temblar y volteo nerviosamente hacia el hombre que estaba tras ella. Las manos de Inuyasha estaban manchadas de sangre y su vestimenta deteriorada, como si acabara de llegar de una cruel guerra.

Inuyasha la miro con cautela, desde los pies hasta la cabeza, donde se detuvo para ver cada detalle del rostro de la muchacha, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre aquellos labios rosados su sangre comenzó a hervir, haciéndole recordar cuantas veces el deseaba tocarlos con los suyos y había sido otro hombre el que obtuvo semejante autorización para hacerlo.

Se sentía frustrado, la había creído una diosa incapaz de cometer alguna falta, pero cuando la vio haciendo aquello, lo golpeo como una bofetada, demostrándole que era más humana que cualquiera en este mundo.

Se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos; poco después la abrazo tan fuerte que Kagome creyó que le rompería todos los huesos. La apretó mas contra su pecho y aspiro ese exquisito aroma, ella era tan humana, pero al mismo tiempo tan hermosa y aunque deseara matarla por lo que hizo, algo dentro de él le decía que la extrañaría si lo hacía.

Kagome no respondió al instante, estaba tan cohibida por el abrazo que no sabía qué hacer; hace unos momentos juraba haber visto una mirada de odio hacia ella y ahora un chico tan amable abrazándola con tanto… amor.

Ella respondió al abrazo apoyándose en su pecho y se quedo un rato así, inhalando el aroma varonil de Inuyasha; sintió un poco de humedad en sus manos y cabello, pero no quiso mirar al joven, si él estaba llorando por alguna razón ella no quería dejar de ser su consuelo con aquel tacto.

Al poco rato la soltó y la lanzo lejos de él. La miro nuevamente con esa fría mirada y salió de la habitación, Kagome cayó sobre los escombros y miro perpleja por donde se había ido Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Miro al Goshinboku que se encontraba frente a él, en algún momento creyó que jamás volvería a llorar por nada en este mundo, pero cuando sintió el cálido contacto de Kagome, también pudo sentir el dolor que su alma transmitía; una dulce mujer que perdió todo por culpa de llevar a cabo la misión más importante del mundo: proteger la perla de Shikón.<p>

Suspiro cansadamente y se recostó entre las raíces de su árbol favorito, los nudillos le dolían pero había sacado parte de su coraje; hace unos momento cuando se encontró con Bankotsu lo golpeo fuertemente. Se había atrevido a besar a su Kagome y el no le permitiría que se fuera como si nada.

Desafortunadamente el insecto estaba demasiado débil que no le dio mucha pelea y cayó con apenas un golpe, lo que le causo más frustración. Asi que se dirigió al jardín y empezó a golpear una roca con ambos puños, a diferencia del rostro de aquél tipo la piedra le dio más satisfacción y hasta que se calmo, pensó adecuadamente las cosas.

Si quería alejar de Bankotsu lo que le pertenecía, porque Kagome era de él, debía de encontrar la forma en la que nadie más osara tocarla. Colocó su antebrazo sobre su frente y miro al cielo; el problema era encontrar la forma en que la joven le perteneciera sin discusión; había intentado fundir su aroma con el de ella en aquél abrazo, pero se dejo llevar por el sentimiento de nostalgia que no lo logro.

Tal vez si le pidiera a su madre que de ahora en adelante Kagome debía dormir en su habitación quizás de esa manera podría vigilarla mejor. Cerró los ojos imaginando a Kagome dentro de su recamara, con un yukata blanco y resbalándolo por su cuerpo sensualmente hasta quedar desnuda ante él, eso sí que sería agradable, tan solo imaginarla le estaba excitando.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados disipando sus pensamientos libidinosos y un ligero rubor se extendió por su rostro; definitivamente Kagome no dormiría en sus aposentos o cuando menos lo esperara ella estaría sin ropa. Suspiro cansadamente y se levanto para dirigirse al palacio; su padre no había estado cuando quiso avisarle lo de la batalla, así que a estas horas ya debería estar de regreso.

* * *

><p>Kagome fue llamada por el general, le habían dicho que no estaba porque tuvo que arreglar algunos asuntos con su antigua esposa, lo que le causo un aire de incertidumbre. Si el ya había estado casado antes, esa era la razón por la cual seguramente Sesshomaru era un youkai e Inuyasha un hanyou, entonces su anterior esposa debió ser un youkai.<p>

Caminaba lentamente con una mano apoyada bajo su mentón, analizando con cuidado la información que le acaban de dar y no se dio cuenta que delante de ella había un chico de cabellos plateados, así que fue demasiado tarde para reaccionar, ella impacto con la espalda de Inuyasha mandándola al suelo al instante.

Se sobo la parte adolorida y levanto la mirada topándose con unos ojos dorados, dejándola sin aliento; sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente y bajo la mirada al suelo. No entendía porque le causaba tantos nervios encontrarse con él.

-¿Piensas quedarte en el suelo?- Inuyasha le estaba ofreciendo su mano para que ella se levantara, la chica lo miro y tomo la cálida ayuda de él. Una vez que la levanto él sonrió de lado, causándole que a Kagome se le fuera la respiración.

Ambos entraron al gran salón donde se encontraba el pequeño Shippo a lado del gran Inu No Taisho. El pequeño Kitsune estaba comiendo un panecillo de azúcar con un poco de té, sonriendo felizmente por algo de comer para su pobre estomago.

-Veo que al fin vinieron- el general enfoco su mirada dorada en ambos jóvenes –este pequeño ya me conto un poco de lo que paso en la batalla.

-Y eso no es todo- indicó el pequeño tragando con dificultad su ultimo bocado –el enorme sapo quería tragarse a Kagome, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

El padre de Inuyasha sonrió al escuchar eso y puso toda su atención a la historia que narraba el zorrito.

-Luego ella quedo sumergida entre los restos del youkai y se veía espantosa.

-No seas tonto Shippo, Kagome se ve espantosa sin tener sobre ella restos de un sapo, de hecho creo que eso le quito un poco de fealdad.

La joven lo miro enojada, pero Inuyasha no tenía intenciones de disculparse y mucho menos dejar de hablar de lo horrible que era ella.

-No digas esas cosas Kagome es muy bonita.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo Inuyasha, ella es realmente hermosa- el general apoyaba al pequeño zorrito, además de intentar salvarle el pellejo a su hijo.

-Bueno dejemos ese tema, como Shippo ya me comento acerca de su buen trabajo, no me queda nada más que felicitarlos. Pueden retirarse.

Kagome se inclino ante el general y salió del salón enojada, primero se le ocurre al joven príncipe abrazarla para después decir que para nada ella era hermosa. Pues ya vería quien se tragaba sus palabras, le enseñaría que con Kagome Higurashi nadie debe meterse.

* * *

><p>La noche cayo rápidamente sobre ellos y todos se dirigieron a dormir. Kagome aun no pensaba dormir, tenía otros planes en mente que descansar y eso era darle su merecido a un engreído hanyou.<p>

Se coloco un yukata blanco, descubriendo ligeramente sus hombros y aflojando el obi para que sus piernas también se notaran, tomo un pequeño frasco en el que mantenía su perfume y con sus dedos deposito un poco en su esbelto cuello. Salió de su habitación caminando por los enormes pasillos, su objetivo eran los aposentos de Inuyasha. Escucho que habían cambiado su habitación a otra más cerca de la de ella, debido a que él destruyo la anterior.

Cuando llego miro a ambos lados del pasillo y entro cerrando suavemente el fusuma detrás de ella. Camino lentamente hasta posarse frente al futón donde se encontraba un Inuyasha dormido.

El joven Hanyou había escuchado que la puerta se abrió, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por si era un enemigo, él lo eliminaría al instante. Pero no hubo algún otro ruido más que una suave respiración dentro de la habitación.

Se levanto al instante con Tessaiga en una de sus manos, pero no llevo a cabo ningún ataque por la sorpresa. Delante de él se encontraba Kagome, con una mirada tan hechizante, la yukata que llevaba le mostraba aquellas esbeltas piernas y parte de sus hombros. Toda ella era hermosa en ese instante, soltó su espada y su respiración se volvió cortada. De esa manera la había imaginado y ahora estaba frente a él como ofreciéndole un manjar que no pudiera tocar.

La joven se inclino sobre sus rodillas y empezó a gatear hacia él, le mostraba parte del nacimiento de sus senos; lo que hizo que se excitará inmediatamente. La chica se acercaba cada vez más y cuando llego frente a su rostro lo miro con aquellos ojos cafés, el se quedo inmutado, intentando alejarse de ella se recargo sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Pero ella lo siguió y su aliento le pegaba directo a su cara; poco después ella se acerco a su cuello y lo beso cuidadosamente. Comenzó a dar pequeñas lambidas con su lengua en esa zona, lo que ocasiono que Inuyasha jadeara en respuesta y respirara pesadamente. Ella enderezo su cuerpo sentándose sobre su cadera, rozando ligeramente su intimidad con la de él.

Comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo, provocando que él echara su cabeza hacia atrás, esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco y pronto perdería la razón. Cuando ella paro la acción, él apenas pudo reaccionar, la joven desato su obi y dejo que el yukata resbalara por su magnífico cuerpo, dándole la clara visión de unos perfectos senos frente a su rostro. La saliva se acumulo dentro de su boca, Kagome era preciosa, levanto una de sus manos para acariciar su cuerpo, pero ella lo detuvo.

Se inclino sobre él dirigiéndose a sus suaves orejas, las acaricio con las manos y tomo una de ellas entre sus labios. Inuyasha se arqueo por semejante placer que sentía, eso era demasiado como para ser apenas el comienzo, en cualquier momento estallaría si no la tomaba en ese momento.

Tomo su cintura con ambas manos aunque ella quisiera impedírselo y paso su lengua sobre uno de sus senos, era exquisita, tan deliciosa que no creía que fuera una simple mujer. Tal vez era hija de los dioses y el cometería un grave pecado al tocarla, pero era inevitable.

Kagome lo empujo suavemente de los hombros y lo miro con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos. Inuyasha aun la tomaba de la cintura, pero ese no era un problema; ella lo despojo de su vestimenta, tocando a su paso ese perfecto cuerpo.

Los músculos podían sentirse al tacto, volvió a acercar su rostro, esta vez besando el pecho fornido que tenia ante ella; subió lentamente sus manos y las volvió a bajar; sus manos torpemente desanudaron el obi del hakama. Quito las prendas de su camino y volvió a sentarse sobre las caderas de Inuyasha, podía sentir la suave piel del miembro del joven debajo de su intimidad.

Tan caliente y húmedo que no creía que esta sería la primera vez que estaría con una mujer, acaricio con sus garras la piel de la chica y subió su mano hasta su mejilla, aun no podía concluir con esto, antes requería hacer algo.

La tomo de la nuca y la acerco a su rostro, ella se apoyaba en sus hombros, solo una cosa y podría seguir, necesitaba besarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo a sus labios y los unió. Definitivamente Kagome era deliciosa.

El beso de Inuyasha era torpe y un poco rudo, lo que demostraba que este era su primer beso, lo abrazo del cuello y profundizo más el contacto introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él, acariciando sus colmillos con esta. El joven hanyou gimió cuando su miembro fue tocado por la intimidad de ella.

El beso se hizo aun más fuerte y la presiono contra su pecho, sintiendo los suaves senos de ella sobre su piel, resbalo dócilmente sus manos por su espalda y piernas; en su vida creyó poder tener a una mujer. Precisamente él quien no era aceptado en este mundo ahora se deleitaba con una en su habitación.

La joven sonrió al darse cuenta que la excitación del joven se debía a aquel diminuto contacto que mantenían sus sexos, meció suavemente sus caderas sacándole gemidos a Inuyasha que murieron en su boca. Siguió con aquél ritmo haciéndolo cada vez más fuerte mientras sus bocas no se separaran ni un instante, su intimidad se estaba humedeciendo ante cada roce y sentía lo caliente del cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gruñía cada vez más fuerte, deseaba poseerla en ese instante, la quería para él, lo necesitaba, fundirse dentro de ese hermoso y escultural cuerpo, gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de ella y saciarse de placer. No aguantaría más, detuvo la acción de Kagome y la agarro de las caderas fuertemente, posiciono su miembro en la entrada de ella y comenzó a hacer presión, pero Kagome lo detuvo, volviendo al roce que había detenido.

Ella no permitiría que la penetrara aun, lo que estaba haciendo era un escarmiento por las palabras de Inuyasha momentos antes. El joven hanyou gruño en desacuerdo, pero se conformo cuando Kagome volvió a tomar una de sus orejas y susurro algo en ellas.

-Ahora lo entiendes…- su respiración aun era entrecortada debido al movimiento de caderas que hacía y la creciente excitación que nacía de ambos cuerpos –nunca… nunca debes…- Inuyasha estaba adormilándose por aquellas palabras, entrando en un trance donde solo existía el placer -… meterte con Kagome Higurashi…- dio una última lambida a la oreja de Inuyasha –… porque te puedes arrepentir.

Inuyasha la miro confundido y con la respiración demasiado agitada, las palabras de la bella Kagome no tenían sentido en ese momento, pero quedo aun mas impresionado cuando la chica se levanto bruscamente mostrándole su desnudez en todo su esplendor. La quiso detener, pero no fue posible porque Kagome tomo su yukata y se vistió, mirándolo de reojo. Estaban pasando un momento espectacular y de pronto se vestía así como así.

-Para la próxima vez cuida mucho tus palabras al decir algo, no quisiera tener que hacerte ver tu error seduciéndote _mi amor_- le guiño un ojo y lanzo un beso, para después desaparecer de la habitación.

Quedo estupefacto ante esa acción, no recordaba haber dicho nada que a Kagome le molestara, pero el recuerdo de esa tarde diciendo que ella no era para nada hermosa le llego de golpe. Suspiro cansadamente y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos, intento recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración y se volvió a recostar sobre el futón, eso había sido demasiado para su autocontrol; la querida Kagome le había demostrado de la mejor manera que es una mujer preciosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, sonrió de medio lado y cerró los ojos evocando los recuerdos de ella seduciéndolo audazmente.

De ahora en adelante claro que cuidaría sus palabras, pero claramente para volver a tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos, la próxima vez concluiría lo que dejaron pendiente esta noche y Kagome no tendría razones para escaparse de nuevo; sería suya, estaba decidido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Layla Ryu.<strong>_


	10. Lo Inevitable

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 10: "Lo Inevitable"**

Kagome regreso a su habitación rápidamente y se recargo sobre la pared sonriendo como boba, debía admitir que el joven príncipe tenía unos encantos inmensos, a los que si no hubiera tenido la cordura suficiente caería sin remedio. Se resbalo hasta caer sobre sus piernas y suspiro dejando liberar el aire que mantenía desde hace un buen rato.

Luego volvió a sonreír enamorada, se había dado cuenta que sentía algo por el joven príncipe, pero no quería adelantarse a decir que era amor, sin embargo le era irremediable seguir negándolo, amaba a Inuyasha y para el colmo no sabía si sería bueno o no.

Asi como la sonrisa vino a su rostro se esfumo al instante, ella no podía, pero ya era demasiado tarde; dio un último suspiro esta vez levantando su mirada al techo de madera; ¿Qué haría si Naraku se atrevía a dañar a Inuyasha? Se abrazo a sus rodillas y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos. Tal vez solo si dejara que la vida la llevara como quisiera, si el destino quería que Inuyasha y ella se conocieran, quizás así todo saldría bien, se dejaría llevar como un papel por el viento.

Si ese era su destino lo aceptaría, pero también protegería a su joven príncipe; ahora que sabía que lo amaba no permitiría jamás que lo dañaran. Volvió a sonreír y se dirigió al futón para descansar por esta noche y soñar con su amado hanyou.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha no pudo dormir en toda la noche, cada que cerraba sus ojos la figura de una dulce joven lo "atormentaba", por así decirlo, claro que no era un tormento; pero ver una preciosa chica desnudándose frente a él y despertar sabiendo que no había nadie en la habitación más que su presencia era una pesadilla.<p>

Se levanto temprano para ir a desayunar, afortunadamente su madre era la única en ese momento que estaba en el enorme comedor. Camino y se sentó a un lado de su madre, quien lo miraba de una manera extraña; como si supiera algo que él no y eso le deba un poco de miedo.

Al poco rato el desayuno fue servido, levanto los palillos y se llevo una pequeña porción a la boca; la mirada de su madre aun estaba sobre él. Intento distraer un poco su mente, pero fue un terrible error, Kagome apareció entre sus pensamiento y esto lo altero un poco, regresándolo a la realidad.

-Inuyasha…- dirigió su vista hacia su progenitora con suma atención, pues sabía que si se distraía regresaría a enfocar a una joven en especial.

-¿Qué sucede madre?

La reina exhalo aire pesadamente y juntos sus manos sobre su regazo, la noticia que le daría a su hijo no era muy buena.

-Hemos mandado a llamar más guerreros para el castillo, especialmente a Sango y Miroku.

Kagome se dirigía hacia el comedor, realmente deseaba desayunar esta mañana en compañía de su amado hanyou, sonrío ante la nueva forma en que llamaría a Inuyasha. Cuando estaba frente al fusuma se paralizo al escuchar la suave voz de la reina y no pudo soportar la curiosidad de seguir escuchando.

-Pero madre, que yo sepa no necesitamos más para resguardar el castillo, con los Shichinintai es suficiente por ahora…

-Te equivocas Inuyasha, es imposible que el escuadrón siga peleando- el joven hanyou la miro desconcertado; él había visto el gran desempeño de los jóvenes guerreros, no era posible aquello.

La joven siguió escuchando extrañada por las palabras de su señora, pero si ella había visto en buenas condiciones a sus compañeros.

Dentro de la habitación la reina miro la reacción de su hijo y volvió a hablar.

-Las heridas causadas en sus cuerpos dejaron innumerables daños, tanto en los guerreros como en… Kagome- los ojos de Inuyasha casi se salían de sorpresa –ninguno de ellos puede volver a pelear en su vida, quizás Kagome aun pueda hacerlo, pero su desempeño será muy débil y habrá ocasiones como la de hace poco en las que ella sufra percances. Tengo entendido que los guerreros alimentan sus cuerpos con almas debido a que fueron resucitados, pero a estas alturas les quedan muy pocas y aunque a Kagome no le hagan falta, su poder espiritual le arrebata mucha energía y si esto sigue así, ella morirá.

-No… no puede ser…

-Lo siento hijo, pero es la realidad; tu padre decidió que lo mejor será traer a Miroku, para que pueda ayudarlos a encontrar una solución para mantenerse con vida. También necesitaremos protección, ya que no expondremos a Kagome a más problemas y para eso vendrá Sango.

Un rayo de luz ilumino su mente –Pero mi padre tiene a Tenseiga, con eso es suficiente…- pero recordó quien ahora poseía esa valiosa espada. Estaban acabados, él no podría hacer nada por los amigos de Kagome y mucho menos por ella si la seguía arriesgando. Ahora más que nunca debía protegerla.

La reina lo miro cuidadosamente, ella se encargaría de proteger a los Shichinintai, pero Inuyasha debía ocuparse de Kagome, si ella moría dudaba encontrar una nueva luz que cambiara a su hijo tal y como lo estaba haciendo la joven. Hacía mucho que no veía al noble Inuyasha y no deseaba perderlo nuevamente.

Kagome se llevo una mano a la boca, eso no era posible, como pudo salió corriendo de ahí. Solo deseaba ver a una persona en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Bankotsu había salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco, últimamente se sentía ahogado dentro de ese palacio y al parecer no era el único, se había dado cuenta que sus demás hermanos se sentían igual. Escucho un ligero ruido detrás de él y volteo encontrándose con Kagome.<p>

Llevaba un hermoso kimono verde esmeralda y el cabello recogido, los labios tenuemente pintados de un rojo carmesí; en sus manos traía su arco con la carcasa de flechas. Se acerco un poco a él, recargando su frente sobre su pecho.

-Yo… lo… siento…- dijo sollozando –lo siento tanto Bankotsu, si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…- las lágrimas caían frenéticamente por sus mejillas, levanto la mirada al joven; el dolor en aquellos ojos cristalinos destilaban como un rio.

El joven líder la miro cariñosamente, ella era tan especial para él; tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan fuerte. La abrazo apegándola más a su cuerpo intentando sanar ese sufrimiento, la amaba tanto y no deseaba verla así; estuvieron un buen rato abrazados hasta que la joven dejo de llorar.

Ella pasó sus suaves dedos por la mejilla de él, ahora entendía porque lo vio tan pálido aquella vez, las almas de su cuerpo se estaban agotando. El maldito de Naraku estaba acabando con ellos, claro como ya no los necesitaba más, era preferente eliminar piezas viejas.

Bankotsu la miro por un largo momento, sabía que iba a morir y si no se equivocaba también Kagome estaba enterada; quería inmortalizar cada facción de ese hermoso rostro antes de abandonar este mundo. Era lo único que valía la pena llevarse a la tumba, el recuerdo de la bella Kagome.

-No tienes porque lamentarte, es algo normal cariño.

-Esto no es normal… no puedo aceptar que tú también…- sus ojos se volvieron a nublar, lo que más deseaba es no quedar sola de nuevo.

-Tranquila mi amor, sé que es difícil, pero no pienso abandonarte todavía. Aun quedan almas en este cuerpo- golpeo con su puño suavemente su pecho, demostrando que tenía mucha energía.

Kagome sonrió ante las palabras de Bankotsu, siempre tenía un sentido del humor autentico; por eso lo quería tanto. Volvió a abrazarse de su cadera recostando su cabeza en el pecho fornido del joven.

-Eres un idiota.

-Vaya, hace unos momentos llorabas por mi y ahora resulta que soy un idiota; me encanta tu forma de demostrarme cariño- Bankotsu la sujeto por la cintura y levanto el mentón de la chica con su mano, mirando fijamente esos ojos cafés. Hace poco la había besado y no aclaro la situación, por ello recibió un duro golpe por parte de la bestia.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella lo miraba con cautela, el rostro de Bankotsu se había desfigurado por un instante.

-Nada importante, solo recordaba el intenso beso que me diste.

Kagome se sonrojo gravemente, había olvidado aquel trato que tuvo con él cuando se recupero de su fiebre.

-Yo… no se… que paso…- alcanzo a decir cuando el joven se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, pero la mantenía sujetada por la cintura haciéndole difícil escapar. Los minutos pasaban lentamente y cada vez sentía más cerca el aliento cálido pegarle en el rostro, pero se sorprendió cuando en vez de que Bankotsu tomara sus labios solo beso su frente.

Luego se separo de ella y la miro con ternura; ella había imaginado que ese no ere su objetivo. Quedo un poco aturdida por el beso tan inocente que recibió, como si ella fuera su…

-Kagome, eres tan especial para mí; no como una mujer a la que yo ame con lujuria, más bien como una pequeña hermana a la cual me atreví a besar en los labios y por ello te pido disculpas.

Ella abrió sus ojos tan enormes que el joven líder soltó una gran carcajada por su reacción. No se esperaba que la mirara de esa manera, así que con toda la felicidad del mundo lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

-¡Yo igual te amo, con un infinito amor, eres tan especial para mí; gracias Bankotsu me has hecho la mujer más dichosa del mundo! ¡Seré tu hermana y hare lo posible por protegerte lo juro!- él solo atino a sonreírle, esa chica era grandiosa.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su palacio, estaba muy enojado, furioso era la respuesta correcta; su padre había estado momentos antes en ese lugar. Le había ordenado capturar a Naraku y aniquilarlo o de lo contrario lo negaría como hijo y heredero del poder de los demonios perro. Maldito engendro, si no le hubiera hecho caso su orgullo no estaría tan herido.<p>

Paso sus dedos por su largo cabello y se tranquilizo, enojándose no llegaría a ningún lado y mucho menos obtendría nada; necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, él no solía ser impulsivo y no se dejaba llevar por aquellas emociones que dominaban a los humanos. Se sentó cansadamente sobre su trono y coloco una mano bajo su mentón, si analizaba bien las cosas Naraku lo había manipulado porque quería a aquella humana que acompañaba a su hermano; incluso le dijo que ella era la dueña de uno de los más grandes tesoros.

Quizás de esa manera lograría tener en su poder al bastardo que se atrevió a humillarlo frente a inmundos humanos; pensándolo bien, esa mujer llamada Kagome podría servir para atrapar a Naraku y tal vez conseguir la manera de tener el colmillo de Inuyasha. Sonrió de medio lado sintiéndose satisfecho por su nuevo plan; su pobre hermanito no sería capaz de resistirse a los encantos de una mujer por ser un hanyou y con suerte a estas alturas la relación entre ellos fuera más concreta; de ser así las cosas serían más fáciles.

Se levanto de su asiento y camino galantemente, mandaría a su fiel sirviente a investigar; también avisaría a su madre acerca de sus nuevos planes, quien se alegraría por limpiar el poco honor que les quedaba. Después de esto a nadie le quedaría ganas de jugar con él nunca más.

* * *

><p>Dentro del enorme palacio del norte, estaban dos guerreros hincados frente a los gobernantes; cada uno vestido de negro y con armas a sus costados. Una joven mujer de escasa edad, con cabello castaño y largo hasta la cintura, sujetada en una coleta; del otro lado un joven hombre con los ojos azules y cabello negro; ambos observaban con detenimiento a los que una vez fueron sus líderes.<p>

Habían sido de gran utilidad durante las grandes guerras que aquejaron al palacio y ahora nuevamente serían de ayuda para su protección.

-Me alegra que ya estén aquí, Sango… Miroku- el general los observaba desde su posición, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía y el largo período solo demostraba que se habían hecho más fuertes de lo alguna vez fueron.

-El honor es nuestro- contesto con una fina y delgada voz aquella joven mujer; creció dentro de ese palacio y entreno para llegar a ser muy fuerte, ahora que lo era, se sentía maravillosamente bien al servirle a aquellas personas que la resguardaron en algún tiempo.

El joven de ojos azules levanto la mirada e inspecciono el lugar, no había muchos cambios dentro de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar; pero si lograba identificar una esencia única. El como otros carecía de algún poder sobre natural y gracias a su bella esposa es como podía dominar las armas que portaban. Pero ese extraño poder no era fácil de ignorar, incluso para él quien solo era un humano descendiente de una enorme familia de monjes; no importaba que clase de persona fuera, estaba seguro que esa aura podía sentirse a millas del palacio sin necesidad de ser un youkai.

Sango lo miro un poco consternada, antes de llegar al palacio habían sentido algo extraño que los rodeaba, pero no sabrían decir si era algo bueno o malo; solo que era extremadamente poderoso.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver de nuevo a los reyes, la confusión se distinguía en la mirada de ellos; era cierto que después de la llegada de los Shichinintai nada bueno había sucedido, pero también debían admitir que desde entonces Inuyasha estaba aprendiendo a usar correctamente a Tessaiga.

La razón era simple, el joven hanyou había encontrado alguien a quien proteger y eso era lo único necesario para dominar la poderosa espada.

* * *

><p>Kagome se dirigía hacía el enorme árbol en el que una vez estuvo, llevaba en su hombro la carcasa llena de flechas y en su mano apretaba fuertemente el arco. No permitiría que Naraku los aniquilara, antes ella lo asesinaría, pero para hacer eso necesitaba perfeccionar su técnica. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la silueta de Inuyasha mirando hacia el extenso lago; no esperaba encontrárselo en ese lugar.<p>

Camino lentamente hacia él, observando con cuidado las acciones del hanyou. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos del joven, pudo apreciar aquellos rasgos finos dignos de un hombre apuesto como él. Sonrió a si misma por la dirección de sus pensamientos, pero siguió mirándolo.

-¿Puedo saber que está haciendo aquí mi lord?

La suave voz de ella lo hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar, estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento llego; la observo cautelosamente notando que llevaba los labios pintados tenuemente y el cabello recogido. Por un instante su mente volvió a divagar en los recuerdos de la noche anterior y se sonrojo de súbito. Volteo su rostro a otra dirección para que ella no se diera cuenta del rubor extremo de sus mejillas.

-Yo solo… necesitaba un… poco de aire fresco- ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tartamudeando, no era cosa del otro mundo, la gente normalmente se relacionaba entre sí.

Kagome emitió una carcajada sonora, ese hombre era un encanto; podía apreciar claramente las mejillas sonrosadas de él y sabía bien cuál era la causa. Se poso delante del joven tirando su armamento al suelo y con su dedo índice volteo suavemente el mentón de Inuyasha, quien a pesar de verse atrapado en una situación vergonzosa accedió a la acción de la chica. Los ojos cafés de ella se mezclaron con los dorados de él, paso su dedo por toda la mandíbula del joven hanyou hasta que finalmente reposo la palma completa de su mano sobre la mejilla de este; la suave piel del rostro de Inuyasha podía sentirse bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

Inuyasha trago fuertemente y sin saber cómo Kagome lo sujeto con ambas manos de su rostro atrayéndolo hacia ella; la joven primero rozo sus labios contra el mentón de él, para después ascender hasta sus labios donde profundizó un beso. Movió suavemente los labios sobre los de Inuyasha, quien no podía reaccionar y se encontraba con los ojos demasiados abiertos, pero al poco rato comenzó a seguir el movimiento de Kagome.

La acerco más a su cuerpo posando una mano sobre la esbelta cintura, apresándola contra el Goshinboku; el kimono de Kagome resbalo un poco descubriendo parte de la blanca piel de su cuello. Inuyasha con la mano libre que tenía resbalo otra parte de la vestimenta pero esta vez de la pierna, acariciando parte de los muslos de la chica, quien jadeo cuando sintió aquel tacto. Ni siquiera tenía experiencia en ese aspecto, pero su curiosidad por deleitarse con ese cuerpo era lo mejor que poseía en un momento como este.

Kagome no tenía escapatoria y para ser sincera tampoco buscaba una, pero aun se le hacía demasiado pronto como para llegar a caer en las redes del inexperto hanyou; así que con sus hábiles tácticas bajo su mano hasta introducirla dentro del hitoe de su amado acariciando el pecho varonil del joven. Inuyasha suspiro débilmente dentro de la boca de Kagome, no podía creer que estuviera besándola de una manera tan exótica; esa joven mujer era un manjar.

La joven siguió con sus caricias por debajo de la ropa luego se separo del beso y lo miro con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios a la que contesto Inuyasha de la misma manera.

-Te hare disfrutar un poco del placer más infinito que existe en este mundo, mi amado hanyou- la aterciopelada voz de Kagome le hizo perder la cordura y su mente quedo en blanco. Deseaba con toda su alma sentir aquello que le prometió aquella mujer.

Desato el obi que sostenía el hakama de Inuyasha, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto del joven. Comenzó a dar besos por el pecho, abdomen y torso de su hanyou, mientras bajaba lentamente por el cuerpo masculino. Inuyasha coloco ambas manos sobre el tronco del enorme árbol, deleitándose con las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo con la acción de Kagome. Sintió el frio en el ambiente al tener expuesto su cuerpo ante la belleza que se estaba arrodillando frente a él.

Pero eso solo fue el comienzo, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbes cuando ella envolvió su virilidad con su mano moviéndola levemente, haciéndole estremecer con el acto. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y distintos sonidos eran emitidos por su garganta; el placer se estaba acumulando dentro de su abdomen y al mismo tiempo se disipaba por todo su organismo.

Kagome movía con sutileza su mano sobre el miembro del joven, podía ver la cara de Inuyasha desfigurada por el placer que sentía; detuvo un poco el movimiento solo para hacer algo que deseaba que su joven lord disfrutara. Coloco la punta de la longitud de Inuyasha contra sus labios haciendo un poco de presión, mientras abría poco a poco su boca. Cuando solo la punta estuvo dentro dio una lambida con la lengua y lo saco recibiendo un gemido como queja por parte de Inuyasha.

Los ojos del hanyou se encontraban cerrados y sus garras incrustada sobre la corteza del Goshinboku; había sentido por un instante algo húmedo tocarlo, pero la vergüenza que sentía lo obligo a mantener cerrados sus ojos dejándose llevar por las acciones de su preciosa Kagome. Una y otra vez sintió aquella humedad, pero la última vez que la sintió no logro cerrar sus ojos; al contrario los abrió enormemente cuando todo su miembro se encontraba envuelto dentro de esa sensación.

Su sorpresa fue aun más grande al darse cuenta que Kagome había introducido su virilidad en su boca y lo saboreaba con la lengua. No tuvo idea del porque eso lo excito en sobremanera, provocando que se arqueara contra ella; no tenía coherencia todo lo que venía a su mente; por un lado deseaba hacerle preguntas a Kagome, pero por el otro apenas y podía formular algún pensamiento razonable.

El ritmo que mantenía la joven pasó de ser lento y suave a ser embestidas rápidas contra su boca; ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, solo la concentración de placer y los gemidos que iban en aumento a cada instante. Sus garras estaban presionando fuertemente su único soporte y Kagome no parecía querer dejarlo ir aun, el cabello platinado de él se recorrió por sus hombros al momento que agacho un poco la cabeza para mirar mejor a la causante de su delirio.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor bañaban su frente y pecho expuesto, podía observar con facilidad los movimientos de la chica, causándole una sensación más grande; era la locura total. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse cada vez mas y la sangre de sus venas corrían vertiginosamente por todo su ser, los pensamientos se iban nublando, dejando su mente en blanco. Cerró los ojos por el extenso placer que comenzaba a drenarse por su cuerpo y dirigiéndose a un solo lugar.

Kagome sentía la tensión de diferentes músculos del cuerpo de su amado Inuyasha, sabía que en cualquier momento aquel ritual terminaría y ella se estaba preparando para recibirlo; deseaba con todo el alma dejar marcas de fuego en la piel del engreído joven y que nunca nadie pudiera borrarlas; ella sería la primera en hacerlo llegar al cielo y demostrarle lo que tendría con una mujer como ella. Le enseñaría las más grandiosas técnicas de seducción y lo haría conocer el extraordinario placer de la culminación de un acto sexual.

El pobre joven ya no aguantaba aquel martirio, todo su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar, provocándole pequeños espasmos; sintió como la sangre acumulada y el calor eran expulsados de su cuerpo haciéndolo rugir fuertemente, arqueando la cabeza y enterrando las garras en el infortunado árbol. Grito como nunca pensó que lo haría, perdió el hilo de todo lo que sucedía en ese momento, la liberación de ese éxtasis lo dejo mareado y al mismo tiempo lleno de una indescriptible conmoción.

Su cuerpo aun temblaba y su respiración era tan agitada; el ambiente se había hecho demasiado pesado. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada, a simple vista parecía que había peleado en una ardua batalla en la que no era precisamente el ganador. Abrió los ojos y bajo un poco su vista observando a la joven princesa que lo miraba desde su posición, su cabello estaba húmedo debido al esfuerzo que hizo por consentirlo; los labios habían perdido un poco de ese brillo rojo que tenían momentos antes y de su boca escurría un liquido blanco y espeso.

Ella lo miraba embelesada, de repente paso su lengua alrededor de su boca limpiando con ella los restos de aquella sustancia; esa pequeña acción lo hizo estremecerse. Fue tan erótico, como si le encantara el sabor de su ser. Kagome se levanto lentamente de su lugar enfocando sus ojos cafés en los dorados de él; poco después se acerco y deposito un corto beso en sus labios, pero cuando se disponía a separarse él, la tomo de la cintura y profundizo el beso. Ella se apoyo de esos fuertes brazos que en ese momento se encontraban desnudos al igual que toda la persona de Inuyasha.

Ambos cayeron exhaustos recargándose sobre el Goshinboku, el cuerpo desnudo de Inuyasha estaba caliente aun y la noche estaba comenzando a caer. El joven hanyou abrazo a Kagome de la cintura posando su cabeza sobre el agitado pecho de la chica, escuchando los latidos del corazón de ella. Por otra parte la joven alcanzo el hitoe de Inuyasha y lo utilizo para cubrir un poco el varonil cuerpo.

Se mantuvieron un rato abrazados compartiendo el placer de su cercanía; su respiración de ambos pronto logro estabilizarse, pero las fuerzas de Inuyasha estaban muy lejos de querer regresar a su cuerpo; habían sido drenadas de una manera tan gloriosa. Levanto un poco la cabeza observando con cautela los ojos de la chica que estaban enfocados en los de él.

Ella se inclino y lo beso, no sabía porque pero aquella unión la hacía sentirse de un manera espectacular, cuando se separaron se miraron por un largo rato y sonrieron, no sabían con exactitud qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero no gastarían tiempo en preguntarse; al contrario dejarían que el destino tomara el camino que quisiera, siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran juntos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Layla Ryu<strong>_


	11. Relación

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 11: "Relación"**

Inuyasha se vistió de nuevo y cuando termino volvió a besar a su bella Kagome, ahora más que nunca lo sabía, esa preciosa mujer le pertenecía y nadie podría negarlo. Se dispusieron a ir al palacio ambos en silencio y sujetándose de las manos, ninguna palabra era necesaria en un momento como ese, solo la presencia de cada uno era lo mejor que podían recibir.

Cuando llegaron al enorme palacio, las personas de este los miraban como si fueran seres de otro mundo; a decir verdad nunca en su vida habían visto a su joven amo relacionarse con algún ser humano y el verlo tan cercano a aquella jovencita era algo difícil de creer. Inuyasha se sonrojo por las miradas curiosas de los sirvientes y guardias, apretó un poco la pálida mano de Kagome, quien ante el contacto volteo su mirada y lo observo con cautela.

-¿Crees que esto esté bien?- alcanzo a susurrar el joven hanyou, no era una situación a la que estuviera acostumbrado después de que lo discriminaron por su origen y ahora, aunque no era un escrutinio de repugnancia, le causaba escalofrío.

Kagome se detuvo al escuchar aquella pregunta, si Inuyasha no estaba feliz con eso, ella lo entendería; pero si era el miedo a ser de diferentes "especies" no lo aceptaría y menos ahora que deseaba más que nada esa cercanía con su amado. Se miraron por un momento y Kagome sello sus labios con los de él, ante las miradas perplejas y cuchicheos de los demás lo abrazo fuertemente evitando que con eso Inuyasha se alejara de su lado.

El joven lord correspondió al afecto dado y coloco su cabeza sobre la de Kagome, suspirando cansadamente. No quería alejarse de esa mujer, era la única que le demostró un tipo de felicidad que nunca creyó sentir. Por su dulce joven sería capaz de dar su propia vida, solo por ella.

-Sabes que te deseo, ¿Verdad?- la voz gentil de Kagome hizo que se olvidara de todo a su alrededor –que eres muy importante para mí; tal vez esto es demasiado apresurado; pero debes saber que estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa por tu felicidad…

-Kagome… yo solo… tengo miedo…- y era verdad, tenía miedo de no lograr sanar ese dulce corazón, miedo de no lograr amarla como ella lo merecía, miedo de que alguien se atreviera a quitársela…

-No tienes porque, estaré a tu lado siempre… te lo prometo- la chica cerró sus ojos y aspiro el aroma de su amado, después levanto la vista y le dio un tierno beso.

Ella también tenía ese miedo, pero no quería que nada en este momento arruinara su felicidad, ni siquiera la vida misma.

* * *

><p>El cielo se encontraba nublado, pronto llovería; una de las pocas bellezas de este mundo. Suspiro un poco agobiado, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, los recuerdos solo hacían que se confundiera más y después se encontrara en un laberinto de problemas.<p>

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y enfoco su mirada al horizonte, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había muerto a traición, él y sus compañeros no merecían aquello, habían sido fieles a las órdenes de sus gobernantes; pero eso no fue suficiente.

Aunque no quisiera evocar ningún recuerdo, era inútil; estos agolpaban en su mente sin su consentimiento. Después de morir y resucitar unos años después, se dio cuenta que al parecer nada había cambiado en esta repugnante vida.

El saber que el destino te daba la oportunidad de vivir otra vez, era algo increíble; pero el tener que llevar una vida peor a la anterior, causaba un sentimiento de miseria. Tantas promesas y sueños esfumados por la ambición de otros; el verdadero significado de la vida era una vaga ilusión de lo que aparentaba. Volvió a suspirar recargándose sobre una de las columnas del castillo, ¿Qué sentido tenía llevar una vida como esa? Y él conocía la respuesta, ninguno; era mejor estar muerto y flotar en una paz infinita, abandonando toda esa farsa de la felicidad.

-De tanto suspiro se te esfumara el alma hermano- Renkotsu apareció de pronto, había estado observando a su hermano desde hace un buen rato.

-No lo creo, yo ya no tengo alma propia y tú lo sabes- la mirada color zafiro de Bankotsu se enfoco sobre su hermano; él cual se encontraba demasiado pálido y con la mirada sin brillo.

-Si tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros la posee- el tiempo para ellos se estaba agotando debido a esto y ya no había salida. Aunque hace unos instantes les hubieran presentado al tal Miroku, para darle una solución a su problema, bien sabían que la muerte estaba siguiéndolos de cerca. En esta ocasión no habría resurrección, ni mucho menos almas con las cuales sobrevivir; su destino estaba marcado.

* * *

><p>Su fiel sirviente ya tenía la información que había requerido momentos antes, ese sapo era muy eficaz cuando se le necesitaba, lástima que era tan diminuto para llegar a ser algún guerrero importante. El pequeño renacuajo entro corriendo al enorme salón en donde él se encontraba sentado sobre su trono, con aquella sonrisa de arrogancia.<p>

-Mi señor, le tengo muy buenas noticias- el pequeño youkai se inclino frente a su amo, era un ser tan superior a él, que no podía negar que era un honor servir a esa poderosa familia.

-Bien, ahora dime Jaken todo lo que sabes- la mirada del joven Daiyoukai aumento en exceso dándole un aspecto tenebroso a ese perfecto rostro.

-Inuyasha y la humana se han relacionado, mi señor. Los eh visto con mis propios ojos cuando entraban al palacio y se besaban; esto será demasiado fácil amo bonito- no quiso entrar en detalles, sabía que su joven amo no tenía la paciencia suficiente para tratar a nadie y él no sería una excepción.

-Ya veo, creo que pronto daremos una pequeña visita a mi "adorado hermanito". Pero no iremos solos Jaken… llevaremos con nosotros a una muy agradable compañía.

Su fiel siervo lo miro con una sonrisa e hizo otra reverencia a su señor; adoraba esa clase de entretenimiento y mejor aun, que el mismo Inuyasha fuera el protagonista.

Sesshomaru tenía un plan que no debía fallar, era lo último que le quedaba para recuperar su orgullo y también el poderoso colmillo. Jugaría un rato con esa parejita, hasta que el corazón humano de Inuyasha se desangrara de tanto dolor causado por esa bella mujer; no sabía lo que le esperaba a ambos.

* * *

><p>Después del espectáculo de su relación frente a casi todo el palacio, fueron traídos al salón principal para dar explicaciones a los padres de Inuyasha; quienes los inspeccionaban con la mirada, lo cual no era muy agradable para el ojidorado y la azabache. Aun mantenían sus manos entrelazadas como dándose ánimos a no salir huyendo; a decir verdad el joven hanyou no creyó que esto fuera tan difícil de decir, era cierto que el asunto fue muy apresurado, pero él sabía que desde un principio la atracción entre ellos era obvia y por esa razón no le veía nada de malo.<p>

Izayoi pasaba su mirada de uno a otro y aunque esta demostraba una frialdad infinita, por dentro se regocijaba de alegría; sabía que Kagome era la mujer ideal para su hijo y adoraba ver las mejillas sonrosadas de ambos jóvenes, justo como cuando conoció a su amado. Volteo a mirar a su esposo, quien tenía la mandíbula tensa y esos ojos dorados un poco oscuros; lo cual al igual que ella era pura actuación. Cuando él poso su mirada sobre ella, se dieron una sonrisa y una afirmación con la cabeza.

-Está bien Inuyasha…- pronuncio su madre acomodándose en el lugar que le correspondía en ese salón –tienen nuestro permiso para esta relación, siempre y cuando tomen ciertas precauciones antes de su compromiso.

Sus rostros se prendieron furiosamente de un rojo vivo, si ellos supieran las cosas que han estado haciendo, no tendrían su consentimiento en estos momentos.

-Gracias madre, padre- dijo con la cabeza inclinada Inuyasha, para después levantarse de su lugar junto con su ahora novia.

-Esperen, aun no pueden retirarse- el general les indico con la mano que volvieran a tomar asiento –Miroku y Sango ya están aquí- Al instante entraron dos jóvenes y se inclinaron frente a ellos.

-Buenas tardes- pronuncio el hombre de ojos azules –es un gusto volver a vernos Inuyasha.

-Miroku, amigo no has cambiado para nada- Inuyasha se levanto y se apresuro hacia el chico, quien de pronto su mirada se oscureció debido al comentario del joven hanyou.

Los ojos dorados se enfocaron de pronto en la chica de cabello castaño quien lo miraba cautelosamente –Hola Sango- dijo él por no querer incomodar a la mujer de su mejor amigo.

Kagome también se puso de pie viendo a los sujetos que al parecer conocían a su Inuyasha; cuando sus orbes cafés se encontraron con los azules del chico se impresiono por la mirada que le dio. No supo en qué momento o como paso, pero aquél hombre llamado Miroku se encontraba tomando sus manos entre las de él y observándola con devoción.

-Magnifica belleza la que miran estos ojos- depósito un suave beso sobre sus blancas manos y se acerco peligrosamente a ella –tanto tiempo y yo no te había encontrado precioso ángel del cielo.

Ella se sonrojo e hizo el intento de retroceder, pero ese joven ya la estaba tomando de la cintura; Inuyasha observaba con la furia contenida, ese imbécil de Miroku no sabía que terreno estaba pisando. Se precipito contra el que se decía su mejor amigo y lo tomo por el cuello, sacudiéndolo fuertemente.

-No te atrevas a acercártele, ella es mi mujer- esa palabras le quedaron demasiado claras y sobre todo con esa mirada hecha fuego de Inuyasha.

-Solo… estaba jugando… amigo- alcanzo a decir el pobre hombre con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

Aunque se hubiera salvado de la furia de su mejor amigo, quien ahora mantenía entre sus brazos a aquella jovencita que hace unos momentos cortejo; no se salvaría de lo que su amada Sango le pensaba hacer. Miroku volteo a ver detrás de él, un aura se prendía tan salvajemente que indicaba que este sería su último día de vida; suspiro resignadamente por su cruel final, pero después de todo tenía la culpa de lo que le fuera a suceder en esos momentos.

Las duelas del enorme salón se partieron, haciéndose sobre el suelo un enorme agujero que tragaba en ese momento a un joven hombre; una chica de cabellos castaños sostenía un enorme boomerang con el cual le había dado su merecido a su mujeriego esposo.

Kagome miraba sorprendida y asustada la acción de la chica, mientras apretaba con sus pequeñas manos el hitoe de Inuyasha. Poco después aquella mujer salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe, dejando a su acompañante herido en ese lugar.

-Te lo merecías- dijo el hanyou acercando más a su cuerpo a Kagome, evitando que algún otro se atreviera a tocar tan solo un cabello de ella.

* * *

><p>Después de aquella situación fuera de lo común, Inuyasha le hablo de aquellos visitantes del palacio; diciéndole que habían sido en algún tiempo guerreros de este mismo, pero se habían ido debido a que deseaban un poco de tranquilidad y continuar con una vida normal, fuera de las guerras.<p>

A decir verdad era obvia la necesidad de una vida pacífica, incluso ella, estando en estos momentos entre los brazos de su amado, se sentía segura y deseaba permanecer así para siempre. Se recargo un más sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, quien la abrigo con cariño y la beso en la cabeza.

Inuyasha aspiro el dulce aroma de su chica, deleitándose con este; la cercanía de ambos aun le causaba un ligero nerviosismo, pero eso era lo de menos, aquella felicidad que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca era aun mejor que nada en este mundo. Coloco su mentón sobre el hombro de la joven, juntando su mejilla con la suave de ella y miró el ocaso que se presentaba frente a ellos, estaban de nuevo en el Goshinboku, el único lugar que les daba la intimidad que deseaban.

Llevaban ya tres días de estar juntos y aunque Kagome no volvió a repetir lo que hicieron la última vez en ese lugar, se sentía bien con solo abrazarla. Escucho el suave respirar de la chica e hizo el intento de mirar su rostro, una vez que alcanzo a visualizarlo se dio cuenta que estaba dormida; sonrió para sí mismo y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Kagome, quien a pesar de encontrarse en el mundo de los sueños esbozo una sonrisa en respuesta para él, acurrucándose más entre su cuerpo.

-Inuyasha…- murmuro Kagome mientras dormía, lo que causo una inmensa alegría en el joven hanyou; amaba a esa mujer, lo sabía muy bien, a pesar de que no tenían mucho de conocerse era lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida. Su adorada Kagome, la haría tan feliz que nunca sería capaz de olvidarlo; sin importar que otro hombre la deseara, ella sería únicamente de él.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos y pasó el dorso de su mano sobre ellos para aclarar un poco su visión, observo con detenimiento en donde se encontraban; ya todo estaba oscuro y gracias a la luna le era fácil observar a la persona que la mantenía sujetada de la cintura.

Inuyasha estaba dormido y se veía tan apuesto de esa manera, acaricio sutilmente la mejilla del joven quien comenzó a abrir los ojos por la acción de la chica. Pronto el ámbar de su mirada se enfoco en ella, para ofrecerle una seductora sonrisa, apuesto que ni el mismo sabía del poder que tenía para hacerla caer en sus brazos.

Se acerco a sus labios y los unió con los de él, introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca e Inuyasha la siguió; se separo levemente sin romper el contacto de ambos miembros exponiéndolos al frio nocturno, Inuyasha apretó mas las cintura de la chica, causando que ella sintiera un cosquilleo en aquella parte. Kagome lo beso de nuevo intensamente, para después alejarse de él y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué… planeas… hacer?- pregunto con la voz entrecortada Inuyasha, captando aquel brillo lujurioso en la mirada café de ella.

Se acerco a una de sus orejas y la lambio lentamente –Lo que usted desee mi lord- las palabras de la joven nublaron su mente, haciendo que la recostará sobre el verde pasto, deslizando por una de sus piernas el kimono de seda que portaba.

Ella abrió ambas piernas, permitiendo que Inuyasha se acomodara entre ellas y manteniendo un contacto más intimo. Comenzó a desatar el obi de su vestimenta exhibiendo su cuerpo ante los ojos de su amada Kagome, una vez desnudo acerco su virilidad hacia la intimidad de ella; ahora era su turno de hacerla sufrir. Movió sus caderas frotando únicamente su miembro contra la intimidad de Kagome, provocando que expulsara gemidos de placer; era un martirio para él no poder entrar; pero quería por primera vez ser el que dominara las circunstancias.

Deslizo una de sus manos por la pierna de ella manteniendo aun el roce de sus cuerpos, subió hasta el obi del kimono de ella y lo desato, una vez desnuda ante su vista, se apoyo sobre su codo y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar uno de los senos de su amada. Acerco su boca y capturo un de los pezones de la chica, provocando que ella presionara con sus uñas su espalda; ella detuvo su movimiento y tomo su miembro para dirigirlo dentro de ella, acción que él no permitió; sabia que incluso él estaba necesitado por esa unión, pero no le daría el gusto de manipularlo esta vez.

Ella lo miro con un poco de confusión y queja, a lo que Inuyasha respondió con un suave beso y siguió moviendo su cuerpo. Kagome comprendió entonces que él estaba jugando con ella, como hace unos días le toco hacerlo; lo cual se le hizo injusto. Rodeo el cuello de Inuyasha con sus brazos y lo beso con frenesí; ella también sabía jugar y mucho mejor que él.

Introdujo un dedo dentro de su boca y lo saboreo con la lengua, para después resbalarlo desde sus senos hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde lo introdujo y emitió un gemido de placer. Inuyasha había detenido su acción por aquella forma tan erótica de seducirlo, tan solo ver como ella sacaba y metía aquel dedo dentro de su cuerpo lo hizo estremecerse, haciendo que tragara saliva forzadamente por su garganta.

La chica volvió a sacar aquél dedo, para esta vez introducir tres y sacarlos rápidamente, exponiendo ante los ojos de su amado aquel liquido transparente que estaba saliendo de su intimidad. Inuyasha la miro un tanto frustrado, no tenía la menor idea de que su dulce Kagome fuera tan profesional en el tema de la excitación; su asombro fue mayor cuando ella saboreo con la lengua aquel líquido, volviendo a bajar sus dedos e introducirlos de nuevo dentro de su cavidad. Una vez que los saco, los deslizo por toda su longitud, haciéndolo sentir de lo que se estaba perdiendo si no entraba en ella. Por alguna razón su miembro palpito con fuerza cuando ella lo volvió a envolver, esta vez con la palma de su mano llena de su esencia y resbalando la humedad de su ser por toda su masculinidad.

La acción fue repetitiva y él solo gemía por placer, nunca imagino la forma en que Kagome lo hacía sufrir. Ella lo hizo recostarse sobre el césped, quedando sobre el cuerpo varonil. Pasó su lengua por el abdomen de Inuyasha hasta llegar a su miembro; no pensaba dejarlo sin que sintiera el éxtasis después de haberlo calentado.

Tenía pensado esta vez, dejar que la penetrara, pero él no se porto como el buen chico que ella deseaba, así que este sería su castigo. Envolvió con su boca a Inuyasha y comenzó embestidas suavemente; al poco rato Inuyasha mantenía sus dedos dentro de los cabellos de Kagome, haciendo que acelerara aquel acto de delicia.

Las embestidas se hicieron demasiado rápidas y cuando todo culmino, Inuyasha expulso un rugido fuerte; al igual que Kagome, quien después de limpiar su boca se recostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y a su mente aun no volvía ningún pensamiento razonable; era exquisito aquel contacto que mantenían, el cuerpo sudado y las caricias que no cesaban por parte de ambos. Un fuerte viento hizo estremecer al frágil cuerpo de Kagome; quien se levanto y tomo el kimono que momentos antes había llevado, Inuyasha la imito colocándose correctamente su vestimenta. Se dirigieron de regreso al castillo, Kagome se mantenía abrazada de Inuyasha y caminaban lentamente.

* * *

><p>En el jardín, cerca del estanque artificial del palacio estaba Inuyasha recargado en el barandal del puentecito que se levantaba sobre el agua; miraba al cielo, perdido en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones y giro encontrándose con Miroku, ese hombre había sido su amigo en algún tiempo, tiempo que ya no recordaba; aunque su relación no fue tan estrecha era el único ser humano, aparte de su madre, de quien no tenía un mal recuerdo por su naturaleza.<p>

El joven hombre se posiciono a un lado de él –Ya decía yo que aquí te encontraría…- lo observo un instante y prosiguió –y bien, ¿Me hablaras de aquella chica que te tiene como idiota?

Inuyasha lo miro con sus orbes doradas, para después enfocar su mirada en la pareja de peces koi que nadaban felizmente. Sonrió para sí mismo, hablar de Kagome era el tema perfecto en estos instantes, pero no especialmente a ese hombre.

-No te puedo decir mucho conociéndote…- miro de nuevo a su amigo quien lo observaba con sigilo –pero te diré que es lo mejor que me ha pasado, que la amo lo suficiente como para entregarle mi vida.

Miroku sonrió enormemente y suspiro cansadamente -¿Es lo único qué me dirás?- pronuncio intentando saber algo más de la mujer de su amigo.

Inuyasha profundizo en su mente, a decir verdad era lo único que podía decirle y aunque deseara hablar de más cosas acerca de ella, no podía; esos secretos eran únicamente de ellos dos, el lazo que los unía, no estaba en disposición de gritar que era una sacerdotisa reencarnada y dueña de la perla Shikón, sencillamente no debía hacer eso.

-Sí, eso es todo lo que escucharás de mis labios. Lo siento Miroku- palpando su hombro se alejo de ahí en busca de su princesa.

El hombre de mirada zafiro, sonrió de nuevo; no importaba que Inuyasha no le dijera nada, ya se enteraría después de ese asunto.

* * *

><p>Kagome estaba dentro del enorme baño, jugueteando con el agua que resbalaba por su cuerpo y deslizando la loción jabonosa sobre sus piernas. Últimamente se encontraba demasiado feliz y todo gracias a un engreído joven que se había enamorado de ella.<p>

Por el solitario pasillo transitaba Inuyasha, tratando de encontrar a Kagome; llevaba un buen rato buscándola y no lograba ni sentir su aroma. Giro en la siguiente esquina encontrándose con la silueta de su madre y apresuro el paso hasta ponerse cerca de ella.

-Madre, ¿Sabes en dónde está Kagome?- intento que su pregunta no sonara demasiado desesperada, pero al ver que su madre arqueaba una ceja, se dio cuenta que no salió como esperaba.

-Me parece que está tomando un baño…- antes de que se dispusiera a ir con ella, su madre lo detuvo con las siguiente palabras que emitieron su boca -sabes Inuyasha, eh pensado que lo mejor es que le des su espacio.

-¿Su espacio?- El chico la miro con aire de incertidumbre.

-Si, a veces las mujeres necesitamos un poco de intimidad; no la asfixies mucho o escapara de ti en la primera oportunidad. Tan solo tómalo en cuenta querido- después de sus palabras prosiguió con su elegante caminar alejándose de su hijo, dejando a un Inuyasha confundido.

Cuando la figura de su madre desapareció, comenzó a caminar sin ningún destino en mente, pensando en lo que le dijeron; ¿escapar? ¿Kagome sería capaz de escapar de él? Imposible, eso no se lo creería nunca.

Sin saber cómo, se encontraba frente a la puerta de las termas, un cosquilleo hormigueaba en sus palmas por la necesidad de adentrarse a la habitación; pero por otro lado estaban las palabras de su madre, las cuales no fueron nada agradables para él. Con mucho esfuerzo logro pasar saliva por su garganta, no sabía qué hacer. Tomo un poco de aire y pensó, se supone que el que no arriesga no gana; así que con el poco valor que logro conseguir, recorrió el fusuma del baño y entro.

Cerro la puertas tras de él y la aseguro, dentro pudo observar el vapor que se levantaba, impidiéndole que pudiera ver claramente. Se acerco tímidamente hacia el agua y cuando estuvo relativamente cerca, vio a Kagome con los ojos cerrados y el cabello flotando alrededor de ella.

Parecía una hermosa diosa del cielo, con pasos torpes se posiciono tras su nuca y respiro débilmente su aroma; aquella fragancia que le hacía perder la razón en cualquier momento.

-Puedo acompañarle mi lady- trato de usar la voz más sensual que pudo emitir para Kagome; quien dio un largo suspiro y levanto los brazos enredándolos en su cuello.

-Claro que si mi lord- pronuncio la bella mujer; hecho su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que Inuyasha la besara, compartiendo aquel contacto tan sutil.

Se despojo tan rápido como pudo de sus ropas y al poco rato se introdujo al agua, nadando hasta alcanzar a Kagome. Una vez cerca de ella, se pego a su cuerpo y la beso con vehemencia; ella era su adicción, no importaba que dijera su madre, simplemente no podía estar sin su cercanía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Me encanta que estén leyendo esta historia, perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, es solo que no tenía la inspiración adecuada para continuar y una vez que la obtuve pues aquí me tienen. Muchas Gracias._

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	12. Desesperación

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 12: "Desesperación"**

Se separaron unos pocos centímetros, sintiendo el aliento de cada uno. Inuyasha sostenía a Kagome fuertemente de la cintura y sus ojos bailaban por todo el rostro de ella, observando a detalle las hermosas facciones que la caracterizaban.

Ella bajo la mirada un poco apenada por el escrutinio del joven, percatándose del color místico que creaba el cabello platinado de él con el azabache de ella sobre el agua. Aquella mezcla, le causo un poco de escalofrío; ellos eran tan diferentes y aun así se amaban, regreso su mirada café hacia la ambarina y sonrió, no había algún motivo por el cual no amar a Inuyasha.

Deslizo suavemente sus garras por los brazos húmedos de Kagome y sintió como tembló ante el tacto, su piel mojada le resultaba tan exquisita y embriagante; recorrió con las manos el camino de su cuerpo hasta el cuello y las descendió de nuevo, posicionándolas sobre su cintura. La escucho suspirar entrecortadamente, causando en él una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se inclino a la altura de su cuello y deposito suaves besos sobre este, poco después paso su lengua y finalizo el contacto con una pequeña mordida. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente orgulloso con sus acciones al escuchar diminutos jadeos por parte de Kagome; ni siquiera una batalla le había causado semejante satisfacción.

Al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, continuo con su tortura, la beso dulcemente e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, mientras sus manos jugueteaban con su cuerpo. La posiciono a espaldas de él y coloco su mentón sobre su hombro, inhalando ese sutil aroma; deslizo una de sus manos hasta su abdomen y dibujo formas indefinidas sobre su vientre. Poco después hizo a un lado su largo cabello, para tener mejor acceso a su cuello, pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver aquello.

-Ka…go…me… ¿Qué es…- las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y Kagome reacciono al instante, separándose ágilmente de su abrazo. Ambos se miraron por un instante y al final la joven bajo su mirada, cubriéndose con los brazos su cuerpo, evitando que Inuyasha mirara la imperfección de este.

Una horrible quemadura se extendía por toda su espalda, no había alcanzado a verla con totalidad, pero supuso que era más grande de lo que aparentaba; lo peor de todo es que no se había percatado de su existencia sobre ese hermoso cuerpo. A su mente llegaban miles de preguntas y deducciones, pero nada era emitido por su boca; solo observaba a Kagome con asombro.

La joven al contrario, se encontraba frustrada por la reacción de Inuyasha; sabía que era normal, pero le dolía la expresión que mostraba su amado hanyou. Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla a causa de su dolor, esa marca demostraba que le pertenecía a Naraku y que no sería libre hasta darle lo que buscaba de ella.

Inuyasha se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo, pudo sentir la tensión al contacto de la piel, pero él amaba a Kagome con todo y lo que vendría. No importaba nada más que tenerla entre sus brazos, saber que toda la eternidad se amarían y sin con esto tenía que abrir el infierno y enterrar el destino de ambos lo haría, por ella; sería capaz de arrancarle la piel al malnacido que la hizo sufrir.

-Yo… te protegeré, no tengas miedo…- pudo sentir como sus mejillas también se humedecían ante el sufrimiento de Kagome y pequeñas lágrimas se fundían entre el espeso cabello de ella. El tiempo se detuvo, los sonidos se extinguieron y solo el perfecto aroma de Kagome lleno la habitación; esto no era una simple promesa, realmente la protegería, porque la amaba.

Su vista se aclaro y vio aquellos ojos dorados que la miraban con infinito amor; se abrazo más a su cuerpo y se tranquilizo. No sería nada fácil superar las experiencias vividas en el pasado, pero se había prometido que no dejaría a Inuyasha por nada en el mundo y tenía pensado cumplirlo; rodeo su cuello con los brazos y deposito un beso en sus labios, el joven se sorprendió ante el acto, pero al poco rato respondió ante el osado beso.

* * *

><p>Se sentía extraño ante la situación que se acababa de presentar en estos momentos, pero no por ello la curiosidad se iba, aquel pergamino que recibió hace unos días lo tenía preocupado. Este decía que se necesitaba su presencia ante un lord youkai, por asuntos extremadamente importantes, con relación a la muerte de su prometida, quien había fallecido 50 años atrás.<p>

Era cierto que el asunto acerca de ella era de gran relevancia, nunca encontró el cadáver y mucho menos al asesino; así que cualquier información sobre ese suceso, tenía todo su interés. Pero aun desconfiaba de aquel sujeto que lo mando a llamar, así que tenía que estar alerta ante todo.

Apresuro el paso tanto como pudo, mientras sus fieles vasallos le seguían el paso; pronto resolvería las dudas que lo atormentaban. Respiro fuertemente y enfoco en su mente el perfecto rostro de la mujer que amo en el pasado, durante ese tiempo habían sido tan felices juntos; la dicha de compartir su vida con ella aun no abandonaba sus pensamientos, si ella estuviera con vida, el rumbo de todo sería distinto.

Sacudió su cabeza y volteo para ver el camino que llevaba recorrido, si seguían a este paso llegarían pronto a ese palacio; suspiro hondamente y se impulso para obtener más velocidad, creando una nube de polvo detrás de él.

* * *

><p>El suave cabello castaño de ella se expandía sobre la almohada, sus hermosos ojos cafés mostraban el deseo y la excitación que sentía por él, la respiración agitada hacia que su pecho se elevara y bajara en constantes movimientos, aquellas esbeltas piernas estaban al descubierto, al igual que todo su perfecto cuerpo, sus labios se encontraban entre abiertos y húmedos por los besos que antes habían compartido.<p>

Deslizo las últimas prendas que cubrían su varonil cuerpo y gateo hasta posarse sobre su amada, acaricio en su camino la suave piel de ella y paso su lengua sobre los redondos senos que se le ofrecían; beso su pecho, cuello y quijada de la joven. La miro con sus enormes ojos azules, los cuales destilaban pasión y amor desenfrenados, se acerco a su boca y la tomo en una unión salvaje, toda ella era perfecta para Miroku.

Acaricio sutilmente las piernas y las abrió suavemente con su rodilla, colocándose entre estas; expulso un fuerte gemido cuando su miembro toco la intimidad de Sango. Comenzó a mecerse sobre ella, provocando que diferentes sonidos fueran emitidos por sus labios; ella estaba tan húmeda y caliente al mismo tiempo, no aguantaría mucho esa tortura, así que con la última gota de cordura que le quedaba, beso suavemente a Sango, mientras con su mano guiaba su virilidad hacia la cavidad estrecha de ella.

Una vez que entro, todos sus músculos se tensaron y ella apretó sus muslos alrededor de su cintura, provocando una oleada de placer en todo su cuerpo. Sin saber porque, su cuerpo le dolía deliciosamente y su respiración se volvía un poco agitada, su mujer era el mejor delirio que existía en esa tierra; levanto suavemente las caderas de la chica, colocando sus rodillas por debajo de sus nalgas y comenzó a embestirla suavemente.

Finas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo debido al meneo que llevaba con su adorada esposa, entraba y salía calmadamente, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y continúo con su movimiento, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido. Apretó con sus manos las piernas de Sango, inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y besándola con vehemencia; bajo sus caderas, recostándose sobre su frágil cuerpo y embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte.

Era inevitable no desear tener una noche de sexo con Sango, no sabía el porqué, pero era la única mujer que no se cansaba de anhelar cada noche junto a él, por eso la había escogido como su esposa. Ninguna otra había logrado tenerlo más de una noche y ella sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por seducirlo, lo tenía como un idiota a cualquier hora; por ella aprendió a ser fiel.

Bajo sus labios hasta su cuello y beso esa preciosa piel a su merced, podía sentir el calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con cada embestida, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a la unión intima que mantenían. El tiempo pasaba y Miroku sabía que pronto culminaría con aquella acción.

Acelero sus movimientos, observando como la joven gritaba y estrechaba mas su miembro, su mente se quedo en blanco, mientras llegaba al éxtasis, gritando junto con su amada la placentera liberación. Se recostó sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Sango, respirando tan agitadamente, siendo consciente que el corazón saldría de su pecho si no se tranquilizaba; enfoco su mirada zafiro en la castaña de ella, viendo como cerraba la boca y la abría para recuperar el aire perdido. El brillo de lujuria aun no desaparecía de aquellos ojos cafés, dándole a entender que debía recuperarse cuanto antes y satisfacerla como ella lo merecía.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa y se recostó sobre su espalda, posicionando a Sango arriba de sus caderas, incitándola a que ella llevara el ritmo que deseara.

La noche paso entre jadeos y gemidos, era probable que el palacio entero los hubiera escuchado, pero eso no les importaba cuando se pertenecían de una manera tan magnífica.

* * *

><p>Kagome no había querido hablar nada sobre la quemadura que portaba en la espalda y afortunadamente, Inuyasha no insistió con el tema. No sería capaz de explicarle cómo fue que Naraku la hizo y sabía que si decía algo al respecto, Inuyasha no lo soportaría.<p>

Levanto la mirada al cielo, cubriendo parte de sus ojos con su brazo para evitar los rayos del sol; últimamente se sentía un poco incomoda, la cercanía de Inuyasha era agradable, pero había algo en él, que le hacía sentir ansiedad.

Respiro profundamente, cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y el contacto de una cálida mejilla pegarse a la de ella, abrazándola por atrás y absorbiendo el aroma de su cabello. Últimamente su amado la consentía mucho y se la pasaba con ella todo el tiempo, recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos plácidamente.

-Estaba comenzando a extrañarte- paseaba su nariz por el negro cabello de ella, memorizando la sutil fragancia que emanaba.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo por la cintura, escuchaba claramente los latidos de su corazón. Quizá el mundo entero los juzgaría por ser amantes, pero a ellos, ese inconveniente no les importaba.

Un carraspeo hizo que ambos se separaran, viendo al causante de la interrupción entre ellos. Bankotsu los miraba seriamente, con unos ojos opacados, debido a la vida que se iba de su cuerpo; como en algún momento se fue, solo que esta vez no volvería. El joven bajo la mirada como símbolo de incomodidad y después se escucho como en un susurro sus palabras.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kagome- ella lo miro con curiosidad y regreso en pocos segundos su vista a Inuyasha, quien también observaba a Bankotsu. Coloco su mano sobre la mejilla del hanyou y lo acerco para besarlo en los labios, presentía que el joven guerrero le diría algo de suma importancia.

Tomo la cintura de Kagome entre sus manos y la beso con más intensidad, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella; aceptaba que era demasiado posesivo y más si su Kagome iría con Bankotsu, tenía que darle a entender a quien pertenecía semejante mujer; además de que los celos lo mataban.

Se separó de Inuyasha, poniendo un poco de fuerza en su pecho y empujándolo suavemente; apoyo su frente en el pecho de su amado y suspiro ligeramente.

-Prometo buscarte después- diciendo esto se alejo para seguir a Bankotsu, quien ya se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos.

La vio irse y no le dio un buen presentimiento, pero por esta ocasión lo dejaría pasar y confiaría en Kagome, ella prometió verlo cuando terminara de hablar con ese imbécil humano, así que la esperaría, aunque su paciencia no era mucha.

* * *

><p>Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación que se le había asignado a Jakotsu, una vez que entraron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, se llevo una enorme sorpresa; sobre el futón se encontraba, el que en algún tiempo fue el más grande y poderoso guerrero perteneciente al escuadrón de los siete guerreros, unos de los hombres más tenaces que pudo tener este equipo y ahora era escasamente una imitación de cadáver.<p>

Su respiración era lenta y su piel tan pálida, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en breves instantes hacía pequeñas muecas de dolor por lo que estaba sintiendo. Volteo a mirar a Bankotsu, buscando una respuesta lógica por la apariencia de uno de los Shichinintai.

El joven líder estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, como para reparar en la sorpresa de Kagome; la situación de su hermano le era desconcertante, su cuerpo temblaba con solo mirar el sufrimiento que les esperaba. Jakotsu, su muy querido y fiel hermano, estaba pronto a morir y él no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que cada uno de ellos muriera y con suerte lograran encontrarse en el otro mundo.

No podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando, Naraku se estaba saliendo con la suya al haberlo traicionado; con las lágrimas amenazando de salir en cualquier momento, se aproximo hacia el joven guerrero y se posiciono sobre sus rodillas. Se llevo una mano a su boca para ahogar los sollozos que estaban siendo emitidos.

Jakotsu abrió los ojos perezosamente al escuchar un irritable sonido a su lado, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que era Kagome, esa chica siempre alarmaba en momentos difíciles, bueno quizá no siempre, pero sí de vez en cuando.

-Niña tonta, deja de llorar- su voz se oía tan débil y frágil –no me dejas descansar con tu llanto.

-Jakotsu, como puedes quejarte por algo así… cuando… tú…- en ese momento se quebró, sintió como mil agujas perforaban su garganta y su cuerpo sintiera pesadez, estaba triste, otra vez volvía a perder a alguien.

-Ya veo, estas llorando por mi- la chica lo miro con sus ojos cristalinos –definitivamente eres una tonta- tosió fuertemente y de su boca salió un poco de sangre –vaya, que asco.

-Maldito Naraku…- las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus rosadas mejillas. Ahora más que nunca odiaba a ese desgraciado.

-Cálmate, sabíamos que esto sucedería…- cerro los ojos y suspiro –aunque no pensé que sería tan pronto.

Kagome no soporto y se recostó sobre el pecho del joven, llorando cuanto podía y expulsando maldiciones al único culpable de su destino.

-Bankotsu, quítamela de encima, me está sofocando- pero el aludido no hizo nada, se mantenía en una esquina, ocultando su semblante con su flequillo. Esta acción hizo que Jakotsu se sintiera evadido –ustedes son unos idiotas, esto era normal que pasara; traicionamos a Naraku. ¿Qué esperaban? Que el maldito ese nos dejara en libertad- se bufo ante sus propias palabras –además, yo ya eh experimentado la muerte, no hay porque temer.

-¿Pero qué dices Jakotsu? Claro que temo, no soportaría que murieras, no cuando…

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpida! Desde un principio sabíamos que solo éramos las marionetas de ese canalla- su voz era tan fuerte, que la apariencia débil de hace un instante parecía una broma –A decir verdad, me hubiera gustado morir rápidamente como en aquella ocasión; pero no hay opción. No siento nada, es más, agradezco que al fin pueda descansar en paz- observo a Kagome con calma y le brindo una sonrisa –no se sientan mal, me alegra haberlos visto una vez más y conocerte Kagome, aunque eres una chica extraña. Ya basta; si muero solo déjenme en un lugar tranquilo donde mi alma ya no sea usurpada, solo eso pido.

-Jakotsu, hermano.

-Sé que es difícil para ustedes, pero créanme que es lo mejor.

Kagome se levanto furiosa, ¡¿lo mejor? ¿Pero qué rayos se creía? Ella no dejaría que Naraku se saliera con la suya, sacudió su kimono y salió tan rápido como pudo de esa habitación, no consentiría que uno de los suyos se dieran por vencidos tan rápido.

Los tres hermanos guerreros la miraron con asombro, luego Jakotsu esbozo una enorme sonrisa que atrajo la atención de sus otros colegas.

-Esa chica tiene carácter, no cabe duda que es realmente extraña.

Todos asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza, era cierto que Kagome era de naturaleza perseverante, por eso era tan especial para el escuadrón.

* * *

><p>Corrió hacia la bodega de armas y se cambio de vestimenta, si nadie dentro de ese palacio podía ayudar a sus amigos, lo haría por su cuenta y saliendo de este. Se vistió con una capucha negra y guantes del mismo color, tomo su arco y la carcasa llena de flechas, coloco en su cintura una katana vieja que estaba en un rincón y salió velozmente.<p>

Espero al cambio de guardia y una vez que estos se fueron, se precipito para ir al único lugar donde podría obtener algún antídoto contra el veneno de Naraku.

Nadie la vio salir y aunque la vieran llevaba una velocidad increíble para que lograran alcanzarla, no poseía sangre youkai, ni era un hanyou, pero en su cuerpo estaba la perla de Shikón y este era el poder más grande sobre la Tierra, por esa razón podía incluso lograr la tenacidad de un youkai.

Pronto se haría de noche, pero no importaba, el lugar al que iba se encontraba a tan solo dos días de camino y podía llegar antes si evitaba tomar un descanso.

* * *

><p>Estaba feliz por el cambio reciente que había dado su vida, tenía la espada de su padre, era el ser más poderoso, al menos por ahora y tenía a Kagome. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de su chica, quería hacer algo más con Kagome, ya era su novia y si seguían compartiendo los baños, probablemente sería su mujer, pero también la quería como su esposa. Tal vez sus padres estuvieran en desacuerdo, ya que era demasiado pronto, pero para él era el siguiente paso para que nadie se la quitara.<p>

Camino presurosamente al salón donde deberían estar sus progenitores y una vez que llego entro sin el mínimo respeto, para sentarse enfrente de ellos y exponerles su decisión.

-Me casaré con Kagome- su voz sonó seria y determinada, pero para su sorpresa sus padres no se mostraron enojados o en contra.

Izayoi se levanto de su lugar para acercarse a su hijo y abrazarlo, ya era tiempo de que lo dijera, deseaba tener nietos jugando de un lado a otro. El general se levanto de igual forma y solo palpo el hombro de su hijo, en señal de satisfacción por su elección, después de todo, esa jovencita era realmente hermosa y fuerte para gobernar en un futuro las tierras del Norte.

-¿Y cómo reacciono Kagome ante la noticia? Me imagino que debe estar muy feliz…- la joven reina coloco su dedo índice bajo su mentón y sonrió fantasiosa por la celebración que harían –por cierto, ¿por qué no vino contigo? Es porque tenía miedo, esa chica me sorprende, pelea con enormes youkais y nos teme.

-No es por eso, tenía asuntos que arreglar y yo…- se rasco parte de su oreja y agacho al mirada –no le eh dicho nada aun.

-¿Pero qué dices? Inuyasha, antes de dar una noticia de semejante magnitud, deberías ser consciente que ella debe de saberlo.

-Eso ya lo sé, solo que… no eh tenido la oportunidad…- su voz murió en un susurro y la reina resoplo con cansancio; su hijo era un despistado.

-Pues cuando la tengas proponle matrimonio y yo que ya me había hecho ilusiones.

El general solo se mantuvo observando a su esposa e hijo, para después esbozar una enorme sonrisa ante la situación.

* * *

><p>La aldea a la que había llegado era acogedora y los aldeanos muy amables; a pesar de decidir no tomar un descanso, le fue inevitable cuando un enorme youkai la ataco y lastimo, como consecuencia al atrevimiento de cierto demonio, ella lo aniquilo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y gracias a eso pudo comer una deliciosa cena y encontrar hospedaje.<p>

Mañana tendría que partir a primera hora, necesitaba encontrar a esa bruja, de lo contrario sus amigos morirían. Sabía de ante mano que a estas alturas de la noche, cierta persona de ojos dorados, la estaba buscando como un loco y no lo culpaba, ni siquiera le aviso que salía del pueblo, ni hablar ya le explicaría a su regreso.

Se acurruco mas entre las mantas y quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, lavo su rostro y desayuno junto al patriarca de la aldea, para después pedir un caballo; realmente no tenía ganas de seguir a pie hasta la casa de dicha mujer. Se le otorgo un hermoso corcel negro, subió a su lomo despidiéndose de varios aldeanos y emprendió su viaje de nuevo.

Al mediodía estaba llegando a un inmenso lago y si su memoria no fallaba, la sacerdotisa que buscaba se encontraba del otro lado. Impulso al caballo a todo galope y este obedientemente siguió el camino que llevaba hasta una pequeña colina, al lado del lago.

Sobre el montículo se encontraba una choza de madera, de la cual salía un poco de humo, dando a entender que estaba habitada a pesar de su apariencia. Bajó del caballo y lo ató a un viejo árbol, camino sigilosamente hasta pararse frente a la entrada de tan sombría vivienda y sin pedir permiso entro recibiendo como bienvenida, un repugnante olor a hierbas.

Sobre las duelas de madera estaba hincada una vieja mujer, con los cabellos blancos y una enorme variedad de frascos, la observaba fijamente con sus ojos grises y al instante le sonrió de una manera tan extraña, que causo en su cuerpo un escalofrío.

-Pero que agradable sorpresa, "mi querida" Kagome- se levanto de su posición y su largo cabello canoso cayo detrás de su jorobada espalda, su semblante seguía siendo igual de terrorífico que cuando la conoció.

-No creo que para ti sea tan agradable mi presencia- esa mujer estaba liada con Naraku y cuando ella decía que le daba gusto algo, es porque tramaba una artimaña para obtener sus ambiciones.

-Kagome, no puedo creer que digas eso- la chica solo se bufo y soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Aunque me cueste decirte esto, necesito tu ayuda Tsubaki- la anciana sonrió aun más y puso atención a las palabras de la joven.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- no había nada mejor en esta vida que un alma desesperada; lograría aprovecharse de la necesidad de la protegida de Naraku y si podía le sacaría la perla de Shikón.

-Necesito algo para que los Shichinintai sigan con vida- la voz decidida y la noticia impacto a Tsubaki, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran; poco después relajo su semblante y se puso seria, ella no debía meterse en asuntos de Naraku y si ese imbécil estaba acabándolos no era su problema.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte- diciendo esto último regreso a su labor que fue interrumpida por la llegada de esa niña, causando una enorme sorpresa en esta por sus palabras.

-¿Qué no puedes? Eso es imposible, tú ayudaste a Naraku a resucitarlos, ¿cómo es posible que ahora no puedas hacer nada, maldita bruja?

-Lo lamento, pero yo no fui quien los resucito, esa fue Urasue. Si mal no recuerdo, Naraku buscaba un ejército que pudiera llevar a cabo los asaltos a castillos y en ese entonces comenzaron rumores acerca de los Shichinintai, así que tu señor decidió contratarlos; pero estos murieron tiempo después y la solución que encontró Naraku, fue resucitarlos- la anciana alzo su mirada para ver la expresión de Kagome y continuo –lamentablemente eso no era posible y en su desesperación, comenzó a buscar quien podría hacerlo y aunque ya trabajaba para él, eso estaba fuera de mis manos; así que al final logramos encontrar a una bruja, quien fue la que creó un hechizo y trajo a la vida a esos guerreros.

-Naraku dijo, que esa bruja fuiste tú y que además causaste las quemaduras que llevamos en la espalda con forma de araña, de esta manera aseguraste nuestra lealtad a ese bastardo y también que eres la única que puede quitarlas de nuestra piel, una vez el trato con Naraku se haya cumplido- a pesar de estar impresionada, también estaba lo suficiente enojada, como para matar a esa maldita bruja, si no le ayudaba.

-Vaya, ese hombre es bueno mintiendo- contesto sonriendo en burla –claro que ayude a Naraku con las quemaduras, pero el crédito no es totalmente mío, si no de él; además no pueden quitarse y está claro que te mintió; Urasue fue la única capaz de resucitar a los muertos.

-¿Fue?

-Asi es, ella murió o mejor dicho, Naraku la asesino una vez cumplió con lo necesario. Por esa razón no está en mis manos ayudarte.

Kagome apenas y consiguió respirar, la sangre le hervía de la furia y la cabeza le daba vueltas, alcanzo a sostenerse de una pared para evitar caer y herirse. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de la traición de Naraku? Pero claro no podía haber traición, cuando él era quien tenía el poder; con su puño golpeo la madera de la cabaña y maldijo fuertemente.

Quizá esa anciana tuviera razón, pero en estos momentos era mucho más importante destruir a Naraku y salvar a sus camaradas.

-Tú tienes que ayudarme- su voz sonó autoritaria y escalofriante.

-Ya te eh dicho que no puedo.

La joven sacerdotisa levanto su arco y apunto hacia Tsubaki, esa bruja podía ayudarla, de lo contrario la mataría sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Y yo eh dicho que me ayudarás, si no lo haces te mataré en este momento sin importar que pase.

Aquella mirada tan desafiantes la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, si bien no la mataba esa niña impetuosa, el mismo Naraku lo haría cuando se enterará del asunto; trago difícilmente por su reseca garganta y solo atino a decir un nombre –El Bakeneko…

Kagome la miro con cautela y dispuesta a soltar la flecha si la vieja le mentía -¿Qué hay con ese youkai?

-Es un demonio que resucita a los muertos, quizá el pueda ayudarte- la sangre de sus venas se dirigían a paso veloz hacia su cabeza y queriendo hacerla estallar por el miedo a morir.

La chica sonrió de medio lado, orgullosa por la información; había escuchado hablar del Bakeneko, así que lo buscaría.

Tsubaki se sintió a salvo cuando Kagome sonrió, pero para su mala suerte, la joven no tenía pensado dejarla con vida, teniendo en cuenta que podría delatarla con su señor. Kagome soltó la flecha y esta golpeo directamente en la cabeza de la bruja, provocando su purificación y muerte al instante, dejando solo cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue la gran sacerdotisa mala: Tsubaki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Sé que me tarde con este capítulo, pero me encontraba investigando algunas cosas para que tuviera sentido; espero y la sigan leyendo. Muchas Gracias._

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	13. Trato y Pago

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 13: "Trato y Pago"**

El enorme palacio del Este tenía el aspecto más elegante y frívolo, tal y como el señor y dueño de esas tierras; en cada una de las paredes se encontraban espadas, armaduras, pieles e incluso algunas cabezas disecadas y debajo de cada uno había una fecha, cualquiera pensaría que el habitante del castillo era un maniaco; pero era demasiado obvio, cada una de esas piezas demostraba una batalla ganada y por ello se exhibían de esa manera.

Sonrió de medio lado, ese hombre que lo había mandado a llamar no era cualquier persona; pero era raro que pudiera darle miedo algo así, cuando él también era uno de los mejores guerreros en algunas regiones.

Un pequeño renacuajo entro en la enorme sala, donde él y sus hombres de encontraban, detrás de este entraron algunos guardias y al último un youkai. Sería estúpido para no darse cuenta de que ese sujeto era el tal Sesshomaru y que además era más fuerte que todos en ese lugar, incluyéndolo.

Lo que había concluido momentos antes era rectificado en ese momento, aquel Daiyoukai mantenía una faceta seria y frívola, capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atreviera a subestimarlo.

Sesshomaru tomo asiento frente a sus "invitados", hacía mucho tiempo que no era necesaria la intromisión de alguien en sus planes, pero este era un caso delicado. Requería a como diera lugar deshacerse de Naraku y obtener la Tessaiga, además de que la clave para que esto funcionara era teniendo a esa chiquilla llamada Kagome de su lado; aunque también se conformaría con que hiciera pasar un mal trago a su "querido hermanito".

Por ello, el clan de los hombres lobo estaba frente a él en estos momentos; el joven líder de esta manada fue en algún tiempo el amante de la mujer de Inuyasha y nada mejor que prepararles un encuentro para declararse amor nuevamente.

-Recuerdas a Kagome Higurashi…- dijo Sesshomaru, colocando su mano debajo de su mentón para analizar la expresión de Kouga.

El joven líder se estremeció, escuchar el nombre de su amada aun dolía tanto y más el que le dijeran si aun la recordaba, era incuestionable que la llevara en su mente, fue la primer y única mujer a la que amo con toda el alma.

-Claro que sí- contesto volteando su rostro ligeramente, para que no observara las lágrimas que peleaban por salir como hace cincuenta años, cuando perdió a su bella Kagome.

-Si te dijera que ella…- quiso dramatizar más las cosas, no había nada mejor que ver la expresión dolida de un miserable –está con vida…

No necesito decir más, Kouga se levanto de un solo salto y apretó los puños, queriendo saber si las palabras de ese youkai eran ciertas o simple fanfarronería para obtener algo de ellos.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Repítelo!- ordeno apretando los colmillos, sabía que su contrincante era fuerte, pero nadie osaba jugar con el nombre de Kagome sin recibir su merecido, ella era todo lo que tenía y a pesar del tiempo lo seguía siendo.

El honor de su chica era lo más importante en su vida, el motivo por el cual aun seguía con vida, para destruir al malnacido que la asesino y se atrevió a arrebatarla de sus brazos; ese repugnante ser pagaría con su sangre lo que le hizo a Kagome.

-Kagome Higurashi, guardiana y poseedora de la famosa perla Shikón, está con vida- sus palabras esta vez sonaron duras y sinceras.

-¡¿Dónde está ella?- no podía fingir la alegría y desesperación que sentía por ver si eran ciertas las palabras de Sesshomaru.

-En las tierras del Norte, habita en el castillo de mi padre- se puso de pie y camino hasta acercarse al joven lobo -¿Deseas verla, no es así?

Claro que deseaba verla, necesitaba sentir el aroma exquisito emanar de ese cuerpo, ver aquella mirada llena de vida y ansiaba volver a colar sus dedos por su largo cabello, definitivamente quería estar cerca de ella por una vez más.

Sesshomaru no espero su respuesta, esa mirada nostálgica le decía todo; era increíble como seres tan superiores como los youkais se rebajaran a encandilarse con un ser humano, hasta el grado de ofrecerle el alma y cuerpo; vaya desperdicio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio?- los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron sorprendidos; ese sujeto era inteligente.

-A cambio me traerás la poderosa Tessaiga, la espada que me fue negada.

Kouga suspiro agotado, era normal que le pidiera algo así y más si era cierto lo que decía, inclino su cabeza aceptando el trato.

-Otras cosa- la voz severa de ese sujeto le daba miedo y desconfianza –también quiero la cabeza de Inuyasha, mi medio hermano; procura no olvidarlo.

-Entendido- no le interesaba saber el motivo de querer semejante cosa, pero al levantar la mirada hacia las finas paredes del palacio entendió el porqué; ese tal Inuyasha sería otro objeto decorativo de ese inmenso lugar.

...

Caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando que en cualquier momento alguno de los guardias entrara al salón dándole información de Kagome, estaba muy preocupado por ella; nadie se había dado cuenta de que salió del castillo y para el colmo ninguno de los Shichinintai quería hablar ni a golpes.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta y se detuvo de golpe, un youkai entro y se inclino ante su madre.

-Mi señora, nadie sabe nada se la señorita Kagome- su voz temblaba ligeramente, principalmente por la reacción del joven príncipe.

Inuyasha golpeo el suelo de la habitación y rugió tan fuerte como pudo; ninguno de esos incompetentes sabía hacer nada bien, su mirada destilaba la ira y desesperación que lo estaba consumiendo.

El guardia a estas alturas se estaba deshaciendo del miedo y no supo en qué momento Inuyasha lo tomo de su cuello entre sus garras, lo levanto a escasos centímetros del suelo y le brindo una mirada asesina, estaba realmente enojado.

-Escúchame bien pedazo de imbécil- su voz era tan ronca y siniestra que el pobre guerrero apenas y pudo tragar saliva por su garganta –harán todo lo posible y hasta imposible para encontrar a mi futura esposa, de lo contrario…- apretó mas el agarre de su mano, haciendo que la frente del sujeto se perlara rápidamente –tu cabeza será separada de tu monstruoso cuerpo y serás rebanado para ser servido en mi cena- la expresión del rostro del hanyou, daba a entender que no estaba jugando -¡¿Esta claro?

El pobre youkai solo atino a mover la cabeza como afirmación, para después ser soltado y azotar en el duro piso de madera, pero no había nada mejor que eso en estos momentos, cualquier cosa era preferente a morir en manos de su señor.

Tan rápido como pudo recuperar la movilidad de su tembloroso cuerpo se levanto y huyo de ese lugar antes de que al príncipe se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión; no deseaba ser la cena de ese joven.

Inuyasha trono sus nudillos y sonrió engreídamente, la única persona que vería su forma vulnerable sería Kagome y eso porque ella lo satisfacían en ciertas necesidades. Suspiro cansadamente al recordarla, ¿Por qué se había ido sin decirle nada? ¿Acaso ya no confiaba en él? No entendía nada, si era importante salir del palacio, él gustosamente la hubiera acompañado; incluso la llevaría a conocer lugares que nunca antes hubiera visto.

-Tranquilo, ya pronto volverá- la fina voz de su madre lo tranquilizo un poco, solo un poco y esto debido a que escasos días atrás le dijo que si la hostigaba mucho ella se alejaría de él; esperaba que eso no fuera cierto, después de haber probado ese hermoso cuerpo dudaba llevar su vida como antes.

Para su desgracia Kagome gozaba de una piel exquisita y un cuerpo escultural, capaz de hacer perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre que lo probara. Apenas y llevaba tres días de desaparecida y él ya la extrañaba, acariciar esa tersa y blanca piel con la lengua, besar esos labios rosados y sobre todo introducirse en ella; aun no habían intimado de esa forma y él ya deliraba por el futuro placer.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de disipar la lujuria de su mente, lo primordial era encontrarla y luego llegar al punto máximo de su relación, cuanto deseaba penetrarla y ella fue tan mala que no se lo permitió las pasadas ocasiones en las que estuvieron a punto; tan rápido como volviera le haría el amor toda una semana sin detenerse y solo por haberse ido sin avisarle.

Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se recargo en la pared, la encontraría o dejaba se llamarse Inuyasha.

...

Por fin se encontraba frente a la enorme montaña, un elegante y lúgubre templo se asomaba por una parte de esta; trago saliva ante el escalofrío que la recorrió al poner un pie más cerca del monte.

Su caballo relincho y jaloneo las cuerdas, previniéndola del peligro al que se enfrentarían; pero era necesario entrar, suspiro resignada al ver que su corcel no deseaba cooperar y lo ato a un viejo tronco que estaba cerca del lugar.

-Quédate aquí, no tardaré- indico al caballo, quien en aceptación a la orden golpeteo con su pata derecha el suelo.

Camino hasta perderse en la espesa niebla y no escuchar más que un extraño silencio, comenzó a subir por el empedrado camino que la llevaría con ese youkai; sentía nervios pero en definitiva no podía tener miedo.

Su pie resbalo de una roca provocando que se lesionara la rodilla y quedara colgada de un brazo, si Inuyasha estuviera con ella quizás y ya hubiera llegado, para la próxima le pediría su ayuda.

Balanceo su cuerpo de un lado a otro y de un impulso coloco todo su peso sobre la palma de su mano, la cual era su único soporte; quedando con los pies arriba y sosteniéndose con su brazo derecho, se escucho un crujir y observo con sorpresa como la roca de la que se estaba apoyando se comenzaba a quebrar. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa y pánico, la roca se partió y ella con suerte logro brincar a un lugar seguro.

Se puso de pie aun a pesar del dolor de su rodilla y continúo escalando; después de un rato alcanzo a ver la entrada al recinto del Bakeneko, la originalidad de la estructura no le quitaba el aire siniestro que emanaba, tomo aire y se dio valor a sí misma.

Solo lograba escuchar el sonido hueco de sus pasos sobre el piso de madera, todo estaba tenuemente iluminado y con dificultad podía ver bien hacia donde se dirigía; una sombra se movió tras ella provocando que su cuerpo temblara y su respiración se acelerara.

Intento ignorar aquella extraña presencia y se adentro más en el templo, sintió dentro de su pecho palpitar algo, para después sentir un agudo dolor proveniente desde adentro, cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetando la tela que cubría esa parte de su cuerpo; le ardía y el dolor no cesaba, inhalaba aire pesadamente, tratando de tranquilizar ese agonizante malestar. Maldijo con los dientes apretados, ¿Por qué en este preciso momento se le ocurría a la estúpida perla dar señales de que estaba dentro de ella?

Un resplandor rosado se hizo notable a sus ojos, la maldita joya quería derretir su cuerpo; respiro un poco más rápido y exhalaba el aire por la boca, necesitaba tranquilizar la energía de la perla, de lo contrario podría llegar a contaminarse por el aura del lugar. El dolor se fue calmando y la esfera dejo de brillar, guardándose de nuevo en su sello de purificación; ahora que Naraku sabía que lo traiciono los dolores serían más intensos, pronto solo sintió un leve ardor en su piel.

Escucho una carcajada hacer eco en el lugar, alertando todos sus sentidos; no estaba sola.

Tomo la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba en su cintura, no se permitiría ser atacada por ningún youkai. Volvió a escuchar una estruendosa risa, acompañada de un tintineo de alguna campana; se levanto con la espada en una mano observando hacia todos los lados esperando que algo o alguien aparecieran.

El camino por el que ella antes había entrado al recinto estaba desapareciendo ante sus ojos, dejando a la joven en una oscuridad desesperante; sus ojos se bailoteaban por todo el lugar, pronto sus oídos captaron un sonido.

-Querido, parece que tenemos visitas- la voz que escucho era melosa y aguda, sin duda una mujer.

-Pero que alegría Chiyoko, hace mucho que nadie viene por aquí- esa ronca voz le dio escalofrío, era algo molesta a los oídos y al mismo tiempo voz ruda; en definitiva perteneciente a un hombre.

El lugar empezó a aclararse y dejo ver una hermosa estancia llena de flores, no había piso de madera, solo flores; levanto la mirada un poco asustada y vio frente a ella un altar, en este se encontraba un Nekomata hembra, tenía una sonrisa enorme mostrando sus filosos colmillos y moviendo sus dos colas de un lado al otro.

-Dime lindura, ¿A qué debo tu honorable visita?- la mujer gato la vio con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, afinando sus garras con una daga.

-Necesito al Bakeneko- dijo sin rodeos, causando sorpresa en el rostro de la mujer.

-Yami, ya escuchaste, la chica te _necesita_…- el toque burlón de la Nekomata la hizo dudar, a decir verdad estaba desesperada y no sabía si esos seres podían ayudarla.

A un lado de la extraña youkai se formo una esfera de humo, se escucho de nuevo el tintineo de una campanilla y apareció un enorme gato de color negro; sus ojos eran dorados, un color aun más intenso que los de su amado Inuyasha; estos mostraban frialdad y maldad, en la garganta de este colgaba un enorme cascabel causante del sonido que escucho momentos antes.

-Hacía ya mucho tiempo que nadie requería de mi- aquella sonrisa malévola la dejo sin aire, ese youkai era peor que el mismo Naraku; sintió miedo, mucho temor, la sangre se congelo dentro de ella, sus piernas temblaron y su cuerpo se debilito; la espada cayó al suelo haciendo un eco metálico por todo el lugar; el aire se corto y no pudo respirar más, se estaba ahogando; pronto se quedó sin aire y cuando logro recuperar un poco este tenía un aroma fétido y asqueroso; tosió por intentar sacar ese olor de su cuerpo, le quemaba adentro y su garganta ardía.

-Vaya, la muchachita no es tan fuerte como aparentaba querido- ni siquiera lograba escuchar la horrible voz de esa mujer, la vida se le estaba yendo sin más, sentía ácido en sus ojos que estos estaban poniéndose rojos y cristalinos, los oídos le timbraban por ese ambiente, ya no podía; esto estaba más allá de sus habilidades, moriría.

Pero todo se calmo de repente, ella aun estaba en el suelo, pero todas las sensaciones de hace un rato desaparecieron; alzo su mirada confundida y vio a aquellos seres en el mismo lugar, con el semblante serio.

-Así que tu eres la portadora de la Shikón- esa voz era terrorífica, el enorme gato hablaba y estaba de pie, como si de un humano se tratara.

-Ya decía yo que eras especial chiquilla- la Nekomata volvió a hablar, se puso de pie y se acerco hasta ella; lamentablemente Kagome no podía levantarse, estaba débil.

Tomo el mentón de la chica con sus delgados dedos y la examino con sus ojos, el poder de la mocosa destilaba incluso por las enormes orbes cafés; suspiro cansadamente y sonrió, de tal manera que parecía devorarla entre esos filosos colmillos.

-Deja que hable Chiyoko, de lo contrario no sabremos a que vino- la mujer asintió a la voz de su compañero y espero a que ella dijera algo.

Dejo pasar unos minutos hasta recobrar el aliento y poder ponerse de pie, miro hacia el Bakeneko y tomo aire para hablar.

-Yo quiero que ayudes a mis amigos, ellos…- bajo el rostro al suelo, no sabía porque tenía miedo –fueron resucitados, pero quien los revivió…

-Quiere matarlos- dijo el enorme gato, la chica le brindo una mira de sorpresa –por favor, es normal; ese sujeto los revive y cuando ya no los necesita, se deshace de ellos- hablo como si fuera obvio –y ahora deseas que yo haga que vivan más tiempo.

Kagome afirmo con la cabeza y lo miro con ojos suplicantes –lamento informarte que no hago favores, no soy un buen samaritano; si quieres algo deberás darme un pago de la misma magnitud que tu deseo- ella ya se esperaba algo así y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo solo para que sus amigos siguieran con vida.

-Yami, creo que la chica ya sabe eso.

-Bien, me alegra que estuvieras preparada.

¿Preparada? No era cierto, no llevaba nada de valor, eso no era estar preparada –Por ahora no tengo nada de valor, pero yo…

-Calma niña- la joven mujer gato paso de ser hermosa a ser una arrugada vieja, aun con su forma felina –no deseamos nada material- en ese momento creyó saber a qué se refería.

-Siento informarles que aunque quieran la perla de Shikón, tampoco puedo dárselas, está sellada dentro…

-¡Alto!- Yami, el Bakeneko ya se estaba desesperando –El pago de lo que quieres será la mitad de tus años de vida.

Kagome se quedo helada, la mitad de sus años, eso quería decir…

-Si tenías cien años de vida, te quedarán cincuenta de los cuales ya los viviste, por lo tanto morirías al instante; pero si tienes más, incluso podían ser desde unos días hasta solo unos minutos. Tú decides si vale la pena perder tanto por quienes ya estaban muertos- volvió a hablar el youkai, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Ella lo pensó detenidamente, si ella moría Naraku no obtendría la perla ya que esta desaparecería para reencarnar en otro cuerpo, pero ese sujeto podría vivir el mismo tiempo que la perla tardara en fusionarse con otro ser y ella ya no podría detenerlo. Era una decisión arriesgada, pero ella había llegado ahí con la determinación de salvar a los Shichinintai.

-Acepto- dijo sin pensar más, tal vez se arrepentiría si muriera, pero la perla le aseguraba cuando menos unos trescientos años de vida; podía confiar en ella después de tantas tragedias.

La Nekomata sonrió y volvió a su anterior forma, brinco en señal de felicidad y se acerco hasta ella, poso sus dedos sobre el pecho de Kagome y empezó a extraer algo; un dolor le arremetió en todo el cuerpo y grito tan fuerte como pudo, quiso alejarla de ella, pero no lo logro y el dolor se hizo insoportable; su pecho parecía que se estaba abriendo y cuando se calmo todo, pudo ver en las garras de la youkai una esfera blanca y ensangrentada. Busco con la mirada la herida que debía estar en su pecho y no encontró nada, sentía un leve escozor en esa parte, pero no había abertura o llaga que le causara daño.

-El hecho de que estés con vida, significa que vivirás un poco más- la mujer camino hasta posarse frente a Yami y le ofreció la esfera; el Bakeneko tomo la mitad de la vida de Kagome y la trago, el brillo de la esfera se perdió en el estomago del enorme gato; ya estaba, el pago había sido dado –Delicioso- dijo Yami, degustando el sabor que se quedo en su boca con la lengua –Realmente adoro la pureza de la vida de una sacerdotisa y esta estuvo exquisita.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente y sudaba, se sentía vacía y sin fuerzas, apenas y podía mantenerse alerta.

-Ahora es mi turno- Yami tomo la daga de su amada Chiyoko y agujero su pecho, justo en su corazón, un liquido dorado comenzó a salir de ese lugar y la Nekomata aprovecho para llenar una botellita de vidrio con aquél elixir.

Una vez que el recipiente se lleno, la herida se cerro y Chiyoko tapo la botella, se dirigió hacia Kagome y se la entrego en su pálida mano –Esto será suficiente- le sonrió amablemente y regreso a lado de Yami –deberás dar a beber un trago a tus amigos para que vivan, incluso la puedes beber tú para sanar alguna herida o incrementar fuerzas, pero si lo haces le pertenecerás a Yami o en el peor de los casos a mí –Chiyoko tomo asiento en las piernas del Bakeneko, quien se convirtió en un apuesto joven con la cabellera negra y los ojos dorados –Yami puede dejarte descansar si mueres, pero a mí me gusta jugar con mis marionetas.

Ella no entendía muy bien eso, la botella entre sus manos estaba caliente y brillaba a causa de ese líquido -¿Quieres decir qué si mis amigos toman esto serán marionetas tuyas o de tu amante?- si era así no deseaba aquella bebida.

-No querida, solo si tú la bebes- Chiyoko sonrió y continuo hablando –pagaste por la bebida a tus amigos, pero como el pago fue la mitad de tu vida y considerando que esa botella tiene el don de dar más longevidad, tú no la beberás; de lo contrario me pertenecerás. No sería justo que te regalara eso y tú lo usarás como si nunca hubieras pagado.

Kagome entendió las palabras de la Nekomata, tenía razón, viéndolo de esa forma era una estafa si lo hacía y ellos al igual que Naraku necesitaban asegurar los tratos que hacían.

Suspiro y se levanto con dificultad, tomo su espada y la coloco en su lugar; les dio la espalda a esos seres y se apresuro a salir de ahí. Los gato youkai la miraron hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad; ella saldría de ese lugar sin guía y eso era por la perla que llevaba dentro de su ser.

...

La noche cayó sobre ellos y el frio se sentía en sus huesos; según Sesshomaru el palacio estaba a cinco días sin descanso y ellos ya llevaban dos, afortunadamente aun tenían fuerzas para seguir, asegurando que llegarían en poco tiempo.

Paró en seco al ver un caballo negro acercarse e índico a sus guerreros que también se detuvieran, se escondieron tras los frondosos árboles que les brindaba el bosque y esperaron a ver al extraño jinete del animal.

El caballo paso cerca de ellos, pero ni el animal ni el jinete pusieron atención al clan de los hombre lobo, alzo un poco la mirada para observar al sujeto que se transportaba en el equino, lo único que alcanzo a ver fue una persona encapuchada y recargada sobre el lomo del caballo, estaba dormido; si ellos quisieran podían atacarlo y comerlo en la cena, pero en momentos como estos solo deseaba llegar al palacio norte y encontrar a su amada Kagome.

Espero hasta que el caballo se alejo de ellos y desapareció de su vista, también se dirigía hacia el norte, aunque eso no le importaba; Sesshomaru le dijo que intentará no llamar mucho la atención y que si era posible evitara entrar por el pueblo, ya que eso solo causaría que en el palacio se dieran cuenta de su ataque.

Salió de su escondite y ordeno a los demás hombres continuar con el viaje, no le interesaba atrasar su viaje por sujetos que aparecían a mitad de la noche con la guardia baja; aunque claro que hubiera sido un gran festín. Sonrió de medio lado, ese tipo de manjares solo los probaría hasta corroborar que su Kagome estuviera con vida y no permitiría que su mujer volviera a correr peligro.

-¡Dense prisa bola de inútiles, ya pronto llegaremos!- la sonrisa atractiva y autoritaria en su rostro era la mejor muestra de que estaba feliz y en lugar de que sus hombres se ofendieran gritaron al unísono obedeciendo a la orden de su líder –Muy pronto mi amada Kagome estaré contigo… sólo espera…

…

Kagome recién levantaba la cabeza y descubría su rostro de la capa que llevaba, después de salir del templo de aquellos demonios se apresuro para llegar al palacio; pero en el camino sintió una energía demoniaca y escucho ladridos de lobos, no podía exponerse de esa manera, pero su estado débil tampoco la dejaría cambiar de dirección o pelear contra ellos.

Tomo la decisión más arriesgada y con suerte salió viva; cubrió hasta su cara con la capa negra que traía y se recostó en el lomo de su caballo, para cuando se acerco al lugar donde esos seres se encontraban, probablemente demonios lobo, prefirió fingir que estaba dormida; ninguno de ellos hizo nada, ni intentaron atacarla y con ello salvo el pellejo.

Exhalo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones e impulso a su caballo a todo galope; llegaría al anochecer del día siguiente y aprovecharía para salvar a sus amigos.

También intentaría calmar a Inuyasha para que no se pusiera dramático y exagerara las cosas; después tendrían una muy razonable noche de pasión, lo seduciría y él no lograría resistirse, sonrió ante sus locas ideas.

Luego su adorable expresión cambio totalmente, había perdido la mitad de su vida y ahora que estaba con Inuyasha se daba cuenta que a pesar de que en su vida no había nada que valiera la pena tanto como para valorar ese tiempo, el joven hanyou valía cada minuto de su miserable vida que pasaban juntos.

Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que a lo lejos ya se podía divisar las murallas del palacio, en donde se encontraba su amado Inuyasha. Su caballo sí que era veloz, pero aun faltaba para llegar, así que volvió a golpear con sus pies las costillas del equino; deseaba llegar cuanto antes y besar otra vez a ese joven engreído que robo su corazón.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Si, sé que me tarde y les pido una disculpa a los que aun se encuentran leyendo la historia, pero con eso de la falta de tiempo apenas y eh podido escribir, lo peor es que también tengo que empezar con el capítulo de mi otro fic "consecuencias"; ahora sí que el tiempo me está comiendo._

_En serio discúlpenme y gracias por seguir leyendo; me despido y espero no tardarme con el siguiente capítulo._

_Muchas Gracias._

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	14. Segundo Interludio

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 14: Segundo Interludio "Conociendo El Amor"**

Su padre siempre era tan manipulador y ambicioso, después de enterarse de la famosa perla Shikón, no espero ni un minuto en mandar a traer a todos los hombres del palacio para obtener dicho poder.

Cruzo sus brazos y cayo sentado de golpe sobre el suelo, si ese hombre llamado Onigumo no hubiera aparecido "herido" en su palacio, en estos momentos estaría entrenando y no preparándose para ir a buscar una joya.

Escucho el crujir del piso de madera, seguido de sonidos metálicos y el inconfundible olor de su especie. Uno a uno, fueron entrando los soldados de su padre al enorme salón del palacio.

Kouga solo se limito a observar minuciosamente a cada unos de esos miserables, quienes hacían una reverencia a su señor padre, el líder de la manada.

-Kouga, acércate hijo- un hombre alto y fornido estaba sentado en un enorme trono dorado, su mirada parecía calcinar a cualquiera que decidiera contradecirlo, el aura que le rodeaba demostraba autoridad y decisión, incluso sus facciones eran dignas de un líder.

El joven muchacho de mirada verde, camino hasta llegar a su padre, observándolo con cautela; cumpliría cualquier misión que se le impusiera, solo para enorgullecerlo.

-Irás a esa aldea y robaras la perla de las manos de aquella sacerdotisa…- acaricio su mentón con una mano –y si es necesario, mátala…

-Entendido… Padre…- ese tipo de orden no era extraña viniendo de su padre, pero en esta ocasión para él no era necesario acabar con esa mujer; solo traer la perla y evitar algún tipo de pelea.

-Ten cuidado… Kouga…- un hombre jorobado apareció detrás de su padre –las sacerdotisas son muy poderosas…- sonrió con burla mostrando sus dientes cafés y podridos –pueden purificar tu aura demoniaca.

-Onigumo- lo miro con resentimiento, parecía como si deseara que nunca volviera, cuando él fue quien tuvo la idea de la "famosa perla"; ese sujeto era terriblemente odioso, solo a su padre se le ocurría creer en un hombre como ese.

Onigumo se acerco hasta posarse frente a Kouga, llevaba todo el cuerpo vendado debido a las quemaduras que había sufrido, impidiendo que alguien pudiera ver su rostro; respiraba entrecortadamente y su aliento era tan fétido, como si se estuviera pudriendo por dentro, la túnica color violeta solo hacía ver su figura aun más maniática y tenebrosa, y esos dientes que al parecer se caerían en cualquier momento, daban asco.

Suspiro e impuso distancia entre ambos, por alguna razón no podía confiar en esa persona.

-Bueno Padre…- volvió su vista al líder de los hombre lobo –me retiro para cumplir con la misión- hizo una reverencia y salió del salón.

Encontraría la Shikón No Tama…

…

El aire agito con elegancia su largo cabello azabache y su vestimenta de sacerdotisa, probablemente habría lluvia por la tarde, acomodo de nueva cuenta su rebelde cabellera y recogió las flechas con las que había estado practicando.

Dio un vistazo al cielo azul que comenzaba a oscurecerse por las nubes negras y suspiro, a sus 15 años la obligación de proteger su aldea de innumerables youkais era muy pesada; pero Kaede no entendía razones y siempre la tenía entrenando, por si surgía algún problema.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la villa, aun era temprano pero con el estado del clima no podía fiarse y quedarse en ese lugar más tiempo. Desde que se entero de la famosa perla, había estado viviendo con la sacerdotisa del pueblo, Kaede; para que una vez que finalizará su ardua preparación, ella ocupara el lugar de la anciana y protegiera la perla de las manos enemigas.

Afortunadamente y según las palabras de su maestra, ella ya estaba casi lista para terminar el entrenamiento y convertirse en la sacerdotisa más poderosa del mundo; lo que Kaede no sabía es que ya ayudaba a diversas aldeas con la exterminación de Youkais y en los últimos años se había vuelto muy reconocida, claro que esa información no podía llegar a la anciana o si no la regañaría eternamente.

Llego a la pequeña aldea siendo recibida por un grupo de niños, entre los cuales estaba Shippo, su mejor amigo. Quizás los años estaban pasado por ella demasiado rápido por ser una humana, pero siempre se pregunto porque ese youkai seguía con su apariencia de niño.

-Hola Shippo- pero no se atrevía a preguntar -¿Ha estado todo tranquilo?- alzo la mirada a sus alrededores, todo era tan pacifico.

-No, Kagome- dio un enorme salto hasta depositarse entre los brazos de la sacerdotisa, quien lo acuno contra su pecho y continuo caminando hasta el templo –Todo va normal y… ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Peleaste con algún youkai?- susurro solo para Kagome.

Ella sonrió y negó moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados –Al parecer me tienen miedo, pequeño Shippo.

-Eso no sería raro- sonrió para ella y ambos se perdieron al final de las escaleras inmensas del templo.

…

Maldecía una y otra vez, no se había dado cuenta de que un youkai lo estaba siguiendo desde que salió del palacio, tampoco que este era más fuerte que él mismo y ahora los cuerpos inertes de sus hombres yacían esparcidos por el suelo.

-¡Maldición!- grito sujetando su brazo herido con la mano, evitando que brotara más sangre de la lesión.

El enorme demonio se giro hacia él y dio un golpe a los pies del joven lobo, lanzándolo a una distancia considerable, se irguió con dificultad y grito a todo pulmón hacia los pocos hombres que aun estaban vivos.

-¡RETIRADA!- el inmenso ruido hizo que aquel demonio tapara sus oídos, permitiéndole tiempo para correr por su vida; no moriría por enfrentar a ese demonio, ya se encargaría después, por ahora era necesario huir.

Los escasos hombres lobo se dispersaron por diferentes partes, para confundir al youkai y negarle una oportunidad de atraparlos a todos y acabar con su raza.

Kouga se sujetaba difícilmente de los arboles, no es que la herida fuera demasiado grave, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y comenzaba a marearse.

Camino un poco más hasta que la visión se nublo y un mareo le ataco, cayó al piso estrepitosamente, perdiendo el conocimiento.

…

Tal y como lo había predicho, la lluvia caía a cantaros como si quisiera deshacer la tierra con todo el agua que abatía a la aldea, por si fuera poco acababa de llegar un mensaje de una aldea vecina pidiendo su ayuda y Kaede le ordeno que fuera.

Resoplo al viento helado que se colaba por sus ropas, Shippo iba con ella, abrigado en su pecho; pero aun así tiritaba de frio.

Se internaron a un enorme bosque que por el momento les cubriría de la intensa lluvia; su vestimenta se encontraba demasiado húmeda y su cabello escurría por toda su espalda.

-Kagome- susurro Shippo –mira eso.

La chica levanto la mirada a donde le indicaba Shippo; sobre el suelo mojado yacía el cuerpo inerte de una persona, desafortunadamente no podía ver claramente de quien se trataba.

-Cuidado Kagome, tiene un aura demoniaca.

-No te preocupes Shippo- se acerco hasta la persona y se inclino a la altura –Es un joven… un joven lobo…- notando los colmillos que sobresalían por su boca, las orejas puntiagudas y la espesa cola que se alcanzaba a visualizar bajo sus ropas.

-Un lobo…- el pequeño Kitsune tembló al escuchar eso –vámonos… Kagome si… si des… despierta nos… comerá- se escondió detrás de la figura femenina.

-Esta inconsciente, no podemos dejarlo aquí, podría enfermar- paso sus delgados dedos por el rostro del joven –anda ayúdame, lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

…

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente, observando un techo de madera, su cabeza le dolía inmensamente y no se diga de su brazo; palpo con su mano sana la herida, verificando si aun podría mover aquel musculo en el futuro.

Exhalo el aire retenido al saber que a pesar del ataque, estaba completo. Giro su rostro hacia la entrada de la que al parecer era una cabaña y pudo vislumbrar una silueta delgada, la luz del sol que se colaba por la puerta evitaba que viera quien era esa persona.

-Veo que ya despertaste- aquella voz elegante y fina lo absorbió a un lugar que ni él conocía –dormiste durante tres días- la persona se inclino a su altura, colocando un paño húmedo sobre su frente, se trataba de una mujer –incluso creí que ya no despertarías, perdiste mucha sangre.

Desde esa distancia aprecio las finas facciones de la joven, sus manos eran suaves y él solo atino a cerrar los ojos ante el tacto; cuando los volvió a abrir quedo cautivado por esos hermosos ojos cafés y aquella sonrisa envidiable, ella era toda una belleza.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Kagome- era una mujer humana y sin embargo no se atrevía a atacarla, solo deseaba seguir admirándola -¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunto brindándole esa encantadora sonrisa.

-Kouga…- estaba hipnotizado por la esencia y los ojos de la chica –eres… hermosa…

Kagome se sorprendió ante las palabras del joven, mientras un sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

-Gracias.

El joven lobo suspiro, ¿por qué se sentía así? Era la primera vez que mantenía contacto cercano con un ser humano y se sentía sensacional.

Shippo entro en ese preciso instante, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado, primero vio a la chica y después paso su mirada en aquel youkai; gruño enseñando sus pequeños colmillos, desconfiaba de esa especie, siempre habían sido unos charlatanes.

Kouga contesto de igual manera ante la amenaza del Kitsune y la joven sacerdotisa resoplo con cansancio.

-Basta, no pueden estar quietos- ambos youkais miraron a la joven por inercia, aceptando la orden de Kagome, para después volverse a mirar con rencor.

…

-¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

Solo llevaban pocos días de conocerse y su relación ya era un poco… "agradable" entre ellos.

-Sí, fui atacado cerca de estos alrededores y mi olfato no me falla- contesto alzando su nariz y respirando los distintos aromas mezclados en el aire solo para encontrar uno en especial.

-Llevamos más de cinco días buscando ese youkai que dices y no lo hemos encontrado, se me hace que nos estas engañando solo para comernos- el pequeño Kitsune le saco la lengua jalando la parte inferior de su ojo, haciéndole burla al joven lobo.

-¡Maldición, te juro que es por aquí!

-Tranquilo Kouga, lo encontraremos- Kagome coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico, quien se ruborizo ante el tacto.

Una fuerte ventisca agito los cabellos azabaches de Kagome y llevo lejos a Shippo, estrellándolo contra un árbol; Kouga sujeto a la sacerdotisa de la cintura y la cargo justo cuando un ataque se hizo presente.

Esperaron hasta que la nube de polvo desapareciera y vislumbraron la enorme figura de un youkai; este enseñaba sus filosos colmillos y la baba escurría por su boca, enfocando su mirada en los bocadillos que andaban por sus territorios.

-Asi que has vuelto chico lobo- dio un par de pasos más, haciendo que el suelo temblara –tienes mucho valor.

-¿Es el Kouga?- mantuvo apretado el arco en su mano, el joven youkai asintió con la cabeza observando como Kagome preparaba una flecha y tensaba el arco.

-¿Pero qué haces? El puede matarte…- intento convencer a Kagome de que lo que haría era una completa locura, pero no pudo decir más cuando la flecha fue soltada y dio en la cabeza del demonio; no quedaron ni cenizas después de la estela de luz, como si en ese lugar nunca hubiese estado un youkai.

Volvió a colocar el arco sobre su hombro y giro sobre sus talones para regresar a la aldea, por ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer.

-¡Vaya Kagome, lo acabaste en un dos por tres!- le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y se subió a su hombro.

-¡Oye!- Kouga se apresuro para alcanzar a la mujer -¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?- estaba muy confundido, un ser humano normal no tenía semejante poder y mucho menos podía acabar así de fácil con un youkai.

-Digamos que es… "practica de combate"- sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes –por cierto, creo que ya debes regresar con tu manada.

-¿Regresar?- Kagome se detuvo mirándolo reprobatoriamente –Estas loca, no regresare hasta que me enseñes como hacer eso.

Kagome se rio abiertamente a carcajadas –Lo… siento…- agarro su estomago con las palmas de su mano –eso… es imposible…- seco las lagrimitas que asomaron por su blanco rostro –es un talento natural.

-¡No me importa, quiero saber cómo lo haces y si para eso tengo que permanecer a tu lado, lo haré!- cruzo sus fuertes brazos sobre su pecho, esperando la respuesta de la chica.

Kagome le dio una mirada a Shippo, esperando su consentimiento y al obtenerlo poso sus ojos cafés sobre el chico lobo.

-Supongo que puedes venir, si así lo deseas.

-Claro, también intentare mostrarte algunas técnicas mías, será tan divertido- ambos jóvenes se sonrieron e incluso Shippo ofreció una sonrisa sincera, si ese joven era capaz de hacer sonreír a Kagome siempre, era bienvenido.

Pero nunca imagino que entre ellos crecería algo más que una amistad…

…

Abrió la puerta del templo y salió al pequeño jardín para admirar la aldea desde ese punto, alguien la llamo a su espalda e inmediatamente volteo esperando ver al causante de sus distracciones, Kouga; desde que ese hombre apareció en su vida todo había cambiado, desde los enfrentamientos con youkais hasta la protección de la aldea.

-¡Hola Kagome!- saludo, entregándole un ramo de flores amarillas en sus manos –esto es para ti- había estado viviendo en el templo junto con la anciana, el zorro y esa hermosa mujer, desde que se conocieron. No tenía duda, estaba enamorado, el problema era que Kagome no aceptaría a un youkai que acababa de conocer.

Pero ese no era motivo para seguir intentado que ella lo notara y es que en esa aldea muchos se derretían por la joven sacerdotisa. Resoplo con cansancio, también se olvido de la misión que le impuso su padre y para ser honesto poco le importaba si la joya te daba poderes o si su padre de enojaba por humillar su raza de esa manera, viviendo entre humanos.

-Gracias Kouga, son hermosas- Kaede le advirtió de mantener distancia con Kouga, ya que su reputación podía ser mancillada si se enteraban que se vinculaba con demonios.

-No tanto como tú- la miro, hoy tenía que adquirir valor y declarar sus sentimientos, aquellos que comenzaron el día que la vio por primera vez, los que lo martirizaban todas las noches; hoy Kagome sabría que él la amaba –Kagome…

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente, ¿Qué era este sentimiento tan cálido que cosquilleaba en su estomago? –Si…- titubeo aun sonrojada.

-Yo… yo quiero… decirte algo… muy importante- las mejillas del joven también estaban de color carmín –veras, yo… desde que te… eh querido decirte… que… pues yo a ti…

-¡Hola!- Shippo se lanzo sobre la cabeza de Kouga mandándolo al suelo y abrigándose en el pecho de la sacerdotisa.

Kouga se levanto con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro, quizás no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para declarar sus sentimientos.

…

La lluvia caía intensamente y ellos corrieron velozmente para refugiarse de esta, Kagome señalo una cueva a lo lejos que pudo distinguir y Kouga la siguió hasta ese lugar.

El silencio que se formo entre ellos era incomodo, Kagome suspiro y se acerco hasta Kouga, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas de vergüenza y los delgados dedos temblaban. Trago saliva forzadamente y toco la cicatriz del brazo del joven, aquella herida que causo que se conocieran, dos años en los cuales habían encontrado sentimientos que nunca creyeron sentir.

Habían pasado exactamente dos años desde aquella vez y Kagome sabía que no era normal desear la compañía de un youkai, pero él la protegía de otros demonios, nada mejor que eso.

-Kouga… quiero decirte algo.

Los ojos verdes se posaron sobre los de ella y la miraron con un brillo precioso, admirándolas –No, yo primero…

Kagome asintió nerviosamente y espero a que hablara.

-Kagome, yo…- respiro profundamente y se dio valor –Te Amo.

Ella lo medito jugueteando con sus manos, alzo sus ojos cafés y le sonrió –Y yo a ti Kouga- él no se hizo esperar demasiado y la capturo en un abrazo, aspirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos.

Al separarse aprecio las delicadas facciones y gestos de esa inocente cara, acerco su boca a la de ella, sintiendo como chocaba el aliento suave contra su rostro y la beso.

Un contacto que empezó tímido se convirtió en uno intenso y necesitado, la ropa húmeda ardía en vez de congelar y la atmosfera se hizo pesada, el estruendoso sonido de la lluvia ceso y dio paso al sonido de sus labios al juntarse.

Aquel traje de sacerdotisa comenzó a estorbar y con manos hábiles desato el obi que sujetaba las prendas, dejando al descubierto una piel exquisita.

Las manos de Kagome temblaban, pero no se detuvo al despojar de la armadura a su amante, todo cayó al suelo.

La recostó sobre el frio suelo y se posiciono sobre ella, la protegería, porque llevaba tanto esperando ese momento que no lo dejaría pasar.

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré- con sumo cuidado se introdujo en ella, besando sus labios, mejilla y cuello para tranquilizarla.

Kagome se tenso y abrazo con más fuerza al joven lobo, ¿estaba mal lo que hacía? No quería saberlo, lo amaba desde el día en que se conocieron y así sería para toda la vida.

Una vez dentro casi grito de placer, nunca en su vida creyó sentir algo como aquello, era exquisita.

Se movió una y otra vez, causando sonoros gemidos y jadeos de la mujer, movimientos que desarmaban la cordura de ambos, un placer que les corrompía el alma, infinidad de sensaciones que invadían sus cuerpos.

El acto término en un exhausto grito de placer, Kagome se arqueo por la explosión que sintió y su cuerpo cayo debilitado, sintiendo otro sobre ella.

Amaba a Kouga, pero aun tenía que decirle algo muy importante, tan importante como que ella era la poseedora de la perla; quería desmentir a Kaede de lo que decía.

No quería creer que Kouga solo la busco por la Shikón No Tama y por ello necesitaba averiguarlo, aunque por ahora lo mejor era disfrutar de ese momento vivido.

Muy adentro de su alma no deseaba decirle nada, la perla significaba desgracias y compartir ese secreto con el ser amado, significaba perder la felicidad a cambio de la ambición.

Y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no cuando había conocido el amor…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Aquí de nuevo actualizando después de siglos, me disculpo, no solo por la tardanza sino también por la falta de "sabor" de este capítulo, créanme que me costo imaginarme a Kouga y a Kagome juntos._

_Este es un interludio, otra versión del pasado de Kagome, un extra por así decirlo y si llego al capítulo 21 pondré otro que trate de cómo Naraku y Kagome se conocieron, en un capitulo anterior ya puse un fragmento, pero tratare de explotar mas la idea._

_Creo que aun los dejare con la duda, no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo es lemon entre Inuyasha y Kagome, ya es su turno de desquitarse. Así que sigan leyendo (aunque me tarde valdrá la pena)._

_Bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, hasta ahora son los que me motivan._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	15. Noche de Luna Nueva

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 15: "Noche de Luna Nueva"**

Extrañaba la dulce fragancia de Kagome, el tacto de su suave piel, las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo, ¿Por qué rayos había desaparecido?

Se recostó sobre la pared de su habitación, observando el jardín que mostraba la puerta abierta; odiaba ser tan sentimental, pero era inevitable siendo de naturaleza hibrida.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo, pero no presto atención y además que por ahora nada le interesaba más que saber donde estaba su futura esposa.

-Señor- la voz rasposa de uno de los guardias rompió su meditación.

-¿Acaso no entendieron que no deseo ver a nadie si no traen noticias acerca de Kagome?- pregunto enojado.

-Por eso mismo estoy aquí mi Señor, la señorita Kagome acaba de llegar, se encuentra en la entrada junto a la Señora Reina.

La puerta del pasillo se abrió de golpe y el pobre guardia tembló de pies a cabeza, la sorpresa de ver a su amo con aquella apariencia inundo todo su ser.

Inuyasha corrió tan rápido como sus débiles piernas se lo permitieron, dio vuelta en la esquina del palacio y paro al verla, ahí estaba ella, su sonrisa alegraba todo y su fina figura hacia que babeara; pero no tenía el tiempo de admirarla, aun no, primero deseaba abrazarla y besarla hasta dejar esos bonitos y sensuales labios, rojos como la sangre.

Se precipito hasta ella y ambos cayeron al suelo, se sintió feliz cuando sus ojos cafés lo miraron, aunque la mirada que le brindo no era precisamente la que él esperaba.

-¿Inuyasha?- palpo el rostro del joven que se encontraba sobre ella, acariciando la piel bronceada de él, llevo sus dedos hasta los costados de su cara y se percato de la existencia de un par de orejas humanas, jalo la boca del chico y no vio colmillos dentro de esta, incluso los bonitos ojos dorados eran remplazados por unos azules intensos.

Ese no era la apariencia de su amado hanyou, era un joven que poseía la misma voz y silueta de su hombre, un ¿usurpador?

-Claro tonta, ¿Qué esperabas?- si, esa era la voz de Inuyasha, pero no era él ¿o sí?

-Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

La enorme sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció de su rostro e inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de que esta noche era luna nueva, por lo tanto no era un hanyou y sus poderes demoniacos habían desaparecido, dejándolo como un débil humano y exponiéndolo ante los ojos de su amada. Pero no solo Kagome lo veía así, los guerreros restantes, su madre y algunos guardias estaban asombrados.

Comenzó a sudar al no saber qué hacer, estaba muerto, ahora sabían su secreto y cualquiera podía atacarlo si lo deseaba. Llevo su mano hacia Tessaiga y se levanto del suelo, si bien no podía usarla al menos podría causar un poco de temor.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió los labios húmedos de Kagome sobre su mejilla, un contacto tan dulce y casto dejo su mente en blanco, sonrió como un tonto.

-Te extrañe tanto- la dulce sonrisa de Kagome, cuanto había extrañado también a esa mujer y ahora que estaba frente a él no espero y la capturo en un beso ansioso, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella; todo un elixir de placer, eso era Kagome, su vida, su adicción, su veneno.

Se escucho el carraspeo de la Reina Izayoi por contemplar la osadía de la escena y es que su hijo era demasiado impulsivo, vio como a Inuyasha se le coloreaban las mejillas e intentaba cubrir su rostro con el cabello negro; si no fuera por su naturaleza humana Inuyasha sería un demonio completo y no tendría que exponerse a ser la burla de los demás, aunque al parecer a Kagome no le interesaba ya que lo abrazaba de la cintura y mostraba una enorme sonrisa por tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Inuyasha- no quería interrumpir la situación pero Kagome se veía agotada –deberías de llevar a Kagome a su habitación para que descanse.

El joven hanyou volteo la mirada hacia su madre y aunque no quisiera asintió, era verdad, su futura esposa necesitaba descansar, para después poder informarle que pronto sería la reina del palacio. Los ojos azules regresaron para inspeccionar el rostro de su mujer, su ceño se frunció al percatarse de pequeños rasguños en la piel de Kagome; la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, llevándola hacia el palacio, donde la obligaría a tomar un baño con él y después la mandaría a dormir.

Ella soltó un grito cuando fue levantada del suelo, ni siquiera había saludado a sus compañeros del escuadrón, ni dijo nada acerca de su caballo; pero ese joven era terco y decirle algo solo empeoraría el ánimo de Inuyasha.

Al llegar bajo cuidadosamente a Kagome, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo; llevo sus hábiles manos hacia el obi de la vestimenta de ella, pero los finos dedos de Kagome no se lo permitieron, ¿a caso no se daba cuenta que necesitaba tocar su cuerpo desnudo?

-No puedes- claro que podía y se lo iba a demostrar en este mismo instante –dije que no puedes- Kagome ordeno al darse cuenta de que el necio joven no entendía.

-¿Pero por qué no?- estaba furioso, encima de que se iba sin su permiso y ahora le prohibía tocarla.

-Porque primero debes explicarme lo de la supuesta boda entre tú y yo.

-Ah- fue lo único coherente que salió de sus labios -¿quién te lo dijo?- sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-La futura abuela de mis hijos- ya se lo esperaba, su madre había sido la primera en alegrarse por la noticia.

-Ya veo…-rasco detrás de su nuca, intentando encontrar la respuesta correcta para que Kagome no se enojara o en el peor de los casos, lo rechazara –Pues… yo… tú…- no era muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos, pero por primera vez en su vida, deseaba gritarle lo mucho que la amaba; así que tomo aire desesperadamente, levanto su mirada azul y la enfoco en aquellas orbes cafés, estaba dispuesto a decirle todo.

-¿Y bien?- se sentía ansiosa por la respuesta de Inuyasha, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre los de ella, por alguna razón tuvo miedo; quería salir huyendo de ese lugar.

-Kagome…- su sensual y ronca voz la aturdió –todo este tiempo creí que nunca sentiría lo que es amar y ser aceptado, mi naturaleza hibrida me mantenía aislado del mundo al no pertenecer a ninguna raza…- apretó los puños a su costado –eh creído que no merecía la pena vivir en un repugnante mundo como este, sin embrago…- sus ojos azulados bailaron por el rostro de Kagome hasta prendarse de la mirada café –cuando te conocí me sentí capaz de evadir cualquier ofensa, libre de sentir la que era vivir, la extraña felicidad de la que gozan los seres humanos, pero sobre todo… amar y ser amado…- la sonrisa que mostro el hanyou era enorme, una sonrisa autentica y de felicidad pura -por esa razón, deseo compartir mi vida contigo, quiero que seas mi mujer, mi compañera, mi esposa… porque yo…

Kagome tembló de miedo, un extraño temor inundo toda su alma, el mismo pánico que en aquél entonces, cuando ella y Kouga se amaron, ¿Acaso esto estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal que al fin alguien pudiera decirle que la amaba y que pudiera ser feliz? Al parecer esas palabras eran el letal veneno que ella no debía probar; por eso se acerco hasta Inuyasha y lo abrazo por la cintura, tan fuerte como pudo, evitando que por esta ocasión el no se fuera de su lado, que el anhelo a ser feliz no se esfumara, por primera vez en su vida deseo tanto que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para nunca separase de Inuyasha, por ninguna razón, ni por la perla, ni por Naraku, ni por el cruel destino que ella sufría.

-Inuyasha- pequeñas lágrimas surcaron de sus hermosos ojos, humedeciendo sus sonrosadas mejillas y perdiéndose entre la tela de su vestimenta.

-Kagome… yo… Te a…- la frase murió en la garganta de Inuyasha, debido al beso intenso que estaba recibiendo, Kagome no estaba segura de ser capaz para escuchar de nuevo esas palabras, no se sentía con la fuerza para recordar de nuevo la última persona que se lo dijo y que ya no estaba en este mundo, por eso aunque doliera sellaría esos labios con los suyos y así evitaría el sufrimiento de Inuyasha.

-Acepto- el joven hanyou abrió sus ojos tan grandes y cargo a Kagome, dando vueltas con ella en el aire, ese sentimiento cálido se extendió por todo su ser y se disipo hasta su corazón, estaba feliz y completo, junto a la mujer que él amaba y haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz, incluso aniquilaría al maldito de Naraku.

La beso de nueva cuenta esta vez aferrando la delgada cintura de su ahora prometida, apresándola de una manera urgente, la había necesitado tanto este tiempo, sin querer se había vuelto parte de su ser.

Kagome gimió ante la acción impetuosa de su futuro esposo, las manos de ella temblaron y subieron por todo el torso del joven hasta colarse dentro de su hitoe; escucho el ronco rugido de Inuyasha contra sus labios y eso a ella le fascino.

Por otra parte Inuyasha alcanzo hábilmente el nudo de su ropa y lo desato, este cayó al suelo, mientras el comenzaba a deslizar la prenda por los hombros de su chica, cuando el traje tocó el suelo, se escucho un sonido hueco de algún vidrio, pero estaban tan concentrados en desnudarse que no le prestaron ni la mínima atención.

Inuyasha carecía por esta noche de sus habilidades especiales, pero aun así sentía un placer exquisito al tocar la suave piel de Kagome sin miedo a dañarla con sus garras o colmillos, un extraño crujir hizo que ambos pararan lo que estaban haciendo y prestaron atención a la puerta.

El ruido volvió a escucharse y esta vez Inuyasha alcanzo su hitoe que ya se encontraba en el suelo para envolver a Kagome con este, maldecía ser un humano ya que no podía sentir nada que no fuera la agitada respiración de Kagome y el goteo del agua dentro del cuarto.

Tomo su espada, que bien en este momento no le servía, pero daría la vaga impresión de que no era débil; la puerta crujió una vez más y se partió en dos, dejando a la vista de todos, la habitación, una Kagome y un hanyou semidesnudos.

Kagome arqueo una ceja al ver a la reina, sus compañeros del escuadrón, Sango y Miroku tirados sobre el suelo, uno sobre otro; estaban espiando los muy indecentes. Poco después una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la sacerdotisa y dio paso a una sonora carcajada, todos la miraron inocentemente.

Inuyasha por el contrario tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados -¡Maldición! ¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí?- grito con frustración, mientras los otros se escondían detrás de su madre, la única que tenía la valentía de entre todos para enfrentar a Inuyasha.

-Nada, nada- agito la palma de su mano de arriba hacia abajo –solo pasábamos por aquí- Inuyasha adopto una postura de burla, mientras su ceja bailaba en un tic nervioso.

La chica siguió riendo hasta caer al suelo sentada, sujetando la única prenda que la cubría, sintió algo frio en su tobillo y giro para ver que era, con un jadeo disimulado, tomo el frasco que contenía el líquido dorado y lo escondió ante la vista de los demás, nadie se dio cuenta afortunadamente.

Su joven amado estaba demasiado entretenido en como destazar a sus amigos que en fijarse en ella y los otros sudaban ante la mirada irritaba que les lanzaba el hanyou, se puso de pie torpemente y salió de ese lugar ante la mirada de todos; con una puerta destrozada, un novio enojado y una muy posible tragedia, no podría darse un baño en ese lugar, así que se dirigió al lugar donde sabía que también habría agua, el Goshinboku.

-¡Kagome!- oyó el rugido de Inuyasha, pero sinceramente no le atraía regresar, después vería que hacía, pero por ahora necesitaba urgentemente agua para refrescar su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se quedo en las termas frente a sus espectadores, con el pecho descubierto y la desilusión marcada en sus ojos ahora azules; su Kagome lo había dejado por culpa de esos metiches, cuando regreso su mirada se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaban los muy malditos que le arruinaron el momento, apretó uno de sus puños y grito a todo pulmón una severa amenaza, para que en cualquier parte que se encontraran lo pudieran escuchar.

…

Kagome llego a la orilla del río, desato el mal hecho nudo de la prenda que le dio Inuyasha, mirando hacia todos los lados para que nadie la viera desnuda y se desvistió; al entrar al agua sintió todo su cuerpo entumecerse debido a la temperatura tan baja que mantenía esta, pero al mismo tiempo todo su ser se relajo considerablemente.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y se hundió más en el lago, nado un buen rato hasta que decidió mantenerse en un solo lugar; miro al cielo oscuro y la infinidad de estrellas que se presentaban esa noche, pero sin la presencia de la luna.

-Hoy es luna nueva…- susurro bajito para sí misma, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno; probablemente esa era la razón de porque Inuyasha era un humano en esta noche, aunque lo mejor era preguntarle directamente que sacar conjeturas antes de tiempo.

Acerco su mano hasta su pecho, donde al contacto apareció un resplandor rosado, la perla estaba acabando con su vida y era de esperarse después de vivir con ella más de medio siglo, la joya nunca antes había estado dentro de un cuerpo humano y menos por tanto tiempo, la razón es que era extraño que un humano viviera por largas décadas, eso y el hecho de la fragilidad que representaba el mismo. Por lo general siempre era usada por Youkais y robada por otro cuando se presenciaba una pelea; pero Kikyo marco esa diferencia al morir y ser quemada junto con la perla, ahora su ser estaba sintiendo la energía de la joya al no poseer más poder espiritual para purificarla, iba a morir, la pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo más estaría en este mundo si ya no soportaba la presencia la maldita joya?

¿A quién se le ocurría sellar una perla dentro del cuerpo de una mujer? Fácil –Monjes idiotas- maldijo entre dientes. Unieron la perla al alma de Kikyo y esta reencarno para que ahora el sacrificio lo cargara ella.

Afortunadamente existían cuatro símbolos capaces de extraer la perla de su cuerpo, ¿el problema?, ella los entrego a Naraku cuando servía a él, además no estaba segura si al extraer la perla su alma no fuera robada.

Hizo un sonido en señal de queja, se sentía frustrada; salió del agua y volvió a envolverse con el hitoe de Inuyasha, en ese momento notó el frasco que le entrego aquel Bakeneko.

Lo apretó entre sus dedos y apresuro el paso hacia el palacio, después de todo para eso había pagado un precio tan alto, por sus amigos.

…

Todos vigilaban desde una posición segura, apenas habían llegado y Kouga dio la orden de observar con cuidado y sigilo aquel lugar, manteniéndose ocultos entre las sombras, hasta ahora no había de que preocuparse, pero por si las dudas el joven lobo quería ser precavido.

-Kouga, no sería adecuado atacarlos de una vez- un joven delgado y vestido con pieles se acerco hasta su líder.

-No seas imbécil, aunque ese demonio nos haya dicho que no habría problema alguno, no confió en los perros- dio un largo suspiro y estiro sus músculos tensos –lo mejor será identificar algún punto débil e infiltrarnos hasta acabar con ellos- la sonrisa malévola que se formo en su rostro causo un escalofrío en su manada –de esa manera no tendremos más rivalidades en los alrededores.

-Pero… Kouga… Sesshomaru menciono…- dijo uno de sus hombres con voz temblorosa.

-Que su padre vivía aquí, lo que facilitara las cosas, después iremos con Sesshomaru y cortaremos su cabeza y tendremos dominados más territorios.

Después del plan de su líder, ninguno se atrevió a negarse a las órdenes y siguieron vigilando. Intentarían movilizar a los guardias y llevar a cabo su misión.

…

-¿Qué es esto, Kagome?- el joven líder de los Shichinintai estaba sentado sobre el suelo de madera con el frasco que le dio Kagome entre sus manos, miraba a la chica con confusión y enojo; se había arriesgado a desaparecer solo por salvarlos, esa mujer estaba loca.

-Ya te lo mencione, cuando me fui del palacio fue para buscar la solución a su problema- suspiro cansadamente y se sentó frente a Bankotsu –necesito que tu y los demás lo beban para seguir con vida.

Bankotsu miro de nuevo aquel líquido dorado y lo escudriño con la mirada, nadie obtiene nada gratis en este mundo y él lo sabía mejor que nadie al involucrarse con Naraku.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-No importa el origen, tú solo bébelo.

-¿Dónde?- volvió a insistir el guerrero.

-Lejos de aquí…- resoplo levemente y se resigno a decirle la verdad a Bankotsu por la mirada incrédula e inquisidora que le brindaba –con un demonio, un… Bakeneko.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?- de un salto estaba de pie enojado por la respuesta –esos seres son unos manipuladores, ¿en qué rayos pensabas?

-En ustedes- la mirada triste que Kagome le brindo hizo que su enojo desapareciera.

-Lo… lamento…- hubo un suspiro por parte de Bankotsu y después el sonido del frasco al destaparse. En ese momento Kagome levanto su mirada café y observo como el joven guerrero daba un trago grande a la bebida.

Bankotsu volvió a cerrar el frasco y lo introdujo entre sus ropas, tomo asiento nuevamente, esperando las reacciones de lo que bebió.

Pasaron unos segundos y la deslumbrante sonrisa que Kagome había mostrado al principio desapareció al notar que la palidez del rostro de Bankotsu aun estaba presente, al igual que esas ojeras.

-Que fraude…- la voz del chico se cortó al sentirse ahogado y un calor inmenso le quemaba desde el pecho hasta los dedos de sus pies y cabeza. Dio un grito enorme y rasgo con sus uñas el suelo de madera, provocando que estas sangraran y varias astillas se incrustaran dentro de su carne.

Su corazón se estrujo por unos momentos y se retorció sobre el suelo, sudando por la infinidad de sensaciones que atacaba su ser; pero así como vino el dolor, la fatiga y el considerable ardor, se fue, dejándolo exhausto. Se levanto un poco mareado, pero totalmente completo.

Acerco su mano temblorosa a su corazón y su mente fundió muchas sensaciones al sentir el latido de este dentro de su pecho, ni siquiera sabía bien en que pensar, era un milagro.

Inmediatamente desato su armadura y desnudo su espalda, ante la expectante mirada de Kagome observo la falta de aquella quemadura, era libre, ya no había más Naraku. Sonrió como un loco y se precipito para abrazar a Kagome y salir rápidamente con sus hermanos, para darle aquello que la chica les había traído.

Kagome se alegro inmensamente, después de todo el Bakeneko no era tan malo; se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, ahora solo le faltaba una cosa por hacer; esbozo una sonrisa triunfal ante el plan que traía entre manos.

…

Inuyasha se encontraba recostado sobre la pared de su habitación, intentando captar algún sonido con sus oídos humanos, pero era imposible.

Escucho el rugir de un relámpago en el cielo, invitando a que el agua hiciera su aparición como una danza y perderse en la tierra, provocando ese aroma que como hanyou amaba; pronto los cristales transparentes en forma de gota cayeron, llenando todo su alrededor de su autentico sonido.

Él cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los escasos momentos que tenía para relajarse, inhalando el perfume de la lluvia.

Pero fue interrumpido por otro aroma en particular, uno que él conocía mejor que nadie; Kagome.

-Inuyasha- su corazón latió rápidamente y la respiración se le hizo dificultosa, sus ojos ya no pudieron ver otra cosa que no fuera la hermosa Kagome envuelta finamente con su hitoe.

Kagome cerró la puerta tras ella y camino lentamente hasta posarse frente a Inuyasha.

-Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí?- sabía que era una pregunta totalmente estúpida, debería agradecer que venía a verlo y quizás a pasar la noche.

La chica era observada minuciosamente por su único espectador, así que aprovecho esa oportunidad y llevo las manos hasta el nudo que sujetaba la prenda alrededor de su cuerpo, sonriendo seductoramente, causando en Inuyasha una vertiente de emociones –Quise devolver tu traje- no hubo tiempo para responder o cuestionarse, aquella vestimenta resbalo y danzo entre las curvas de la magnífica silueta de Kagome una vez que ella lo soltó hasta caer al suelo, creando un leve sonido.

La boca de Inuyasha se abrió en un gesto de hipnotismo y sus ojos adquirieron el brillo de la lujuria, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro de su posición; quiso esperar a ver lo que su esplendida diosa le tenía preparado esta noche para seducirlo, aunque su sangre ya estaba empezando a correr vertiginosamente por sus venas, deseando tomarla en ese momento.

Ella aprovecho colocándose sobre sus rodillas y gateando hasta su objetivo, como si de un felino acechando a su presa se tratara, sus caderas se levantaron levemente, haciendo que sus nalgas se vieran aun más exquisitas, atrayendo la atención del hanyou; pronto los finos labios rosados quedaron muy cerca de la boca de Inuyasha, quien evito perderse algún movimiento erótico de la azabache.

Pasó suavemente sus dedos desde el muslo de su amante y lo subió por el cuerpo fornido del joven, acariciando a su paso la erección de Inuyasha. Su mano quedo estática sobre el pecho cubierto por el kosode que llevaba puesto, alzo su mirada y la enfoco en la azul de él, mientras su mano se colaba por el pliegue de la prenda blanca para alcanzar a tocar la caliente piel de su Inuyasha.

El chico jadeo ante el tacto de Kagome, se estaba excitando solo por una caricia y eso le desesperaba, ¿por qué esa mujer tenía que someterlo de esa manera?

Pero él también podía jugar un rato, así que trato de tranquilizarse para hacer la voz más sensual del mundo e impresionar a Kagome.

Levanto su mano para posarla sobre el rostro de Kagome y con la otra la tomo de la esbelta cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, la mano se deslizo hasta alcanzar a tocar la suavidad de esas redondas nalgas y apretó una con fuerza fingida, mientras sus labios voraces se devoraban los de Kagome, quien gimió contra su boca por su acción impetuosa.

-Delicio…sa- dijo queriendo seguir con el juego, pero fue una mala jugada, la chica introdujo su delgada mano en su hakama, acariciando su miembro, causando un ronco gemido combinado con un ronroneo suave en Inuyasha, nuevamente sus aptitudes de amante seductor desaparecieron y como no hacerlo, con semejante mujer excitándolo.

Kagome soltó una risita de satisfacción al ver los intentos fallidos de Inuyasha para hacerla caer en la trampa.

El calor comenzaba a intensificarse, mientras afuera se escuchaba el sonido estrepitoso de la lluvia y algunos relámpagos, cosa que no era de importancia para la pareja que deseaba demostrarse su amor mutuamente.

Kagome deslizaba el kosode por los hombros de Inuyasha, descubriendo ese perfecto torso y poder saciarse acariciándolo con la yema de sus dedos, el joven semi-demonio se limitaba a besar y lamer los senos de Kagome, llevando una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de ella e incitarla a llegar a más.

Sintió la humedad en sus dedos humanos, debido a la excitación de Kagome, le encantaría hacer esto pero siendo un hanyou para poder deleitarse del aroma de su chica. Acerco sus dedos a su boca y los lamio avivando en Kagome el ardiente deseo de entregarse.

Ella gimió fuertemente y rodeo el cuello de su amante con sus brazos, pegando sus senos expuestos al fornido torso de Inuyasha. El fuerte aliento del joven pego directo a su cara, embriagándola lentamente, quizás aun no se diera cuenta que no necesitaba hacer mucho para seducirla, con aquella mirada, labios y cuerpo; Kagome estaba rendida ante Inuyasha, sin protestar absolutamente nada.

Sus labios se unieron ansiosos, un beso suave y dulce, pero sin perder la rudeza del espíritu de Inuyasha; cada uno descubriendo el sabor de su compañero, deleitándose con ese delicioso sabor.

Las manos varoniles del joven resbalaron por la tersa piel de la espalda de Kagome; pero sin dejar de besarla, sintiendo más cargado el ambiente, el oxigeno se hacía nulo en sus pulmones, el cuerpo le hormigueaba y la piel le ardía por la apasionadas caricias de su dama.

Instantáneamente su cordura desapareció dejando un hueco enorme en su memoria, donde se sometía a la voluntad de Kagome, esclavizado por esos labios rosados, la delicada figura y los gemidos emitidos desde aquella fina garganta.

La chica sintió un dolor en el pecho, cosa que olvido al sentir la boca de Inuyasha en su cuello, mordiendo ligeramente su piel exhibida; tembló levemente cuando el joven ojiazul abrió sus esbeltas piernas y la posiciono sobre su miembro sin introducirse en ella, solo para tener más comodidad en lamer su cuerpo.

Ella grito y enterró sus delgados dedos en los brazos de Inuyasha, dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas sobre estos; ocasionando que el hombre rugiera de excitación.

La mente de Inuyasha a estas alturas se encontraba en blanco, perdido en la suma de emociones que deseaban ser liberadas cuanto antes, sus manos presionaron las caderas de Kagome y se deslizaron hasta alcanzar sus muslos; la sangre golpeaba fuertemente su cuerpo, haciendo que sus venas palpitaran por la presión de esta.

Siguió apresando aquella piel con sus manos queriendo perforar la carne de la chica con sus uñas, una ola de pasión se encendió en su ser y pronto sintió como aquellas uñas que anteriormente no traspasaron la sedosa piel ahora la cortaban de una manera tan fácil, creando exquisitos hilos de sangre ante los ojos del hanyou.

Sus dedos mostraban unas largas y filosas garras cubiertas elegantemente de rojo por la sangre de la mujer y ante la mirada delirante de Kagome, se llevo a la boca aquel sabor delicioso, degustando la vitalidad suculenta del grácil cuerpo femenino.

Su áspera lengua lamio ferozmente sus dedos, creando un matiz escarlata en sus blancos colmillos.

Increíblemente su apariencia de débil humano había cambiado totalmente a la de un hanyou, sus ojos recobraron aquel místico color dorado y aquellas orejas aparecieron adornando su cabeza, el cabello oscuro paso literalmente a ser la hermosa cabellera plateada; dejando a una Kagome excitada por la repentina transformación.

Inuyasha esbozo una sonrisa arrogante ante la mirada que recibió de su futura mujer, acerco su boca nuevamente y devoro sus labios, compartiendo con ella el sabor de su sangre; la lengua femenina acaricio aquellos puntiagudos colmillos, mientras las garras del hanyou acariciaban sensualmente sus piernas.

Levanto ligeramente sus caderas, perdiéndose en ese mar dorado que le brindaba incontables descargas de emociones; se apoyo sobre sus rodillas sin perder contacto con su amante y con una mano guio la virilidad de Inuyasha hasta su estrecha cavidad.

Él rugió mostrando sus colmillos fieramente y sin control perdió los estribos al sentir la entrada caliente de Kagome, hambriento por la necesidad de poseer a su hembra, su mente divago y con ello sintió un poder imponente surgir para llevarlo a la locura fatal.

Sus ojos volvieron a cambiar del precioso dorado a un azul claro adornado con el sádico color rojo; sobre sus mejillas aparecieron dos marcas color purpura y aquellos colmillos se alargaron al igual que sus garras.

Kagome dio una última mirada a su amado antes de perderse en el placer inhumano que sentía, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando el momento de su lenta unión. Deslizo sus caderas totalmente sobre el miembro palpitante del joven, cubriendo toda su longitud con su cuerpo; al fin se habían unido.

-¡Kagome!- el grito salvaje que dio Inuyasha fue suficiente para que ella abriera los ojos en señal de sorpresa, percatándose de que ese hombre ya no mantenía la apariencia con la que empezaron aquel acto sexual.

Pero en lugar de mostrar miedo en sus ojos, busco alguna señal de que su Inuyasha solo había cambiado superficialmente.

-Muévete….- fue la orden ronca que escucho salir de los labios varoniles, sin entender bien a que se referiría. Le brindo una mirada interrogante, a lo cual Inuyasha respondió con los ojos tenuemente cerrados por el insaciable placer que sentía -¡Eh dicho que te muevas!

Ella tembló y siguió sin poder entender esas palabras, así que hastiado tomo bestialmente las caderas de la joven, dejando algunos cardenales y la levanto sobre su virilidad, creando un ritmo que calmo momentáneamente su urgencia.

-¿Inuyasha?- antes no tenía miedo, pero necesitaba ver al chico engreído que la amaba antes de entregarse al demonio cruel que se mostraba frente a ella.

-Perdona…me… si soy… un… un poco… brusco- alcanzo a balbucear –pero… ya no… lo soportaba…

Kagome sonrió, esa era la actitud típica de su amado hanyou; podría cambiar de apariencia cuantas veces quisiera, pero interiormente siempre sería su adorado Inuyasha.

Lo abrazo por el cuello y comenzó a moverse sobre él, meneando sus caderas en forma circular, gozando cada movimiento.

Era terriblemente genial, nada se asemejaba a lo que sentía en estos momentos; la calidez de Kagome, la manera en que era capturado, sentía la tensión de ella presionándolo, exigiéndole llegar al éxtasis y aun era demasiado pronto.

Llevo sus garras hasta el cuello de la azabache, donde sintió el latido de ella, acaricio sutilmente esa parte y acercándola un poco a su cuerpo, coloco sus colmillos sobre aquel punto y perforo; haciendo que Kagome gritara y lo estrujara más fuerte.

Estaba seguro que iba a morir en cualquier momento; se sentía tan caliente y tenso, pero todo por lo que estaban haciendo.

Sus colmillos liberaron la piel de la chica y volvió a beber como un desquiciado los rastros de sangre; llenando su cuerpo de esa esencia.

Penetro con más rudeza a la chica, creando melodías apasionadas y excitantes de los gemidos de Kagome; las embestidas fueron más rudas, existía dentro de su ser la exigencia de fundirse con esa hermosura.

Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los gritos de su mujer retumbar en toda la estancia, ella había llegado al orgasmo y segundos después él lo alcanzo con unas cuantas embestidas más; llenando a Kagome con aquella energía que se había acumulado en su miembro.

Dudaba que alguien no hubiera escuchado sus gritos de liberación, debido a la fuerza con la que fueron emitidos.

Cansado y sudoroso, pero sin soltar a su belle dama; ahora le pertenecía. Su mirada se enfoco en la de ella y la beso con frenesí; nadie podría quitársela.

-Te Amo- susurro en su oído.

Kagome lo miro expectante y sin poder decir nada aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente, debía hacer lo correcto, pero otra parte de ella le decía que se arriesgara, que podía ser feliz si lanzaba esas palabras.

Tomo las mejillas de Inuyasha entre sus manos y le beso la punta de la nariz –Yo también Te Amo- la sonrisa del joven, fue el mejor premio que pudo haber recibido.

Los ojos dorados ya habían regresado y aquel rostro de demonio desapareció, dejando a su adorable hanyou entre sus brazos.

Inuyasha apoyo su frente contra la de Kagome, intentando acompasar sus respiraciones; ambos se miraron por largos minutos y se brindaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Eso fue increíble- acaricio la espalda suave de la chica y aunque todavía sentía un poco de pudor, alcanzo a rodear su cintura para recostarla sobre el futón y colocarse sobre ella.

-¿En qué está pensando mi lord?- le mando una sonrisa pícara al ver a Inuyasha sobre ella.

-Quiero repetirlo- respondió sutilmente y comenzó a morder débilmente el cuello de Kagome.

-¿Aún tiene energías?

-Nunca subestimes a un hanyou.

-Procurare… no hacerlo…- sus ojos se cerraron al sentir de nuevo vibraciones en su vientre.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo bajando por el abdomen plano hasta posicionarse entre sus muslos y comenzar a torturarla lentamente, introduciendo su lengua en ella.

-¡SI!- grito jalando las hebras plateadas, escucho la risa burlona de Inuyasha; el muy desgraciado estaba jugando con ella.

Pero tampoco tenía intenciones de detenerlo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Lamento la demora, yo sé que soy una persona que ya ni merece comentarios, pero pido que me perdonen; tenía un examen muy importante y estudie para pasarlo, por esa razón desaparecí._

_Pero ahora que estoy de regreso, probablemente ya pueda actualizar cada semana, aun no es seguro pero haré lo que pueda._

_Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, aunque tarde días en perfeccionarlo, quería que fuera un lemon único y pues así salió._

_Gracias por sus reviews y los que aun me leen, que espero y no dejen de hacerlo. En cuanto a mi otro fic "Consecuencias", pronto lo subiré, tengan paciencia por favor._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	16. Rencuentro

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 16: "Reencuentro"**

_Algo la llamaba, una energía, el problema era ¿de dónde provenía? Sus ojos cafés buscaban a su alrededor, en aquel lugar al que había sido sumergida._

_Una estancia oscura y lúgubre._

_-Kagome- su nombre volvió a vibrar en todo el espacio, pero no logro apreciar quien lo decía, ¿Quién era el que la aclamaba?_

_-Kagome- dio vueltas buscando alguna mínima señal; algo llamo su atención, ¿un templo?_

_Las escalinatas comenzaron a aparecer frente a ella, dando el acceso a que subiera al santuario; pero el miedo la estaba consumiendo y se debatía entre arriesgarse o no. Finalmente cedió a su curiosidad, subiendo lentamente cada escalón; pero en cuanto subía esta desaparecía detrás de ella, evitando que pudiese regresar._

_Su pulso estaba acelerado, sentía los latidos de su frágil corazón resonar en su pecho; algo le decía que estaba mal profanar un lugar sagrado después de unirse a Naraku, pero por otro lado, la estaban llamando._

_Una ventisca enorme la asalto, ocasionando que gritara y cubriera su rostro con su brazo, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de su vestimenta; portaba un exquisito kimono color amarillo, el mismo modelo que aquella noche._

_El sonido de las llamas al crepitar llamó su atención, era el mismo templo donde ella habitó por años junto a la anciana Kaede; se llevo una mano a su boca para ahogar el gemido de horror que nacía de su garganta._

_¿Qué hacía ella en ese lugar?_

_El olor fétido en las palmas de sus delgadas manos la mareo, había sangre en estas y parte de su kimono estaba manchado terriblemente._

_Quiso deshacerse de este, quitárselo y alejarlo a metros de distancia; pues le era repugnante el aroma metálico de aquel líquido._

_-Kagome- su nombre volvió a resonar, haciendo que ella se estremeciera de miedo._

_Estaba desesperada por saber quien la había traído a ese lugar, cuando horas antes estaba dormida en los brazos fuertes de Inuyasha._

_-Kagome…_

_-¡Maldita sea, sal de una vez por todas!- la frustración le había nublado la razón, ahora estaba más que desesperada, el terror inundaba su cuerpo y se sentía tan vulnerable, necesitaba a Inuyasha o a Bankotsu, alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien._

_Una sombra se materializó delante de sus ojos y en acto de reflejo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos._

_-No… puede… ser…- la armadura oxidada y ensangrentada, su rostro manchado, su cuerpo herido y magullado, pero sobre todo, aquellos ojos verdes sin vida; eran terroríficos, no había luz en ellos, solo oscuridad y tristeza._

_-Kagome…- repitió el cadáver, expulsando de su boca un extraño humo negro y cuando este llego a su nariz, se asfixió._

_-Kouga- pero ese no era su amado, solo el cadáver de este, aquel dejo como comida de buitres; ¿qué derecho tenía ahora de odiarlo? Ella abandono el cuerpo, dejo las esperanzas y entrego su vida a Naraku, pensando que así sería libre y feliz._

_El cuerpo sin vida se acerco más a Kagome, el pánico comenzó a emanar de sus poros; tembló y quiso huir, pero detrás de ella ya no había escaleras; solo un inmenso vacío adornado con la oscuridad._

_-Detente…- susurro, abrazándose a sí misma._

_-Kagome…_

_-¡Basta!- libero su poder y purifico el cadáver del que alguna vez fue su amado; ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, sollozando incoherencias, sintiéndose débil y miserable por haber perdido a Kouga._

_El recordarlo dolía tanto y las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, ¿por qué? Se cuestionaba una y otra vez, había amado y fue feliz, por un efímero momento pero lo fue._

_Cubrió con sus manos ensangrentadas su rostro, una potente mano se puso sobre su hombro, provocando que se sobresaltara; sus ojos cafés enfocaron a esa persona, era Inuyasha._

_Sonrió como tonta y se dispuso a abrazarlo, pero unas garras perforando su vientre le interrumpieron la acción._

_Fue lanzada a unos metros del joven hanyou y con la vista nublada observo a su adorado Inuyasha; la sorpresa incremento cuando notó que la mirada del hombre ahora ya no era dorada si no una ofuscada por la ira y el odio, aquel color azul combinado con el sangriento rojo denotaba el deseo insaciable de la muerte._

_Ella moriría en manos de su amado hanyou._

_Un escalofrío la inundo de pronto y haciendo amago de su poca valentía giro la cabeza encontrándose con Naraku, enfundado como siempre con la piel de mandril._

_Alcanzo a visualizar la sonrisa macabra que esbozo el causante de sus penas._

_-Kagome… mi querida Kagome, ¿acaso pensaste que escaparías de mi?- esa voz odiosa retumbo en sus oídos, taladrándole el cráneo._

_-¡Maldito!- estaba sangrando demasiado, pero aun así podía luchar, aunque muriera en el intento de aniquilar a ese hombre._

_Naraku soltó una carcajada que retumbo en todo el lugar; algunos recintos del templo cayeron por el estruendo y ella sujeto sus oídos, protegiéndolos del imponente ruido._

_-Eres increíble Kagome, has hecho tu trabajo correctamente y ahora que cumpliste, debes morir- con la sonrisa en su rostro, tomó a Kagome del cuello y la alzo a unos metros del suelo –pero no me manchare las manos asesinándote, eso no es lo mío, a cambio…- los penetrantes ojos escarlata enfocaron la imagen de un Inuyasha poseído por la ira de un demonio –te daré el honor de morir en las manos de tu amado._

_Los orbes cafés se abrieron enormemente, ¿cómo es que había llegado a ese punto?_

_Naraku la puso delante de Inuyasha y este alzo sus garras, dispuesto a lanzar un ataque directo a la chica y destazarla de un solo golpe._

_-Inuyasha, por favor… reacciona- el hanyou pareció pensarlo pero al poco rato sonrió de lado e incrusto sus filosas garras en el cuello de Kagome._

_Kagome ya no veía con claridad y a lo lejos pudo ver en las manos de Naraku la preciada esfera de los cuatro espíritus, la maldita perla Shikón ya no estaba en su cuerpo._

_Todo se había acabado, ella al fin descansaría, pero la perla ahora estaría en el poder de las manos del demonio más ruin que existe en la Tierra e Inuyasha también le pertenecería._

_Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud hasta caer en la oscuridad que significa la muerte, la nada estaba presente ante ella, la famosa paz después de la muerte no existía como muchos decían, a cambio era el dolor de no haber podido ser capaz de salvar a la siguiente persona que amo en este mundo._

_Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos como instantes atrás y cuando creyó que eso era todo, escucho su nombre con claridad, pero no veía nada; se sentía apresada, deseaba abrir los ojos pero su cuerpo no le respondía._

Asustada por eso, intento una vez más abrir sus ojos y al lograrlo se percató que estaba dentro de una recamara, el olor a humedad llego a su nariz y el cálido contacto envolviendo su cintura causo que desviara su mirada al joven que estaba cobijado en su cuerpo.

La cabeza de Inuyasha reposaba sobre el nacimiento de sus senos y su brazo la rodeaba posesivamente, una poderosa pierna se encontraba sobre sus caderas; parecía una posición incómoda pero el joven hanyou no se percataba de ello, al contrario se le veía tranquilo y feliz.

Había tenido una pesadilla, respiro profundamente al saberse a salvo y protegida por Inuyasha; solo un sueño, no existía nada a que temer, no con Inuyasha a su lado.

Una extraña presencia acaparo toda su atención y alzo su vista hacia aquello.

La espada de Inuyasha se encontraba a unos metros de ellos, enredada en las prendas que la noche anterior el joven hombre había vestido.

Se deshizo del agarre de Inuyasha y se levanto desnuda, camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a dicho objeto y lo tomó, había algo en esa arma que atraía su interés.

Tomo el mango del colmillo y la libero de su funda, de repente dentro de su pecho la perla palpito y con esta la espada entre sus manos.

Sus ojos mostraron la sorpresa de lo que había descubierto, el cuarto símbolo que le faltaba por recolectar reposaba sobre sus palmas, frente a ella se hallaba la última llave para liberar la perla que habitaba en su cuerpo, la valiosa espada… Tessaiga.

…

Inuyasha despertó a causa de los rayos del sol que se colaban por las rendijas de la madera, abrió sus ojos despacio y se preocupo cuando encontró vacio el lugar donde se suponía estaba durmiendo Kagome.

Abrumado se sentó de un solo golpe sobre el futón y su semblante se relajo al ver a su amada de espaldas y desnuda a unos metros de él.

Observo desde su posición la estilizada figura de la mujer que amaba, admirando cada detalle de su fina y tersa piel, cuya única imperfección que poseía era la horrible cicatriz en forma de araña que adornaba indecorosamente su preciosa espalda.

Se maldijo internamente al notar cientos de arañazos y cardenales en las piernas, glúteos y brazos de la chica.

Había sido un salvaje y solo pretendía demostrarle que la amaba, así nunca permitiría que él se acercara nuevamente.

Gateo silenciosamente hasta llegar a ella y lamió la piel expuesta de su fina espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se notaba claramente la marca de sus colmillos. Quizás no pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar causarle esas heridas, pero podría curarlas, por ello era un hanyou.

Kagome se sobresalto al sentir la húmeda lengua de Inuyasha, soltó la espada que mantenía en sus manos y esta cayó al piso atrayendo la atención de su amado.

-¿Tessaiga?- sus ojos ámbar miraron interrogante a Kagome, esperando una explicación lógica de lo que veía.

-Inuyasha…- susurró débilmente y acto después enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, pegando todo su cuerpo y el esplendor de este al torso desnudo del joven.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucede?- un sonrojo afloro en las majillas de Inuyasha, si bien, ya habían intimado, él aun no se acostumbraba del todo a ese grado de confianza; al contrario estaba abochornado y nervioso.

Kagome sollozo sobre el hombro del hanyou y susurro algo intangible para las desarrolladas orejas del joven.

Inuyasha intento calmarla y la abrazo con amor, arrullándola entre sus brazos, demostrándole que estaría bien mientras él la protegiera. El efecto que deseaba fue logrado, pues al instante Kagome se tranquilizo y lo miro con tristeza, sus ojos cafés estaban opacados por algo que no tenía la menor idea que era.

-Inuyasha… yo… la espada… Naraku…- ¿cómo decirle a Inuyasha lo de la perla? Ella llegó a ese lugar buscando el cuarto símbolo y al no encontrarlo creyó que podría zafarse de Naraku, quedándose con su amado y después encontrar la manera de derrotarlo; sin embargo, el símbolo estaba ahí y para el colmo ella también, quien poseía la perla; nada más fácil para el maldito que le robo su vida.

Inuyasha coloco sus palmas en el rostro de Kagome, enmarcándolo con estas; besó dulcemente los carnosos labios y suspiro cuando finalizo el beso.

La levanto en vilo e instante después la deposito en el futón; él se acomodo entre las delgadas piernas de la azabache y beso con ternura el cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía.

No sabía cómo calmar el sufrimiento de su amada, no tenía la mínima experiencia en relaciones, pero amaba más que a nada a esa mujer y lo que quedaba en sus manos era demostrárselo. Dejarle en claro que él estaría siempre para reconfortarla entre sus brazos.

Descendió por el abdomen de la chica hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde trazo figuras invisibles con su boca; sus manos acariciaron con sutileza los muslos de Kagome y al enderezarse, se percato de los gemidos sonoros de su mujer.

Al menos por ahora había logrado que ella olvidara la causa de sus penas.

Kagome se sintió completa al estar de esa manera con Inuyasha, no deseaba que esto acabara; sin embargo no sería posible.

Ahora entendía todo, el porqué Naraku nunca le obligo a volver a su mando, todo estaba calculado, incluso podría llegar a creer que ese desgraciado aun pensaba que obedecía sus órdenes. Se sintió estúpida, ¿En qué momento creyó ser libre? Una idiota, como si el infeliz de Naraku pudiera dejarla ir sin dar una pelea.

Lo peor del caso es que nunca se percato que la espada de Inuyasha pudiera ser el último signo, pues cuando se infiltraron al palacio, en un principio había sentido muy débil la presencia de dicho objeto.

Suspiro y poco después dejo escapar un sonoro gemido; su mente se había distanciado del mundo real, perdida en sus cavilaciones se olvido de que había un excitado hanyou adentrándose como un perfecto intruso entre sus piernas.

El miembro palpitante y caliente de Inuyasha se introdujo por completo en su cavidad; su mente solo formulo una cosa, moverse al ritmo insaciable que marcaba su amante.

Una embestida tras otra fue dada, estaba segura que sus jadeos y gritos de placer se escuchaban en todo el palacio o al menos aquellos que poseían sangre youkai, igual que Inuyasha, lograrían oírlos.

Kagome atrajo a Inuyasha hasta su cuerpo, enredo sus esbeltas piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas e incrusto sus uñas en la perfecta espalda del joven hanyou; quien a pesar de sentir el dolor al ser rasgado de esa manera tan poco cariñosa por parte de la chica, continuo embistiendo y rugiendo de delirio, si, le había gustado la manera salvaje en que Kagome se desarrollaba en la intimidad.

Sus colmillos se asomaron por su boca y mordió con crueldad el cuello de Kagome, donde hace horas la había "marcado", aunque realmente no sabía porque descargaba su éxtasis en esa mordida.

Kagome expulso también un grito al liberar el calor de las emociones que se acumularon en su vientre, sus extremidades se entumieron y una sensación única embargo su cuerpo, el llamado orgasmo era lo mejor que su cuerpo había sentido en la culminación de un acto sexual y más cuando el hombre que le provocaba cierta dicha poseía poderes sobrenaturales; haciendo que la experiencia se tornara única y especial en todos los sentidos.

Pues no siempre se hacía el amor con un hermoso y varonil hanyou, quien en cada polución encajaba sus filosos colmillos en la suave piel de ella.

Se mantuvieron abrazados un buen rato, intentando regular sus respiraciones; inhalando el aroma mezclado de ambos en la piel del otro.

El sueño comenzó a dominarlos, perdiéndolos en la fantasía de lo irreal, pero llevándolos siempre juntos y donde nadie pudiera separarlos nunca…

…

Inuyasha paseo una de sus garras por el hombro descubierto de Kagome, mientras ella se encontraba dormida y él la observaba; mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y se deleitaba con la perfecta visión de su futura reina.

-Hermosa…- susurró para sí mismo –y eres mía- concluyó acariciando ahora una hebra azabache.

Se acerco hasta tocar con sus labios la piel expuesta y el aroma combinado inundo sus fosas nasales; Kagome solo era de él y eso le convertía en el ser más feliz existente sobre la tierra.

Ahora entendía lo que sentía su padre al tener cerca a su reina, nunca llego a creer que una mujer humana pudiera aceptarlo como pareja y Kagome rompió ese mito; le amaba a pesar de ser un miserable hanyou, por esa razón nunca permitiría que se alejara de él, no importaba si tenía que desafiar a la misma muerte; nadie le arrebataría su más grande felicidad, su adorada Kagome.

Sus garras descendieron hasta el pecho de la chica, haciendo que una sensación extraña embargara su cuerpo; recordó que la noche anterior antes de unirse a Kagome, sintió algo parecido a una descarga de poder provenir de ese lugar que acariciaba.

Sabía que dentro del cuerpo de su mujer se encontraba la dichosa perla, lo que nunca supo es como fue a dar a ese lugar y porque Naraku logró apoderarse de su Kagome.

Si bien, conocía que ella era la reencarnación de la antigua guardiana, pero ¿la perla se había regenerado por si sola dentro de su cuerpo?

Tenía tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta lógica, salvo el poder espiritual que poseía la chica, el cual supuestamente había dejado de existir hace años.

Pero Kagome era la muestra perfecta de que existía y el peor de los casos es que no tenía la menor idea de porqué.

Otra cosa que aún le daba vueltas era que anoche había sido luna nueva, por lo que él mantendría su apariencia humana, sin embargo eso no pasó, al contrario, llego al límite de su poder e incluso se convirtió en algo más que un hanyou.

Su fuerza había incrementado y su razonamiento estuvo al borde de colapsar, aunque eso pudo deberse también a la belleza descomunal de Kagome.

Daba gracias de no haber perdido la cordura y no lastimar mucho a la chica.

Existía la idea de que Kagome provocó esa magnitud de poder en su ser debido a su propia esencia o a la de la perla, aunque debía preguntarle cuando ella despertara.

Beso con ternura los labios de Kagome, quien despertó al sentir el tacto. Sus ojos dorados se vieron atrapados por el erotismo de los ojos cafés; una mirada que destilaba amor, deseo y pureza. Sin duda alguna Kagome había sido hecha solo para que Inuyasha la tuviera como esposa y como reina.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con mayor frenesí, sintiéndose feliz de tener a Kagome para toda su vida…

…

Varias jóvenes danzaban alrededor de ella atareadas por la creación que debía estar lista en menos de tres días, pues a Inuyasha le había dado una necesidad enorme de tener a Kagome todo el día en su recamara sin recibir algún reclamo ajeno.

Por ello la ceremonia de su boda se precipitó; aunque sabía que no era necesario tanto detalle en un kimono que usaría solo unas horas antes de ser entregada en matrimonio al necio hanyou.

El shiromuku que vestiría, es un kimono tradicional blanco de boda que representa la pureza, virginidad y limpieza, cosa que no trasluciría con ella, pues era más que claro que estos conceptos hacía mucho que los había perdido. Sin embargo a Inuyasha no parecía importarle pues había ordenado lo mejor para su futura esposa.

El uchikake, otra parte del traje nupcial que usaría en la ceremonia; sería un hermoso kimono de mangas largas exquisitamente adornado con bordados de color plata muy brillante y con alguna figura elegante, como flores o grullas.

Izayoi prefirió mandarlo a confeccionar con la mejor seda que existiera en la región para que ella pudiera lucirlo frente a todo el pueblo, llevándolo encima del shiromuku como una capa y sin obi.

-¡Causaras envidia en los alrededores!- pronuncio la mujer mayor, uniendo sus manos con las de su joven nuera.

Kagome no deseaba causar envidia y mucho menos lucir nada ante nadie; ella solo pretendía ser feliz y tener el amor de su hanyou, no pedía nada más.

La boda solo era para que nadie pudiera separarlos nunca y que ninguna otra mujer se atreviera a posar sus ojos en su atractivo hombre; ella ya lo había reclamado y no permitiría que se alejara de ella.

-Yo no deseo… ¡Ouch!- grito al ser golpeada por una chica que pertenecía a la servidumbre, esto comenzaba a colmar su paciencia.

Tomo la delicada mano de la muchacha y la apretó con fuerza.

-¡Estoy harta!- grito y quito la tela de su cuerpo, quedándose con solo el yukata blanco que se usaba como ropa interior -¡Yo no quiero esto! ¡Solo deseo estar con Inuyasha!- estaba tan enojada y al mismo tiempo triste, ¿Dónde estaba su amado Inuyasha en estos momentos? La desesperación amenazaba con perturbar su alma al punto de arrancarse hasta el último cabello de su cabeza.

Llevó a su cara sus delgados dedos y comenzó a sollozar sonoramente, Izayoi intento acercarse pero fue evitada por una mano más grande y con garras.

-Inuyasha…- susurró ella con nerviosismo, era de esperarse que su hijo oyera los gritos de Kagome y posteriormente su llanto, también comprendía que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos.

Kagome levanto su vista aun nublada por las lágrimas y al ver a su amado frente a ella no lo pensó dos veces y se arrojo hacia a él. Ni siquiera ella sabía que le estaba pasando, últimamente se sentía mal y encaprichada con la presencia de ese hombre.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí- esa voz varonil la calmo, ¿cómo es que el maldito de Inuyasha se había vuelto tan maduro? Al muy miserable le había hecho bien convertirse en hombre entre sus muslos.

Lo miro resentidamente y después beso sus labios, no importaba, ella era feliz con él y mientras nadie los separara estaría mejor.

…

Kouga llevaba ya varios días intentando encontrar una forma de entrar sin causar tanto revuelo, pero no lograba descifrar nada.

Ese palacio estaba custodiado tanto de día como de noche y el hedor a demonio se sentía a distancia, por lo que imaginaba ningún otro youkai intentaría entrar en la fortaleza, nadie excepto él.

-¡Kouga!- Hakkaku, uno de sus hombres, corría en dirección a él, con un grito que podría oírse en todo el lugar.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres? ¡¿Acaso deseas que nos descubran idiota?

-Kouga, perdón, solo… venía a informarte que al parecer se celebrara una supuesta boda en ese palacio.

El joven líder del clan lobo endureció sus facciones, lo que más odiaba eran las ceremonias nupciales, por ello atacaría antes de que esa celebración se llevara a cabo.

-Dile a los demás que atacaremos esta noche, ellos ya saben que deben hacer- ordeno con fiereza el hombre.

-Pero Kouga, el palacio está rodeado de guardias…

-Lo sé, sin embargo eh encontrado un punto débil; así que aprovecharemos esa oportunidad, antes de la media noche.

Una macabra sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kouga, la cual causo que se le erizaran los vellos a Hakkaku; había algo que no le agradaba de todo esto y deseaba saber que era.

…

Inuyasha la llevo a las termas, donde ahora se encontraban tomando un delicioso "baño", ya que ella estaba afirmada con sus caderas sobre el joven hanyou y se mecía placenteramente encima del caliente y palpitante miembro de Inuyasha.

Sentía los labios fogosos y ardientes de ese chico, no existía algo que pudiera detener al hanyou con sus embestidas.

El placer de sentirse uno los estaba consumiendo y cada arremetida que recibía causaba que ella gritara de placer.

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, entrando profundamente en la cavidad caliente y húmeda de Kagome. Aun no podía creer que hubiera esperado tanto para poseerla, esa mujer era la locura fatal.

Su piel embriagante y el olor a excitación que se colaba por sus fosas nasales, lo arrastraba al más grande delirio de goce que existía; la pasión ardía en ambas esencias como fuego quemando todo a su paso, la sangre corría descontrolada por sus venas y el sabor suculento al sentirse estrujado por las estrechas paredes vaginales descolocaban su cordura.

Comenzó a ver borroso, aturdido por el meneo acelerado de aquellas esplendidas caderas; tomo impetuosamente el pezón rosado de la mujer y lo mordisqueo con sus dientes; sacando a Kagome extensos gemidos de fruición.

Agarro con fiereza los muslos suaves de la chica y dio una última embestida, derramando todo en el interior ardiente de ella.

El sudor y algunas gotas de agua caían de su frente y cabello, Kagome aun no recuperaba la compostura, por lo que se recostó sobre el pecho desnudo del joven.

Hacer el amor en las termas había sido único y placentero; el agua se agitaba cada que se movían y causaba un bombeo que electrizaba todas sus extremidades.

El orgasmo fue exquisito y hechizante; aun podía sentir como si intimidad ardía por la brutal penetración de Inuyasha; no era masoquista, pero tener el lado salvaje de su amado hanyou la volvía loca.

Suspiro cansada y alzo la mirada al rostro calmo de su amado, este la observo y sonrió, apretando con una mano sus suaves nalgas por debajo del agua.

Ella gimió al instante y cerro sus parpados para sucumbir a los labios ansiosos del hanyou.

Enredo sus dedos en la cabellera plateada y lo jalo para que la besara con mayor ímpetu; frotándose contra la erección de Inuyasha.

Los besos subieron nuevamente de intensidad, sin embargo el golpeteo en la puerta y los extraños ruidos interrumpieron el momento.

-¡Mi señor, nos están atacando!- grito un guardia del otro lado, Inuyasha maldijo y salió del agua, abandonándola a ella dentro del caliente elemento.

-¡Mierda!- se vistió tan rápido como pudo y giro para ver a Kagome –Vístete, no deseo que alguien vea lo que me pertenece- dicho esto sonrió y salió fuera de la habitación con solo el hakama puesto.

Al salir se topo con varios lobos rodeándolos y gruñendo; preparó su espada dispuesto a matar a cualquier youkai con ese repulsivo olor.

Desgraciadamente no logro obrar ningún movimiento, sintió un poder más fuerte que el de cualquiera de esos animales y giro la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre de su misma complexión y con ojos verdes; retándolo con esa despreciable mirada.

-Tú debes ser Inuyasha- pronunció, aquél híbrido desprendía un aroma que le era familiar y al mismo tiempo repugnante al estar combinado con el de él.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres parasito infernal?- las palabras del joven hanyou fueron liberadas con veneno y odio, sin tener la menor idea del porqué.

Coloco a Tessaiga sobre su hombro en señal de alerta.

-Eso no te incumbe imbécil, yo solo vine por tu cabeza y esa espada que empuñas.

-¿Qué has dicho? Nadie me llama imbécil y vive para contarlo.

-Eso quiero verlo bestia- Kouga también preparo sus garras, era ahora o nunca.

-Kouga…- esa voz y aquél aroma aturdieron la mente del youkai y llevo la mirada hacia donde provenía; no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su mente se negaba a aceptar aquello.

-¡Kagome entra al palacio, aquí corres peligro!- le ordeno el hanyou a la chica, pero esta no prestó atención, ni obedeció al mandato.

Era ella, su amada, la hermosa Kagome estaba con vida…

-Kagome…

Inuyasha miro a ambos, quienes no parecían tomarlo en cuenta.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y pronunció con un grito ahogado el nombre del que fue alguna vez su amado.

-¡KOUGA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Wow! La encontró, Kouga encontró a Kagome; esto apenas se pone emocionante; gracias por seguir leyendo._

_¡Nos vemos!_

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	17. Kouga

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 17: "Kouga"**

Los dorados ojos del hanyou solo pudieron captar el frágil movimiento de aquellas hebras azabaches ondeando al viento y las cuales se mantuvo acariciando toda la noche, el aroma de Kagome llego hasta sus fosas nasales combinado con el inconfundible olor de las lágrimas.

La empuñadura de su espada tembló entre sus manos, algo no andaba bien, empezando por el lobo sarnoso que observaba mudo a la bella mujer.

Kagome corrió hacia aquél youkai, sin permitirse pensar en algo o alguien más que no fuera el chico de mirada verde; su corazón latía incansablemente dentro de su pecho, exigiendo una respuesta coherente a lo que la dueña de dicho órgano veía.

Inuyasha levantó su mano en un vano intento por alcanzar el delgado lazo que rodeaba la cintura esbelta de Kagome y así poder detenerla de que se acercara a esos demonios, sin embargo solo rasgo un pedazo de la tela y quedo parado como estúpido cuando la joven se arrojó prácticamente a los brazos del enemigo.

Su brazo cayó a su costado y con este se formo un extraño nudo en su garganta, no aceptaba la imagen que le presentaban sus ojos, su linda Kagome no podía estar abrazando a un ser tan repugnante como ese lobo sarnoso.

Kouga aceptó gustoso el contacto de la chica y correspondió de la misma manera, había extrañado tanto ese aroma tan especial; su mano ascendió hasta perderse en la cabellera de Kagome y disfruto de la suavidad del largo cabello.

La mujer sollozo incoherencias contra el cuello de Kouga y mantuvo un agarre férreo a su cuello, su mente se negaba a creer lo que presenciaba, pero su alma y corazón se estaban perdiendo en la suma de emociones que la invadían.

Cuando logro separarse, el joven lobo paso su nudillos por la mejilla de ella y limpió sus lágrimas, él también deseaba liberar ese dolor que lo atormento por años, sin embargo no era el lugar adecuado; su misión era destruir al malnacido de ese bestia y huir con su amada lejos de todo.

-Tranquila… ya estoy aquí…- susurro con cariño, acariciando mientras tanto un mechón azabache.

Posicionó a Kagome detrás de sí mismo, con el único fin de poder protegerla, ahora que la tenía de vuelta por algún tipo de gracia por los dioses, no se permitiría perderla.

-¡Ginta, Hakkaku!- los susodichos se apresuraron a cumplir con el llamado de su líder -¡Protejan a Kagome!- ordeno con voz firme y decisiva.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron a la chica de cada brazo y la arrastraron a unos metros de Kouga.

La joven sacerdotisa no comprendió hasta después de ser separada del hombre que alguna vez creyó muerto.

Observo asustada como todo el palacio se encontraba rodeado por cientos de hombres lobo, pertenecientes a la manada de Kouga.

Alcanzo a divisar también a sus camaradas armados, los últimos guerreros que aun estaban con vida del famoso escuadrón y al pequeño Shippo, quien se encontraba refugiado en el pecho de la reina Izayoi.

Pero lo que realmente causo temor en su ser, fue cuando sus orbes cafés vagaron por el vasto territorio y se prendaron de la mirada acusadora de Inuyasha, a quien había olvidado por la emoción que le causo volver a ver a Kouga.

Inuyasha irguió a Tessaiga y señalo con esta a Kouga.

-¡Nadie osa entrar a mi palacio sin recibir su castigo por semejante impertinencia!- vociferó el joven hanyou.

No solo estaba enojado con ese sujeto por la intromisión al palacio, si no por el descaro de haber tocado a su Kagome.

-No creo que quieras hacer algún movimiento bestia- contraatacó el youkai con un rugido amenazador –no después de lo que ya has hecho.

-¿A qué te refieres sarnoso?- se estaba irritando a un punto inimaginable.

-No te hagas el imbécil, nunca te perdonare que hayas puesto tus asquerosas manos en mi mujer- liberó como un bufido hacia Inuyasha.

Inuyasha soltó una sonora carcajada que confundió a Kouga.

-Eres un idiota.

Ante estas palabras el joven lobo se enfado considerablemente. Ese inútil estaba subestimándolo cuando era un ser inferior a cualquiera de los que estaban ahí.

-¡¿Idiota?- hizo crujir sus nudillos y enseño sus filosos colmillos –ya veremos quién es más idiota, te destrozare por tocar a mi Kagome.

En ese preciso momento algo pareció hacer "clic" en la mente del hanyou y giro su cabeza hacia Kagome. El asqueroso lobo se refería a ella, ¿acaso Kagome tenía alguna relación con ese despreciable individuo?

Y si era así, ¿por qué no le mencionó nada?

Todo dentro de él se estaba perdiendo en una vertiente de dudas y confusiones.

-¿Tu mujer? ¿Kagome?- incoherencia tras incoherencia inundaban su mente, definitivamente se había desorientado en algún punto de todo esto.

-¡Asi es, Kagome es mi mujer y tú pagaras por haberla raptado!

Eso no podría ser cierto, esa mujer era de él; incluso la había marcado y se casarían dentro de unos días, era mentira; no podía creerlo.

-¡Mientes!- movió su cabeza hacia los lados, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos y regresar la cordura a su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte? ¡Ella me pertenece!- colocó una mano sobre su pecho y grito esto a todos; quienes abrieron su boca en una sugerente muestra de sorpresa.

Con un rápido movimiento se posicionó frente a Kagome y lanzó lejos a los inútiles que la mantenían cautiva; la asió de los brazos, exigiéndole una respuesta.

-¡Dime que no es cierto, Kagome!- su voz comenzó a quebrarse y sus instintos salvajes clamaban ser liberados.

-Yo… yo… no… lo siento- tartamudeo la azabache, rendida ante la mirada exigente de su amado. ¿Pero cómo explicarle lo de Kouga? Aquél sujeto que le hizo creer estar muerto y de un día para otro aparecer sin ninguna razón; ella también estaba cohibida.

Kouga miro a ambos irritado por ser ignorado, el hecho de que Kagome tuviera algo que ver con ese mitad bestia le erizaba la piel.

El joven híbrido incrusto sus garras sobre la palma de sus manos por la acción de la chica, no quería pensar que Kagome se había entregado a ese malnacido; simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Giro sobre sus talones y se planto frente a su rival, esto no se quedaría así, recuperaría lo que era suyo y también el poco orgullo que le dejo la "traición" de Kagome.

-¡Te mataré!

Pero antes de que algo más pasara, la chica actuó rápido.

-¡Basta!- gritó Kagome y camino hasta posicionarse en medio de ambos, pues los dos hombres habían reducido distancia a tal punto de rozar con el aliento caliente sus mejillas.

-Inuyasha, por favor… dejame explicarte- brindo una sonrisa tranquila a su amado, ella aun estaba confundida con todo lo que estaba presenciando; sin embargo no era razón suficiente como para iniciar una pelea.

-Apártate- ordenó Inuyasha con los dientes apretados, ni Kagome lograría calmar la furia que estaba encendida dentro de él.

-Inuyasha…

-No me obligues a descargar mi ira contra ti.

-Solo escúchame, no es lo que crees…

-¿Y qué se supone que es? De la noche a la mañana aparece un miserable reclamándote cuando te has entregado a mí con total descaro; deja esas estupideces Kagome, no soy tan idiota como parezco- tomo la muñeca de la joven y la acerco lo suficiente a él.

-Por favor, si no me escuchas lo lamentarás- cerro sus ojos por el creciente dolor que comenzaba a amenazar su mano.

El chico soltó un bufido y aumento la presión sobre la piel de Kagome.

-No creo lamentarlo.

-Inuyasha.

-¡Basta! Intento controlarme Kagome, pero me estas colmando la paciencia; no puedo permitir que me digas mentiras por la única razón de que exista alguien más a quien quizás también has engatusado con tus "tácticas seductoras"- la chica libero un gemido de dolor junto con algunas lagrimas. Los ojos dorados estudiaron el rostro de Kagome y sonriendo de lado la soltó deliberadamente, como si el tacto con esa piel marfilada le quemara –Ahora entiendo…

Ella sonrió, creyendo que al fin había podido ver la sinceridad en su mirada.

-Por eso desapareciste tanto tiempo, para encontrarte con otro demonio; ¿Dime Kagome, tienes cierto fanatismo por los seres sobrenaturales, verdad?

-¿Pero de qué rayos estás hablando?

-No te hagas la que no sabe. Estuve preocupado porque te fuera a pasar algo, confundido de no saber si te fuiste por mí culpa, nervioso y ansioso esperando a que llegaras; cuando te fuiste de seguro a entregarte con…

Su frase no fue terminada, Kagome estampo su mano de una manera fiera contra la mejilla de Inuyasha. Soportaba todo de ese engreído hombre, pero nunca le dio una razón para que pensara de esa manera sobre ella.

-¡Suficiente Inuyasha, te estás comportando como un imbécil!- expusó totalmente ofendida y enojada.

Inuyasha llevo su mano hasta palpar su rostro, aun le ardía.

Ni siquiera él sabía porque actuaba así.

Quizás fuera el despreciable aroma que adornaba la figura de Kagome, al estar combinado con el de ese lobo o los celos que cegaban su razón ante una verdad innegable, ya que esa mujer de tez blanca y cabellos azabaches le pertenecía celosamente a él, Inuyasha, un hanyou.

Alzó su mirada, avergonzado por su acción; pero no arrepentido cuando grito que mataría a ese enclenque de hombre.

Observó sobre su hombro como el tal Kouga, seguía en posición de ataque y a Inuyasha se le ocurrió una manera factible para demostrarle al pobre infeliz, quien era el verdadero dueño de Kagome.

-¡Kagome es mía! ¡Yo la tomé como mi mujer y la proclame como mi hembra! ¡En su cuerpo lleva mi aroma impregnado, incluso dentro de su ser! ¡Por ello nadie puede arrebatármela!

La joven mujer quedó anonada, nerviosa y sonrojada totalmente; Inuyasha había sobrepasado el límite al gritar a los siete vientos que ellos ya habían intimado.

Su quijada casi se desplomo al suelo.

Kouga gruñó con fuerza, siendo rodeado por un aura cargada de ira.

-Eso no es cierto, maldito hibrido.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y jalo a Kagome de la cintura, hasta posicionarla frente a él.

-Créeme si quieres, pero te demostraré la prueba para que no te quede ninguna duda.

Y diciendo esto último, desnudo los hombros pálidos de la azabache y colocó su mentón sobre el cuello femenino, donde claramente se lograba apreciar la marca de unos colmillos bien definidos.

Paseó sus garras desde la cintura de ella, pasando por en medio de sus senos y deteniéndose en aquél lugar.

-Ella me pertenece, la eh poseído cuantas veces se me ha permitido.

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El youkai respondió furioso y se abalanzó contra él; quien para proteger a su futura esposa, dio un salto y colocó a Kagome con su amada madre.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!- sus palabras fueron acompañadas después por lagrimas y algunos roncos gemidos. Al fin había encontrado a su Kagome y otro hombre se la arrebataba.

Inuyasha rio suavemente, podía aparecer cualquier hombre y él nunca entregaría a esa dulzura; primero muerto, se dijo a sí mismo.

Kagome estaba desesperada, esto se estaba saliendo de control y si seguían con todo el alboroto podría salir herido alguno de los dos individuos.

Afortunadamente un rugido resonó en el lugar, creando un eco implacable que inmovilizo a ambos seres sobrenaturales, justo cuando estos ya habían dado el primer golpe.

La imponente y deslumbrante figura masculina del General, convirtió a todo el mundo en piedra; perdidos en un hechizo que solo un demonio como el señor Inu No Taisho podría lograr.

Sus pasos dieron el toque perfecto de temor en cada alma del palacio y con grandes zancadas alcanzo a Inuyasha para brindarle una mirada perfecta de disconformidad y decepción por lo que veía.

Su hijo estaba creando un escándalo que él no soportaba, aquella falta de respeto provocó que el General quisiera en ese momento castigar al joven príncipe de la manera en que se le enseña una lección a un niño caprichoso; lamentablemente Inuyasha no era un niño, si no un hombre y por lo que había gritado, no solo en edad se afirmaba esto; había compartido la noche con una mujer y eso era la mejor prueba de la madurez ante sus ojos.

-Inuyasha.

-Padre…

-Esto no es digno de mi hijo- con esto último, brindo su mejor mirada estricta y se presentó al youkai intruso –Entiendo que tú y Kagome tienen asuntos que tratar, pero no veo el porqué atacar mi palacio; siendo honestos, preferiría que arreglara sus problemas con la prometida de Inuyasha y después hiciera el favor de marcharse sin provocar más inconvenientes, ¿Queda claro?

Kouga supo en ese entonces lo que era temer a alguien poderoso con todo el ser, aquél personaje por sus facciones maduras y su faceta seria, daba a entender que era el padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, quienes a pesar de haber conocido no habían logrado intimidarlo como el sujeto que estaba frente a él.

Aquellos ojos dorados desprendían la experiencia en batallas y su instinto salvaje opto por elegir un camino seguro.

-Sí, mi lord- coloco su peso sobre su rodilla izquierda e inclinó la cabeza; no, esto no era cobardía, un demonio pura sangre sabe identificar a un ser más poderoso que si mismo, conoce y acepta que exista un youkai superior a él, por ello expresaba su respeto y sin la mínima pizca de vergüenza demuestra que está bajo su control.

-Pero padre- intento contradecir el joven hanyou –él es un forastero y ha faltado al respeto.

-¡Calla Inuyasha, este joven ha ofendido menos de lo que tú lo has hecho, así que cierra tu hocico de perro si me respetas!

Y él calló abruptamente, su padre casi nunca mostraba sus emociones al igual que Sesshomaru, pero su mirada siempre revelaba lo que decía con simpleza; ese hombre que lo había engendrado causaba más terror que mil demonios en grupo e Inuyasha conocía bien el motivo, su padre era el mejor guerrero que hubiera existido en la tierra.

-Bien, aclarado este asunto…- dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia donde se encontraba la joven sacerdotisa –Kagome, ven aquí.

Ella dudó unos instantes y después obedeció sin decir más, avanzando a paso lento e inseguro; llego frente al General e hizo una leve referencia para luego sentir como sus hombros eran sujetados por el lord del palacio y la colocaba frente a Kouga.

-Aclara este asunto y haz lo que tengas que hacer- susurró en su oído el General y futuro suegro, soltándola y alejándose de ellos a paso galante para llegar junto a su hermosa reina.

Kagome fijo sus ojos en Kouga y ambos comprendieron que debían hablar sobre todo lo que había pasado. Ella tomó la mano del joven y le sonrió débilmente antes de guiarlo lejos de todos.

Inuyasha no soportó aquello y se fue enojado hacia sus aposentos; maldiciendo en el camino y tragándose el coraje de aceptar que su Kagome se había relacionado con un lobucho de cuarta.

-Ahora…- menciono Izayoi juntando sus manos y observando la manada de Kouga -¿Por qué no pasan y toman té con nosotros? Después de todo, creo que su líder tardará y no veo el caso de continuar con una pelea hasta que él regrese, ¿qué dicen?

Los lobos se miraron entre ellos y aceptaron gustosos después de pensarlo por un rato, dieron un grito al unísono y avanzaron hasta la reina.

…

Podían percibirse claramente las pequeñas luces de luciérnagas en la densa oscuridad, la luna se encontraba refugiada entre el velo de algunas nubes y respectivamente ellos protegidos por el misterio que embarga la noche.

El Goshinboku mantenía aquella enigmática magia que tanto lo caracterizaba y los diversos grillos suavizaban el ambiente con sus melodías.

Había tantas cosas que decir, que sentir y que explicar; muchos sentimientos y recuerdos estaban latentes muy a pesar del tiempo que transcurrió.

La mirada voraz que le ofrecía el joven lobo indicaba la desesperación por la que pasó cuando ella desapareció y las lágrimas que corrían por sus sonrosadas mejillas eran la prueba contundente del dolor que nunca pudo olvidar; aquél sufrimiento se le hacía una total burla al verlo frente a ella sin ninguna herida.

Deseaba con todo el alma poder comprender esa parte inconclusa del pasado, pero los constantes sollozos que fluían de su ser no le permitían razonar correctamente.

Kouga avanzó dos pasos hacia ella, acortando el espacio que existía entre ambos, la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos sin su consentimiento y unió desesperadamente sus labios con los de la sacerdotisa.

El beso fue brusco y ansioso, un contacto que exigía el amor que en algún momento sintió, anhelaba arrancar los suspiros que tantas noches le brindo la frágil mujer, quería creer que durante este tiempo solo había sido una cruel pesadilla y que ahora estaba vivo, despierto para volver a sentir el suave tacto a la que llamaba amante.

Lagrimas deslizaron también por sus mejillas y en acto impulsivo aferro más sus garras en la cintura de Kagome, sus labios presionaron con más fuerza, abriendo una pequeña hendidura en estos, creando pequeños y delicados hilos de sangre, el sabor exquisito de ese líquido entro en su boca y lo absorbió por completo; Kagome era de él, nadie tenía porque arrebatársela y sin embargo, sin embargo…

Ella amaba a otro….

Lo sentía en la reticencia de su beso, en el empuje constante de sus puños contra su pecho, en el aroma peculiar de ella, apestaba a bestia.

Liberó con dificultad a la azabache, pensando en silencio, queriendo tranquilizarse de esa conmoción para encontrar una explicación.

Explicación que al parecer no existía.

-Maldición…- susurró con dolor, lo sabía bien, que nada volvería a ser como antes; el tiempo y los sucesos que pasaron habían aniquilado hasta la última partícula de amor que compartieron, al menos en ella; ya que Kouga seguía amándola como el primer día que la vio.

¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué ella había desaparecido? ¿Por qué le hicieron creer que estaba muerta? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué lo había dejado de amar?

Dolía mucho, demasiado; era como sentir que te desgarraban el estomago, que tu garganta era cortada con una filosa y peligrosa daga, que ya no había fuerzas para continuar, como si el alma hubiera abandonado el cuerpo.

Tan terriblemente doloroso como el día en que le mintieron, diciéndole que ella estaba muerta.

Y no había una respuesta lógica ahora, nadie podía explicar la verdadera razón de aquél acontecimiento; su pérdida le dañó de una manera brutal y su aparición le aturdió.

Abrió su boca para preguntar, pero ella se le adelanto, con un susurro bañado por lágrimas, escuchando claramente un "¿por qué?".

Pero es que ni él sabía la respuesta.

Kagome observó como el semblante del hombre se oscurecía con un deje de tristeza.

-No entiendo- dijo ella, enfocando sus orbes cafés en los verdes del hombre –se suponía que estabas muerto.

Kouga la miró asustado y confundido, ¿muerto? Pero si la que supuestamente estaba muerta era ella.

-Mentira, tú… tú eras la que había fallecido hace cincuenta años.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada y poco después Kagome relajo su semblante, de nada servía discutir si ninguno de los dos tenía claro lo que había pasado.

Entonces creyó que lo mejor era empezar desde cero para poder aclarar sus dudas.

-Hace cincuenta años, regrese de la aldea vecina para verte en el pozo devora huesos, donde siempre nos citábamos; pero no llegaste y al atardecer, un grupo de youkais pasó por el cielo y se dirigió a nuestra aldea. Las fuerzas y el poco poder espiritual que poseía no me ayudarían mucho, sin embargo me arriesgue a ir.

Kagome suspiro cansada y dirigió su mirada hacia el hermoso lago que estaba frente a ellos, aun recordaba cada detalle de su pasado y el dolor que cargaba por años.

-Llegué tarde y no pude salvar a nadie- continuó la joven –la aldea fue destruida y con esta aquellos que protegía, la culpa me invadió, pero seguí buscando algún sobreviviente; la anciana Kaede, mis padres, amigos e incluso a ti. El fuego comenzó a arrasar con lo poco que quedaba y cuando creí que ya no lograría encontrar a nadie, te vi. Tu cuerpo herido por una pelea que no ganaste… estabas muerto y luego después de tanto tiempo pretendes que crea que estas aquí, sin ninguna herida… simplemente no puedo entenderlo.

-¿Viste mi cadáver?- Kouga se coloco a una lado de ella y le obligo a mirarlo, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza –eso es imposible, yo no estaba cerca cuando eso paso… mi padre había sido asesinado por un maldito y con él la mayoría de mi gente.

Ella escucho atenta la explicación de Kouga.

-Me avisaron del accidente en la aldea y de igual manera busque que tú estuvieras a salvo; sin embargo no había nada, solo cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de la Shikón No Tama y el templo donde viviste con Kaede ahora son ruinas, incluso el palacio Higurashi desapareció.

-Poco después corrió el rumor de tu muerte y se rectifico al no hallar tu cadáver, asumiendo que el fuego lo había consumido y la perla desapareció. Llevó años tratando de atrapar al maldito que te arrebato la vida y ahora que te encuentro estas a punto de casarte con otro hombre, contéstame ¿No debería ser yo el que no entienda lo que pasa?

-Lo lamento, pero llevo poco tiempo de estar en el palacio del general- Kagome aferro una mano sobre su pecho, temerosa por lo que había escuchado –todo este tiempo había estado bajo el mando de un miserable, no tienes porque culparme de nada y mucho menos quejarte cuando yo tampoco sabía que estabas con vida.

Kouga rió amargamente -¿No se supone que eres una sacerdotisa? ¿Dónde están tus famosos poderes ahora lindura?

Ella enrojeció de coraje – ¡Si no quieres creerme, simplemente no lo hagas y dejame tranquila!

-No preciosa, lamento informarte que no te dejaré tranquila; antes de ese repulsivo hanyou me perteneciste y como tal te llevare a mis territorios; eres mía y nadie te alejará de mi, ¡no me importa si tengo que acabar con todo el palacio!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Layla Ryu.<strong>_


	18. Confundiendo Razones

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 18: "Confundiendo Razones"**

Su pierna golpeteaba desesperadamente sobre el suelo de madera, creando un eco sonoro en la estancia, donde se hallaba él y los hombres de ese lobo; su madre como buena mujer les había invitado a pasar y esperar pacientemente a su líder.

Mantenía el ceño fruncido y su boca en una extraña mueca que denotaba molestia; el hedor a lobo se había impregnado en cada pared de esa habitación y su estomago no hacía más que revolverse, exigiendo liberar parte de la molestia que sentía.

Cubrió su nariz con la parte de su manga, inhalando los resquicios del aroma de Kagome que aun permanecía en su vestimenta.

Recordó así, que ella se había ido ya desde hace buen rato con aquél sujeto y sin decirle nada, entendía que necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas, pero sus celos estaban quemando su paciencia y gritándole que hiciera algo al respecto para que nadie se le acercara a la futura reina del norte.

Y nada ayudaba a tranquilizarlo, su madre estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en ser una buena anfitriona para los inesperados "invitados" y Shippo platicaba con dos de ellos, como si el desgraciado mapache los conociera toda la vida.

Salvo Miroku, Sango y el escuadrón estaban aislados; aguantando la peste de esa especie al igual que él.

-Inuyasha- su padre se acerco hasta él y tomó asiento a un lado, colocando sus piernas cruzadas y su típico semblante tranquilo.

-Padre- contestó con respeto, tratando de ya no cometer el error de faltarle.

-Entiendo tu desesperación y el miedo que tu alma padece, pero deberías tratar de tranquilizarte- giro su rostro apacible y dedico una sonrisa segura a su hijo –Ten confianza, sé que Kagome hará lo correcto.

Inuyasha abrió ligeramente sus labios y trató de entender las palabras de su progenitor; ¿Tener confianza en Kagome? Claro que confiaba en ella, en quien definitivamente no podía confiar era ese miserable lobo.

Sin embargo la seguridad regresó a su cuerpo cuando Inu No Taisho palpó su hombro con cariño y se levantó de ese lugar, desapareciendo de la habitación.

Tal vez, solo tenía que relajarse; debía confiar en que su amada no sería capaz de lastimarlo.

…

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- Kagome se acercó hasta él y tocó parte de su brazo descubierto, en donde se podía apreciar una delgada cicatriz que años atrás ella había provocado.

Kouga regresó su mirada verde a la joven y relajó su semblante, Kagome no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, alguien había tramado esa estupidez por alguna razón y él debía investigarlo.

Apresó la muñeca de la mujer y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Podría ser un ser despiadado y cruel en cuanto a sus enemigos, pero Kagome era la luz de su existencia, el anhelo que lo mantenía con vida y con ella no podía ser un demonio.

-Perdóname.

Amaba esa mujer más que a nada, desde el primer día en que la vio hasta ahora, le había sido fiel todos estos años y lo seguiría siendo.

Porque aquél sentimiento era tan fuerte, tan impredecible y poderosamente doloroso de sentir si no era correspondido. Había sentido la mayor felicidad cuando Kagome lo amo y ahora aunque pareciera egoísta, no podía dejarla ir; no se sentía ni emocionalmente ni mentalmente preparado para verla partir a otros brazos.

El dolor de la primera vez que la perdió no podía extinguirse y volver vivirlo no aguantaría.

Kagome correspondió al abrazo, no tenía nada de malo en consolarse mutuamente, ambos habían sufrido y era justo sacar un poco de ese dolor.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no fue nuestra culpa…- sus ojos caoba seguían derramando cantidades de lágrimas.

-Lo sé, pero no es por ello que te pido perdón- la separo a una distancia prudente de su pecho y luchando contra sí mismo, colocó su palma contra la frente de Kagome y azotó su mente, llevando a la chica a la inconsciencia.

Kagome solo alcanzó a gemir de dolor para después desmayarse.

Esa había sido una técnica que años atrás le enseño Kaede, le costo trabajo, pero funcionaba para aturdir la mentalidad de una persona y debilitar su ser. Más que un ataque era una defensa.

Cargó a Kagome entre sus brazos y se dirigió al palacio, quizás después de lo que hiciera Kagome le odiara, pero era lo mejor para ambos; de esa manera recuperarían su pasado.

…

El general y su esposa aguardaban con paciencia en el salón, su hijo Inuyasha estaba junto a ellos, ansioso y nervioso por lo que venía.

Kouga los miraba en silencio y con cuidado, su mente no podía traicionarlo ahora, necesitaba salir de ahí con la autorización de esos seres o en cuanto intentara huir sería destazado.

-Lamento mucho los problemas que eh causado a usted y a su honorable familia- inclinó suavemente su cabeza como una reverencia no terminada y subió de nueva cuenta su mirada, aquellos ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, destilaban una audacia única de esa especie.

Inu No Taisho escuchó con calma cada palabra, tratando de tranquilizarse, obligándose a esfumar el mal presentimiento que ahogaba su persona.

-¿En dónde está Kagome?- cuestionó el general, extrañado de que ella no estuviera presente.

-Descansando para el arduo viaje que nos espera, ella ha decidido regresar a mi lado como mi esposa- Kouga intentó con sus palabras disfrazar la verdad, aunque no mentía del todo, Kagome en este momento se encontraba en un letargo y deseaba que permaneciera de esa manera por más tiempo.

El general acaricio su barbilla pensativo, sopesando la información recién obtenía; _"algo no anda bien"_ le susurró su mente, no era razonable que Kagome aceptara la oferta de irse sin más, esa no era la respuesta que aceptaba por parte de la prometida de Inuyasha, había considerado que era una mujer un poco más… inteligente.

Desafortunadamente no hubo oportunidad de pensar en algo más, Inuyasha se irguió de un solo golpe, desenvainando a Tessaiga y señalando son el peligroso filo de esta al joven forastero.

-¿Qué has dicho?- no estaba jugando, su voz había adquirido el sonido peligroso de un guerrero imponente, un depredador capaz de mutilar a cualquiera.

Kouga no se inmutó ante la amenaza del hanyou, no lo consideraba un rival del mismo nivel que él, ninguna palabra emitida por ese ser inferior le daría el menor pánico.

-Eh dicho que Kagome se irá conmigo y mí manada al territorio que me pertenece para gobernar a mi lado como mi mujer.

Inuyasha perdió la compostura y se lanzó contra Kouga, no le importó los gritos de su madre y mucho menos la advertencia de su padre; su mente no poseía la cordura para controlar sus impulsos, en estos momentos solo estaba concentrado en abrirle el estomago a ese sujeto y sacarle todas las vísceras.

El joven lobo fue empujado violentamente y estrellado contra la puerta de arroz, destrozándola en el proceso; Kouga fue consciente de cómo su espalda raspaba por el suelo y desprendía una capa de polvo por donde pasaba, su mejilla ardió cuando un enfurecido hanyou lo tomaba por las tiras de su armadura y propinaba un fuerte golpe en su rostro, ladeándolo brutalmente y sacándole sangre de la boca.

Estaba más que furioso, si ese hombre se pensaba llevar a Kagome sería sobre su cadáver y eso si lograba levantarse del ataque tan débil que le brindó.

-¡Vamos lobo debilucho, levántate, pelea por la mujer que dices ser tuya!- protestó Inuyasha con los puños apretados sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

Kouga pasó el dorso de su mano para limpiar la sangre de su boca y levantarse de prisa con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Maldición…- susurró para sí mismo, el golpe le tomo por sorpresa.

…

Kagome despertó al sentir el aroma del té colarse por su olfato, alguien le golpeteaba las mejillas y mencionaba su nombre con desesperación.

La imagen borrosa se fue aclarando conforme ella frotaba sus parpados, su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para exigirle unas horas más de sueño y la cabeza la sentía partida en dos, con un terrible dolor en la parte frontal.

-Kagome- dijo una vez más el pequeño Kitsune, estaba asustado y los azotes en la explanada del palacio aumentaban sus nervios.

-¿Shippo?- su amigo retorcía temblorosamente sus manitas y estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Oh Kagome! ¡Qué bueno que has despertado!- Shippo se lanzó hacia el regazo de la chica y sollozó algunas incoherencias.

La azabache trató de consolarlo, paseando sus manos sobre el cabello pelirrojo del Kitsune y tranquilizándolo con palabras amorosas.

-Todo está bien ahora, ya estoy despierta- ella enfocó su mirada sobre la verde del niño al decir estas palabras.

-No… nada está bien, Kagome, tú tienes que saber… que yo…- ¿Cómo decirle a Kagome que él sabía que Kouga aun estaba con vida? ¿De qué manera le explicaría todo?

-¿Qué sucede Shippo?

-Kagome… yo sabía… yo… que… Kouga…- era imposible, pero ya no podía seguir mintiendo, si mantuvo el secreto fue por ver a Kagome feliz entre los brazos de Inuyasha –Yo sabía que Kouga… estaba vivo- finalizó agachando la mirada por miedo a lo que la joven chica le pudiera decir.

Kagome abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sus delgadas manos temblaron sobre su regazo, cohibida se llevo la palma a su boca para frustrar un sollozo y sin evitarlo más las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué dijiste?- no, no estaba enojada, ni furiosa; su mente formulo muchas ideas y soluciones que pudieron ser factibles cuando aun no sentía nada por Inuyasha y sin embargo no podía realizar ninguna, Shippo había dicho la verdad demasiado tarde y ahora entendía porque Kouga estaba furioso.

-Perdóname Kagome- fue el ultimo sollozo que pudo hipar el pequeño youkai, cuando ante sus ojos una Kagome débil y desorientada, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Sus pasos eran frágiles y torpes, causando que ella apenas lograra apoyarse correctamente de las paredes de madera; pero necesitaba arreglar ese asunto, no podía irse con Kouga y mucho menos quedarse con Inuyasha sin explicar nada, ambos debían saber toda la verdad.

Sin querer escuchó el murmullo de varias personas al pasar por el comedor principal y se detuvo a observar por la pequeña rendija de la shoji, escondiendo su cuerpo para que no fuera visible, aunque su olor lograra delatarla.

-¿Crees que Kouga logre llevarse a la señora Kagome?- se oyó una voz opacada desde adentro –Dudo que ese hanyou deje que se vaya como si nada.

-No tengo idea, lo más seguro es que se enfrenten a duelo y conociendo a nuestro líder, sospechó que se quedaran sin príncipe en esta región.

Todos los demás asintieron y rieron a carcajadas después de este comentario.

La joven muchacha no le tomó importancia al tema, pero decidió quedarse más tiempo al percatarse de la presencia de Ginta y Hakkaku, los dos mejores hombres de Kouga

-Además nuestro líder debe encontrar a Naraku- mencionó un lobo joven con una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-Es cierto, ese infeliz debe pagar por lo que le hizo al padre de nuestro señor- Ginta dio un puñetazo al suelo, lleno de coraje y rabia.

Los labios rosados de Kagome se abrieron emitiendo un jadeo de sorpresa.

¿Cómo era posible que supieran de Naraku?

-Sí, eso es cierto, aunque…- Hakkaku paseo una mano por debajo de su mentón desviando su mirada al techo del palacio –ese bastardo ya libró un poco su condena, digo, ahora que sabemos que la señora está con vida; significa que Kouga mostrara un poco de misericordia, al menos.

-Bueno, eso no es seguro; recuerda que el odio desatado desde que se enteró de quien era el asesino ha incrementado con el tiempo- otro joven lobo habló sorbiendo un poco de su té.

La cabeza de Kagome retumbó y con ello la energía de su ser, tomo la puerta de arroz entre sus dedos y la jaló con una fuerza increíble, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los ahí presentes.

-Se… se… señora Kagome…- el murmullo seco y tembloroso se apagó cuando una joven azabache camino con seguridad y apresó el cuello de un lobo; no, no era furia, su mente exigía respuestas a sus dudas inmediatamente.

-¡Quiero que me digas todo, habla ahora! ¡¿Cómo es que sabes de la existencia de Naraku? ¡¿Y quién los mandó aquí?- incluso ella desconoció el tono de su voz, no estaba acostumbrada a ser grosera y mucho menos a atacar a una persona sin ninguna razón, pero su autocontrol había sido destruido y ella no estaba lo suficientemente lucida como para actuar con cordura.

…

Sus pies rozaban sobre el suelo de forma delicada pero rápida, las palabras solo daban vueltas en su mente y su respiración se aceleraba conforme se acercaba al salón principal.

Una ansiedad indescriptible se había apoderado de su cuerpo y le reclamaba la sustancia para calmarla, el tamborileo de su corazón aumentó su ruido y este podía escucharlo tan claro en sus tímpanos, como si deseara romper sus oídos y hacerlos sangrar.

Paró en seco al observar la habitación hecha destrozos, camino entre las astillas y agujeros del piso, tratando de no herirse con algún fragmento de madera.

El ruido estridente de afuera la alerto y como pudo apresuró el paso hacia la plaza del enorme palacio, encontrándose ahí a ambos hombres, causantes de su perturbación.

Kouga sujetaba un costado de su torso, cerca del final de las costillas; la sangre emanaba tal cual río y se deslizaba hasta una moldeada pierna, aquella armadura de acero estaba destruida y la única prenda que envolvía ese varonil cuerpo era la piel de lobo rodeando sus caderas.

Desafortunadamente no era la única herida, a pesar de no ser tan considerable se podía apreciar una hendidura en su labio inferior y una talada bajo la clavícula izquierda, donde ella supuso, se incrusto la espada de Inuyasha.

El joven líder de los lobos respiraba entrecortadamente, demostrando que estaba exhausto y que pronto yacería a la inconsciencia si no se detenía esta batalla.

Kagome no supo cómo reaccionar, sus ojos cafés estudiaron todo el lugar, percatándose de estragos causados por la pelea.

Pero lo que atrajo su total atención fue su amado hanyou, ese miserable y engreído hombre se encontraba de pie, con la poderosa Tessaiga sobre un hombro y una escalofriante, burlesca y arrogante sonrisa adornando aquél hermoso rostro.

No podía creer que las heridas en su cuerpo fueran casi nulas, apenas era notoria una abertura sobre su ceja izquierda y algunos rasguños en su ropa, manos y mejillas, causados lógicamente por sus propios ataques con la espada.

Inuyasha irguió su espada y ésta al instante reaccionó, rodeándose por un aura magnífica de color dorado, varias descargas de poder la rodearon y algunos espirales danzaron sobre su largo cuerpo, un extraño rugido escapo de los labios varoniles.

Estaba listo para terminar con ese imbécil.

Desafortunadamente Kagome no se lo permitió, antes de que liberara el ataque, ella se había interpuesto entre ambos, protegiendo a ese lobo con su delgado cuerpo.

La mirada desafiante de la chica le causo un gran temor y una frustración enorme, aquellos bonitos ojos amenazaban con odiarlo si osaba llevar a cabo lo planeado.

Pero… ¿Por qué lo protegía?

Kagome giró su cuerpo hacia Kouga al asegurarse de que Inuyasha no atacaría y mucho menos cuando ella estaba presente.

No permitiría que lastimaran más a Kouga, durante estos años él ya había sufrido lo necesario y ya era suficiente. Ella más que nadie sabía lo terrible de creer a un ser amado muerto y sentirse perdido ante semejante infortunio; quizás fuera imposible recuperar su vida pasada, pero aun podían mantener aquél lazo del pasado.

No, no lograría amarlo; en estos momentos su corazón solo le pertenecía a un hombre, sin embargo podría brindarle su cariño incondicional y su amistad.

Podría unir fuerzas y derrotar a Naraku, después de todo, ese ser repulsivo era el causante de todas sus desgracias.

Tomó la cabeza del joven lobo y la depositó sobre su regazo, acarició con cariño la frente del muchacho, delineo con sus dedos la mejilla rojiza y clavó su mirada caoba en los parpados cerrados de Kouga, se había dormido sobre sus piernas.

Inuyasha no contuvo su ataque, lo lanzó con toda la furia que podía guardar, desviando el "viento cortante" hacia una muralla del palacio, destrozándola por completo y envainando su espada al finalizar.

El ruido alertó a medio palacio, la mayoría de los criados y huéspedes salieron estupefactos por el escándalo, entre los cuales estaban Sango, Miroku, algunos lobos de la manada, los últimos tres Shichinintai y el pequeño Kitsune.

Todos con una expresión de susto y sorpresa entremezclada.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos crees que estás haciendo Kagome?- bramó enfurecido Inuyasha, conteniéndose de llegar hasta ellos y terminar con el bastardo que le robaba la atención de su chica.

-¡¿Acaso no estás viendo?- contrarrestó ella de la misma manera – ¡Tratando de que no hagas una estupidez, no puedes dañar a Kouga!

-¿Y por qué no? ¡Él trató de alejarte de mi lado y tú mejor que nadie sabe que me perteneces!

-¡Basta Inuyasha!- Kagome se levantó bruscamente, dejando caer la cabeza inerte del joven líder, el cual soltó un quejido de dolor, inaudible para la pareja que se gritaba frente a todos.

-¡No Kagome! ¡Eres tú la que debe dejar de proteger a ese sarnoso!- el hanyou dio un gran saltó hasta posicionarse frente a aquella obstinada mujer y sujetó la muñeca de la joven, acercando su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo propio.

-Es que Kouga no te ha hecho nada para que lo desees matar, es un buen chico y no trato de protegerlo; además, tiene heridas suficientes como para que desees incrementar su dolor- la sacerdotisa intentó no caer bajo el hechizo de aquellos dominantes ojos.

-¡Que no me ha hecho nada! Quiere llevarte lejos de mi…- su mirada dorada se apago y su boca trazó una línea curva dispareja –no soportaría que te fueras, no ahora, por favor… no te atrevas a dejarme…- unió su frente con la de Kagome y suspiró cansado, tampoco tenía deseos de mancharse las manos, sin embargo no sobreviviría sin su amada.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, conocía al inuyasha salvaje, pasional, maleducado, altanero, engreído, pero no a este… un joven tierno que la amaba… y ella…

-Lo… siento…- susurró bajando la vista, lamentando el no poder ser sincera con su adorado hanyou.

-Kagome…- ¿Lo sentía? ¿Sentía dejarlo por irse con ese lobo? ¿Acaso lo seguía amando?

Liberó el agarre que tenía y le dio la espalda, esto dolía demasiado, más que cualquier herida de guerra… ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo tenía la respuesta.

Y huyó de su presencia, después de todo era normal, ¿quién era capaz de soportar a un miserable hanyou? Su poder aunque era superior al de aquél youkai no era preferencia de Kagome.

Claro, un sucio híbrido que no pertenecía a ninguna especie… ahora lo entendía… ella nunca lo amo, sólo estuvo con él por compasión.

Apretó sus puños y se perdió ante la mirada de todos.

…

Inuyasha recostó su espalda sobre el frío tronco del Goshinboku, odiaba ser un cobarde, pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo le desgarraba el pecho.

Podía haber obligado a Kagome para que se quedara con él y que no sopesara la idea de irse con Kouga, él la amaba y no le importaba su pasado mientras ella no lo dejara.

Pero la muy traidora prefirió a un youkai pura sangre que a un mísero hanyou, mitad bestia.

Golpeó el suelo con su puño, provocando que este se tornara de color rojo debido al impacto, su sangre manchó parte de sus dedos y la tierra lodosa.

Respiró forzadamente, obligándose a tranquilizar su carácter; llevo la palma de su mano hasta su frente y sumergió algunos dedos entre su cabello platinado, poco después tironeo de ellos y aunque se impuso no llorar, no pudo evitarlo; varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos cerrados y cayeron por sus mejillas hasta perderse en el lugar.

Apretó los colmillos de pura furia y maldijo al viento, maldijo el día en que ella llegó al palacio, aborreció el momento en que se enamoró y detestó su horrible raza.

Escuchó ligeros pasos y se obligó a secar las huellas saladas de su ardor. Su mirada ambarina entonces se enfoco en la persona frente a él.

-Miroku- susurró con sorpresa, su boca aun temblaba por la rabia y su quijada permanecía tensa, dura y adolorida; su mano ardía levemente y su boca sangraba interiormente por la presión de los colmillos afilados.

Para su mala suerte, esto no hacía competencia con lo de Kagome… recordaba sus besos, apasionados y dulces, la entrega de ambos y la culminación del éxtasis.

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz?

Miroku observó serio a su amigo, alcanzaba a comprender su dolor y en cierta forma lo tomaba como un berrinche de su parte.

Suspiró y sin ninguna invitación por parte de Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

Por un largo momento permanecieron en silencio, admirando el lujoso cielo que se mostraba ante ellos; hasta que el joven monje rompió el instante carraspeando ligeramente y enfocando sus ojos azules en los dorados del hanyou.

-No…- aclaró su voz una vez más y apretó el báculo que siempre llevaba en su mano –no tengo idea de cómo ayudarte.

La mirada de Inuyasha fue de asombro y después de burla.

-¿Entonces qué rayos haces aquí?- cuestionó, irguiéndose de su postura y encarando a ese hombre libidinoso.

-Pues, veras…- Miroku rascó parte de su nuca –creo que…- suspiró y tomo una gran bocanada de aire –no permitas que se vaya si realmente la amas.

La intensidad de su mirada y el brillo peculiar que de pronto vio en las pupilas azules, le brindaron seguridad y determinación.

"_Si realmente la amaba"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Hola, aquí reportándome; eh decidido ya no disculparme porque no tiene caso que lo haga y vuelva a fallarles, mejor disfruten de la lectura._

_Sayonara!_

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	19. Determinación

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 19: "Determinación"**

El silencio reino entre ambos, un aire frio meció sus cabellos plateados y el sonoro suspiro de Miroku logró traerlo a la realidad.

Claro que amaba a Kagome, había sido la única que lo acepto a pesar de ser mitad bestia, la única que se acercó a él aunque poseyera un carácter terrible, la única que le demostró el amor en acto y palabras; pero ahora, ella se iba sin más, lo dejaba a la deriva de estos estúpidos sentimientos que siempre se reusó a sentir.

Y no sabía ya que creer… ¿Debería odiarla o seguir amándola sobre todo?

No tenía la respuesta para eso.

Azotó su trasero sobre la hierba húmeda y trato cuanto pudo para encontrar una solución, podía dejar que se marchara con su lobo, aunque eso le rompiera el alma en el proceso.

-Aunque…- tragó duramente, vacilando entre palabras y atrayendo la atención de ojiazul –la amara, yo no puedo obligarla a permanecer a mi lado, no tengo ningún pretexto para hacerlo; si… si ella desea irse…- pronunció con un nudo en la garganta –debo… dejarla… ir…

Miroku arqueó una ceja y se acomodó bien en su lugar antes de hablar.

-¿Sólo necesitas un pretexto?- cuestionó de forma sabia.

-Tal vez, pero sinceramente lo dudo… ella es una mujer necia.

Miroku analizó sus palabras, había muchas formas de cazar a un hombre y unas cuantas para atrapar a una chica, ¿por qué no usar un viejo truco? A veces ese tipo de cosas funcionaba; claro que el que estaba pensando ya era muy usado entre las jovencitas, sin embargo podían usarla en contra de una mujer y de la mejor manera.

-Inuyasha, se supone que ya han intimido, ¿no?- argumentó el joven monje mientras acariciaba su mentón.

-Esto… no… nosotros, bueno… si- tartamudeo nervioso, mostrando un leve sonrojo en ambas mejillas, cosa que impresionó a Miroku; ¿cómo era posible avergonzarse de eso cuando ya todo el palacio lo sabía?

Meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro y regreso a su reciente ocurrencia; ese aspecto resolvía parte del problema.

-¿Y a qué viene eso? A ti no te importa lo que haya hecho con Kagome- informó un tanto enojado el joven hanyou; imaginando que la mente de Miroku formaba imágenes eróticas en lugar de algún elaborado plan.

-Pues esa puede ser la forma en que evites que se vaya de tu lado.

Inuyasha lo miró confundido, tratando de hallar la solución entre las palabras dichas de su amigo, repasando cada una en su cabeza y no encontrando absolutamente nada que le sirviera.

-No entiendo- susurró aun confundido; Miroku siempre fue el de la mente grandiosa y sabia, un hombre que lo planea todo fríamente, agudizando hasta el mínimo error en cualquier cosa, con él a tu lado era fácil analizar un problema y encontrar la solución de inmediato.

Claro, siempre y cuando no estuviera una mujer hermosa, soltera y joven, involucrada con el tema.

-Oh amigo, de verdad que estás perdido- masculló el joven humano y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano en señal de extenuación. Pero en cierto modo no podía juzgarlo, dado que para Inuyasha este tipo de cosas resultaban complicadas; recordaba infinidad de momentos en los que se enfrentaron juntos a un youkai y casi siempre ese impulsivo hanyou se lanzaba al instante para destazarlo, sin si quiera captar una debilidad del enemigo.

-¡Déjate de tantos rodeos y ve al grano!- enfurecido se cruzó de brazos y endureció su porte.

-Bien…- dispuesto a hablar, relajó los músculos de su espalda dando ligeros golpecitos en sus hombros y expulsando aire de su boca –Si has hecho correctamente tu trabajo, Kagome podría estar encinta.

Inmediatamente Inuyasha se tenso por completo y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas, fue consciente del temblor de sus manos y las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.

-En… en… ¿encinta?- casi jadeo de terror, eso era imposible, si ya de por si le despreciaba por ser un híbrido y encima un hijo que ni siquiera alcanzaría a ser medio demonio.

Literalmente estaba perdido.

-Y…- alargó con la voz el ojiazul, atrayendo de nueva cuenta la atención del peli plateado.

-¿Y?- repitió Inuyasha un tanto exasperado por la respuesta de su amigo.

-Y si ella tiene un hijo tuyo, no podrá irse; es decir, es tu responsabilidad como el hombre de la familia- Miroku mostró aquella fría mirada que solo empleaba en casos particularmente importantes –la proteges a ella y al futuro heredero. ¿No es una excelente idea?

El ambarino entendió entonces todo; claro, ahí estaba la solución. Kagome tendría que quedarse con él por el pequeño y en ese lapso de tiempo podrían llegar a suceder muchas cosas, como que se llevara a cabo una celebración nupcial.

Sonrió satisfecho y agradeció a Miroku, sin embargo de la misma manera en la que aquella sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se desvaneció. Recordaba que intimaron, pero y si no "hizo su trabajo correctamente" como lo mencionaba su amigo, si Kagome no estaba encinta a pesar de haber tenido tantos encuentros; de repente todo ese plan resultaba inútil si así era.

-Sé lo que estas pensando Inuyasha- aclaró Miroku –si ella no esta embarazada, tendrás que cumplir con ese detalle y atarla de por vida a ti.

-¿Pero cómo rayos quieres que cumpla ese inconveniente?- cuestionó indeciso el hanyou –desde la aparición de ese lobo no he podido ni tocarla, esto no funcionara.

-Claro que sí, recuerda que Kouga quedó fuera de combate por tu culpa; por lo que afirmo tienes un tiempo para reconquistar a Kagome o en todo el caso, seducirla.

Parecía fácil decirlo para Miroku, aquél mujeriego de primera, que experiencia no tenía en el tema; pero para él, la primera mujer había sido Kagome y ella fue la que lo atrapo.

Suspiro derrotado, ya no se sentía tan seguro de poder tenerla.

…

Kagome mantuvo la mirada rígida al frente, rumbo a la puerta que daba al inmenso jardín, con las ideas revueltas y una enorme confusión en su mente.

Apresó enfurecida entre sus dedos un paño con el que se estaba encargando de bajarle la fiebre a Kouga; el pobre terminó bastante mal después de la ardua batalla. Pero sinceramente se lo tenía merecido, no cualquiera se atrevía a subestimar a Inuyasha y menos sabiendo que el chico poseía a Tessaiga, una espada invencible.

Escuchó un quejido lastimoso y dirigió su vista hacia el causante del sonido, percatándose que Kouga comenzaba a entreabrir sus ojos.

El hermoso verde de aquellos orbes se dejó ver aunque fue por un efímero momento, debido a que Kouga aun no estaba del todo recuperado.

-Kagome- jadeó con dificultad el hombre lobo, tanteando las mantas del futón con sus dedos, intentando desesperadamente por encontrar las delicadas manos de la mujer que amaba y apretarlas contra su pecho.

Ella sintió un poco de culpa y se acerco hasta entregarle ambas manos al joven, quien sonrío feliz al tenerla tan cerca. Un delicado ronroneó surgió de la garganta de Kouga al llevarse su piel contra su nariz, aspirando el aroma de ella y sedándose con este.

-Tranquilo Kouga, aquí estoy- susurró con ternura, muy a pesar de que ya no amaba a Kouga, aun le guardaba cariño; un extraño sentimiento combinado con la nostalgia de una vida perdida que siempre estarían ahí, dejándole muy en claro que esa parte de su pasado nunca se borraría, ni aunque ella amara a Inuyasha.

El rostro masculino de su amado hanyou llegó de pronto a su mente y se preguntó ¿En dónde andaría a estas horas? Después de pelear con Kouga se había marchado tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de nada y aunque hubiera deseado ir tras él, Izayoi le había aconsejado dejarlo solo por un momento, al menos hasta que se le pasara el coraje.

Aunque entendía su comportamiento; ella solo se disculpo y no dijo nada más referente al asunto de Kouga, esperaba y no estuviera furioso con ella.

Regresando a la realidad, observo como el joven lobo se retorcía entre las sábanas y comenzaba a mascullar palabras sin sentido, hasta que escuchó débilmente lo último que mencionó.

-No me dejes solo, Kagome… yo… Te Amo…- murmuró él, cayendo en un letargo intenso y debilitando el agarre de sus manos.

Ella suspiró frustrada al no poder corresponder a sus palabras, sabiendo de antemano que no era fácil hacerlo y mucho menos ahora que había tomado una decisión.

La frente de Kouga se perlo por el sudor de la fiebre tan alta que lo consumía y ella instantáneamente paseó una vez más la tela mojada, eliminando los rastros de las diminutas gotas.

Cuando el chico parecía un poco más estable, tomó el paño y la bandeja de agua que traía para salir del lugar.

Una vez fuera no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar por la belleza del ocaso que se presentaba ante sus ojos, luciendo aquellos hermosos colores y el aroma exquisito de un día pronto a culminar.

De la misma manera asemejo el color dorado de la tarde con el hermoso y místico color de los ojos de Inuyasha, ya era demasiado tarde y él no aparecía, era extraño que se ausentara por tanto tiempo y más cuando Kouga estaba aquí.

Olvido el tema para dejar de preocuparse y se perdió por el largo pasillo del palacio, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

…

Inuyasha arrojó una piedra que se encontraba cerca de sus pies hacia el extenso lago frente a ambos, analizando de nueva cuenta el "grandioso" plan que había diseñado el loco de Miroku con respecto a su "enorme problema".

Obligar a que Kagome permaneciera a su lado por un heredero, sin embargo esto parecía estúpido desde la mención de la idea.

Para empezar, no hacía mucho que tuvieron relaciones y esto daba la desventaja de saber si Kagome estaba encinta o no. La otra forma de llevarlo a cabo se escuchaba bizarra; seducir a Kagome para que pudiera embarazarse, sin embargo también resultaba erróneo; un bebé dentro del vientre de la chica daría sus primeras señales después de que Kouga lograra llevársela y resultaría complicado saber quién era el padre si ellos intimaban, al menos hasta que ese niño naciera.

El hecho de pensar que Kagome pudiera entregarse a otro hombre le consumía el cuerpo como llamas devorando un bosque, su sangre se calentó que logró sentir el ardor de sus venas contra su piel.

-¿Inuyasha?- llamó Miroku, viendo que su amigo se sumió en sus cavilaciones.

El joven mitad bestia parpadeó un par de veces y enfoco su mirada ambarina en su amigo.

-¿Ahora qué quieres Miroku?- farfulló con el ceño fruncido.

Aquellos ojos azules escudriñaron a Inuyasha de una manera escalofriante y calculadora, como si con ello pudiera descubrir los más grandes secretos que el hanyou guardaba dentro de su mente.

-Sé que Kagome es la guardiana de la perla Shikón- dijo con soltura, endureciendo su mirada por completo, convirtiendo su postura a una totalmente seria.

Inuyasha no pudo emitir ninguna palabra o sonido, su cara se transformo en una mezcla de indescifrables muecas.

-Aunque te sorprenda, amigo- continuó Miroku ante la falta de palabras de Inuyasha –Además, la expresión de tú rostro me indica que estoy en lo cierto y que las cosas de las cuales me eh enterado son verdad.

-Imposible- murmuro con la garganta seca -¿Quién…?

-Si preguntas por quien me informo, es fácil- el joven ojiazul libro su vista de los ojos amenazantes de Inuyasha y la mantuvo firme en dirección al lago –Aproveche este suceso para hacerme de una gran información con los hombres de Kouga; no solo acerca de Kagome, sino también de ese sujeto al que todos odian, Naraku.

El aire se cortó al instante, su cabeza retumbó por solo escuchar el nombre de ese malnacido y estuvo casi seguro de que sus manos sangraban por la presión de sus garras contra las palmas de su mano.

-¿Y qué se supone que investigaste, Miroku?- necesitaba saber más de la vida de su mujer, Kagome solo le había comentado ciertas cosas, pero no todas tenían un hilo con lo que le pasaba.

Miroku rio sarcásticamente, ya tenía una idea lógica de que la prometida de Inuyasha no le comentó mucho de su pasado y era razonable, teniendo en cuenta de que fue algo terriblemente doloroso; un hecho que no le deseaba a nadie, ni a su peor enemigo.

-Tu pregunta me hace sospechar de lo poco que sabes de tu amada chica.

Inuyasha contuvo su furia ante lo dicho.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y habla de una buena vez!- explotó el hanyou.

Su acompañante soltó una sonora carcajada y limpió las pequeñas lagrimitas que se asomaron por sus ojos.

-Esta… bien…- aspiró y exhaló aire para tranquilizarse.

Su semblante volvió a ser rígido y frio, mientras consideraba las palabras correctas que debía emplear con el tema tan delicado.

-Mientras Kagome desapareció con ese hombre y tú saliste casi huyendo del problema, tuve la pequeña oportunidad de hablar con algunos de ellos- escuchó un gruñido por parte de su amigo, pero no hizo caso al sonido de advertencia –La verdad es que no saben mucho, pero lograron informarme de que Kagome es la poseedora de la Shikón No Tama, misma que se encuentra sellada en su interior y que para liberarla es necesario el uso de cuatro símbolos, y un ritual espiritual. Ritual que ya casi nadie sabe realizar y los que dicen hacerlo resultan ser charlatanes; otro asunto relevante es que el líder de la manada y tu prometida fueron algo más que amigos en el pasado, Kouga se iba a casar con Kagome para llevarla a sus territorios, sin embargo…

Inuyasha observó como Miroku se perdía entre sus pensamientos.

-¿Sin embargo?- insistió a seguir el ambarino.

-Sin embargo, dicen que ella falleció el día del ataque a la aldea donde habitaba; pero si ella está aquí con vida, significa que cierto suceso no pasó o ella logró salvarse. Según la versión de Shippo, Kouga salió muy temprano para ir con su padre, el líder en ese entonces del clan; prometiendo a Kagome regresar antes del atardecer y reunirse en el pozo devora huesos, un lugar que siempre frecuentaban cerca del pueblo. También sé que de igual manera ella salió rumbo a una aldea que estaba siendo atacada, pero que al terminar su trabajo nadie supo si regreso a la aldea o espero a Kouga en el lugar de la cita; lo que se dice es que ella murió y no se encontró su cadáver.

-Kagome…- comenzó Inuyasha, había ciertos detalles que no se citaban y que al parecer resultaban ser importantes –Ella me comentó que diversos youkais atacaron su aldea cuando no estaba por los alrededores y debido al dolor de su pérdida, decidió unirse a Naraku, para poder encontrar la forma de librarse de la perla. Pero tomó una mala decisión, ya que ese hombre solo la estuvo utilizando para su propio beneficio.

-No solo para su propio beneficio, Naraku está tras de la perla y que mejor manera para obtenerla que fingiendo ser aliado de la sacerdotisa que la posee- concluyó Miroku –Conozco una historia acerca de ese rufián, él y Kikyo, la antigua sacerdotisa de la perla; mantuvieron un romance prohibido que les trajo desgracias y suciedad al alma de la joven, ella murió por culpa de la ambición de su amado y para evitar causar más daño con la joya, optó por ser cremada con la perla. Lamentablemente unos monjes sellaron con cuatro objetos la perla al alma de la sacerdotisa y que de esta manera nunca nadie lograra obtenerla, grave error, pues dicha alma reencarno en otro cuerpo y con ella la Shikón No Tama; por ello Kagome la tiene dentro de su organismo, aunque sinceramente, la perla está unida al alma de tu prometida y esto podría causarle la muerte.

-¿Qué dices?

-Kagome podía fallecer por culpa de esa joya; es complejo de entender, pero es lógico- Miroku suspiró un tanto cansado –Naraku no solo le ha hecho la vida imposible a Kagome, el escuadrón que se hospeda en tu palacio, también fueron marionetas de ese sujeto y eh escuchado que a lo largo del tiempo, ha tenido una inmensa cantidad de secuaces que han sido eliminados por sus propias manos.

-Es un desgraciado- musitó enojado.

-Hay una última cosa de la que me eh enterado, al parecer Naraku planeó todo desde antes de que Kagome supiera que poseía la perla y por boca de los lobos, eh sabido que Naraku llevaba otro nombre y servía al progenitor de Kouga; originalmente lo conocieron como Onigumo, un viejo que estaba en las ultimas y que aconsejaba a su señor para obtener poder. De hecho esa fue la razón por la que Kouga conoció a Kagome, fue una orden de su padre siendo manipulado por un débil humano con poderes "espirituales", si a eso se le puede llamar así. Poco después de que Kouga se enamorara de Kagome, Onigumo decidió actuar y se convirtió en Naraku; no preguntes cómo que ni yo tengo idea, y fue directo a crear una trampa para que la chica pudiera servirle a él. Lo peor del caso es que tiene los primeros tres símbolos y estaban detrás del último cuando cayeron aquí.

-¿Quieres decir que a ese maldito solo le falta una pieza para deshacer el sello que mantiene a la perla y acabar con mi Kagome?

-Asi es, Inuyasha.

-¿Y cuál es el que falta? Quizás si lo encuentro primero pueda eliminar a Naraku o al menos frustrarle sus planes.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero me parecen que se tratan de un espejo que representa al Kushimi Tama o la sabiduría, una flor de cerezo hecha de cristal que representa al Sakimi Tama o al amor, un pez koi de plata que representa al Nigimi Tama o amistad y el último es una espada youkai que representa al Arami Tama o la valentía. Cualquiera que esté bajo el poder de Naraku es una desventaja para nosotros.

-¡Pero falta uno! Si logro encontrarlo podre salvar a mi Kagome.

-Calma Inuyasha, te aseguro que nadie tocara a tu adorada prometida; claro, eso sí regresas a tiempo y haces lo que acordamos, de lo contrario alguien con olor a lobo pueda quitártela- soltó el ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara adornando su masculino rostro.

-¡Cállate!

Estaba harto de las palabras de su amigo, no permitiría que le arrebataran a Kagome y menos ahora que sabía que corría peligro si no estaba para protegerla. Ni Naraku y mucho menos Kouga le obligarían a dejarla ir, no importaba que artimaña utilizaría, Kagome se quedaba en el castillo costase lo que costase.

…

Con sus manos jugueteando el frasquito vacio que le entregó Bankotsu y con una mejoría increíble en su cuerpo, se sentía confundido y ansioso. Es decir, no podía creer que realmente ya no estuviera bajo el hechizo de Naraku y que aquella horrible quemadura desapareciera de su cuerpo, era increíble sentirse libre así de pronto, sin ataduras, ni chantajes.

Ya no había necesidad de alimentarse de almas y no era obligatorio obedecer alguna orden, podía incluso buscarse un atractivo hombre con quien pasar el rato, huir de ese palacio atestado de personas y cortar con Jakotsutou todo lo que se le antojara, sin miedo a ser herido o fastidiado con otra misión.

Imaginó que iría en busca de aquél chico hanyou con sus hermosas orejitas y lo acariciaría por donde pudiera.

Un sonrojo exquisito se apodero de sus mejillas al imaginarse en una posición erótica con el príncipe del palacio. Pero como no sentirse feliz y atractivo, si era libre.

Aunque la manera en que consiguió su libertad no le agradaba para nada, la tonta de Kagome había encontrado la cura y eso le enrabiaba, porque de esa manera obtenía más ventaja sobre él con el adorable Inuyasha.

-Niña estúpida- gritó con sus manos hechas puño.

No, lamentaba quedar desplazado a un lado, pero no lograría aborrecer a esa niña impertinente, no cuando le salvo de la muerte sacrificándose ella misma.

-Eres una tonta Kagome, por mi culpa morirás- susurró al viento, con la mirada prendada de ese frasco de cristal.

Asustado giró su rostro al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos, pero se tranquilizó al instante cuando vio detrás de él a su hermano mayor.

Sonrío satisfecho al verlo como antes, tan varonil y lleno de fuerza, atractivo y seductor con su forma de caminar, con aquél color bronceado en su piel y el hermoso, fogoso y ardiente azul de su mirada.

Sin duda alguna estaba agradecido con esa muchachita.

Dio un vistazo a la marca de la frente de su hermano, aquella que significaba la juventud y que Bankotsu siempre alardeaba por tenerla, además de ser tan fuerte a su edad.

No obstante, todo eso se perdió cuando fallecieron y Naraku apareció. Meneó su cabeza disconforme con sus pensamientos, ahora eso ya no importaba, sus vidas regresaron y era lo único valioso para sentirse completo, había muchos planes para llevar a cabo en esta nueva oportunidad.

Satisfecho con sus nuevos ideales le sonrió a su hermano, quien contesto a su gesto y tomó asiento a su lado; solo para compartir una bella tarde juntos, sin Naraku y sin órdenes.

Completamente libres…

…

Se vieron envueltos en la oscuridad, una noche más oscura que cualquiera, pero no porque fuera luna nueva, era una clara señal de que llovería.

Algunas gotas hicieron su aparición, cayendo finamente sobre el rostro pensativo de Inuyasha, como si quisieran ahuyentarlo de ese lugar y que se refugiara en los brazos de su amada.

Pero claramente no haría eso, aun no. Todavía se sentía herido y aunque había comprendido muchas cosas, no le eran suficientes y menos porque se entero por parte de Miroku y no de la misma Kagome.

-Deberíamos irnos- susurró el joven a su lado –Está comenzando a llover y Sango podría estar preocupada.

Inuyasha lo entendía y por un momento sintió celos de Miroku, desearía con toda su alma que Kagome también se preocupara por él y que lo llamara incansablemente en su mente.

-Tienes razón- contestó el hanyou.

Durante el trayecto de regresó la lluvia logro intensificarse y humedeció la ropa de ambos, haciéndola cada vez más pesada, pero ninguno de los dos apresuró el paso para llegar; al contrario, caminaban con calma y sin temor del agua que caía, después de todo, a nadie le hacía mucho daño una pequeña llovizna.

Justo cuando llegaron una muy preocupada Sango corrió a los brazos de Miroku y lo abrigo, preguntándole si estaba bien.

Nuevamente una oleada de envidia le corrió por el alma.

Así que con la mínima esperanza miró a todos lados y no encontró rastro de Kagome, esto causo que esbozara una sonrisa de lado; aceptando que ella no se preocuparía por un ser tan desagradable como él.

Y lo entendía, ella era libre de preferir a un youkai pura sangre, aunque eso no aminoraba el dolor en su pecho; pero con todo y ese dolor, estaba dispuesto a no dejarla ir, en estos momentos era de vital importancia protegerla y solo él era capaz de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Aprovechando la falta de reviews en mi otro fic, me adelante en este porque recibí más que en el otro y eso me animo a continuar pronto, espero y sea de su agrado, intente aclarar algunas cosas, aunque faltan muchos detalles._

_Besos!_

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	20. Celosamente Mía

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 20: "Celosamente Mía"**

Inuyasha observó receloso la escena de amor que se desarrollaba frente a él, pero afortunadamente logro ocultar muy bien sus emociones para no delatarse frente a sus amigos.

Instantes después Sango giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Tu madre deseaba verte- le anunció calmadamente. Temía lo que sus señores le dirían al pobre de Inuyasha, la cara de ambos se mostraba bastante dura hace un momento, al parecer tomaron una decisión en cuanto al problema con la relación de Kagome y el hanyou.

-Entiendo, gracias Sango- dijo más en un susurro cansado y desilusionado. Viró sobre sus talones para ir en busca de su progenitora y así poder distraer su mente del recuerdo de Kagome.

-Me preocupa- dijo la joven esposa de Miroku, una vez que Inuyasha hubo abandonado la habitación.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el pelinegro, exprimiendo su vestimenta húmeda por la lluvia -¿Ha pasado algo malo mientras no estábamos?

-No sé cómo interpretarlo- volteó su mirada a su marido –pero sé que no es algo para nada bueno, no para Inuyasha.

Miroku observó detalladamente el miedo que los ojos de Sango le transmitían, lo que demostraba que realmente pasarían cosas desagradables, al menos por un buen rato.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya veremos cómo ayudar a nuestro amigo- la consoló el ojiazul, apapachándola en un abrazo reconfortante para la mujer.

-Eso espero querido, eso espero…

…

Kagome tendió sobre el suelo una delicada tela de seda y se colocó de rodillas sobre esta, posteriormente acerco el hakozen, una pequeña mesita; en donde se encontraban algunas cuencas de color negro y blanco, con dos tipos de diferentes formas, envueltas cuidadosamente en una fina servilleta.

Descubrió las pequeñas perlas, prendió una vela y encima de un pequeño platito puso a quemar un incienso, comenzando así con su ritual.

Tomaba entre sus dedos cada cuenca y rezaba en silencio, conjurando con su poder espiritual a los dioses y purificando las perlitas.

Se suponía que ese sería el regalo para su esposo, el regalo de bodas para su amado hanyou, ya que el día de mañana se celebraría su boda; pero los constantes problemas retrasaron todo y para ser sincera ya no estaba tan segura de poder casarse, no cuando Kouga estaba aquí y arruinaba en cierto modo esos planes.

Se sentía tan abatida e inconforme, podía aceptar la labor de proteger la perla, el cuidado de una aldea y hasta ser la sirviente de un despiadado; pero que le arrebataran su felicidad, que cuando al fin lograba sentirse completa alguien o algo lo interrumpiera; eso sí que no, no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Crispó sus dedos con la última esferita entre estos y quiso gritar de coraje, demostrarle a todos que ella era capaz de adquirir un carácter rebelde e ir en contra de ellos, que si se lo proponía, se casaba con Inuyasha y huían lejos de este destino que les toco, solo para forjar uno nuevo.

Si Inuyasha se lo pedía, ella le entregaría el alma y su vida, le daría todo lo que tenía sin pensarlo, cualquier cosa por ser feliz a lado de su amado hanyou.

Sonrió gustosa por sus pensamientos; sin embargo, cuando se disponía a colocar aquella piedrecilla junto a las otras, su pecho palpitó dolorosamente y la quemadura de su espalda ardió con total crueldad, haciendo que ella se arqueara por semejante tortura. Sus manos temblorosas divagaron por sus hombros hasta tocar esa parte atormentada, deseando desgarrar la prenda que cubría la piel herida.

Más convulsiones persiguieron a la anterior, creando en su cuerpo una sensación extraña y al mismo tiempo conocida. La perla da Shikón no soportaba estar dentro de su cuerpo, pues se estaba debilitando y esa joya requería de más poder para sobrevivir.

Una oleada de calor quemó su agitado pecho y finalizó en donde comenzaba la marca de Naraku; no, quizás no era la perla y era ese sujeto el que se estaba encargando de mostrarle su lugar. Ella sabía que aun no era libre, su vida pertenecía a él, mientras esa reliquia de poder estuviera dentro de su ser.

Cuando hubo finalizado el tortuoso dolor, ella inútilmente trato de ponerse de pie, sujetando con fuerza la vestimenta que usaba.

Respiró con dificultad y una vez relajada, se dispuso a retirar la tela de su piel, sus ojos mostraron la evidente sorpresa a la que era sometida; la araña que estaba tatuada en su cuerpo había cambiado totalmente a un rojo intenso, casi como el color de la sangre y eso le asustaba.

Una vez Naraku le contó que con el tiempo y dedicación a su misión, esa horrible marca cambiaría del aterrador color violeta a uno más claro hasta desaparecer por completo, eso si ella completaba los símbolos faltantes y retiraban la joya de su cuerpo.

Por lo que adivinaba, Naraku pronto la dejaría libre, pero… ¿A costa de qué precio?

Ya había pagado demasiado y conociendo a ese extraño hombre, sabía que no era suficiente, Naraku se caracterizaba por su forma de ser sin escrúpulos para deshacerse de aquellos que no eran ya útiles y la razón por la cual estaba con vida, era la Shikón No Tama.

Sin esta en su cuerpo, ella sin duda estaba destinada a una muerte dolorosa.

Fue en ese instante cuando la desilusión embargó su alma, impidiéndole cumplir su tan anhelado sueño, privándola del sabor extasiado de la felicidad, atándola a un laberinto de confusiones.

Alejándola de Inuyasha.

Desilusionada suspiró cansada y susurró al espacio…

_-Vuelve a mí… Inuyasha…_

…

Las orejas de Inuyasha se agitaron de un momento a otro al escuchar un susurro y paralizo su caminar, esa sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de él y lo preocupo.

Cerró por unos instantes sus parpados y trato de captar algún tenue sonido que le calmara, sus oídos más desarrollados estaban dispuestos a escuchar cualquier cosa, pero no logró obtener nada. Confundido decidió reanudar sus pasos hacia el salón real, estaba realmente ansioso, tenía miedo por lo que fuera a escuchar y aun así estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a sus padres, solo para no dejar a Kagome.

Su angustia incremento al ver a sus progenitores con esa faceta tan rígida y tensa, como si calcularan el castigo que él merecía. Irremediablemente sus manos comenzaron a sudar, el habla se le fue, su porte se volvió tímido e inseguro; tambaleó sobre sus pasos y estuvo a punto de salir huyendo.

Desesperado vaciló su mirada por todo el lugar, dándose cuenta de los estragos que causo al arremeter contra Kouga.

El techo tenía una abertura enorme y el que alguna vez fue un lujoso piso de madera, ahora estaba astillado y con rupturas por donde sea. Sus ojos regresaron a sus padres, quienes lo miraban reprobatoriamente y tenían razón, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos.

-Inuyasha- su padre se dirigió a él con su típica forma orgullosa de ser –Tu madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión.

El joven hanyou inclinó su cabeza a modo de atención; ya que por alguna razón, mantener su vista fija en su progenitor le causaba un deje de miedo.

-El compromiso será roto y Kagome regresara a lado de Kouga- expusó el general con total seguridad, notando la evidente sorpresa en los ojos dorados de su hijo menor.

-¡Pero Padre!- debatió el hanyou –No puedes hacer eso, ella será mi mujer…

-¡Basta! ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Me he hartado de tu actitud tan impertinente y grotesca!- El general soltó un rugido y apretó ambos puños a su costado – ¡No me interesa nada de lo que sientas y mucho menos lo que desees, has desafiado mis reglas y para eso no hay perdón, Inuyasha!- la mano temblorosa de Inu No Taisho se perdió por la abundante cabellera plateada –Entiendo que no puedo hacer nada, ella es tu prometida, pero fue su mujer primero…

Inuyasha mordió su labio inferior, para evitar responderle a su padre y que este aumentara su tortura, debía mantener la calma y disuadirlo para que permitiera que Kagome al menos permaneciera a su lado.

"Piensa rápido" se dijo a sí mismo, si ideaba algo, tal vez su padre cambiara de opinión… ¿pero qué?

-Inuyasha, cariño…- esta vez u madre comenzó a hablar de manera dulce y conciliadora –Debemos dejar que Kagome se vaya con quien ama de verdad, ellos tuvieron una vida pasada y lo más lógico es que deseen recuperarla. ¿No crees?- Izayoi había intentado mantenerse al margen de todo esto, pero aquellos ojos de su hijo le daban ternura y tristeza, su adorado bebé no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Amarse?" Se cuestionó el ambarino; no, ellos no se amaban y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Kagome prometió quedarse a su lado, le dedicó palabras dulces y caricias de amor, eso no lo creía. Nunca dejaría que alguien le arrebatara la razón de su vida y mucho menos ese lobo.

De pronto, a su mente acudieron las palabras de Miroku, "un heredero", aquella estúpida idea que se le ocurrió al libidinoso podría salvarlo; aunque pensándolo bien, ya no parecía tan inútil. No sería de gran ayuda por mucho tiempo, pero quizás ahora si mentía podría…

-No pueden hacer eso- contradijo el joven príncipe, creando en la cara del general una mueca de desacuerdo –Ustedes no pueden alejar de mi a Kagome.

Por un efímero momento, ambos monarcas se sintieron intimidados por el sonido fiero de la voz de su hijo, pero inmediatamente recuperaron el porte seguro que tanto los caracterizaba, el general antes que su esposa.

-¿Y por qué no? Mis reglas son obedecidas por todos y tú no serás la excepción- finalizó con convicción el hombre mayor.

-Porque…- se maldijo por ponerse nervioso en un momento como este y tragó grueso cuando su padre arqueo una ceja en señal de victoria por la falta de un excusa razonable –Ella… está esperando… ella… un…

-¡Deja de balbucear de una buena vez y contesta! ¿Por qué debería permitir que Kagome se quede a tu lado?- rugió una vez más el general, totalmente exasperado.

Inuyasha inhalo una gran cantidad de aire.

-Porque en su vientre lleva un hijo mío.

El hermoso e inmaculado rostro de Izayoi se contrajo para después convertirse en una extraña mezcla de alegría y emoción. Las mejillas de la reina comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas y ella cubrió su boca a modo de acallar sus sollozos.

Fue cuando Inuyasha se sintió fatal por mentir y deseo contradecir sus palabras cuando escuchó claramente, la voz ronca y potente de su padre.

-Asi que un hijo- el general rasco su mentón cuidadosamente, analizando el "problema", no es que estuviera enojado con su hijo, pero no se esperaba un nieto tan pronto y siendo sincero, la idea le agradaba.

-Asi es padre- afirmó Inuyasha –Ella es la madre de mi futuro hijo y por ello pido a usted que eche fuera de este palacio a Kouga, pues no deseo que ni mi futura esposa, ni mi primogénito sufran algún percance- continuó el ambarino con su mentira, después de todo podía confiar en que se hiciera realidad.

-Comprendo Inuyasha- exhaló un poco de aire asimilando la noticia recién recibida.

Inuyasha supo que le habían creído, pero cuando fuera necesario que sus padres lo hablaran con ella ¿qué haría? Parecía demasiado fácil inventarle alguna otra excusa, sin embargo su padre esta vez ya no le toleraría otra mentira más.

-Inuyasha- le llamó su padre desde el lugar donde permanecía sentado e interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del muchacho –Kagome permanecerá aquí hasta que ese niño se demuestre que es tuyo- el general no estaba convencido por el hecho de que fuera a ser abuelo, si esa mujer había sido capaz de mentirle a Inuyasha sobre su pasado, también podía hacerlo con un hijo.

-Pero querido…- Izayoi se preocupo por la decisión de su esposo, ella no dudaba de la chica, después de todo había demostrado amar a su hijo.

Eso también alarmó al joven hanyou.

-¿Y si no fuera…?

-¿Tu hijo?- concluyo la pregunta por Inuyasha–Pues… no me gustaría ser tan duro, así que por la osadía de mentir, solo perdería su cabeza.

El general soltó una sonora carcajada por el tamaño que los ojos dorados habían adquirido.

-Tranquilo- continuó el general –no sufrirá mucho, lo prometo.

-¿Cómo puedes?- apretó sus puños hasta que sus garras se incrustaron en sus palmas.

-Está decidido Inuyasha y no puedes hacer nada-Finalizó Inu No Taisho con su porte altivo.

Estaba perdido, si Kagome revelaba que en realidad no había un hijo de por medio, su padre la condenaría a muerte y todo por la estupidez de hacerle caso a su mejor amigo.

…

Inuyasha caminaba enojado por los pasillos sin un rumbo aparente en su cabeza, solo pretendiendo escapar del enredo. Se estaba hartando de todo y de las estupideces que cometía, era tan fácil de ir a los pies de Kagome y rogarle que se quedara, pero su orgullo evitaba que fuera más humillado de lo que estaba por esa mujer.

Paró en seco al verse a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación de la chica, donde claramente se podía apreciar un poco de luz. La ansiedad lo instaba a continuar, abrir esa puerta y poseer a Kagome en todas las formas latentes.

Sin embargo debía reprimirse, por su bien, tenía que dejarla ir con su amado.

"Amado"

Esa palabra hizo eco en su mente y le ordenó que no lo permitiera, aquí el único merecedor de esos besos era él y nada más que Inuyasha; nadie poseía ese derecho y no lo daría sin una justa batalla.

Reanudo sus pasos hasta plantarse frente a la puerta y aunque su mano estaba decidida en correr la shoji, su cerebro no formulaba la orden para hacerlo.

Era tan idiota y orgulloso.

¿Y si le pedía perdón por su forma de ser? ¿Si le prometía cambiar su actitud?

Analizando todo, se dio cuenta de que amaba a Kagome y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa que ella pidiera, menos que se fuera de su lado, pero…

¿Amaba ella a ese lobo?

Si era así… ¿Qué podía hacer?... por más que la amara y le rogara, ella no lo tomaría en cuenta; no obstante, si Kagome lo amaba a él… ¿No debía dejarla ir?

Sus nudillos temblaron y se resignó a perder, después de todo era lo mejor, se mentía a sí mismo creyendo que esa adorada joven lo amaba.

Lamentablemente recordó las palabras de su padre respecto a su hijo; si el bebé era de él o de Kouga, entonces una oleada de celos lo embargó al imaginársela lejos y con ese youkai, susurrándole en el oído palabras tiernas y prometiéndole lo mejor para un futuro heredero. "No", se dijo a sí mismo, Kagome no se iría; la forzaría a darle ese hijo que tanto había alardeado tener ya dentro del vientre de su futura esposa.

Esta noche, ella se quedaría para siempre a su lado, sería egoísta por algo que realmente valía la pena. Con las decisión marcada en sus sentidos, corrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, asegurándola por dentro; nadie evitaría que la proclamara esta noche, ella volvería a ser su hembra.

Pero toda convicción y dureza desapareció al verla frente a él, tan hermosa y perfecta; con los largos cabellos azabaches acariciándole los hombros, aquellos ojos sinceros observándolo, los labios rosados incitándolo y un exquisito kimono rojo cubriendo su sensual cuerpo, tentándolo a quitarlo de la marfilada piel.

Hasta este punto se daba cuenta del hechizo en el que lo sometía.

¿Por qué maldita sea ella era su debilidad?

Los ojos caoba lo miraron sorprendidos y después aliviados, provocándole una extraña sensación de infinita alegría y no entendiendo la causa.

¿Acaso Kagome estaba preocupada por él? Se cuestionó interiormente, para después responder negativamente, meneando su cabeza hacia los lados; era imposible que ella estuviera inquieta por su ausencia.

Y como afirmando su respuesta, la joven lo escudriñó desde los pies hasta la cabeza; dando a entender que la causa de su disgusto era su presencia.

Sorprendentemente Kagome no emitió alguna palabra ofensiva o señal de repulsión; la chica solo se limito a levantarse de su posición lentamente y después de mirar por última vez los dorados ojos, enredó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha, susurrando con suavidad contra la piel del ojidorado un _"Viniste"…_

-Kagome- balbuceó nervioso Inuyasha, sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer, pues la confusión hacía amago dentro de él. Instantes atrás, había sentido tanta envidia al ver como Sango recibía a su esposo y ahora que lo vivía, simplemente no tenía palabras para definirlo.

Sus pesadas manos se acomodaron sobre la cintura de la chica y acariciaba esa parte con atención, reconfortando el llanto que comenzaba a brotar por parte de ella.

-¡Oh amor, has vuelto a mí! ¡Mi vida creí que estabas molesto conmigo!- anunciaba ella totalmente emocionada y sin romper el tacto tan cálido -¡Tuve tanto miedo! ¡Estaba preocupada!- Kagome se deshizo del agarre y lo miró a los ojos suplicante –No lo vuelvas a hacer- pidió con un puchero sobre sus labios –Yo… no sabría… que hacer sin ti- Inuyasha escuchaba atónito sus palabras, implorando a los dioses que no fuera un sueño –Mi Inuyasha, Te amo tanto- suspiró y pegó su frente contra la de él.

La abrazó aun más fuerte y liberó su dolor, las heridas que sintió ahora se estaban cerrando, el profundo frío de la lluvia en su cuerpo desapareció para recibir el calor del cuerpo frágil entre sus brazos.

¿Podría ser verdad lo que escuchaba?

Sus ojos dorados soltaron esas lágrimas que por orgullo retuvo tanto tiempo y se dejó embriagar por el dulce aroma que caracterizaba a su amada.

-Yo también te amo, mi Kagome- musitó bajito, cerca del oído femenino.

Ella a cambio le brindo una sonrisa radiante y sincera, demostrando lo feliz que se encontraba cerca de él y eliminando el rastro salado de las lágrimas. Colocó ambas manos sobre el fornido pecho del hombre, percatándose justo ahora, de lo húmeda que se encontraba la ropa de Inuyasha.

-Pero mira como estas- regañó –vamos tienes que quitarte esto.

El joven hanyou liberó una risita traviesa, antecediendo lo que sucedería esta noche si obedecía las órdenes de Kagome. Cosa que pasó desapercibida para la azabache, quien ya se encontraba desvistiendo el torso de Inuyasha.

-¿Estás segura de continuar?- ronroneó peligrosamente a unos milímetros de sus labios y olvidando por completo la intranquilidad que lo había embargado al no saberse amado por ella.

Kagome no supo porque de pronto las manos le temblaron y la voz se le fue, era consciente del embriagante aliento de ese hombre y de los labios varoniles que la impulsaban a morderlos lenta y placenteramente; pero no de su cuerpo y de las acciones que este comenzaba a realizar, no tenía el control para impedir que su ser se apegara más contra Inuyasha y que involuntariamente gimiera, sintiendo como el tacto caliente de las manos masculinas quemaban su delicada piel.

Inuyasha no se hizo esperar mucho e inmediatamente sus labios demandaron con desesperación la boca de la sacerdotisa y aquellas manos cobraron vida sobre la tela suave del kimono; la deseaba tanto, sentir la piel de ella al contacto con la suya, sus labios recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, las piernas enredadas en su cadera y la suavidad de su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Inuyasha- gimió ella al ser besada con semejante osadía.

-Guarda silencio mi bella princesa, esta noche quiero amarte y unirte a mí- sus ojos dorados se prendaron de los cafés –Egoístamente a mí; quiero que nadie pueda quitar mi aroma de tu piel, que ningún macho pueda besar de esta manera tan febril tus labios, que ningunas manos acaricien tan ávidamente tu ser, que nadie logre fundirse con tu esencia como yo y que nadie ose arrebatarte de mi lado; deseo que seas más que mía.

El obi sujeto en su cintura fue desatado lánguidamente y aquellos dedos acariciaron con firmeza su vientre expuesto, creando descargas deliciosas por su piel.

Kagome de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo y que necesitaba librarse de esa desbordante suma de sensaciones, se percató de que el ligero tacto de las manos varoniles le era insuficiente y que anhelaba algo que desconocía totalmente.

-Oh amor, ámame como nunca- pidió con urgencia y atrajo al joven mitad bestia para que la besara, recostándose ambos sobre el futón que momentos atrás había preparado para dormir.

La lengua hábil del ojidorado entro sin recato entre sus labios y se enredo con la suya, saboreo cada rincón de su boca y delineó sus dientes con esta; mordisqueó el labio inferior de la azabache mientras sus manos continuaban su recorrido por el tórax y ascendían peligrosamente sobre su pecho.

Acarició lentamente el paladar de la deliciosa cavidad y recorrió son las garras el cuello blanquecino de su mujer, apretándolo con estas y dejando algunas marcas rojas en el, procurando no dañar la magnífica tez, pero provocándole un excitante placer.

Su vestimenta también fue retirada, con una lentitud no desesperante pero si deseosa.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo apretó a Kagome contra su cuerpo, donde sintió la presión de los voluminosos senos de la joven y jadeó al sentir los erectos pezones imponiéndose sobre sus pectorales; su torso sintió la suavidad del abdomen de Kagome e irremediablemente descendió mordisqueando su mentón, cuello y clavículas.

Observando delirante, todas los efectos que le hacía concebir en la chica, sintiéndose orgulloso de aprender a seducirla.

Contuvo un suspiro cuando Kagome deslizó sus manos por el costado de su cuerpo, llegando al sensible hueso que sobresalía en sus caderas y descendiendo más allá de donde sus manos lograban alcanzar. Inuyasha ya no pudo pensar más de lo deliciosas y exquisitas que fueron las caricias sobre sus glúteos masculinos.

Las pequeñas uñas de ella se enterraron en la carne de sus nalgas y jalaron con fuerza hacia ambos lados, obligándolo a gemir roncamente por semejante atrevimiento.

Nunca imaginó lo extenso que podría ser un acto sexual entre dos individuos.

-Maldita perra, eso ha dolido- mintió descaradamente.

-¿En serio? Pues yo creo que te ha gustado- farfulló con sensualidad la muchacha, apresando de nuevo aquella perfecta piel –Nunca imagine que hasta ellas estuvieran ejercitadas.

Las mejillas del ojidorado tomaron un color carmesí exótico por las palabras de la pelinegra, pero no por ello disminuyeron su atractivo, creando un sonoro gemido de deleite en la garganta de Kagome.

Inuyasha en respuesta la besó otra vez, acomodándose entre sus piernas y presionando fuertemente su virilidad contra la pelvis de la joven. Estaba tan ansioso por sentir la piel interior de ella sobre su miembro erecto y el líquido caliente recorriéndolo por completo.

Kagome alzó una pierna y la apretó contra la cintura de Inuyasha, sacando varios gemidos de su boca y orillándolo a perder la compostura.

-De… ten… te- el poco control que mantenía se estaba disolviendo, pero Kagome no hacía caso alguno. La muy desgraciada frotaba su sexo contra él y lo doblegaba ante su voluntad.

La sujeto de los hombros para detenerla y se relajó un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su mano derecha ascendió hasta posarse cerca de los labios rosados de Kagome, sobre su mejilla, como una forma de sentirse unido a ella y aunque no pretendía perderse otra vez, aquel acto lo descolocó.

Ella lamió sus dedos suavemente e Inuyasha imaginó cientos de cosas con esa lengua, los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron y una extraña mezcla de corriente eléctrica corrió por su espina dorsal. Sus ojos ambarinos se nublaron por el extraño suceso y estuvo a punto de perder el control mental, pero logro contenerse. Esta noche estaba dispuesto a amarla en todas las formas posibles y en demostrarle que su vida le pertenecía.

Por primera vez deseaba poder compartir su alma con alguien y desnudar sus emociones sin ningún temor, lejos de la unión carnal y pasional, centrándose únicamente en la necesidad de su corazón. Crearía un lazó tan fuerte con la joven, que ni el mismo Naraku rompería.

Y Kagome entendió su deseo, afirmando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y uniendo sus trémulos labios con los de su hanyou.

Ella también necesitaba amarlo esta noche.

Las caricias se prestaron con lentitud y ternura, dejando el inminente rastro de amor sobre la piel de ambos, devorando cualquier símbolo de duda y desconfianza; sin el mínimo rastro ardiente de un desenfrenado encuentro sexual.

Esas filosas garras de Inuyasha contornearon su silueta y aquella febril lengua humedeció su acalorada piel, la insistente boca varonil demando anhelantes besos por parte de la boca femenina. Un infinito cenit de emociones embargó la habitación.

Los orbes cafés se prendaron de los dorados, justo cuando el joven necio y petulante abandonó su orgullo, sucumbiendo ante la imperiosa urgencia de unirse con la dama que estaba debajo de él.

Ambas esencias se fusionaron en un solo ente, liberando el dolor y sufrimiento de su existencia.

Se besaron una y otra vez, mientras sus pelvis chocaban levemente y liberaron fuertes gemidos, jadeos y ronroneos por el placer que nacía de esa alianza. Inuyasha se sintió perdido cuando finalizó el acto y no pudo hacer más que besar los rosados labios para recuperarse del éxtasis.

Había sido maravilloso y único; su cuerpo aun resentía el vigor de los espasmos y la arrebatada forma en que llegó a la cúspide. Pero estaba conforme, sabía que con esto aseguraba a Kagome a su lado para siempre y eso a pesar de ser egoísta, le llenaba de gozo.

Con el cuerpo sudado y la respiración entrecortada, apresó a la joven entre sus fuertes brazos y se dejo arrastrar por el sueño en la compañía de su amada, quien ahora celosamente le pertenecía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Agradezco sus reviews y pues no tengo idea de cómo empezar, solo que como ya se dieron cuenta no iba a permitir que Kouga agriara la relación de nuestra pareja preferida. Por cierto el siguiente es el tercer interludio, tal vez el ultimo en donde explique lo que paso Kagome bajo el control de Naraku y como conoció a los Shichinintai, así como es que Kagome sabe seducir a nuestro hanyou y algunas cabos sueltos que eh dejado, estaba pensando en aclarar algo del origen de Naraku, pero no sé, quizás lo deje para el final, quien sabe, depende que me digan._

_Bueno es todo por hoy, tengo sueño y ya son las tres de la mañana, mi madre va a querer matarme si no me despierto temprano. Para el fic de Consecuencias, ya tengo el capitulo pero estoy editando algunas partes que no me satisfacen, así que tardara un poco más, no sé cuánto, espero no se molesten._

_De nueva cuenta, gracias por leerme._

_Les mando besos!_

_**Layla Ryu.**_


	21. Tercer Interludio

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha solo le pertenecen a la honorable Rumiko Takahashi, a quien agradezco por haber creado tan magnífico anime. La historia por el contrario me pertenece a mí._

**Nuestro cruel destino.**

**Capitulo 21: Tercer Interludio "La verdad tras la mentira"**

Los suaves cabellos de la joven se enredaron entre sus dedos mientras se ocupaba de besarla, con la otra mano acarició la espalda de la sacerdotisa y la presiono más contra su cuerpo, en una forma desesperada de no alejarse de ella; pero era necesario. Esa misma mañana justo cuando ambos entrenaban con la anciana Kaede, uno de sus hombres había llegado jadeando y nervioso. Su preocupación aumento al ver heridas secundarias en su cuerpo, por lo que se alejó de las mujeres para hablar en secreto con él y la noticia recibida le causo un estremecimiento de miedo.

—Prométeme que nos veremos aquí, antes de la puesta de sol— pidió en un susurro Kagome, alejándose solo unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de su amado.

—Lo prometo cariño, sabes que no sería capaz de fallarte— Kouga envolvió a la chica en un abrazo ansioso, no deseaba irse, por algún motivo tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Tan pronto acabe mí entrenamiento con la anciana Kaede vendré— mencionó elle jugueteando con los amarres de la armadura de su amado.

Ambos suspiraron y se despidieron con un suave contacto de labios. Kouga no había dicho palabra alguna sobre su inesperada salida hacia sus territorios, lo que menos deseaba era preocuparla por un rumor que podría ser falso.

…

Tan pronto Kagome llego a la aldea, Kaede le entregó un pergamino finamente amarrado en donde se solicitaba su presencia en la aldea contigua para una emergencia, por lo que la joven sacerdotisa vio casi frustrada su futura cita si no se apresuraba en emprender el viaje.

Teniendo en cuenta de que quizás no regresara a tiempo, llamó a Shippo y le pidió que informara a Kouga de su retraso, evitando que en su desesperación se atreviera a buscarla en la aldea; debido que su mentora solo permitía la entrada del joven youkai en las mañanas, diciéndole que cualquier persona que lo viera demasiado tiempo en el templo donde habitaba la sacerdotisa de la perla podría atraer malos rumores y problemas a la chica.

Shippo asintió alejándose de la aldea y cuidando los alrededores para evitar dicha acción por parte del lobo.

Un poco tranquila, Kagome inició el viaje, asegurando su arco y guardando cuidadosamente un kimono de seda color amarillo en un pequeño saco de piel, pues recordaba que Kouga odiaba verla vestida de sacerdotisa, diciendo que temía recibir el castigo de los dioses por profanar una pura mujer.

Ella rio ante eso.

Saberse amada por un ser que no tenía el mínimo interés en la perla, no era un sentimiento que se pudiera expresar o encontrar fácilmente, por eso, ella alardeaba de ser la mujer más feliz de la aldea, del país y del mundo; porque no había nadie que la adorara con tan grande idolatría como su amado Kouga.

…

Poco después de que Kagome se fuera, Kaede dejó que la faceta de calma despareciera de su rostro para darle paso a una de amargura y pena; ya no podía seguir actuando más tiempo, era más que evidente que la aldea estaba rodeada por un aura de muerte y ella lo único que podía hacer es alejar la perla, para evitar que su joven pupila se arriesgara.

Se adentro en el templo a paso lento hasta que una voz susurro su nombre, causándole un estremecimiento en todas sus extremidades. Giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con una extraña figura al inicio de las escaleras y estuvo casi segura que se hubiera desvanecido por la energía que lo rodeaba si no fuera una sacerdotisa.

— ¿Otra vez por aquí… Onigumo?

Un sujeto oculto en una piel de mandril sonrió macabramente y enfocó su mirada rojiza en aquella anciana.

—Pero esta vez con un cuerpo nuevo, Kaede.

La anciana sacerdotisa lo inspeccionó corroborando las palabras dichas por el sujeto.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, pero dime— se aclaró la garganta y sus ojos cansinos se toparon con los crueles del individuo — ¿A quién has vendido tu alma por ello esta vez?

—Oh, pero que descortés y desconfiada eres querida— dijo después de haber liberado una sonora carcajada —digamos que solo tome prestada la apariencia de alguien que ya no la necesitaba.

Kaede endureció sus facciones, el tiempo y los sucesos pasados no habían cambiado para nada a ese hombre —Sigues arrastrándote en la oscuridad, ¿no es así?— acusó mientras pasaba una arrugada mano por su canoso cabello —Al parecer nunca me equivoque sobre ti, eres un ser vil y repugnante; es una lástima que mi adorada hermana no se diera cuenta de ello y sacrificara su vida por salvarte.

—Te equivocas Kaede, si alguien fue capaz de darse cuenta de mi potencial, era mi amada Kikyo— soltó un suspiro dramático —Ella sabía que alcanzaría poderes espectaculares, pero nunca entendió que para eso necesitaba la perla Shikón y decidió tratar de purificarla, perdiendo su alma en el proceso; dime ¿aun piensas que el egoísta fui yo?

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Si hay alguien que no merece pronunciar el sagrado nombre de mi hermana eres tú!— gritó enojada —Fuiste un miserable ladrón que lo único que causo fue la contaminación de su alma y trataste de aprovecharte de su bondad para cumplir tus más sucias ambiciones.

—Eso es mentira— respondió a cambio con suma tranquilidad —yo no la obligue a socorrerme y mucho menos dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ¡no fui el culpable de que ella muriera y mucho menos de que el amor que nos teníamos se ensuciara por su estupidez; Kikyo debió obedecerme y entregarme la perla, de esa manera estaría con vida y yo protegiéndola!— su voz pasó a ser un grito retador, perdiendo totalmente la calma y la indiferencia que demostró al principio.

Pero aunque Kaede se sorprendiera por esa declaración, no olvidaba el dolor que le causo el ver a su hermana siendo consumida por la perla y el saber que sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a quien menos se las merecía en este mundo. Por ello no podía perdonar y mucho menos olvidar que ese sujeto fue causa de la desgracia de su hermana. Tal vez por eso se empeñaba en proteger a Kagome de Kouga, aunque en el fondo sabía que el joven lobo nunca dañaría a su pupila, los ojos de ese hombre impertinente y orgulloso demostraban amor puro hacia la chica; muy diferente de los fríos y crueles ojos de Onigumo, que nunca pudieron brindarle esa calidez necesitada a la joven sacerdotisa Kikyo.

Kaede desvió sus ojos, ya cristalizados por las lagrimas retenidas, con el único fin de evitar que Onigumo viera el malestar que le causaba hablar de la muerte de la antigua protectora de la perla —Eso ya no importa, Kikyo ahora está muerta y no logro comprender que haces tú aquí, sabes que ya no eres bienvenido en esta aldea; no después de lo que hiciste— murmuró rencorosamente.

—No te preocupes Kaede, no estoy interesado en ser bien recibido y respecto a lo que vine— aquellos ojos que en algún momento fueron de un azul cobalto se posaron en ella, mostrando un terrorífico color escarlata e indicándole a Kaede que ese hombre ya no poseía su naturaleza humana —Kikyo dejó algo en este pobre pueblo que es de mi interés, algo que siempre debió pertenecerme… la perla de Shikón— su voz sonó tan profunda y llena de misterio que hizo temblar a la anciana.

Ella en forma instintiva retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y negó con la cabeza. ¿La perla de Shikón? Debió suponerlo, ¿de que otra forma Onigumo estaría ahí? En ese momento se agradeció mentalmente de enviar a Kagome lejos de la aldea, se relajó al darse cuenta que no importaba que tratará de hacer aquél sujeto, obtener la perla le sería imposible.

—Lo siento Onigumo, la perla de Shikón no se encuentra en mi poder— la mirada de la vieja mujer cambio a una desafiante —Así que será mejor que te vayas, ya que aquí no encontrarás eso tan valioso que deseas.

—Ya sé que tú no tienes la perla, insignificante humana— masculló cansinamente —así como sé que quien la resguarda es esa jovencita que dicen es la rencarnación de Kikyo— una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su rostro —aquella mediocre copia de la gran sacerdotisa Kikyo y a la cual has protegido enviándola lejos de la aldea.

Kaede no se inmutó a pesar del miedo que amenazaba con dominarla, ella no permitiría que Kagome corriera con la misma suerte que su hermana.

El viento agitó sus cabellos blanquecinos y su vestimenta de sacerdotisa, al igual que la piel de mandril que cubría a Onigumo; el templo se vio envuelto en una atmosfera de contaminación que quemó las hojas de algunos arboles y causo que Kaede jadeará por la falta de aire limpio.

—Nunca tendrás la perla, hagas lo que hagas… la Shikón No Tama nunca estará en tus manos— Kaede junto ambas manos para crear un campo de energía que la protegiera del veneno que los rodeaba en ese lugar.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura, Kaede?— liberó una carcajada que causo un eco ensordecedor en el templo — ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que esa perla me ha pertenecido desde antes? Desde antes de que incluso tú lo supieras.

— ¿Pero qué dices?— murmuró nerviosa.

—Como oyes anciana, no me eh sentado en la oscuridad a ver como aquella chiquilla se fortalecía como creías— comenzó a caminar en dirección de la anciana, deteniéndose apenas a un metro de distancia del campo que la rodeaba —digamos que eh planeado cada movimiento cuidadosamente, con el único fin de ver llegar este día.

Onigumo rio al ver la expresión sorprendida y asustada de Kaede, disfrutando la incertidumbre que nacía en su mente.

—Es cierto que la edad empieza a afectarle a los humanos, a ti ya te tiene en las últimas querida— soltó despectivamente.

—No deberías hablar así cuando tú en algún tiempo fuiste humano, ¿acaso no resulta una ofensa para tu origen?— Kaede intentó recuperarse del estado en el cual estaba cayendo.

—Claro que no— bufó —quizás en el algún momento lo fue y decidí resignarme a morir miserablemente, esperando poder reunirme con mi amada en el otro mundo… una estupidez ¿no crees?— hizo un ademán con la mano, levantándola después para recibir a una extraña criatura sobre su palma —pero antes de que me preparará para morir el extraño rumor de la aparición de la perla atrajo mi interés— mencionó acariciando con sus blancos dedos el lomo de lo que parecía ser un abeja —mi sorpresa fue aun mayor al descubrir que el rumor era verdad, por lo que decidí encontrar una forma para apoderarme de ella; lo mejor de todo es mi buena suerte, un grupo de demonios fue seducido por la ambición y corrupción de mi alma, ofreciéndome que la intercambiara por lo que yo deseara.

La sacerdotisa no cabía en si por el asombro de lo que escuchaba, ese hombre realmente había sido capaz de permitir que su alma fuera consumida por tener en sus manos la Shikón No Tama.

—No pongas esa cara Kaede— se burló —no fue tan doloroso, ni trágico; solo me deshice de un cuerpo inservible y viejo por uno invencible— anunció como si se tratara de lo más normal —después de eso, tenía que encontrar una manera de llegar a la sacerdotisa que cuidaba de mi tesoro, pero asumiendo de que la sobreprotegían por el fatídico pasado de Kikyo, tuve que analizar un camino menos sospechoso— continuó hablando —así que un día encontré una manada de lobos y no cualquier manada, una muy poderosa; la cual no solo me ayudaría a apoderarme de la perla, si no también de eliminar a la chica— sonrió —fue fácil infiltrar una marioneta de un anciano "indefenso" que se ofrecería como sirviente del líder, este lobo se dejó seducir por mis palabras y permitió la compañía de mi títere sin percatarse de que no era real; poco después le mencioné de la Shikón No Tama y de lo poderoso que se volvería si llegaba a poseerla, sin embargo necesitaba a alguien que cumpliera la misión y que fuera de entera confianza de mi "señor", créeme Kaede que yo no lo propuse, pero fue grato el que aquél estúpido líder me ofreciera a su hijo; si Kaede, su amado hijo Kouga…— los dientes blancos de Onigumo alcanzaron a verse de una manera tan escalofriante y repugnante.

Kaede emitió una exclamación de terror, ¿cómo era eso posible? Ella había confiado en ese muchacho y nunca espero que fuera precisamente enviado por Onigumo. Su cabeza dio vueltas y presintió que se desmayaría, sin embargo se acordó que necesitaba ser fuerte, no solo por ella, sino por Kagome.

— ¡Estás mintiendo!— gritó ella —eh tratado a Kouga por mucho tiempo y él me ha demostrado ser una persona amable y sobre todo, que su amor hacia Kagome es real; no creeré lo que dices— vociferó enojada.

—Yo no eh dicho que dudes de Kouga, él es un "buen" muchacho; solo te eh dicho que estaba a cargo de llevar la perla a la manada, sin embargo no pensé que quedaría cautivado por tu pupila y que el idiota decidiría revelarse a su padre por permanecer a su lado; pero a pesar de mi enojo vi otra manera de llegar a lo que deseaba— sus ojos resplandecieron —permitiría que ese lobo impertinente se apoderara del corazón de la joven y que con el tiempo ella aborreciera ser una sacerdotisa, queriendo ser libre de la perla y desear un vida común a lado de su amado.

—Como tú y Kikyo lo desearon— concluyó Kaede — ¿pretendías que Kagome decidiera pedirle un deseo a la perla y que esta se ensuciara, para que pudieras apoderarte de ella? Eres un malnacido.

—Es algo muy similar a eso, quería que en su desesperación la linda… ¿Kagome? o como se llamé, me entregara la perla y ofrecerle su libertad, para que pudiera ir y ser feliz con Kouga; aunque resultara difícil, lamentablemente esa mujer no se ha ensuciado, aun a pesar de entregar su pureza al youkai, y me eh frustrado al darme cuenta de que será casi imposible que manché su corazón tan fácilmente, ya que es la rencarnación de Kikyo— rechinó los dientes —por lo que tendré que esperar un largo rato para que suceda.

—Eso nunca ocurrirá, ya te lo eh dicho.

—Claro que sí, en estos momentos Kouga está llegando a sus territorios y se verá distraído por la repentina muerte de sus camaradas y claro de su padre, además de algunas sorpresas que le preparé; mientras Kagome llegará al atardecer y tiene planeada una cita con su amado— Kaede comprendió el punto de Onigumo.

—No… serás capaz…— tartamudeó.

La sonrisa cruel y despiadada apareció en su rostro —Ella llegará al lugar indicado y entonces yo me disfrazaré, me presentaré frente a la sacerdotisa con la forma de Kouga y le pediré que huya conmigo, ella me dirá que es imposible porque protege la perla y entonces solo mencionaré tres palabras Kaede, únicamente tres palabras— el campo de protección que la cubría se rompió por la energía demoniaca de Onigumo —Pide un deseo…

—Si haces eso, ella pedirá ser libre y permanecer a lado de Kouga, ¿en qué te ayudaría eso?— cuestiono nerviosa por su debilidad, sabiendo que Onigumo también la eliminaría a ella para completar su ambición.

—Kagome ensuciaría su alma, es un deseo egoísta y eso contaminará la perla, causando que yo pueda poseerla y que ella se debilite, de esa manera podré eliminarla y hacerme con la perla; ¿no es un grandioso plan?

Kaede cayó de rodillas al suelo, era cierto, si Kagome pedía ese deseo su alma se corrompería al igual que la perla y moriría, no había salvación. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se abrió camino en su mente y recordó algo de suma importancia, algo que Onigumo no sabía y que arruinaba todos sus planes. Ella sonrió e irguió su mirada decisiva, ese ser nunca obtendría la perla.

Onigumo dejó de sonreír en cuanto notó la diversión en los ojos de la anciana, por una extraña razón sabía que lo que vendría no sería de su grado y que significaba la victoria para esa mujer.

—Te lo digo nuevamente Onigumo, nunca tendrás la perla.

Él la miro extrañado.

—Cuando mi hermana murió, los superiores creyeron adecuado asegurarse de que esa catastrófica perla nunca más apareciera en este mundo— dijo con total seguridad —por ello los muy miserables sellaron la perla con el alma de Kikyo, usando cuatro almas más, almas que pertenecieron en algún momento al poder de la perla, pero no fue todo, estas almas fueron selladas en cuatro objetos diferentes, cuyo dueño había sido alguien poderoso. Los objetos o símbolos se dispersaron en todo el continente para evitar que alguien los encontrara y desde hace años son protegidos por reinos youkais— Kaede se dio el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa triunfante.

Naraku emitió un aura poderosa y el pequeño recinto a la espalda de Kaede se incendió, el veneno los envolvió a ambos y el insecto que antes acarició con cautela, se volvió cenizas en su mano al ser incinerado por su amo.

—Debí suponer que no me la pondrían fácil— susurró lleno de ira — ¡Maldita! ¡Lo debiste decir antes!— su grito causo que ella se cubriera los oídos.

La anciana ya se encontraba muy débil y sabía que no aguantaría por más tiempo, si embargo tenía la esperanza de que Kagome se salvara, aunque solo fuera ella, Kaede estaría feliz de haberla protegido.

—Tú anciana pagarás por lo que me has hecho pasar— se acercó hasta Kaede y la sostuvo del cuello, apretándola y dejando sin aire a la mujer —ten por seguro que tendré la perla, no importa cómo, ni cuantos años me lleve; encontraré todos los símbolos y destruiré a esa niña que robo la apariencia de Kikyo; la destrozare poco a poco, no dejaré ni un solo rastro de su existencia; te lo juró Kaede— sus ojos llamearon de coraje y soltó veneno por su mano, haciendo que este se impregnara en la piel de la mujer y le robara la vida poco a poco.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo y estrellándose fuertemente, quebrándole algunos huesos. Poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando, pero sin dejar de observar la siniestra figura de Onigumo; lamentaba irse sin despedirse, lamentaba ser tan débil, lamentaba no haber protegido lo suficiente a Kagome.

—Onigumo…— susurró suavemente, esperando que ese joven que amo a su hermano pudiera volver y olvidar su ambición.

—Ya no más Kaede— dijo el, quitándose la piel de mandril que lo cubría —llévate la imagen de tu asesino, veme bien anciana, para que cuando llegues al otro mundo le cuentes a Kikyo lo que hizo de mí— sus palabras se soltaron venenosamente —pero sobre todo, llévale mi nombre a esa traidora, dile que Onigumo murió para darle vida a Naraku…

Dicho esto se volteó y camino hacia las escaleras del templo, tratando de idear un nuevo plan para obtener la perla.

Kaede cerró sus ojos finalmente, enfocando en su mente la imagen de Kikyo; sabía que nunca la vería en el otro mundo –si es que había uno–, por lo que no podría decirle lo encargado por Onigumo, no, por Naraku. Aunque rogaba que el alma de su hermana pudiera proteger a Kagome, era ese su último deseo, hacer que Kagome fuera libre de la maldición de la perla…

…

Kagome regresaba cansada de su labor, afortunadamente solo había sido un simple e insignificante youkai, de lo contrario no llegaría temprano a la cita.

Sonrió feliz.

Ya se imagina a Kouga recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos y llenándola de besos, refugiándose el uno en el otro para poder amarse libremente. Pensando en esto último con las mejillas sonrosadas, se acordó que debía cambiarse de vestuario; el traje de sacerdotisa era eficaz para ahuyentar espíritus, pero su amado la vería con desagrado y ella no quería que Kouga se limitara en consentirla. Deseaba el espíritu indomable del joven lobo mientras se entregaban físicamente.

Liberó una sonrisita picara y desvió un poco su camino hacia un lago que sabía se encontraba cerca, primero sacaría el olor de sangre en su cuerpo y luego se arreglaría como una muchacha normal.

…

Naraku sonreía nuevamente, después de haber incendiado la aldea y matado la mayoría de los seres que la habitaban, su mente había fabricado una nueva idea; un plan que sabía no fallaría esta vez.

Se regodeó ante su inteligencia y su audacia, aun necesitaba preparar algunas cosas, pero no de mayor importancia; por lo que se le permitía divertirse con los gritos de esos humanos. Cambiando su semblante a uno serio, se irguió sobre el techo de la choza donde se había sentado y de un solo brinco llegó al templo, en el que momentos antes estuvo discutiendo con esa insoportable mujer.

Camino seguro hacia el cuerpo inerte de la anciana y con su pie golpeteó su rostro, comprobando si ya estaba muerta y así usar su cuerpo a su antojo. Al darse cuenta de que no emitió ningún sonido, la aferró de los cabellos, colgándola frente a él y colocando su dedo índice sobre su arrugada frente cambio su forma.

Los cabellos blancos se convirtieron en una melena negra como la oscuridad de la noche, las arrugas de su frente se desvanecieron para dar lugar a una piel bronceada y tersa; la nariz y los labios adquirieron una perfección juvenil, el rostro redondo cambió en uno alargado y varonil; su cuerpo aumento en tamaño y peso, la apariencia de mujer desapareció por completo y dejo pasó a una masculina, su mano se desvió de la frente a los parpados cerrados y al abrirlos los convirtió en dos perfectas esmeraldas verdes.

—Con esto será suficiente— murmuró —siempre y cuando Kagome no se tarde— finalizó soltando el cuerpo del que en ese momento simulaba ser un joven youkai.

Naraku trono su cuello moviéndolo de un lado a otro y poco después invocó a una innumerable masa de youkais y espíritus, solo para atraer la atención de la que sería su principal víctima.

Colocó sobre su cuerpo la piel blanquecina de mandril y se escondió entre las penumbras, esperando pacientemente a Kagome.

…

Soltó un suspiró y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo, estaba decepcionada, el sol no tardaría en ocultarse y Kouga aun no llegaba, habían prometido verse, el prometió llegar al atardecer y ya era demasiado tarde. Probablemente algún problema le surgió y ella rogaba porque no le pasará nada malo.

Se sentó al borde del pozo devora huesos –como ellos solían llamarle– y jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello; estaba pensando en mil posibilidades por la ausencia de su amado, pero todas ellas poco importantes, Kouga no la dejaría plantada por una trivialidad.

Pronto su atención fue acaparada por una ola de youkais que sobrevolaban el cielo y ella asustada se enderezó al darse cuenta que se dirigían a la aldea donde habitaba, donde Kaede y Shippo estaban; preocupada tomó su arco y flechas, dispuesta a correr, sin embargo el kimono no se lo permitió y azotó en el suelo al enredarse con esa prenda.

— ¡Maldición!— masculló enojada, levantándose cuidadosamente.

Sacudió la prenda y agarro de nueva cuenta sus armas; sabía que le sería difícil correr con el kimono, ella que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de vestimenta, por lo que aflojo el obi de su cintura y sostuvo los extremos del kimono entre sus manos, dispuesta a correr de nuevo.

Corrió a toda velocidad, tropezando en el camino con algunas piedras y rasgándose unas cuantas veces la piel descubierta. Sin embargo no fue impedimento para continuar, debía apresurarse tanto como pudiera, sus pies estaban al borde pero tenía que llegar a tiempo, necesitaba salvar a esas personas o las pocas que quedaran.

Una imagen pasó por su mente, su amado Kouga, ¿y si él estaba combatiendo en la aldea? Se sintió mal por dudar de su amor si esto era cierto; deseaba que estuviera bien.

Cuando alcanzó a visualizar la villa, corrió aun más rápido, casi sentía como el corazón le bombeaba apresuradamente; la cabeza le estallaría y las piernas le temblaban por el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Al llegar a la aldea se quedó petrificada, cientos de cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, vecinos y conocidos regados por todas partes, sangre goteaba hasta de los tejados y la mayoría de las casas estaban en ruinas.

Su arco cayó al piso junto con sus flechas, los ojos cafés se cristalizaron y sus piernas le fallaron, Kagome cayó al suelo ensuciando su vestimenta con la sangre del suelo; sus manos golpearon la tierra en un vano intento por tranquilizar el dolor y la ira que la empezaba a embargar, había fallado como protectora de la aldea.

El viento incrementó las llamas y estás devoraban sin piedad la madera de las casas, pero ya no se escuchaba nada más que crujir del fuego consumiendo todo a su paso.

Sin embargo las esperanzas se renovaron dentro de su ser, si encontraba a Kouga, Kaede o Shippo, sería feliz, al menos sabría que había protegido a sus seres queridos. Temblorosa se dirigió al templo, contemplando durante su trayecto la masacre que se suscitó en el pueblo.

Subió a toda velocidad las escaleras del templo, saltando a uno que otro cadáver durante su camino; su kimono se encontraba lleno de manchas de sangre y algunas rupturas en su bello acabado. Cuando alcanzó la cima, apenas podía respirar, su pecho se agitaba considerablemente y su garganta se encontraba reseca exigiendo un poco de líquido para evitar el dolor.

Alzo la mirada hacia el pequeño santuario que se encontraba delante de ella y vio algo que atravesó su corazón como una fuerte daga. Podía sentir como sus rodillas le temblaban y el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, dejándola tan blanca como la nieve.

Con las pocas fuerzas que poseía se acercó hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo frente a ella, se hincó a un lado y tomó su cabeza acomodándola suavemente sobre su regazo, quitó algunos cabellos ensangrentados de su perfecto rostro y admiró esa singular apariencia; a simple vista parecía que se encontraba durmiendo tan plácidamente.

Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta caer en la frente del joven que estaba abrazando, pronto se convirtieron en sollozos y al último pasaron a ser fuertes gritos desgarradores; esto no podía estar pasando, ¿En qué momento su maldito destino fue marcado? ¿Por qué tenía que perder lo que más amaba? ¿Por qué solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas?

Estaba harta de sufrir por culpa de la perla de Shikón, harta de traer desgracias a aquellos que la rodeaban, pero sobre todo harta de no ser feliz. Siguió llorando un buen rato sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de su amado, pasó sus dedos por los labios de él y se acercó para darle un beso.

Sus labios temblorosos sobre los de Kouga, el desagradable vació en su estomago y el insoportable ardor en su garganta, ¿A caso era justo esto? ¿Era lo que se merecía ella por tratar de soñar cosas imposibles?

Maldijo a la perla y su origen, maldijo el ser su protectora, maldijo a Kikyo por morir y otorgarle el puesto de continuar con su protección, se maldijo a sí misma por enamorar a Kouga y no poder protegerlo de la desgracia que cargaba.

Pero sobre todo maldijo el destino que le arrebataba su única razón de vivir.

Sus lágrimas cesaron justo cuando un aura extraña se hizo presente tras ella, causando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, temerosa decidió darse la vuelta y ver quién era el causante de esa sensación; sus ojos cafés mostraron la sorpresa de encontrar a alguien vivo en la aldea, alguien que parecía ser humano, aunque no pudiera verlo bien.

Allí, al final de las escaleras, estaba una persona, cubierta con una piel de mandril, evitando que ella pudiera ver su identidad; podría tratarse de un ser humano o peor, de un youkai de los que atacaron su hogar. Sintió mucho miedo en cuanto lo vio acercarse lentamente y como acto de reflejo aferro más el cuerpo de su amado, como si con ello pudiera evitar que hirieran más su cuerpo.

Ella expulsó su poder y generó un campo de energía, tal y como Kaede le había enseñado; quizás Kouga ya no estuviera con vida, pero no permitiría que profanaran su cuerpo y menos si se trataba de otro youkai.

—Tranquila Kagome, no pienso hacerte daño— dijo Naraku, al ver la reacción de la chica y es que Kaede en verdad hizo un buen trabajo con la joven, sin embargo esto podría causarle problemas, si ella no confiaba en él estaba acabado —Se que esto es terrible para ti, perder todo lo que conocías por culpa de… la perla de Shikón— avanzó unos pasos más.

Ella no se inmutó ante las palabras que dijo, mucho menos el saber que la conocía y sabía sobre la perla — ¿Quién eres?— cuestionó con valentía aunque dentro de su ser el miedo se acrecentaba.

—Él único que puede ayudarte— contestó con simpleza.

Ella lo miro perpleja, ¿ayudarla? Claro que necesitaba que alguien la ayudara, sin embargo no existía nadie en ese lugar que pudiera hacerlo, quizás la única forma de hacerlo sería acabando con su vida, de esa manera su dolor terminaría.

-¿Cómo me ayudarías?- preguntó la joven, dudosa de que realmente pudiera — ¿Piensas acaso matarme? Sería una buena forma ¿No crees?

Naraku no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las palabras de Kagome, en realidad tenía carácter y eso, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, le recordaba a su adorada Kikyo. Sonrió para sus adentros, no era momento de compararlas; lo importante era convertirla en su vasallo, para que le fuera fácil obtener lo que quería.

Aclarándose la garganta e inclinándose a su altura, aun a pesar de que los dividía esa atmosfera de pureza provocada por ella, le dijo de la manera más amable y creíble —Liberaré tu alma de la perla y de esa manera… tu vida cambiará.

Esas palabras resonaban en su interior como un ruido estridente; sería libre, libre de amar, de vivir, de ir a donde se le apeteciera sin temer por la joya, una mujer normal; cuanto deseaba serlo, sin embargo, Kouga ya no estaba, ¿de qué servía entonces conseguir esa libertad?

Naraku notó la cara nostálgica de Kagome y se apresuró a convencerla.

—Él lo hubiera querido así— mencionó, destruyendo la barrera de la joven sacerdotisa cuando esta bajo la guardia; aunque ella no se diera cuenta de lo sucedido.

Kagome observó el rostro de su amado, cuestionándose si era lo correcto; _"Kouga lo hubiera querido así"_ le susurró su mente, quizás y era verdad, después de todo siempre deseo vivir en plena libertad con el joven lobo, ¿Entonces estaba bien? Ella podría vivir el sueño por ambos, ella lograría obtener lo que no obtuvieron juntos, pero siempre sin olvidarlo — ¿Será lo mejor?— preguntó al hombre que la veía pacientemente.

—Lo es, créeme; lograras lo que siempre deseaste— dijo Naraku, sonriendo hipócritamente.

Kagome entonces se decidió y como despedida al que siempre amaría, beso suavemente los fríos labios por última vez; firmando con ello la promesa de que lo conseguiría, sería feliz como una vez lo deseo ser. Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos perdiéndose en la mejilla del fallecido hombre y ella se levantó decidida a ir por su deseo, caminando detrás de aquél hombre que le ayudaría.

Giro una vez más su rostro viendo al cuerpo en el suelo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, quizás fue su imaginación, pero la vio y ella sonrió también.

—Adiós mi muy amado… Kouga…— susurró para ella misma y una última lágrima cayó por su mejilla perdiéndose entre la tela de su kimono.

Kaede vio a Kagome alejarse de su cuerpo, se había despedido de ella aunque la joven pensará que a quien veía era a Kouga; no importaba, algún día ella sabría la verdad y entonces Naraku sería destruido por las manos de la joven, solo esperaba que aquél joven que prometió amarla lograra encontrarla para protegerla y evitarle más daño a la chica.

—Adiós Kagome…— balbució con su último aliento, cerrando sus ojos definitivamente y siendo arrastrada hacia la oscuridad.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Mucho, debía decirlo y durante todo ese tiempo había cambiado totalmente, había dejado la vestimenta de sacerdotisa, la había quemado junto aquél kimono amarillo, había llorado mucho pero también se había recuperado de la pérdida, claro que aun dolía si se acordaba; se había dado cuenta además del verdadero carácter de Naraku, ese hombre podría ser amable con ella pero era un despiadado con los demás, sin embargo ella no le tomaba importancia, estaba más interesada en conseguir su egoísta deseo que había olvidado ser amigable, cordial y compasiva, había perfeccionado aun más el arte de las armas y había construido una coraza que la protegía.

Había cambiado a la Kagome frágil por una que no le importaba cuantas vidas se perdieran a cambio de lograr lo que su amo le ordenara, Naraku se convirtió en el único sostén de su vida y ella le seguiría fielmente hasta el fin del mundo.

Todo eso era hasta que apareció esa mujer.

Ella había sido creada de un jarrón de barro y agua, mezclado además con un alma y un fragmento del corazón de su señor. Esto mucho antes de que Kagome se uniera a Naraku, pero había sido destinada para servirle a ese hombre; ambas habían sido elegidas para recibir ese valioso puesto.

Kagura, ese era el nombre de la joven mujer, una chica de cabellos negros, ojos rojos y piel blanca; ella era realmente hermosa. Naraku la eligió como maestra de Kagome, para que le enseñara algunas tácticas que solo entre damas se debían ver y debía de admitir que era buena enseñándolas.

—Ahora, siempre debes mirar fijamente a los ojos y deslizar tu mirada suavemente por la persona, mueve poco tus pestañas ya que si exageras te verás desesperada de atención y carente de gracia— Kagura mostró con sus ojos el movimiento perfecto —procura parecer misteriosa, una mujer que es difícil y además autentica.

Kagome bufó mientras observaba a su "mentora" haciendo gestos "sensuales", cubriendo sus labios con el abanico que sostenía entre sus manos y girando levemente sobre sus pies descalzos.

—No entiendo para que necesitaré esto si puedo usar una espada— mencionó con pereza la chica, sentada con las piernas cruzadas bajo la sombra de un árbol y fastidiada por toda esa basura.

—Ni yo lo sé Kagome, sin embargo, Naraku me ha obligado con la excusa de "nunca se sabe cuando será necesario"— imitó Kagura con voz femenina a su creador —por lo que no tengo opción en convertirte en una mujer semi-normal.

—Podrías enseñarme aquella técnica que usas con el viento, eso definitivamente funcionaría para nuestros propósitos— contradijo estirando ambos brazos —pero ya sé que es imposible pues es una habilidad natural, naciste con ella, no necesitas repetírmelo— interrumpió a la mujer antes de escuchar su reprimenda.

Kagura suspiró y elevó su mirada color rubí al cielo, se estaba comenzando a cansar de cuidar de una chiquilla como esta, últimamente su humor iba de mal en peor y Kagome solo lograba sacarla de sus casillas. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que pudo sobrevolar los cielos e ir en busca de algo interesante o mejor dicho de alguien. La mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba mostrándole a la joven como ser una muchacha agraciada y sensual, todo porque Naraku había dado una orden respaldada con una tonta excusa.

—Si te esforzaras en aprender algo, ya estuvieras fortaleciendo tus poderes, pero no has mostrado la intención de hacerlo, ni siquiera puedas moverte ágilmente con un kimono. ¿Acaso pretendes regresar a usar aquellas prendas de sacerdotisa?— cuestionó con la intención de hacer enojar a la jovencita —Creí que estabas decidida a olvidar ese pasado "fatídico", pero creo que aun deseas vestirte pulcramente y conjurar rezos en los templos, en definitiva no deseas obtener tu libertad.

Kagome enfocó su mirada ceñuda en Kagura, ella se estaba pasando del límite y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

—Debes guardar silencio Kagura, no vaya a suceder que de pronto desvaríe y le cuente a Naraku de tus escapadas en la noche— Kagome rio al ver la mirada furiosa de la manipuladora del viento.

— ¡Hace mucho que no me separo de ti chiquilla!— vociferó enojada.

— ¿Y qué? A Naraku no le importara hace cuánto fue, solo el para qué— esbozó una sonrisa burlona —es mejor que lo piense "maestra".

Dicho esto la joven se alejó de Kagura para buscar algún indicio del siguiente símbolo, hasta ahora sus manos estaban vacías y la necesidad de encontrar al menos una prueba de que lograría su cometido se estaba intensificando en su ser, al mismo tiempo la desesperación la invadía; lo peor de todo es que aun no hallaban una forma de encontrar los objetos y Naraku solo trataba de tranquilizarla con palabras o entrenamientos banales, aunque muy dentro de ella sabía que su amo también se encontraba frustrado por su búsqueda inútil.

Una ventisca se hizo presente a sus espaldas y giró el rostro con atención, viendo como Kagura sobrevolaba los cielos y desaparecía de nuevo. Dentro de ella se compadecía por la mujer, ambas estaban perdiendo el tiempo, Kagura en enseñarle sus mejores "tácticas femeninas" y ella en no querer aprenderlas, ya que no las consideraba importantes.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percató de la aparición de Naraku, solo hasta que este emitió su nombre de una manera profunda y misteriosa. Kagome entonces colocó su atención en aquél ser que la estaba ayudando y al cual prometió servir fielmente. La joven ex sacerdotisa hizo una reverencia a su amo y se arrodilló frente a él, mostrándole todo el respeto que le tenía.

— ¿Dónde está Kagura?— fueron las cortas y simples palabras que emitió, obteniendo como respuesta un _"ha salido"_ por parte de Kagome; enojado volvió a preguntar — ¿Y a dónde se supone que fue?

—No lo sé mi señor— Kagome hubiera deseado mentir y encubrir a Kagura, pero sobre ella se encontraba la lealtad a su amo y no podía mentirle a Naraku tan deliberadamente.

El hombre ya no dijo nada más, pero aquella falta la tomaría en serio contra Kagura, últimamente la notaba más desobediente y altanera, no solo con las órdenes que expresaba, sino también con el descuido y repentino abandonó en el que dejaba a su mayor tesoro, dicho de otro modo, a Kagome.

—Bueno, eso por el momento no importa— sus ojos se posaron sobre la jovencita arrodillada sobre él y mostró un cariño inexistente —Mi bella y dulce Kagome, eh escuchado rumores acerca del primer símbolo, sin embargo me sorprendió que este no se encontrara en un palacio youkai como se había dicho.

Kagome le miró extrañada —Entonces, ¿dónde?— preguntó angustiada.

—Está cerca de aquí, en el palacio de un terrateniente humano, pero será imposible entrar. Al parecer teme que algún ser maligno se apodere de algo que guarda celosamente, por lo que está rodeado de sacerdotisas, monjes y soldados— explicó calmadamente Naraku —pero hay una forma de que solo tú mi adorada niña, logré infiltrarse; el repugnante ser siente una debilidad por las mujeres jóvenes y que mejor que una para hacerlo caer, ¿no crees?

—Entiendo— murmuró débilmente Kagome.

—Con todo lo que Kagura te ha enseñado, le obligas a que te cuente el lugar donde se encuentra lo que queremos y tan pronto lo tengas… matas al humano— ordenó simplemente —Confío en que no me defraudaras querida— tan pronto lo dijo, despareció.

Kagome no esperó mucho, aun a pesar de negarse a rebajarse tanto; tomó una daga y la ocultó entre sus ropas, de su bolso sacó un kimono de seda, -regalo de Naraku cuando comenzó las clases con Kagura- se vistió y emprendió la misión.

…

Kagura se sació de los labios varoniles, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por los fuertes brazos del hombre y sus piernas se enredaban con las de él. El sudor en su cuerpo iba aumentando producto de los movimientos frenéticos que llevaban y los gemidos eran el único sonido que se lograba escuchar en la habitación. Los cabellos plateados le acariciaban la piel, dejando un tacto tan caliente como las mismas manos del viril youkai; escuchaba los ronroneos emitidos por la boca masculina y la infinidad de mordidas que se marcaban sobre su cuerpo, causándole un estremecimiento de placer.

Arqueó su cuerpo, ayudando a su acompañante a disfrutar mejor de su unión, una unión en donde solo se involucraba el placer y el instinto salvaje de ambas esencias. Las garras del poderoso demonio que la acariciaba rasgaban su suave y tersa piel, que a pesar de ser perteneciente a una mujer youkai era fácilmente rasgada por estas; llenando el aire de un olor delicioso a sangre, el cual era inhalado con desesperación por el extraño ser que la estaba poseyendo.

Su mejilla golpeó contra el suelo de madera, al ser girada con brusquedad en un movimiento rápido, pero no menos placentero. Después de todo ella amaba ser tratada con la fiereza que caracterizaba a su macho. Gimió más fuerte cuando lo sintió introducirse sin suavidad por su intimidad y un gritó lleno de delicia emergió de su garganta al sentir la acometidas salvajes.

Los movimientos de ella también fueron acelerándose conforme lo necesitaba, orillándolos a llegar pronto a la cúspide; el joven y apuesto hombre aprisionó la cintura de la mujer y empujó un ultima vez antes de sentir los espasmos incontrolables del éxtasis, junto a la liberación mas exquisita que había sentido con esa belleza de hembra; una mujer que era digan der ser admirada por su habilidad, pero a la que él solo podía mirar como una pieza faltante en su necesidad física.

Una vez terminado se levantó dispuesto a vestirse, por hoy eso era todo lo que se quedaría, no por lo agotado que llegara a sentirse, pues la fuerza en su cuerpo era inagotable, era porque ya no soportaba el olor a veneno desprendiendo de la mujer. Normalmente cuando se entregaban a una pasión desbordante, ella desprendía su autentico olor, pero al culminar esa desagradable esencia muerta y tóxica la rodeaba; haciéndole imposible volver a tocarla o excitarlo.

Kagura se irguió de su posición y mostró su desnudez al causante de la reciente desobediencia a su creador; todo este tiempo no le había importado que Naraku la destazará o eliminara, en lo único que se preocupaba era en complacerlo con el cumplimiento exacto de sus órdenes, pero al aparecer el poderoso youkai frente a ella, no dejo de desear ser libre para ir tras él y entregarse. Lamentablemente no sería posible y su amado no intercedería por ella, aun a pesar de la enorme atracción que estaba latente entre ambos.

— ¿Ta vas tan pronto?— preguntó angustiada, deseando por un momento retenerlo un poco más.

—Así es— contestó con su sensual y ronca voz, sin dar alguna explicación.

— ¿Es mi olor nuevamente?— ella estaba consciente de la esencia que la rodeaba, apestaba a Naraku y dudaba que alguien bajo su servicio no lo hiciera —Sabes que si fuera libre, este olor desa…

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ya te eh dicho que solo tú eres la única capaz de obtener su libertad— contestó fríamente —si te revelas contra tu creador y deseas darle muerte hazlo con tus propias manos Kagura, es repugnante pedir ayuda a otro youkai cuando en tu sangre corre un poder superior.

Kagura apretó los labios y ambos puños, necesitada de poder golpear aquél sujeto que le daba la espalda; pero pronto se relajó, él tenía razón. Era una mujer mediocre por pedir ayuda, después de todo lo que necesitaba era ser libre y no depender de nadie, aun a pesar de que amara a ese frio youkai, no correría a sus brazos una vez que pudiera volar por los cielos sin nadie tras ella. Suspiró y volvió a enfocar sus ojos sobre la espalda arañada del poderoso hombre, rasguños cuyo origen se debían a una entrega salvaje entre ambos y en la que ella quería marcarlo como suyo.

—Sesshomaru— murmuró quedamente, acercándose con lentitud y rodeándolo luego con ambos brazos sobre el varonil torso, dejándole claro el estado natural en el que se encontraba y marcando sus curvas femeninas como fuego sobre su piel cálida —Tengo una sorpresa antes de que te vayas— invitó sensualmente — ¿No deseas probarlo?

Sesshomaru giró entonces, sintiendo de nuevo esa esencia que le enloquecía pero que no debía dejar ver a la joven, si ella se percataba del pequeño control que tenía sobre su persona lo manipularía para que peleara contra su amo y Sesshomaru sabía que no necesitaba desviarse del único objetivo por el cual había sido adiestrado tantos años, el obtener a la gran Tessaiga.

— ¿No debes ir con la joven que proteges?— susurró sobre el hombro femenino, comenzando a lamerlo.

—No creo que Kagome necesite mi protección— jadeó con dificultad —después de todo es la dueña de la perla Shikón y se ha vuelto muy fuerte, nada le pasará por unos momentos sola.

Sesshomaru sonrió, imperceptible para la mujer y demasiado raro en él, pero no negaba que le gustaba como se sometía a su presencia y el como acababa rendida ante sus peticiones; después de todo tenía a Kagura en sus manos, aunque claro, esto nunca le gustaría a su preciada madre. Aquella mujer que le dio la vida y que de seguro creía, se encontraba entrenando fuertemente en sus tierras para algún día ser nombrado el dueño autentico y heredero de la espada de su padre, haciendo a un lado a su tonto hermano híbrido.

Lastima que por ahora fuera necesario saciar sus instintos puros con una bella youkai hembra.

…

Kagome limpió la sangre de su daga y tomó el espejo sobre el altar, el cual desde momentos antes la había estado llamando, como si ese artefacto pudiera percatarse de su presencia y de la perla; por lo que sabía ese era uno de los símbolos, además el hombre tirado en el suelo intentó protegerlo arduamente indicando que si ella se lo llevaba padecería una mala suerte toda su vida.

—Estúpido— masculló, ella ya llevaba una vida infortunada y esperaba que le temiera que robar un espejo le trajera más mala suerte. Simplemente sonaba carente de sentido, por ello había rasgado su cuello con su preciada arma, aun a pesar de que Naraku le ordeno seducirlo, pero quién sería capaz de ser cariñosa con ese hombre obeso, calvo y lleno de verrugas; obviamente nadie. Cualquier mujer desearía ser desollada viva que mostrarle amor a un ser tan repugnante y sin dientes para finalizar.

Hizo una mueca de asco y guardo el preciado objeto, pateó por ultima vez el cadáver y se alejó de ahí lo más cautelosamente que pudo; nadie la detendría, primero porque había entrado ahí por ordenes del hombre y la dejarían salir sin cuestionarle nada por las mismas razones que al entrar. El sujeto se había cautivado por su belleza e inocencia que los soldados se vieron obligados a respetarla como si fuera la dueña del palacio, aunque fuera la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar.

Agotada llegó frente a su señor y Naraku se sintió orgulloso por el éxito de su adorado tesoro; realmente tenía similitud a Kikyo, era una lastima que Kagome fuera más obediente que aquella sacerdotisa muerta.

—Lo has eh hecho magníficamente preciosa— su sonrisa se dejo ver por detrás de la piel que siempre lo cubría y por ese mínimo instante Kagome sintió miedo.

Antes de que la jovencita logrará articular una palabra alguna, el hombre despareció y posterior a esto el viento sopló fuertemente, dejando ver la figura esplendida de Kagura.

—Vaya, ya has vuelto, esta vez duro poco, ¿no crees?— dijo mofándose de Kagura.

La manipuladora de los vientos le brindo una mirada fría y carente de emociones a Kagome, dispuesta a regañarla por su impertinencia, pero se tranquilizó al ver como ella simplemente la dejaba sola en la oscuridad, quizás buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Suspiró al viento nocturno, feliz por el efímero momento que tuvo de libertad a lado de Sesshomaru y el cual deseaba seguir compartiendo. Desafortunadamente, su sonrisa despareció cuando Naraku se hizo presente frente a ella y aunque deseo poder mostrar ese respeto que años atrás tenía, no fue posible.

—Me enteré que te alejaste de Kagome sin mi permiso— pronto un extraño poder la envolvió —pero eso no es lo que me inquieta, ni el que la dejaras sola, puesto que mi tesoro se sabe proteger— continuó hablando orgulloso —sin embargo el aroma sobre tu piel me repugna, lo que me lleva a pensar que tuviste una "fantástica" noche y que te has tomado la libertad de traicionarme.

Kagura se vio intimidada y la respiración se le corto al sentir unos tentáculos rodeando su cuello; estaba sorprendida, nunca creyó que Naraku pudiera tener semejante poder en su cuerpo; pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustada, probablemente el final de su vida se acercaba.

—No Kagura, aun no pienso matarte, no de esta manera— dijo soltándola deliberadamente —tengo una mejor idea de desaparecerte de este mundo por tu traición querida— de entre sus ropas saco una esfera rojiza, haciendo que Kagura abriera enormemente sus ojos por la sorpresa; aquello era el corazón de la mujer del viento.

— ¡Por favor Naraku, ten piedad! ¡Prometo no volver a fallarte!— rogó desesperadamente. Sin embargo la sonrisa de su creador le dejo en claro que no importaba cuanto implorase, estaba condenada.

Kagome salió de entre los árboles con unas manzanas recién cortadas entre sus brazos, lo que esperaba para esa noche fuera una suculenta cena, pero estas cayeron al suelo y golpearon el suelo secamente; ante su desconcierto posó su mirada café sobre el hombre que la protegía y poco después en la mujer que estaba arrodillada llorando desconsoladamente frente a Naraku.

Quiso saber por qué Kagura se encontraba tan afligida, pero pronto encontró la respuesta, Naraku probablemente la estaba castigando por su desobediencia y ella no pudo más que compadecerse por su maestra, interponiéndose entre ambos.

—No lo haga mi señor— pidió amablemente, aunque sabía que probablemente el castigo ahora se dirigiera a ella.

— ¡Oh mi adorada Kagome!— exclamó lleno de dramatismo Naraku —Me hubiera gustado que no presenciaras esto, pero ya no puedo evitarlo— haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Kagome, Naraku presionó con fuerza la esfera escarlata entre sus dedos para hacerla desaparecer e incrustarla en el pecho de Kagura.

La mujer de mirada rubí se impresiono al sentir de nuevo el latir completo de su corazón y miró interrogante al misterioso hombre; sin embargo sabía que tanta indulgencia no podía ser posible y lo afirmó al ver como aventaba a unos cuantos metros el cuerpo de Kagome y se acercaba en un rápido movimiento a ella, atravesando su pecho y contaminando su cuerpo.

Kagura solo pudo expresar dificultosamente —Vaya, supongo que esto sucedería— expulsando dolorosamente sangre por la boca.

La joven ex sacerdotisa miró horrorizada como el cuerpo de Kagura comenzaba a quemarse y posteriormente a desintegrarse lentamente.

—Esta es la libertad que deseabas Kagura— se bufó Naraku — ¡Ahora disfrútala antes que se acabe!— finalizó riendo en una carcajada estridente.

—Mi libertad…— murmuró casi sin aliento Kagura —es verdad, pero… me hubiera gustado… verlo… una vez más…— una débil sonrisa se formo en los labios rojos de la mujer, mientras su mirada se enfocaba lejos del dolor que sentía.

Kagome se quedó muda, incapaz de moverse o decir algo; en su mente solo se resonaba la palabra "libertad", provocando un leve dolor de cabeza, ¿acaso esto también le esperaba a ella? ¿Estaba destinada a morir por desear su libertad?

Sin embargo no logró pensar más, Naraku la golpeó y la rodeo con ambos brazos desapareciendo de ese lugar; ahora que Kagome sabía su verdadera naturaleza era mejor asegurarla a él y buscaría una forma de hacerla fiel para siempre a su persona, así tuviera que cambiar el corazón de Kagome por el suyo.

Unos pasos se escucharon sobre el verde césped cuando ya no se sentía ninguna extraña presencia y él pudo observar mejor a la mujer con la que momentos antes estuvo. La vida se le estaba yendo y Sesshomaru no lograría hacer nada, perdería a Kagura y a pesar de que dolía, no era lo suficientemente cruel para hacer que él decayera a los sentimientos repugnantes de los seres humanos.

Kagura vio a Sesshomaru parado frente a ella y con un dulce _"Te amo"_ se extinguió de la vida, alcanzando al fin su deseada libertad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__Me eh tardado mucho esta vez, pero pues aunque no quiera admitirlo la flojera se apoderó de mi ser, eso y las tareas constantes que tengo; afortunadamente pude publicar hoy._

_Sé que dije que aquí explicaría como Kagome conoció a los Shichinintai, pero creí que ya no era necesario, pues constantemente en los capítulos lo eh remarcado, pero si quisieran que lo explicara puedo hacer otro interludio o solo agregarlo en un capitulo como un recuerdo extra; eso depende de lo que ustedes me pidan._

_También si eh dejado cabos sueltos háganmelo saber, de esa manera tomaré en cuenta su opinión e interés en el fic. Por ahora a aquellos que aun me siguen agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y lealtad, ya no recibo muchos reviews y la verdad no me quejó debido a que me tardo, aunque si me gustaría saber su opinión._

_Hice el capitulo más largo considerando todas las cosas que quedaban inconclusas y pretendo seguir haciéndolo, probablemente ya nos acerquemos al final, no se aun cuántos capítulos, pero ya no serán mucho._

_Gracias por todo!_

_**Layla Ryu.**_


End file.
